Naruto: El retorno del Shinobi
by Miruru
Summary: Empieza el més de descanso de los aspirantes ¡CAPI 18 SUBIDO! Vamos a contar una historia, de un ninja rubio. Esta vez sin tapujos, todo como fue, desde el principio. Mucho humor. Mucha parodia. Atentos para descubrir toda la verdad xDD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer—Me han contratado para que explique lo siguiente, los personajes de Naruto no le pertecen a la autora, si escribe esto es con el único fin de perder el tiempo inútilmente.**

**Miru/ ¬¬ gracias majo...**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son caras y explicaciones en general.**

**Capítulo 1: ¡Mi nombre es Naruto!**

Miru/ ¡Bienvenidos a este fanfic! Aquí encontraréis la otra cara de la historia de Naruto, una historia llena de... llena de... bueno si eso ya lo veréis (sonríe con Sudy en su cabeza) ¡Toda desde el principio, principio! ¡Empecemos!

(suena la música de Star Wars de fondo) La oscuridad lo rodea todo y en el centro se ve un punto luminoso que acumula energía, en aquel momento un gran destello provocó una explosión de materia que dio el principio al universo

Miru/ ¡¡¬¬ Bueno, tampoco teníamos que ir tan al principio! Todas estas tonterías nos cuestan presupuesto...

Ahora se ve Konoha, en el despacho del Hokage una figura masculina, rubia se encuentra de pie mirando hacia un lado. De repente con un gran estruendo la puerta se abre y entra un shinobi con la mirada nerviosa.

Shinobi/ ¡Yondaime-sama! ¡Tenemos un problema!

Yondaime/ (mirando una televisión) Sí... sí...

Shinobi/ Un demonio... Un demonio –comenzó horrorizado.

Yondaime/ (levanta la vista del televisor) ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan mientras veo el programa del Arguiñano!

Shinobi/ Pero es que... (pone una voz tétrica) ¡El demonio...!¡Está atacando a la gente! ¡Dice que quiere ver a Ricky Martin por todos los medios! ¡Eso fue hace unos días!

Yondaime/ Mira que os avisé que pusieseis en los tickets las fechas exactas (suspira) Bueno pues iremos a hablar con el demonio... (se pone a rebuscar algo)

Shinobi/ ¿Está cogiendo sus armas?

Yondaime/ (cara tranquila) No, estoy programando el video.

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí una mujer estaba gritando mientras sufría otra contracción, estaba a punto de dar a luz. De repente un agujero negro con dos brazos y piernas aparece en la estancia.

Agujero Negro/ Hola, soy un agujero negro, ¿no es impresionante?

Matrona/ ¿Pero no ves que estamos intentando traer a la vida un niño?

AN/ Sí, sí yo no te digo que no sea bonito... Pero es que he venido a absorber a esta señora (señalando a la mujer)

Mujer/ (mientras muerde el brazo del agujero negro) ¡DÉJAME PARIR!

AN/ (mientras aparta a la mujer y se acaricia el brazo mordido, mientras lloriquea) Vale... pero después te absorbo... Ya lo hice con tu marido así que ahora te toca a ti.

Mujer/ ¡Ese se lo merecía! ¡Por hacer cosas que no debe! ¡A ver si se la corta y se muere el muy (PIII)!

Matrona/ ¡Qué palabras tan bonitas...!

Al rato la mujer da a luz y un niño rubio muy mono nace, el Agujero Negro, que ya se siente parte de la familia, le corta el cordón umbilical al niño y hasta le pone nombre. Después de eso se traga a la mujer y una pierna de la matrona (Porque se llevó solo una pierna es aún un misterio)

Matrona/ (con una pierna menos) Bueno... ¿y ahora que hago con el niño este?

No muy lejos de allí Yondaime salió del edificio para entablar conversación con el demonio que quería ver a Ricky Martin, cogieron un carrito del golf que había cerca y se dirigieron a la salida que era donde se encontraban. Al llegar vieron que el demonio estaba jugando al ajedrez con la gente que había alrededor.

Yondaime/ ¡Hey! –dijo levantando la mano a modo de saludo

Demonio/ Hombre chiquillo por fin llega alguien a poner las cosas claras. Me estaba aburriendo... ¿Tu nombre rubiales?

Yondaime/ Mi nombre es... Mi nombre es... (abre mucho los ojos y de repente se pone a llorar) ¿Yo como me llamo? ¿Porque no me pusiste nombre? ¿Porque? Acaso los héroes no tienen nombre... Peter Parker y Spiderman... Ahora solo seré conocido por Yondaime...

Miru/ Tú nombre no viene incluido en los planes del autor del manga así que es eso o te pones un nombre (se va)

Yondaime/ Me llamo... Bueno dejémoslo mejor. ¿Y tú?

Demonio/ Mi nombre es Kyuubi. Encantado (le va a dar la pata pero como es un tanto más grande aplasta un poco a Yondaime) Uy, perdona.

Yondaime/ (un poco más demacrado) ¡Ricky Martin ya no está aquí! ¡Se marchó ayer!

Kyuubi/ (llorando) ¿Qué? Yo que pagué mi entrada... Con lo cara que me costó... Ahora os destruiré a todos

Yondaime/ Pues vale. (cara tranquila)

Shinobi/ ¡¿Cómo que pues vale! (llorando)

Yondaime/ Yo me voy a ver el Arguiñano que quiero hacer el plato ese para cenar.

Shinobi/ (lo coge y lo para) ¡Quieto parao! ¡Esto tiene que arreglarlo!

Yondaime/ (con cara de pasota) ¿Quién lo dice eso?

Miru/ El guión, y ya de paso después la palmas así que venga acelerando que a este paso no acabaremos nunca -o-

Yondaime/ Tiene tela la cosa... (mientras entrecierra los ojos)

Comienza una lucha muy dura entre Yondaime y Kyuubi por ver quien de los dos se convertirá en el nuevo Papa de Roma.

Miru/ ¿Qué? ¿CÓMO VA A SER EL NUEVO PAPA?

Ehem... para ver quien de los dos sobreviviría y la lucha estaba muy igualada, perdía Yondaime por un tanto de ventaja y encima tenía el saque Kyuubi.

Miru/ ¡YA SE FUE ESTO DE NUEVO! Bueno aceleremos la cosa que a este paso nunca acabaremos u.uU

Después de eso Kyuubi con un golpe débil atacó a Yondaime y este, que se tiene que morir pues recibió la estocada mortal

Yondaime/ ¡Oh no me voy a morir!

Kyuubi/ Va que eso ya lo sabíamos todos...

Entonces Yondaime utiliza una técnica secreta con la que sellará al malvado demonio que sigue enfurecido por haber pagado en el ServiCaixa para sacar la entrada y no haber podido ver a Ricky Martin. Entonces un monstruo sale, es blanco, está muy pálido.

Yondaime/ (mirando con sorpresa) ¿Ese no es Orochimaru? ¿Qué haces ahí?

Miru/ No hay presupuesto... u.u

Yondaime/ ¡¡Pero si acabamos de empezar!

Miru/ ¬¬ Si pero hay que pagar todos los vestidos y los escenarios y todo así que no te quejes y sigue que ya estás a punto de palmarla.

Yondaime ejecuta la técnica y Kyuubi está sellado, ahora solo faltaba decidir que hacer con él.

Yondaime/ Vamos a ver a quien le endiñamos el muerto...

Yondaime se pone a mirar a su alrededor, soldados muertos (lastima que al estar muertos no sirve de mucho), también podría dejarlo en su interior total iba a morir pero no, había que ser mala persona. ¡Si él moría que los demás se fastidiasen! Y entonces vio pasar una mujer que iba a la pata coja y que llevaba un bebé en sus brazos.

Yondaime/ ¡Eh tu!

Agujero Negro/ (que aún anda por ahí) ¿Me llamabas?

Yondaime/ No, tú no... ¡La coja!

Matrona/ Será... (mientras llora)

Yondaime/ ¡Trae pa acá el bulto!

La matrona, harta de llevar al niño en brazos se lo pasa y le dice que haga con él lo que quiera y también le dice al niño su nombre. Entonces mientras ríe malévolamente y le pasa el demonio.

Yondaime/ JA, JA, JA

Miru/ ¬¬ se supone que eres bueno...

Yondaime/ Sí claro después de matarme en los primeros minutos del primer episodio (entonces en la barriga del bebe pone las manos)

Bebé/ ¿¡PERO QUE HACES CACHO BESTIA? ¿NO VES QUE SOY UN RECIÉN NACIDO?

Yondaime/ Bueno yo me voy muriendo ¿eh?

Bebé/ ¡Venga nos vemos! (mientras le despide con su manita)

Entonces Yondaime cae al suelo muerto y la gente atraída por algo (no sabemos el que) empieza a reunirse alrededor. Un bulto de ropa en el cual no se distingue una cara se acerca más.

Bulto/ Han matado a Yondaime

Shinobi/ ¡Hijos de FRUTA!

Misteriosamente, mientras hablan del programa de hoy de Arguiñano, el cuerpo del difunto Yondaime se va moviendo lentamente hasta que desaparece totalmente cosa que hace que cuando se giran para ver el cadáver del cuarto Hokage este ha desaparecido.

Bebé/ ¡Eh, miradme todos! (La gente le mira) ¿Me han encerrado el demonio ese eh? Que lo sepáis, que luego os confundís y la historia cambia totalmente.

De repente se pone a llorar mientras empieza a sonar la música de Rocks mientras se ven unas letras naranjas que ponen Naruto. Se ve a un niño conduciendo por la ciudad un tanque militar mientras se pone a disparar contra las figuras de los Hokages en las rocas.

Niño/ ¡Esto es Vietnam! MUAHAHA

Miru/ Esto.. Que el protagonista bueno eres tú, ¿eh? u.uU

Niño/ o.o ¡Osti es verdad! (el tanque ha desaparecido por arte de magia)

Entonces de la nada aparece un profesor con una herida en la cara que mira con cara de malas pulgas al niño.

Iruka/ ¡Naruto! ¡Has estado cometiendo atentados terroristas otra vez! (lo ata y se lo lleva a la academia)

Miru/ o.oU Eso debería hacerlo yo...

Ya de nuevo en la academia ninja de Konoha, el niño, más conocido como Naruto estaba atado delante de toda la clase.

Iruka/ ¡Por culpa del nuevo atentado de Naruto todos tenéis que hacer un examen!

Clase/ ¿QUÉ?

Iruka/ Saldréis uno por uno y me haréis un huevo frito.

Después de un rato le toca salir a Naruto, avanza y empieza a preparar el huevo pero cuando acaba todo el preparado misteriosamente tiene una cápsula de plástico.

Naruto/ ¡Un cóctel molotov!

Después de aquello, y por medidas de seguridad Iruka se llevó a Naruto a comer algo porque así mientras no se dedicaba a sus gamberradas

Miru/ Llámalo gamberradas... llámalo atentados... -o-

Yondaime/ (que aparece de repente) Para eso si que hay presupuesto, ¿no? ¬¬

Miru/ ¡Tú! Que ya terminó tu momento de gloria. Fuera, fuera (barre a Yondaime)

Iruka/ Mañana es el examen para convertirte en todo un ninja a ver si lo apruebas ¿eh?

Naruto/ Sino les pongo una bomba n.n

Iruka/ (con una gota en la cabeza) Mejor no...

Al día siguiente todos se congregaban en la academia y les fueron llamando uno por uno a entrar. Cuando fue el turno Naruto, muy nervioso, entró... No tenía ni idea de que le pedirían.

Iruka/ Muy bien, lo que tienes que hacer es bailarnos una Sardana.

Naruto/ ¡Mierda, yo que me estudié la Jota Aragonesa!

Naruto se pone a intentar bailar una sardana pero cuando empieza a mover los pies se lía y comienza a bailar un tango mientras Iruka le mira enfadado.

Iruka/ Lo siento pero no cumples el perfil para entrar en la academia.

Mizuki/ Vamos Iruka, el chaval nos ha demostrado que tiene variedad

Iruka/ A ver, ¿a qué yo tengo mucho más protagonismo que tú? Entonces mando yo, a callar. Tu después ves a liar a Naruto para que robe algo.

Naruto/ ¿Entonces me aprobáis o no?

Iruka/ No, estas fuera de la academia. u.u

Naruto salió del aula abatido, ya era la tercera vez que suspendía el examen. Entonces se sentó en un columpio que había cerca mientras miraba como las familias de los aprobados le pasaban por el lado mientras le sacaban la lengua y decían que habían aprobado. Aunque cuando Naruto enseñaba la cabeza nuclear que guardaba en el bolsillo ya no reían tanto. Al rato llegó el maestro Mizuki a hablar con Naruto.

Mizuki/ Hola Naruto, vamos a seguir con la trama, te invito a que me hables de lo frustrante que fue que te suspendiera.

Naruto/ Vale, pues fue frustrante (cara tranquila)

Mizuki/ ¡Muy bien Naruto! Iruka me dijo que si le robabas la roba interior a la nieta prima abuela del Hokage te aprobaría.

Naruto/ ¿En serio? (cara de esperanza)

Mizuki/ ¡Claro que sí! Y de paso robas un rollo de papel higiénico grande con cosas escritas, que se me acabó y el Caprabo no lo abren hasta el lunes...

Naruto decidido a aprobar se infiltró en la casa del Hokage utilizando su avanzada técnica de allanamiento de morada. Primero se pasó por la habitación de la nieta prima abuela del Hokage donde cogió la ropa interior y un libro de bailes que tenía en la mesita. Después puso rumbo a la habitación de los rollos de papel higiénico (no acabó de entender porque les reservaban una habitación aparte) y por el camino se encontró con un bulto de ropas que se movía por el pasillo y que se le quedó mirando (si es que alguien puede ver algo entre un bulto de ropajes o.oU)

Bulto/ Naruto ¿dónde vas?

Naruto/ A por papel, ¿sabes donde esta el Hokage?

Bulto/ Pues sí... yo...

Naruto/ ¡Gracias! Si lo ves no le digas que me has visto.

Bulto/ Vale... (suspira)

Naruto siguió avanzando hasta que encontró un rollo de estos que el profesor Mizuki le había dicho y se lo llevó. Al rato en casa del Hokage se reunieron muchos jounin pidiendo explicaciones.

Jounin1/ ¡Naruto ha robado un rollo importante!

Jounin2/ ¿Dónde está el Hokage en un momento como este?

Bulto/ Esto yo sé...

Jounin1/ ¡¡Pues ves a avisarle!

Bulto/ Esto... v-vale (suspira de nuevo)

Jounin2/ Mientras iremos a buscar al pequeño Bin-Ladem este...

Así pues un grupo de jounin fue a buscar el peligroso rollo que Naruto había robado. Entre los shinobi que salieron a buscarle se encontraba Iruka que estaba realmente preocupado...

Iruka/ No puedo dejar que lo atrapen... ¡Aún no me ha devuelto la película del Señor de los Anillos versión extendida de coleccionista!

Después de buscar en todos los sitios (en el Ichiraku Ramen, el Ichiraku Ramen y... ¡ah sí! También buscó en el Ichiraku Ramen) decidió ir al bosque a ver si encontraba algún sitio intimo en el cual poder atender a la llamada de la naturaleza cuando por casualidad se encontró con Naruto.

Naruto/ ¡Iruka-sensei! ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

Iruka/ (con una gota) jeje pura intuición Naruto...

Naruto/ Ano sa, ano sa mira que aprendí

Naruto se levanta, cruza sus dedos y acto seguido levanta los brazos y comienza a bailar una Sardana. A Iruka se le pone la piel de gallina de lo bien que lo hace y dos lágrimas se le saltan de los ojos y de la nada un grupo adorador de sardanas (Miru/ ¿adorador de sardanas? o.oU) empiezan a aplaudirle y así Naruto se convirtió en el nuevo Billy Elliot. Fin.

Miru/ ¡QUÉ NO! ò.óUU

Después de aquella exhibición apareció entre la maleza un poco arañado y con un tigre agarrándole la pierna izquierda Mizuki. Les miró con una sonrisa triunfante de haber arrastrado a Naruto hasta allí y haberle engañado para que robara el rollo. Después de que el tigre le arrancara la pierna (Miru/ obsesión con arrancar piernas -o-U) y se marchara muy contento, Mizuki, cojo, se acercó hasta ellos.

Mizuki/ Naruto-kun entrégame el rollo... No te hagas de rogar.

Iruka/ Naruto no hagas caso de lo que te dice el maldito cojo.

Mizuki/ Eh que seré cojo pero un poco de respeto por los minusválidos.

Naruto/ Me has engañado para que lo robara... No te lo entregaré.

Mizuki/ ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto que toda la villa menos tú no sabe?

Naruto/ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo saben todos menos yo? ¡Cuéntamelo!

Mizuki/ No te lo diré... elis eliiiis (le enseña la lengua)

Miru/ (aparece con el tanque que antes llevaba Naruto) ¡Sigue el guión ¬¬#!

Mizuki/ o.oUU B-bueno pues la verdad es que el zorro que destruyó la villa hace mucho tiempo eres tú, ¡está encerrado dentro de ti!

Naruto/ (cara tranquila) Eso ya lo sabía, ¿no os acordáis que el día que selló el Kyuubi en mí yo estaba despierto?

Iruka/ No sé yo estaba viendo una película, no salí (cara tranquila)

Naruto/ Lo que hace la incultura... -.-U

Mizuki/ (saca un Fuuma Shuriken) ¡Te mataré mocoso!

Iruka/ ¡Naruto!

Iruka corre hasta ponerse delante de Naruto para protegerle del arma pero cuando el Fuuma Shuriken llega se para en su espalda sin hacerle nada y cae al suelo. Alucinando Iruka se acerca al Fuuma Shuriken y comprueba que está hecho de cartón y que está pintado de negro con rotulador permanente.

Mizuki/ ¿Qué tipo de arma es esta? Exijo una explicación.

Miru/ No hay presupuesto u.u, además no te voy a comprar una que esté afilada para que me lisies a Iruka o aún peor a Naruto, que es el protagonista... (Naruto afirma de acuerdo con lo que dice)

Naruto/ (se levanta, coge el rollo y se pone en pose cool) No toques a Iruka-sensei o te mato

De repente de la espesura sale el grupo adorador de sardanas de antes y empiezan a aplaudir a Naruto por su súper-estilo, sacan la polaroid y empiezan a hacerle fotos. De repente Naruto cruza sus dedos.

Naruto/ ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

El bosque se llena de Narutos que empiezan a apalear a Mizuki, mientras Iruka se toma el café mientras acaba de leer el periódico, los adoradores de sardanas siguen haciendo fotos con sus polaroids y algunos Narutos desaparecen en condiciones misteriosas (lo único que encontramos en la escena del crimen es un pelo largo castaño tirando a rubio). Mizuki, después de semejante somanta de palos quedó para el arrastre y con la cara desfigurada.

Mizuki/ (con la poca fuerza que le queda) ¿Y que yo quede lisiado no es importante?

Miru/ Está claro que no (cara serena) y como te pongas tonto te echamos a los perros.

Iruka/ (con cara de alucine) Naruto...

Naruto/ Nee sensei, hice la sardana, ahora me tiene que aprobar, ¿no?

Iruka/ A mí la sardana me importa bien poco, p-pero...

Naruto/ (llorando) lo que sea con tal de no aprobarme... nadie me quiere en esta villa.

Iruka/ Naruto eres bueno haciendo bunshins

Naruto/ (cara serena) Pues claro, sino como quieres que me infiltre en los sitios sin peligro... (suspira) si es que no sabes...

Iruka/ Bueno, como si no te apruebo la historia sería un muermo y como al autor le gusta meter ochocientos mil personajes sino no se siente realizado pues te voy a aprobar. Toma.

Naruto/ Soy ninja... si es que (se pone unas gafas de sol) cuando quiero me lo curro...

Comienzan a sonar las primeras notas del ending Wind pero de repente la música se corta.

Miru/ Ale se acabó el primer capítulo

Yondaime/ ¿Y el ending?

Miru/ (cara serena) En el primer capítulo casi nunca hay opening en serio así que nos ahorramos ya de paso el ending.

Yondaime/ En el primer capítulo hay ending.

Miru/ así ahorramos presupuesto -o-

Yondaime/ Si que estás pesada con el presupuesto... u.uU

Miru/ Sino te haré salir de extra así que calla ¬¬

Yondaime/ o.oUU glups...

Itachi/ ¿Yo no salgo aún?

Miru/ No sé, de momento no ô.o. Ale se acabó el primer capítulo xD

**Como ya dije por tercera vez xDDD El primer capítulo finalizó.**

**No sé que me pasa últimamente pero no dejo de tener ideas paridas en la cabeza y por eso salen cosas como estas... u.uU No si al final vendrán a buscarme los del manicomio... xD. Bueno pues eso pretende seguir más o menos la línea del anime/manga según me plazca que para eso lo escribo ô.o Que bueno que espero que se rían y que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo cuando Naruto por fin conozca a sus compañeros de equipo y a su profesor. Se aceptan donativos para agrandar el presupuesto de la obra u.u xDDD**

**¡Espero vuestros reviews!**

**¡Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_¿Preview? -- ¿Conseguirá Naruto convertirse en ninja y no quedarse en el intento? ¿Volveremos a ver a agujero negro? ¿Conseguiremos llegar al final con el presupuesto que nos dieron? ¿Tendremos opening y ending algún día? ¿Dejará Naruto de lado el terrorismo? ¿Encontraremos a los bunshin de Naruto desaparecidos? _(No sé quién los secuestró... ô.oUUUU ¿Os lo creéis?)

TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO 

_O NO... _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer -- H-hola soy el nuevo Disclaimer... u/u Yo substituyo al Disclaimer del capítulo pasado que se pasó de listo y le despidieron

**Miru/ Pues claro ù.ú**

**Bueno esta obra no le pertenece a la autora, no le pertenece a Kishimoto, ¡no le pertenece a nadie! Esta obra me pertenece a (se queda helado ante la visión de Miru con el tanque de la vez anterior) Ok, ok ó.ò los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son caras y explicaciones en general.**

**Capítulo 2: ¡Aparece Konohamaru! & ¡Rival! Sakura y Sasuke**

Miru/ (pose mística) Esta es... la verdadera historia de como un niño se convirtió en maestro Poké... estooooo... Del camino de ninja de Naruto.

Comienza a sonar la música de Rocks

Miru/ Recordad el opening e imaginad que la música va fluyendo yo os pongo las imágenes muahaha. Se recomienda verlo antes si lo tenéis n.n

Se ven 3 sombras, el plano se aleja, ahora se vuelve a ver el suelo en el cual hay 4 sombras y se ven de espaldas en el centro Naruto, a su derecha se ve un chico de pelo negro vestido de azul (Miru/ o.o ¿Quién será?), a su izquierda una chica con el pelo largo y rosa, y detrás de un árbol acechándoles está agujero negro. La cámara hace un primer plano de Naruto mientras la canción dice ¡Come on! Pero el cámara le acerca demasiado la cámara y golpea a Naruto en la cabeza. Se hace un fondo blanco y las letras en naranja que pone Naruto aparecen, arriba en letra pequeña pone Sudy Fansub. De repente aparece Naruto que hace un salto mortal con dos volteretas en el aire, un tirabuzón, cae en el suelo y aparece el grupo de adoradores de Sardanas sacándole fotos con la polaroid y después salen los dos muchachos misteriosos y otra figura más oscurecida con el pelo de punta. Después se ve al chico misterioso encima de los árboles, en la cima pero una ráfaga de aire lo desestabiliza y se cae al suelo. Después la chica pelirosa esta en el suelo del bosque llorando mientras una manada de tigres la rodean con caras de malas pulgas. Y Naruto está durmiendo en un árbol cuando se cae y el grupo adorador de Sardanas lo rescata de pegarse contra el suelo. Después salen luchando contra la familia del Agujero Negro. Se ve a Naruto pelear con un agujero, después se ve al chico misterioso tirarles kunais pero misteriosamente los kunais dan un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y se dirigen a él mientras él huye. Después se ve Naruto acabando de cargarse al último Agujero Negro con bunshins y misteriosamente de la maleza sale una figura negra que secuestra los bunshins. Naruto después de acabar con el último se cae al río, el misterioso chico se acerca le ayuda a levantarse y le da un papel con algo escrito (¿su numero de teléfono? ¿O.o?) Después se ven figuras con el atardecer de fondo y después se ven 4 sombras que caminan y se van alejando.

Sale el título del capítulo.

Se ve la academia ninja donde el fotógrafo mira con cara de alucinar.

Fotógrafo/ ¿De verdad quieres que te saque así en la foto?

Naruto/ ¡Qué sí! ¡Qué sí!

El fotógrafo suspira, se mete en su cuartelillo para hacer fotos y dispara una foto a Naruto que está vestido con un atuendo militar y lleva un bazooka en la mano. Poco rato después se presentó en el despacho del Hokage para darle la foto y formalizar así que se había convertido en un ninja, pero al entrar en el despacho la única persona que había detrás era el bulto de ropas.

Naruto/ Bulto, tío ¿otra vez estás pringando?

Bulto/... Pues ya ves...

Naruto/ Esto no es serio, el Hokage no se toma en serio su trabajo.

Bulto/ Va a ser eso, bueno a pesar de todo. ¿Para qué venías Naruto?

Naruto/ Toma (le da un tocho de documentos)

Bulto/ Naruto... ¿Y esto? (le enseña una revista donde pone Como crear tu propia bomba atómica)

Naruto/ A ver si ahora no podré tener pasatiempos -o-...

Bulto/ Saliste favorecido en la foto ô.o

Naruto/ (sonrisa profident) Gracias.

De repente la puerta se abre y entra un tapón con una Katana en la mano. Y cuando me refiero a tapón, es un tapón, un tapón de corcho de cava de estos ¿eh? No un enano. Entró un tapón, tapón.

Tapón/ ¿Dónde estás viejo? (Se queda mirando a Naruto, mira al bulto) ¿Dónde esta el Hokage?

Naruto/ Ni idea... a ver si va a tener una amante por ahí.

Naruto y el Tapón comienzan a reírse de lo último que ha dicho Naruto. De repente por la puerta entra un hombre con gafas de sol ( Miru/A Ebisu no puedo humillarlo más, su aspecto es de por sí humillante u.u)

Ebisu/ ¡Señorito Konohamaru! Le tengo dicho que para convertirse en Hokage lo mejor es aprender todo lo que yo le explico...

Tapón o Konohamaru/ Pero... Lo que tu me explicas no me servirá para nada.

Naruto/ Eh tu niño que ya me estas quitando el protagonismo a ver que va a pasar ¿eh?

Konohamaru/ A que no te atreves a hacerme algo ¿eh? Todos sois iguales

Naruto/ ¡Ven pa acá mequetrefe! (coge al tapón y le pinta el cuadro de la Mona Lisa)

Konohamaru/ ¡Oh no... mi precioso corcho!

Naruto se va de la sala pasando de Bulto, que se siente un tanto ignorado y sale de la calle mientras ve como el tapón de Konohamaru le sigue con un cartel luminoso que pone: Voy de incógnito.

Naruto/ Niño... te podría ver desde la villa de la Arena.

Konohamaru/ ¿Cómo me descubriste? (cara de sorpresa)

Naruto/ Esto déjalo...

Konohamaru/ ¡Enséñame terrorismo! ò.ó

Naruto/ Tik, tik, tik (negando con el dedo) Chaval no puedes entender el precioso arte del atentar así que no quiero enseñarte nada. Si quieres convertirte en Hokage tendrás que pasar por encima de mi tanque ¡MUAHAHAHA!

Miru/ Te recuerdo que sigues siendo el protagonista bueno de la serie. u.u

Naruto/ o.o Perdona que me pierdo...

Ebisu/ (con un radar gigante) ¡Os encontré! Fue pan comido.

Naruto/ Ya se nota ya... u.uU

Ebisu/ Que sepas que te odio niño (dirigiéndose a Naruto)

Naruto/ Yo también te detesto cara palo ô.o

De entre las ramas apareció el tigre que tenía una pierna en la boca... ¡Exacto! El tigre que en el primer capítulo le arrancó la pierna a Mizuki y además para que sea la cosa un poco más amena ha sido enseñado a hablar y ahora domina perfectamente el Francés, el Italiano, el Alemán y el Castellano.

Tigre/ Hey hola, me llamo Tigretón (como los bollitos) y he venido para servirte (se acerca a Naruto)

Naruto/ Anda o.o ¿y eso porque?

Tigre/ No sé una chica rubia con el pelo largo me adiestró y me dijo que hiciese lo que tu quisieses, o casi todo lo que quisieses.

Naruto/ ¡Sugoi! (Con estrellitas en los ojos) ¿Qué decías cara palo?

Ebisu/ (Un poco más asustado) Q-que te odio.

Naruto/ ¡Tigretón-chan! ¡Ataca!

Tigretón se pone un babero, saca de su bolsillo oculto un tenedor, un cuchillo y se abalanza sobre Ebisu arrancándole una pierna, le saca un ojo y lo deja calvo.

Miru/ Anda, si que podía humillarlo mas n.n

Naruto/ ¡¡Yo soy el mejor no lo olvides nunca cara palo!

Miru/ ¡AHORA QUE PIENSO O.O! Hemos dejado a este hombre lisiado... ahora ¿quién te entrenará más adelante? T.T No tendría que haber adiestrado al tigre...

Naruto/ û.u Es tu problema

Miru/ ¬¬ Gracias majo...

Konohamaru/ Uala tío eres súper genial, eres súper chulo, además tienes una horda de seguidores (señalando a los adoradores de sardanas que ya vuelven a sacarle fotos a Naruto)

Miru/ (con un aturdidor) A ver, por cada foto me vais a pagar algo ¿eh?

Konohamaru/ ¿Me firmas un autógrafo?

Naruto/ Claro que sí corchito...

Naruto saca el rotulador permanente del portashuriken y al lado de la Mona lisa que le dibujó antes le firma un autógrafo. De camino a casa, Naruto, pensando si era un tapón, tapón lo tiró al río para ver si efectivamente flotaba aunque cuando la corriente del río se llevó a Konohamaru río abajo no reparó en ir a buscarlo.

Konohamaru/ ¡¡Naruto ayúdame!

Así pues, tranquilo y sin cargo de conciencia siguió el camino hasta su casa Naruto, se paró a comprar tres toneladas de ramen por si surgiese alguna emergencia, firmó unos cuantos autógrafos y poco más.

Al día siguiente Naruto se presentó en la academia ninja, allí les presentarían al que sería su nuevo profesor. Al entrar vio una chica pelirosa, cabello largo ojos verdes y se acercó a ella.

Naruto/ Sakura-chan, ¿eso es una espinilla?

Sakura/ ¿Qué? T.T –exclamó con horror sacando un espejo

Esa era Haruno Sakura, era una chica que a ver, físicamente no le desagradaba pero que era muy, muy, muy, muy pero que MUY pija y con cualquier tontería que le decías ya la tenías llorando. Era divertido. Después miró con odio a un chico de pelo negro que estaba leyendo una revista que ponía en la portada que se llamaba Superpop. Los dos se dirigieron una mirada de odio, se puso delante de él encima de la mesa.

Sasuke/ ¿Buscas problemas? ¡A que te leo mi lema!

Los dos muchachos se miraron con odio mientras Sakura se debatía en el dilema mental de mirarse la espinilla en el espejo o ir a defender a su amado de las fauces del terrorista de Naruto. Los muchachos estuvieron mirándose un rato fijamente a ver si con su poder de los ojos podían quemar las retinas del contrario.

Sasuke/ o.o Que piel tan limpia tienes.

Ante el comentario inesperado de Sasuke, Naruto estuvo a punto de caerse sobre la mesa y claro todo eso motivado con alguna viciada del yaoi que estaba en la sala pues empujó a Naruto provocando que estos dos se besasen.

Naruto/ Dios, mi primer beso... dios TxT

Miru/ Venga Naruto no seas mentiroso u/u

Sasuke/ U/U Sí, quiero...

Naruto/ ¿QUÉ DICES SI QUIERO? ¡YO NO ME VOY A CASAR CONTIGO NI NADA!

Sakura/ ó.ò Sa-Sasuke-kun...

Iruka/ Venga sentaos todos (todos hacen caso y se sientan en el primer sitio que pillan, algunos en los escalones, alguno encima de la cabeza de otro, Naruto simplemente se sienta en la mesa en la que estaba de pie)

Naruto/ ¡DEJA DE MIRARME EL CULO CACHO OBSESO! (se levanta y se sienta en una silla)

Iruka/ Bueno pues os dividiremos en grupo de 3 que así seréis más manejables ¿okay? A ver coged todos el numerito que se os dio a la entrada.

Iruka saca un bingo portátil y comienza a decir números que forman los diferentes grupos y el grupo número 7 lo forman el número 1, 9 y 80.

Naruto/ Yo soy el 1, ¿Quién es el 9?

Sakura/ Yo ú.u Que asco que me toque contigo.

Naruto/ Igualmente, seguro que será divertido torturarte. Por cierto ¿viste que tienes otra espinilla ahí en la cacho frente?

Sakura/(sacando el espejo de nuevo) T.T Nooo...

Naruto/ ¿Y el 80?

Sasuke/ U/U Soy yo...

Naruto/ ¡¡¡AAAAAH! –gritó de horror.

Sakura/ Sasuke-kun n/n, espinilla T.T, Sasuke-kun n/n, espinilla T.T

Sasuke/ (ahora de repente vuelve a leer la revista de antes) jejeje en el mismo grupo que con quien me di mi primer beso...

Iruka/ Después de comer les presentaran a su profesor así que mejor se van a comer algo y después les digo en que aula deben esperar.

Todos asienten y se separan, Naruto como después de comerse su ramen decidió que se aburría y como tenía pegado al pesado de Sasuke pues lo dejó atado en un sitio, se transformó en él y se fue a ver a Sakura para gastarle un par de bromas.

Naru-suke/ Hola Sakura (sonrisa profident)

Sakura/ Sasuke-kun o/o

Naru-suke/ Tienes una cacho frente en la que un F-18 podría aterrizar (sonrisa cool)

Sakura/ o.O G-gracias (la pobre esta confundida porque con la sonrisa no sabe sí es un halago o debería echarse a llorar)

Naru-suke/ Oye, ¿qué piensas de Naruto?

Sakura/ Es un idiota que no quiere que me case con Sasuke-kun, tenga hijos y monte una panadería. Y además me tortura con mi imagen.

Naru-suke/ Yo también te odio cerda.

Sakura/ ¿Qué dijiste? No te oí bien...

Naru-suke/ Que te quiero o.o'

Sakura/ ¿Qué? O/O ¡Casémonos! ¡Montemos una panadería juntos! ¡Dame un beso!

Se avanza para dar un beso, Naruto apurado no sabía como negarse e intentó concentrarse, después de todo no debería resultar difícil ¿no? Pero cuando estaba a punto de juntar sus labios con los de Sakura (haciendo un esfuerzo increíble) la apartó pegándole un manotazo en la cara y salió corriendo de allí. Al rato Sasuke volvió al lado de Sakura.

Sasuke/ ¿Dónde se habrá metido Naruto ó.ò?

Sakura/ Da igual, continuemos el beso de antes. Además Naruto es idiota...

Sasuke/ ¡T.T no digas eso de la primera persona que me besó!

Sakura/ Pero es verdad, Naruto es muy idiota, es tonto, además es feo...

De la nada aparece por el cielo una extraña maquina que porta dos lanzallamas y empiezan a churruscar a Sakura y entonces una silueta se dibuja en la pantalla de plasma que incorporan los bichos y una voz electrónica suena.

Robot/ ¡Por bruja! (Y le saca la lengua)

Miru/ ¿o.o un robot con lengua?

Yondaime/ ¿Y tienes presupuesto para eso y no para mantenerme a mi en plantilla? T.T

Miru/ Tranquilo Yondi... u.u Ya te daremos un papelillo por ahí.

Yondaime/ Gracias por este sueño T.T

Sasuke/ Sakura será mejor que vayamos a conocer a nuestro profesor.

Al llegar a la puerta de la academia el profesor Iruka les estaba esperando, extrañados se reunieron al final todos: Naruto (con un extraño controlador remoto en las manos), Sasuke (que miraba nerviosamente a Naruto) y Sakura (un tanto churruscadita).

Iruka/ Vuestro profesor es un tanto especial, y suele llegar tarde, así que vosotros mejor os pasáis por aquí mañana por la mañana sobre las 12 en el aula 12.

Los 3/ Gracias.

Miru/ Me encanta que digan frases a Coro, podríamos formar un grupo musical y recaudar fondos para el presupuesto y... (cara maravillada)

Itachi/ (la coge por la cabeza y empieza a arrastrarla) Ya, ya... u.uU

Así pues nuestros protagonistas se fueron cada uno a su casa a dormir para esperar al día siguiente y conocer al que sería su profesor.

Comienzan a sonar las notas de Wind

Se ven fondo amarillo, se ve a un niño pequeño rubio correr solito mientras desde un rincón una sombra le acecha babeando y así a lo largo de todo el ending. Al final sale Naruto en el suelo y de repente se levanta y mira a Sasuke y Sakura que están danzando en círculos. Naruto sonríe, saca la metralleta y los llena de plomo.

Miru/ Ale, esta vez no os podéis quejar que ya hay opening y ending. Aunque el ending quedó cutrillo.

Yondaime/ Claro si nos has metido prisas a todos de repente -o-

Miru/ Te aguantas -o-

¡¡Wee! ¡Ya tenemos opening y ending! (se pone a bailar) Aunque sigo diciendo que el ending esta sometido a juicio y puede ser que en el próximo capítulo se modifique que no me acaba de gustar y es cierto que lo hice muy aprisa u.uU

**Ahora pasaré a comentar vuestros reviews n.n**

_Lovechii, _**pues tiene que haber otra extraña occidental con bate porque desde luego no soy yo o.o Obligar a hacer reviews no va conmigo kukuku. Espero que te rías con el capítulo.**

_Wens, _**jajaja ese proyecto de fanfic tendrías que hacerlo tú xDDD Sino otra propuesta sería que hiciésemos el fic entre los 2 o.o osti estaría muy paranoico eh? XDDDDD**

_LoNeR-YuFFiE, _**ooh, conejitos y elefantes rosas que bonito xDD Y lo de Sudy xDDDDDD Fui a comprobarlo XDDD en uno te dejé review pero el otro es demasiado largo y ya me lo leeré con calma. Eso si fui a ver la aparición de Sudy y Itachi diciendo Peter xDDDDDD Muy bueno.**

_Jaide112, _**woh que bueno que vivirás 500 años! XD A mi es que ya me echaron de uno .. así que lo veo poco probable que me metan en otro. Me dijeron un día: Vete a dar una vuelta por ahí y si eso no vuelvas y yo n.n valee! Y no sé quien los robó, aunque los volvió a robar... Te lo dice una chica de pelo largo castaño tirando para rubio ù.ú xDDDDDDDD ¿Quién los robaría? XDDD**

_Umino Megumi, _**o.o woh insomnio pobexita ó.o Una alumna llamada Megumi... bueno lo apuntaré aunque no se o.o pero bueno puede que lo ponga xD. Ale aquí tienes la actualización n.n**

_Tensai Seko, _**claro, claro que el tanque de Narutín lo guardé yo u.u xD De momento el sueldo de Yondaime esta en proceso o.oUUU jujuju xDDDD Lo del Kyuubi, no o.o misteriosamente se prestó voluntario porque pensó que vería a Ricky Martin de verdad y después se enfadó en serio u.u Bueno Sasuke ya salió xDDDD. Oyep, yo pago la parte de Naruto para que deje de fregar platos en el restaurante... Los otros me dan igual xDDDD**

_Kyubi's, _**sí, será que el verano me afecta (H)... Bueno pues aquí tenéis la actualización para que no os cabréis en parte... el capítulo 12 de Falling Down está en proceso n.n**

**Bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero reviews, donaciones... Las amenazas, bombas que explotan cuando abres los reviews y cosas que me hagan peligrar se las envían a Peter -o-. Bombas, armas y cosas que no exploten pero se las envían a Naruto.**

**¡Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_¿Preview? -- ¿Llegará el profesor del equipo siete puntual cuando ya llega un día tarde? ¿Dejará Sasuke de acosar a Naruto? ¿Montará Sakura la panadería algún día? ¿Tigretón querrá cobrar? _(Miru/ Lo lleva claro...u.uU) _¿Encontraremos a Hokage? Y ya de paso... ¿Encontraremos los secuestrados bunshins de Naruto que cada vez son más los secuestrados?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Hola, soy el nuevo disclaimer que ha sido contratado porque el último disclaimer también se pasó de listo u.u

**Miru/ El mundo de los disclaimer está muy malo... u.u**

**Naruto no le pertenece a la autora, le pertenecen a Kishimoto. Ahora si son tan amables me donan algo al siguiente numero de cuenta... XX-...**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son caras y explicaciones en general.**

Capítulo 3: Entrenamiento de Supervivencia & Suspendido? La conclusión de Kakashi

Se ve el opening de Rocks, esta vez en vez de Sudy fansubs el capítulo está promocionado por ¡Tigretón Fansub!

Miru/ u.u no si el tigre nos ha salido demasiado inteligente ¬¬...

Se hizo la mañana y Naruto se levantó con nerviosismo ¡dentro de poco conocería al que ahora sería su nuevo profesor! Después de pisar a unos cuantos adoradores de sardanas que había en el suelo desayunó y salió corriendo hacia la academia. Mientras allí ya se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura esperando.

Sasuke/ Sakura, el otro día se me olvidó parte del guión...

Miru/ ¬¬ eso, eso...

Sasuke/ Me faltó decirte una cosa... u.u

Sakura/ (se maravilla) ¿Sí? ¿El que Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke/ Eres despreciable

Sakura se queda mirándola con la cara un tanto pálida, mira a Sasuke, mira al techo en busca de alguna cámara oculta y después vuelve a mirar otra vez a Sasuke.

Sakura/ ¿C-cómo dijiste? Me pareció no entender bien...

Sasuke/ Que eres despreciable ·-·

A Sakura le aparece una venita hinchada en la frente y mira a Sasuke con fuego en los ojos made in Lee (Miru/ o.o ¡Qué Lee aún no ha aparecido!) Sasuke la mira como un cordero degollado pero Sakura ya no es ella, se comienza a poner verde y se transforma en la Masa.

Inner Sakura/ ¡Te vas a enterar!

Miru/ n.n ¡Dale, dale!

Sakura comienza a apalear a Sasuke sin ningún tipo de compasión mientras le grita que no se atreva a decirle eso, que tiene familia en la mafia italiana que estaría dispuesto a colaborar y cortarle las piernas y que si quería montar una panadería. Sasuke queda un tanto demacrado y con sangre, la puerta se abre y por ahí aparece Naruto con Tigretón.

Naruto/ ¡Ohayô!

Sakura/ ¿Tienes que traerte al felino este contigo? ¬¬

Tigretón/ ¿Algún problema? Si quieres repetimos la escena del opening jujujujuju

Sakura/ (recordando la escena rodeada de tigres) No por favor T.T

Naruto/ ¿Qué te pasó Sasuke? (mirando como el chico escupe sangre)

Sasuke/ Pues que Sa...

Sakura/ (interrumpiendo) Un tranvía lo arroyó ù.ú Pobre Sasuke-kun...

Naruto mira curioso y empieza a tener algo de miedo por donde pasará el tranvía la próxima vez (no le gustaría quedar como Sasuke), Sasuke miraba con una gotita a Sakura, mientras Sakura miraba de reojo a Tigretón y éste a su vez mordisqueaba una pierna que nadie sabe de donde ha salido. Los minutos fueron pasando, las doce pasaron y todos comenzaban a estar un poco aburridos: Sasuke un poco más recuperado se puso a leer la Bravo (famosa revista de cantantes petardos), Sakura se estaba haciendo la pedicura, Tigretón se quedó sin pierna que morder y se fue a hacer una visita a Ebisu al hospital (seguimos sin saber porque tuvo de repente tanto interés en ir a visitarlo) y Naruto había redecorado el aula transformándolo en una discoteca (que por cierto una misteriosa figura con pelo largo y ojos rojos miraba desde la ventana maravillado)

Naruto/ Este profesor llega tardísimo...

Sakura/ A este paso me podría operar yo misma algo...

Naruto/ Je, je le voy a poner una trampa xDDD

Naruto coge y se va a un lado donde había guardado el material que antes formaba el aula y coge una mesa, abre un poco la puerta y la pone arriba (misteriosamente se aguanta)

Naruto/ MUAHAHAHA A MI NO ME TOREA NADIE!

Sakura/ Vamos... nadie es tan tonto como para abrir la puerta tanto...

De repente por arte de magia una persona que quiere entrar abre más la puerta (hay que pensar la separación que ya de por sí se necesitaría para encajar una mesa u.u), y al hacerlo la mesa le cae en la cabeza lanzándolo al suelo. Naruto se comienza a partir de la risa, Sasuke comienza a hacer los pasatiempos de la revista y Sakura está dudando entre si llamar a la funeraria o a la ambulancia.

Persona/ E-estoy bien, estoy bien... -contesta con un hilo de voz

De debajo de la mesa aparece un hombre con pelo de punta quilométrico, que lleva una máscara con forro polar y pelo tapándole la boca, lleva una bufanda, un chaleco de visón y en vez de las típicas sandalias lleva unas botas de pelo. Se supone que era el profesor...

Profesor/ ¿Mi primera impresión...? ¡¡Sois adorables! n.n

Junto con el profesor pusieron rumbo a la terraza del edificio, porque según el profesor hacía mucho calor (cosa que no era de extrañar tal y como iba vestido...) Mientras caminaba vieron pasar a Iruka, iba atado junto a una chica que iba canturreando alegremente, Iruka lloraba y llevaba un cartel que ponía: "Socorro, Megumi me quiere violar" Sonriendo les saludaron y por fin llegaron al terrado. Allí se sentaron y entonces el profesor habló.

Profesor/ Bueno, la cosa sería presentarse... ¿no?

Sakura/ Tú primero -o-

Kakashi/ Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, tengo 23 años, los cumplo el 15 de septiembre es decir soy virgo, mis aficiones son el esquí y el hacer autodefinidos. Mi dirección es C/ Jounin nº 30, mi DNI es el 48658825-M y mi numero de cuenta bancaria es el 83-382921-12 la contraseña es IchaIchaParadise.

Naruto toma nota de todo como un poseso en su libreta, de repente saca unas gafas de sol, se las pone y saca un extraño aparato que de repente hace un flash. Naruto se quita las gafas, se guarda todo y se pone a mirar a ver que es lo próximo que dicen.

Sakura/ Así que lo único que sabemos de momento es su nombre...

Naruto/ Jia jia jiaaa

Kakashi/ Bueno ahora es vuestro turno.

Todos sacan un papel (el guión), lo repasan, lo vuelven a guardar. Naruto se pone en pose cool y empieza a hablar misteriosamente.

Naruto/ Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto... Me gusta lo que me gusta... Odio varias cosas... Mi objetivo es matar a alguien...

Sasuke/ No será a mí, ¿verdad? ó.oU

Naruto/ Es Agujero Negro ò.ó# Él se tragó a toda mi familia. Pagará por ello... ò.o

Kakashi/ (mirada medio triste) Esta claro...

Sasuke/ ¡Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke! ¡¡Me gusta el ramen tebayo! Y...

Miru/ Un momento, un momento... Algo no cuadra ¬¬ -interrumpe

Sasuke/ ¿Qué pasa?

Miru/ Dejadme ver los guiones... (coge los guiones de cada uno, los mira, asiente en señal de comprender y le da a cada uno el guión que tenía el otro) Repitamos la escenaa

Sale una claqueta gigante que pone "haciendo amigos toma 2"

Naruto/ ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! ¡¡Me gusta el ramen tebayo! Mis aficiones son crear armas para mis travesuras.

Miru/ Llámale travesuras, llámale peligro social... u.u

Naruto/ Mi objetivo es... ¡VENGARME DE AGUJERO NEGRO POR ABSORBER A MI FAMILIA!

Miru/ También convertirte en Hokageee... ¬¬U

Naruto/ ô.oU Ah, sí... ¡También convertirme en Hokage! ¡Pero...! (de la emoción con la que habla le pega un golpe que deja inconsciente a Sakura) ¡Lo del agujero negro es más importante!

Kakashi/ Has crecido de un modo curioso...

Naruto/ ¿Eso no deberías pensarlo?

Kakashi/ Sí, pero pensar es cansado -o-

Sasuke/ Ahora sí (pone pose cool) Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke... Me gusta... me gusta... ¡Me gusta él! U/U (señalando a Naruto)

Naruto/ (Metiéndole un collejón) ¡PARA YA!

Sasuke/ Bueno... Me gusta... ¡Me gusta DAVID BISBAL! (empieza a cantar y a girar) AVE MARÍA CUANDO SERÁS MÍA... AL MISMO CIELO YO TE LLEVARIAAIAIAIAIAIAIAAA...

Se hace el silencio mientras Kakashi y Naruto le miran con una gotita, ante la mirada de Naruto, Sasuke se sonroja, se sienta y decide continuar.

Sasuke/ B-bueno... odio unas cuantas cosas. Mis aficiones son el punto de cruz y coleccionar el TP (Miru/ Es la revista con la programación de la televisión) Mi objetivo... es matar a cierta persona... (saca un cartel que pone "Itachi Uchiha, mi hermano")

En algún lugar de la Mancha... ay no, en algún lugar no muy lejos...

Itachi/ ¡ACHÚ! Miru ya te dije que si me tiraba mucho tiempo destapado me iba a constipar ¬¬

Miru/ Te aguantas n/n

De vuelta a la terraza...

Kakashi/ (mirando el cartel)... está claro...

Sakura/ Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun...

Kakashi/ o.oU ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

Naruto/ Es que del golpe de antes se ha quedado que solo puede decir una palabra... Tipo Pokémon.

Naruto saca una gorra roja con un zorro dibujado en el centro, se la pone al revés y saca una bola medio roja, medio blanca.

Naruto/ Sakura, vuelve

Sakura se transforma en un flujo rojo y se mete dentro de la bola. Naruto se pone en pose cool.

Naruto/ Buen trabajo, Sakura. Descansa en tu pokéball...

Al momento el flujo rojo vuelve a salir de la pokéball y mira enfadada para los lados.

Sakura/ ¿Quién fue? ¬¬

Kakashi/ o.o oh, recuperó el habla...

Sakura/ ¿Quién se atrevió a convertirme en flujo rojo y meterme dentro de esa pokéball eh? ¡¿Quién!

Naruto/ (señalando a otro lado) Fue Sasuke

Sakura se va hacia Sasuke y se vuelve a transformar en la Masa y comienza a apalearlo de nuevo mientras le dice que qué se ha creído, que había pillado complejo de regla transformándose en flujo rojo... Después de unos minutos Sasuke había recuperado la demacrada condición de antes.

Kakashi/ Bueno, chicos como el autor de esta serie es tan amigable decidió haceros sufrir y si no pasáis la siguiente prueba no seréis ninja!

Los tres se quedan con una cara poco amigable, dejan un cartel que pone disculpen las molestias estamos apaleando a Kishimoto y al rato regresan

Kakashi/ Mañana venid al campo de entrenamiento sin comer, o sino... ¡No os daré de probar mi desayuno especial! n.n

Así pues, los jóvenes ninja se marcharon de allí: Sasuke fue al quiosco a comprase el nuevo disco de Maria Isabel y Sakura fue a que la arreglaran de alguna manera ya que de vez en cuando se trasformaba en el fluido rojo de antes. Naruto por su parte cogió su libreta y se fue al cajero automático más cercano que encontró.

Dos días después del día que había quedado Kakashi se presentó por el campo de entrenamiento con los pelos un tanto revueltos y ojeras cosa que le daba un aspecto un tanto demacrado... como si hubiese perdido algo. Sakura y Sasuke miraban a su sensei un tanto alucinados.

Sasuke/ ¿Le ha pasado algo...?

Kakashi/ Un asunto de robo de bienes personales... bueno nada serio. n.nUU

Al rato llegó Naruto comiendo Ramen de alta calidad, con unas gafas de sol, al cuello llevaba unos colgantes de oro de primerísima calidad, llevaba un montón de pulseras de oro y a su espalda habían dos hombres vestidos de negro que lo seguían mientras miraban a su alrededor.

Kakashi/ ¿Y esos hombres, Naruto?

Naruto/ No preocuparos... son mis guardaespaldas.

Sakura/ ¿De donde sacaste el dinero? Si eras pobre...

Naruto/ Me hicieron una oferta y saqué mi dinero MUAHAHAHA

Kakashi/ Bueno chicos, aquí, delante de mi proyecto de ciencias (señala los tres troncos) haremos la prueba.

Naruto/ ¿Qué hay que hacer? (mientras se acaba su ramen)

Kakashi/ Debéis encontrar el Sharingan de Oro... ay no que eso es de otro fanfic... Debéis arrebatarme estos mini-cactus que llevo en el cinturón... AAY (se pinchó con el cactus)

Kakashi se pone en posición y saca de su bolsillo el TP para leerlo.

Sasuke/ WAAAH! ¡¡YO LOS COLECCIONO! -/-

Naruto/ ¡No me subestimes!

Naruto comienza a correr, obviamente los dos guardaespaldas detrás de él. Antes de llegar a donde está Kakashi se para.

Naruto/ ¡Arrebatadle un cactus! (señalando a Kakashi)

Kakashi al ver que le alcanzarán los guarda se sube a un árbol y empieza a amenazar con destruir los cactus si no se van y le dejan bajar.

Guarda1/ (con un megáfono) Vamos, deja los cactus donde pueda verlos y cogerlos y entonces nos iremos.

Kakashi/ ¡No! ¡O me dejáis o me tiro! (empieza a sacar una pierna)

Naruto/ Dejadle bajar chicos (los disuade con la mano)

Kakashi se esconde en el bosque y así los 3 chicos se separan. Naruto llega a un claro y se sienta en una hamaca, empieza a beberse un cóctel mientras un guardaespaldas le abanica, manda al otro a buscar el cactus. Sasuke por su parte se encuentra con Kakashi y empieza a luchar contra él para cogerle el cactus, pero cuando esta a punto de coger uno se pincha y entonces Kakashi aprovecha para enterrarlo bajo tierra, después de eso una misteriosa de pelo largo castaño tirando para rubio le pone una cruz donde está enterrado Sasuke y ríe contenta. Sakura, que estaba buscando a Sasuke se ve sorprendida por Kakashi (que parece que se teletransporta o algo... Miru/ Coge el mini-bus -o-) el cual la induce a una ilusión donde Sasuke se lo está montando con Naruto. A la chica le entra un sincope y se queda echando espuma por la boca.

Naruto que se había quedado sin cóctel se levanta y entonces encuentra unas fiambreras con lo que se supone que era el desayuno así que se dispuso a comer algo pero apareció Kakashi (que había vuelto a coger el mini bus) y le apuntó con una mágnum. Sakura por su parte se despertó sobresaltada, seguro que el terrorista de Naruto estaba obligando al puro e inocente Sasuke (eso lo dice porque cuando se presentó Sasuke ella estaba inconsciente -o-) a hacer todo aquello que había visto.

Miru/ Joer, encima que ve lemon gratis... -o-U No sé de que se queja...

Así que cuando llegó a un sitio donde con anterioridad una persona misteriosa puso la cruz y del suelo le salió una mano pidiendo socorro pues le volvió a dar otro patatús, mientras la mano se agitaba fervientemente buscando camino para salir y al poco rato la cabeza de Sasuke volvió a respirar.

Miru/ Qué lástima... ú.u

Se levantó y después de darle unos golpecitos en la cara a Sakura ésta despertó y se volvió a transformar en la masa (Miru/ Qué manía u.uU) y empezó a apalear de nuevo a Sasuke (Miru/ Muahaha) por haberle pegado.

Sasuke/ T.T Pero si no te he pegado... solo intentaba despertarte...

Sakura/ (que ha vuelto a la normalidad y ya no es verde) ¡Sasuke-kun! o.o ¿Quién te hizo eso? Fue Naruto, ¿verdad?

Sasuke derramó una lágrima de desesperación...

Sakura/ Bueno, mejor dejamos el examen para otro año y mientras nos vamos casando ¿no? n.n

Sasuke/ ¡Yo tengo que aprobar! ò.ó Tengo un objetivo, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que matarle... aquella vez le canté una saeta... y no le derroté... T.T Maldita sea, lo odio.

Miru/ Y yo a ti y no soy tan cansina -o-

Yondaime/ Noooo, que vaaaa ¬¬

Miru/ (Barre a Yondaime de nuevo) Te dije que hoy no tenías ninguna escena, ¿para qué vienes? ¬¬

De repente suena una bocina de un barco, la señal de que el tiempo se ha acabado. Así pues finalmente se reúnen allí todos. Naruto que está atado a la hamaca para que no se coma las fiambreras y Sasuke y Sakura discutiendo quien era mejor sí Bisbal o Bustamante (aunque al final Sakura se volvió a enfadar y volvió a pegar a Sasuke)

Yondaime/ Pobre chico lo vas a desfigurar o.oU

Miru/ Que se fastidie ¬¬ ¡Por gárgola!

Yondaime/ u.uU

Kakashi/ Bueno... Mejor que lo dejéis... Sois lo peor (pose cool)

Los 3/ ¿Cómo?

Adorador de sardanas que pasa por ahí/ Oh, otro haciendo poses cool (viene todo el grupo y empiezan a sacarle fotos con la polaroid)

De repente Sasuke al ver el éxito de las poses cool pone una pose cool al grito de "Miradme y alucinad". Los adoradores de sardanas le miran con cara tranquila, pasa una rosa del desierto y se vuelven a girar para hacerle fotos esta vez a Naruto mientras Miruru pasa con el aturdidor para cobrar por las fotos. Sasuke volvió a derramar una lágrima de desesperación.

Sasuke/ Soy un cero a la izquierda

Cero a la izquierda de Sasuke/ Oye que ese soy yo así que no me quites protagonismo ¬¬

Sasuke/ o.o ¿De dónde saliste tú?

CALIDS (abreviación del cero xDD)/ A partir de ahora soy tu superior y tienes que hacer lo que yo te ordene

Sasuke/ T.T Soy más bajo que un cero

Miru/ MUAHAHAHAHAHA XDDDDDD

Kakashi/ Como os iba diciendo chicos... Sois lo peor, seguro que Konohamaru lo haría peor que vosotros (siente una pistola en su nuca) Bueno eso claro me refería a Sasuke y a Sakura... jejeje n.nUUUUU Tú muy bien Naruto.

Naruto/ (se pone las gafas de sol) jejeje... Eso son contactos y lo demás tonterías...

Miru/ ku ku ku... (guarda la pistola)

Kakashi/ Os daré otra oportunidad, podéis comeros esas fiambreras pero no le deis de comer a Naruto.

Kakashi se va y Naruto comienza a decir que no pasa nada, que no tiene hambre (todo eso mientras su estómago ruge) De repente Naruto silva y sus dos guardaespaldas noquean a Sasuke y a Sakura arrebatándoles sus fiambreras, desatan a Naruto y le entregan la comida. Cuando Sasuke y Sakura despiertan de repente aparece humo y oyen la voz de su profesor.

Kakashi/ VOSOTROS ÒoÓ... ¡Muy bieeen! ¡Eso es trabajo en equipo! El equipo de Naruto y los guardaespaldas pasan a la siguiente ronda. Los demás seguid buscando -o-

Naruto y los guardaespaldas se marchan con Kakashi bailando la conga mientras Sasuke y Sakura miran pálidos e intentan comprender lo que acaba de decir Kakashi.

Sasuke/ ¿E-estoy suspendido?

Miru/ Así es muchacho muahahaha xDDD

Sakura/ ¡Pero Kishimoto nos aprobó a los tres!

Miru/ (cara superior) Yo no soy tan buena como Kishimoto kukuku... ¡Venga que rule el ending! -o-

Sasuke/ ¡¡Un momento no nos puedes suspender! Además, ¿entonces ahora que saldrán los guardaespaldas en la serie?

Miru/ Si ô.o Haré que Naruto les llame Sakura y Sasuke y punto. Además ellos piden menos dinero por trabajar que vosotros -o- (se marcha)

Sasuke y Sakura/ (se van a perseguirla) ó.ò No nos puedes hacer esto...

Aparece el ending de Wind

Por fin terminé el capítulo 3 xDDD También son dos capítulos en uno que en el anime se pasan alargando las cosas -o-U ¡¡Bueno paso a comentar vuestros reviews que siempre me hacen mucha ilusión!

_Wens, _**Tigretón salió comiéndose la pierna de Mizuki en el primer capítulo solo que entonces no tenía nombre xD era un simple tigre. Y no desapareció... se fue a buscar piernas -o- aiix si es que no sabes xDDD Vena Yaoi powah xD y sobre el fic compartido... ¿cuando comenzamos? XD**

_Tensai Seko, _**sí... me voy a pasar mucho con Sasuke (bueno solo hace falta ver este capítulo xDDDD) Claro que no era el primer beso de Narutín U/U por quien me tomas hombre... xDDDD Yondaime no ha superado que lo matásemos en el primer capítulo, me dijo que eso en el currículo no hace bulto para ir a Broadway xD No le des demasiado trabajo a Neji xDDD solo lo necesarioo... q sino después se agota xDD**

_Jaide, _**no te me mueras de un ataque de risa que me da algo xDD. Ya iré parodiando openings xDDDD y endings xDDD Hum... doble de Naruto... interesante opción kukuku xDDD Sí o.o Sudy se ha hecho más popular de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado o.o es alucinante xD**

_Lovechii, _**me alegro que te rieses con el fanfic, espero que con este capítulo también n.n **

_Kyubi's, _**la continuación de Little Monster tengo que ponerme una tarde y hacerla pero tengo que acabar de pensar que más escribir (detallitos que pudieron haber pasado) que sino quedará muy corto. Ánimos n.n**

_Juegui, _**hombre pues Tigretón... de momento el tío... el tigre ha creado un fansub o.o y ha desbancado de producción al Sudy Fansub... xDDDD Miedo me da ese tigre... y bueno en este capítulo también salió xD**

**¡Bueno eso es todo por esta vez, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**¡Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_¿Preview? -- ¿Qué Fansub patrocinará el siguiente capítulo? ¿Serán los nuevos Sakura y Sasuke los dos guardaespaldas? ¿Qué pasó con Iruka? ¿Quién robó a Kakashi? ¿Qué demonios van a hacer ahora? ¿Hará alguna aparición Yondaime? ¿Qué demonios pinta en todo esto los adoradores de sardanas? _(Miru/ Les tengo cariño xDD) _¿Saldrá de nuevo el cero a la izquierda de Sasuke?_

TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO 

_O NO... _


	4. Multicapitulando

Disclaimer - - Ai disclaimer me llamo y esta es mi rumba ai ai ai disclaimer me llamo y Naruto no le pertenece a Miruru lalalala (8) Iros todos al campoooo (8)

**Miru/ (le dispara una bala en la cabeza) Si se van al campo nadie me leerá zoquete ¬¬**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son caras y explicaciones en general.**

Capítulo 4:Multicapítulando xD

Sale a escena el opening de Rocks y cuando salen las letras donde pone Naruto esta vez vemos Miru fansub

Miru/ Para que no se me tiren a la yugular les explicaré que Sudy está enfrascada en un complicado proceso judicial contra Tigretón Fansub por hacerle la competencia. u.uU

El opening continua y donde debería verse Sakura y Sasuke vemos a los dos guardaespaldas de Naruto. El capítulo empieza, se ven a Naruto con los nuevos Sakura y Sasuke con unos auriculares

Kakashi/ ¿A qué distancia os encontráis del objetivo?

Naruto/ Puees... (mira a Sakura) ¿A cuanto estamos Sakura-chan?

Guarda-Sakura/ Ya llegamos señor.

Naruto/ (con pose cool) Vamos allá

Naruto se incorpora, su guarda espaldas... estoo Sasuke, le pone una alfombra roja y Naruto pasa por ella hasta que se lanza encima de un gato.

Naruto/ ¡Kakashi-sensei lo tengo!

Kakashi/ ¿Es ese el gato llamado tigre?

Naruto/ Sí (al ver que el gato intenta arañarle saca una mágnum y apunta al gato) Ni se te ocurra hacerme eso ¬¬

Gato/ o.oUU miau

Kakashi/ Venga regresad.

Naruto/ Tigretón llévalo. -o-

Tigretón se acerca al gato llamado tigre y se lo zampa. Cuando Naruto se da cuenta le dice que lo escupe y así lo hace pero lo único que ha quedado es la piel (con pelos) del gato.

Naruto/ ... o.oU Tenemos un problema...

El grupo regresa a la sala de misiones donde bulto está ocupando el papel de Hokage como siempre y hay una mujer muy exuberante que en cuanto entra se les queda mirando. Naruto deja al gato (el cual ha sido rellenado con plumas cual cojín o.oU) en el suelo.

Naruto/ Señora yo no lo abrazaría ¿¿eh? n.nUU

La Señora hace caso omiso y se va para el gato el cual empieza a echar plumas por la boca.

Señora/ Pues sí que estás pocho Tigre mío ó.o

Naruto/ n.nU jejeje...

La Señora que no acaba de entender que su gato es ahora un gato de peluche les paga y Naruto empieza a contar los billetes cual mafioso ya que los nuevos Sakura y Sasuke no cobran si no es de Naruto

Miru/ ¡Todo un chollo! (cara de emoción)

De repente se oyen unas voces de protesta y entran en la sala los auténticos Sakura y Sasuke con unas pancartas en las que se lee: "Queremos hacer de nosotros". Sasuke saca un megáfono y empieza a gritar mientras agitan las pancartas.

Sakura/ ¡Queremos nuestro empleo!

Sasuke/ (con el megáfono) ¡¡Y lo queremos ya!

CALIDS/ (¿lo recordáis? XDD) ¡Sasuke así no se hace! ¡Tú coge esta pancarta!

El cero a la izquierda de Sasuke le da una pancarta que pone: "Soy un lerdo perdóname la vida"

Sasuke/ o.o Pero esta pancarta me está insultando...

CALIDS/ ¡TÚ HACES LO QUE YO DIGO!

Sasuke/ T.T

Miru/ (que casualmente pasa por ahí al ver que el rodaje no sigue) JA JA JA XD

Sasuke/ ¡Devuélvenos nuestro puesto! ¡Queremos aprobar!

Miru/ (con unas gafas de mafiosa) No sé yo...

Sakura/ Vaa... T.T Cobraremos menos pero readmítenos, queremos ser nosotros TT

Miru/ No cobraréis ··

Sasuke/ va... ¡Eh! Eso sería explotación ¬¬

Miru/ No, únicamente haríais una obra sin ánimo de lucro, tipo yo o.oU

Sasuke/ Sí hombre -o-

Miru/ Entonces los guardaespaldas ocuparán vuestro lugar.

Sakura enfadada porque el bocazas de Sasuke ya ha vuelto a abrir la boca para cagarla se transforma en la versión 2.1 remasterizada de la Masa y le pega una paliza.

Sakura/ (volviendo a la normalidad) Aceptamos pero devuélvenos nuestra identidad ó.ò

Miru/ (da dos palmadas, los guardaespaldas se quitan los disfraces de Sakura y Sasuke y se ponen detrás de Naruto) Venga al curro -o-

Después de este pequeño lapsus todos recuperan la posición que tenían antes y miran al bulto para que éste les dé la opinión y les encomiende otra misión. Bulto deja a un lado la consola (estaba jugando al Tetris) y mira unos papeles y después les mira.

Bulto/ Bueno pues después de ir a buscar el gato ahora podéis ir a cambiar unos pañales o a vender margaritas. Son misiones muy peligrosas, sobretodo si tenéis alergia al polen.

Naruto/ No es por molestar... Pero es que esas misiones son una birria o.o Que parecemos Heidi haciendo obras benéficas. ¬¬

Bulto/ Bueno pero es que a mí me da igual lo que opines Naruto. (con cara serena si se la viésemos o.o)

Naruto/ ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ò.ó ¿Qué te crees Hokage o qué?

Bulto/ Pues mira ya que lo dices... ¡Sí! ¡Yo soy el HOKAGE! ¡YO SOY SANDAIME!

Naruto/ o.o ¿Me estás trolando verdad?

Sakura/ Naruto tiene razón, no puedes ser el Hokage... Hokage tiene cara (enseña una pizarra donde hay dibujado dos monos cosa que no tiene mucho que ver o.oU)

Sasuke/ ¿Qué? T.T Yo siempre pensé que un día revelarías que en realidad eres Bisbal... T.T

Kakashi/ ¿Bulto es Sandaime o.o? ¡Quién lo diría!

Miru/ Yo lo sabía así que ya me estáis pagando (todos empiezan a darle dinero) n.n Presupuestoooo

Iruka/ Vamos Naruto, deja de quejarte que siempre estás igual que pareces un disco rallado -o-

Naruto/ ¡Tú cállate cara rayada! ¡Qué sabrás tú de la vida ¬¬! ¡Además si os fijáis yo he cambiado! ¡Ya hace días que no cometo atentados!

Kakashi/ Va Naruto cállate un poquito. -.-U

Naruto/ ¡Tú calla esquimal! ¬o¬

Bulto o Hokage/ Bueno, como veo que es cierto que tú carácter ha mejorado...

Kakashi y Iruka/ ¬¬ Eso lo dirás tú...

Bulto o Hokage/ Os daré una misión de proteger n.n

Sasuke/ o.o ¡Woh! ¿Y a quién protegeremos? ¿A Bisbal? ¿A Claudia Shifer? ¿Johnny Deep?

Bulto/ (voz típica de concurso) ¡Qué pase el protegido de esta misión!

Las puertas del despacho se abren y empieza a salir humo, se ve como una figura adulta entra y empieza a tambalearse. Al rato cuando desaparece el humo se ve a un hombre que lleva una botella de alcohol y que va borracho como una cuba.

Hombre/ (con voz torpe) Dejarsus de moveros todos... No vais a conseguir marearme... ¡HIP!

Todos le miran callados y quietos mientras el hombre sigue hipando.

Bulto/ Bueno .. Tenéis que escoltarlo hasta el país de origen de este hombre. Venga a morir -o- (cuando va a coger la consola de nuevo ve como Miru está con ella)

Miru/ (con cara de posesa) Teetriiis...

Bulto/ o.oUUU

Hombre/ ¿Vozotros me vis a acompañar...? Pues vamos listos... Sobretodo por ese.. El mono.

Los 3/ ¿Mono? ô.oU

Hombre/ Sí hombre... eze hombre lobo rubio, eze el del medio (señalando a Naruto)

Naruto/ ¡Oiga que yo no soy un hombre lobo ni un mono ¬¬!

CALIDS/ Sasuke dile que ese eres tú, que el hombre lobo eres tú.

Sasuke/ P-pero... ó.òUUU

CALIDS/ ¡QUÉ LO DIGAS! ¿A QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS ESPERANDO? ÒoÓ

Sasuke/ T.T Vale, vale... Yo soy el hombre lobo.

Sakura mira con cara alucinada a Sasuke, mientras Naruto empieza a partirse y después se ve como le paga algo de dinero al Cero a la izquierda de Sasuke.

Hombre/ Mi nombre es Tazuna... un derivado de tazo, como el que viene con las bolsas de patatas... ¡HIP! Y a ver si no viene tanta gente, que así nos descubrirán ò.ó

Kakashi/ Sí solo somos 4 ninjas... o.oU

Tazuna/ Tú a mi no me engañas mono peludo... (Kakashi le mira con una gota) Sois por lo menos unos 40... Que parecemos una comparsa de carnaval... ¡HIP!

Kakashi/ Lo mejor será que empecemos a ir al pueblo de este borra... digoooo amable señor. u.uUU

Tazuna/ (cantando) A mí me gusta el piripipipi... con el pipiriripipi, con el paparapapapa... A quien noo le guste el ninjutsu es un animaal, es un animaal, es un animaaaaaaal...

Kakashi/ Por dios... -.-UUUUU

Con mucha dificultad nuestros protagonistas por fin abandonaron la villa en dirección al País de su protegido mientras iban vigilantes del camino. El señor Tazuna seguía bebiendo y prolongando así su estado de alegría permanente, Naruto charlaba alegremente con Tigretón mientras algunos corresponsales del grupo de adoradores de sardanas le seguían junto con sus guardaespaldas, Sasuke iba leyendo el Lecturas y Sakura se iba pintando las uñas. De repente de la nada aparecieron dos ninjas que se cargan a Kakashi.

Ninjas/ Uno menos... (con sonrisa sádica)

De repente salen corriendo en dirección a Sasuke, este comienza a correr y ve como uno de ellos se dirige hacía Tazuna y Sakura, y el otro sigue su intención de atacarle. Le produce una herida y cuando va a atacarle con una cadena ve que Naruto la está mirando con la intención de robársela y le da un golpe en la mano a éste que se la deja colorada. Mientras Sakura que se había enfadado con el ninja porque la había subestimado ahora estaba toda verde dándole una paliza mientras éste pedía perdón. De repente Kakashi apareció salvando al ninja que estaba siendo atacado por Sakura y deteniendo al otro ninja que aún quería hacerle más daño a Sasuke.

Miru/ Jooou T.T Casi...

Naruto/ o.o Kakashi-sensei... ¡Estás vivo!

Kakashi/ (con pose cool) Qué te creías chaval... Lo único que lamento es que te han herido. Y además tenían veneno en las garras.

Sasuke/ (Que está de rodillas mientras aún sangra) ¡Eh que a mi también me han herido...!

Sakura/ o.o (Se acerca hasta Naruto) ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto?

Naruto/ (pone pose de estar cansado) T-tranquila Sakura-chan.

Kakashi/ Debemos quitarte el veneno del cuerpo...

Sasuke/ (que ahora está en el suelo tumbado) ¡No me siento el lado derecho! O.O ¡Se me está paralizando!

Sakura/ Sí... lo mejor será que te llevemos de vuelta al pueblo para que te curen.

Kakashi/ Sí ù.u

Sasuke/ ¡¿DONDE ESTÁIS! (escucha sus voces) ¡DIOS! ¡ME HE QUEDADO CIEGO!

Naruto saca un kunai y se lo clava en la mano para sorpresa de todos (bueno de todos menos de Sasuke que no ve nada xD) Les mira con un semblante serio.

Naruto/ Con este kunai protegeré al alcohólico este, la misión sigue adelante.

Los adoradores de sardanas empiezan a sacarle fotos a Naruto mientras este les dedica una sonrisa cool, de repente Naruto da dos palmadas y todo un equipo medico le cura la herida de tal manera que en su piel no se nota nada y hasta parece rejuvenecida. Mientras Sasuke, con medio cuerpo paralizado y ciego se ha levantado del suelo, el Cero a la Izquierda de Sasuke se acerca a él y le da unas gafas oscuras, un bastón y unos cupones.

CALIDS/ (con cara solemne) A partir de ahora creo que es lo único que podrás hacer...

En un país multicolor... digo en un sitio raro donde hay un sofá se divisa una figura que está sentada. De repente entra por la puerta un gato de tamaño de una persona y se acerca a él.

Gato misterioso/ Habéis fallado, ¿quién os creéis que soy? Ò.ó

La figura se mueve con torpes movimientos como si no se moviese por propia voluntad.

Figura/ ¿Y tú quién te has creído que soy?

La figura sale de la penumbra y se puede advertir con claridad que es un tipo espantapájaros redecorado y vestido que está siendo movido por alguien, de repente con esfuerzo saca una cacho espada que al no poderla controlar se mueve demasiado decapitando el muñeco, de repente se ve aparecer a Yondaime todo apurado que le recoloca como puede la cabeza en su sitio y prosigue con su interpretación.

Figura/ Yo soy Momochi Zabuza y lo vas a flipar de lo guay que soy.

El plano vuelve de nuevo a donde se encuentran Naruto y compañía. Ahora se han montado en una barca para llegar al pueblo de escondido. Mientras Tazuna sigue bebiendo y los demás hacen un poco lo que les viene en gana (Sasuke por desgracia ha recuperado la vista y ya no está paralizado -.-U)

Tazuna/ (cantando de nuevo con aire borracho) Antes muerta que sencilla... ay que sin silla... ay que del Sevilla...

Sasuke emocionado ante la canción se levanta de la barca y se pone a bailar ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, de repente se siente observado, se sonroja y un puente le golpea la cabeza.

CALIDS/ Eso te pasa por ir de pie idiota ¬¬U

Sasuke/ T.T ¡Pero ese puente era alto! ¿Cómo me ha podido dar?

CALIDS/ Por cansino -o-

Por fin y después de un extraño viaje en barco llegaron al país del viejo borracho, alcohólico. Sin perder tiempo todos bajaron de la barca y Naruto, que tenía ganas de lucirse delante de Sasuke, se pone a mirar hacia los lados y después saca un kunai y lo lanza a unos arbustos.

Naruto/ Sí es que donde hay nivel... (sonrisa prepotente)

Kakashi/ Naruto o.o no lances así kunais, es muy peligroso.

Naruto/ ¡Pero ahí había alguien! ¬¬

Todos se acercan entre los arbustos y ahí encuentran un hombre con una cámara que está echando espuma por la boca.

Miru/ Narutín cielo no te cargues los cámaras T.T

Naruto/ (abrazando al cámara aún inconsciente) Perdóname Charlie no fue mi intención T.T

Estaba Kakashi pensando que era muy extraño ese cámara, que parecía de cautiverio en vez de ser un cámara salvaje cuando un Fuuma Shuriken les pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas. Allí encima de la espadota que estaba clavada en un árbol se encontraba el hombre de las sombras... Momochi Zabuza.

Zabuza/ Hola he venido a mataros a todos.

Naruto/ Bonita introducción ··

Kakashi/ (se queda mirando a Zabuza) ¡Baja aquí si tienes el chakra que hay que tener!

De repente quien controla el muñeco de Zabuza pierde el equilibrio y se le cae el muñeco inerte en el suelo, vemos como una persona pálida, con los ojos dorados y pelo largo negro se queda alucinando e intenta esconderse de las miradas de todos.

Kakashi/ Si que está pluriempleado Orochimaru... -.-U

Naruto/ Que asco de tío... o.oU

Sasuke/ Creo que me he enamorado n/n

Sakura/ ¿EEK? O.o

Bueno Orochimaru por fin baja hasta donde se le cayó el muñeco de Zabuza y empieza a moverlo de nuevo.

Kakashi/ Bueno chicos, ahora me toca lucirme a mí (pose cool, se levanta la cinta y allí vemos que pone "¡Arriba Betis!") Ay no era eso (abre el ojo y allí se ve el Sharingan)

Naruto/ o.o Kakashi-sensei ese ojo tiene muy mala pinta, está muy rojo y además tiene cosas negras, a ver si vas a tener una buena enfermedad ocular o.oU

Kakashi/ ¡Ignorante eso es el Sharingan! -o-

Naruto/ Joer pues que cosa más rara pa' tener o.oUUU

Kakashi/ Bueno es hora de ir ganando. ù.ú

Comienza una lucha entre Kakashi y el muñeco de Zabuza controlado por Orochimaru hasta que de repente Zabuza se pone al lado de una pecera con agua.

Zabuza/ (voz suave, tipo cuando hablas a un perro) ¡¡Vamos Kakashi! ¡¡Ven a la pecera! ¡Se un buen delfín!

Kakashi se tira a la pecera y empieza a hacer ruido de delfines cuando de la nada sale Iruka muy enfadado.

Iruka/ ¡¡NO ME QUITARÁS MI PAPEL KAKASHI!

Iruka también se tira a la piscina y empieza a hacer ruido de delfines y empieza a saltar y hacer acrobacias. Ante tal bonita exhibición Zabuza le tira una sardina.

Zabuza/ ¿Ahora que tengo atrapado a vuestro profesor qué vais a hacer?

De repente un otro muñeco de Zabuza representando a un bunshin se aparece delante de ellos, le da una piruleta a Naruto y le pega un collejón a Sasuke. Naruto después de acabarse la piruleta le da una orden a su guardaespaldas el cual empieza a moverse, se pone detrás de Sasuke y le mete otro collejón.

Sasuke/ ¡Dejad de pegarme! T.T

Miru/ XDDDDDDDDDDD Muahahaha...

Naruto esta vez se acerca a Sasuke y le mira con una sonrisa triunfante.

Naruto/ Tengo un plan ò.o

Sasuke/ ¡o/o oish q varonil!

Naruto/ (le mete otra colleja) Que pares te tengo dicho ¬¬

Naruto cansado de soportar a Sasuke lo coge y lo lanza contra el muñeco de Zabuza el cual cae al agua mientras Sasuke le grita a Naruto que aunque le quiere no permite que juegue así con su cuerpo, ante tal comentario Naruto estuvo a punto de vomitar. Después de eso Kakashi consiguió salir de la pecera y comenzó su rol súper mega guay ahora soy yo el protagonista. Después de aquello Zabuza (bueno el muñeco) se montó en un árbol.

Kakashi/ Tú destino es la muerte, me lo dice la conjunción entre Júpiter y Venus que forma un ángulo obtuso sobre tu cabeza.

Zabuza/ ¡Y un cuerno! ó.o

De repente unas agujas salen de no sé dónde, el muñeco de Zabuza cae al suelo y vemos que las agujas se le han clavado en el cuello a Orochimaru. De repente la atención se fija en otro espantapájaros que también está hecho a medida

Chico espantapájaros/ Anda se ha muerto de verdad.

Mientras Orochimaru se quita dolorosamente las agujas que le han clavado en el cuello y empieza a toser como un cosaco mientras comienza a sudar (joder mira que es repugnante . )

Miru/ Joer Yondaime esa puntería tío... ò.oUUU

Después de eso el muñeco con muchísimo esfuerzo se lleva el cuerpo inerte de Zabuza y de paso el de Orochimaru también. De repente Kakashi comienza a bailar la Macarena mientras sus alumnos se le quedan mirando sorprendidos y Tazuna se une a bailar con él.

Naruto/ o.o ¿Qué hace sensei?

Kakashi/ (mientras aún baila) Son los efectos secundarios de utilizar el Sharingan

Tazuna/ (cantando) La congaaa de Jalisco... ahí viene... caminando

Sakura/ Mejor vayamos a casa del borracho sin fronteras ù.uUUU

Así nuestros protagonistas se fueron a casa de Tazuna y de repente empiezan a sonar las notas de Wind

Bueno pues aquí finaliza el capítulo 4 de este fic tan paranoico, espero que os divirtieseis tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo xDDD Bueno que lo de los delfines es por lo que significa Iruka es delfín (ahora viene cuando mi memoria me ha fallado y la he cagado o.oUU) Bueno sino da igual XDDD sigue siendo una paranoia XD

_Kyubi's, _**puedes llamarme Miru-chan claro que sí y tranquila que ya leí tu camino sangriento n.n**

_Lovechii, _**claro que sí torturar a Peter powah! ¡¡Espero que este también te guste! n.n**

_Jaide, _**No pasa nada n.n mientras me reviewes cuando lo leas n.n espero que te mejores, y me alegro que te gustase el capitulo n.n**

_Tensai Seko, _**poxita que no tenía Internet ó.o ¡Síí! Fuiste la única que me dijo que reconoció lo del flash tipo Men in Black xD ¿La de la cruz encima de donde estaba enterrado Sasuke? Sí... lo admito era yo u/u xD Y también estás acertada cuando dices que el que estaba mirando desde fuera la discoteca era Itachi XD Gracias, porque no sabía si habían quedado claras esas referencias y veo que tú las captaste o.o algo es algo xDDD**

_Wens, _**bueno es que como ya dije Sudy está en los juzgados debatiendo quien se queda con el subfaneo del fanfic xD No es igual, ya me gusta lo de la masa xD además se supone que cuando la masa se trasformaba perdía un poco el control ¿no? o.o Bueno no sé no la he visto la peli xD Sí puede ser una mala evolución lo de Sakura ù.u Ya volveré a hacer referencia a eso xDD. Acias por tu review n.n**

_Juegui, _**olé esa doble personalidad XDDD me gusta más los comentarios de la inner juegui xDDD No o.o no pienso hacer los 150 (sonó tipo pokémon xD) porque en el segundo capítulo van incluidos 2 capítulos en el tercero también y en este cuarto van incluidos como 4 capítulos o.oU Pero es que yo no sé como desperdician tanto el tiempo en el anime -o-U Todo eso pasa en un mismo tomo en el manga -.- ya son ganas de inventarse cosas raras xD**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que me sigáis leyendo a pesar de mis paranoias o.o**

**¡¡Jya ne! n.n**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	5. Megacapítulando

Disclaimer - - Ey you me llamo Disclaimer y soy de los más grandees. Te traigo mi rap, para explicar, que Miruru... Está loca de atar

**Miru/ ¬¬# (el Disclaimer la mira con una gota) VEN AQUÍÍ ÒoÓ (sale corriendo detrás del disclaimer)**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son caras y explicaciones en general.**

Capítulo 5:Mega capitulando o.oU

Se ve como Miru está tumbada en una cama plácidamente mientras mira a Itachi que le está preparando el desayuno (aún se desconoce si por voluntad propia o por obligación) De repente llaman a la puerta e Itachi va a abrirla.

Itachi/ Tienes visita ·-·

Miru/ (levantando la cabeza pesadamente) ¿Eh?

De repente la habitación se llena de gente... ahí se encuentran Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Bulto...ay Sandaime, Yondaime, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, etc.

Naruto/ Nee Miruru, ¿cuando piensas venir?

Miru/ (con cara de no entender) ¿Venir ô.ó? ¿Adónde?

Itachi/ (Sentándose a su lado) Te recuerdo que estás rodando la serie de Naruto...

Miru/ ¡o.o Anda! ¡Si es verdad!

Naruto/ u.u Que desastre tebayô...

Miru/ Es que he estado muy ocupadaa T-T

Yondaime/ Excusas, excusas... -o- (la gente corea sí)

Miru/ Es verdad he estado muy ocupada con Ita... (de repente Itachi le tapa la boca) D

Itachi/ ¬¬U Hay cosas que mejor no explicar... ¿vale? (sonríe apurado)

Miru/ vaaale -.-

De repente sale el opening de Rocks y donde sale el título de Naruto pone Tigre&Sudy Fansub

Miru/ o.o Woh... llegaron a un pacto intermedio...

De repente sale el título del capítulo y se ven a todos en casa del borrachín de Tazuna que ahora está al lado de un radiocasete bailando el baile del Gorila. Por su parte Kakashi está tumbado en un futon en el suelo (por fin dejó de bailar la macarena) No muy lejos de allí Yondaime... ay Haku, cargando con Zabuza, lo deja en el suelo y ayuda a revivir a Orochi... estooo Zabuza. De vuelta a donde están nuestros protagonistas Kakashi se levanta de improvisto asustando a todos los presentes menos Tazuna que sigue a su bola bailando.

Kakashi/ Chicos... (pose sombría)

Naruto/ ¿Qué ocurre sensei o.o?

Kakashi/ ¿Me podéis pasar mi mochila?

Sakura se levanta y le pasa la cartera a su sensei, este de repente saca un papel del bolsillo y de la mochila saca otro. Después de estar mirándolos un rato Kakashi volvió a gritar.

Kakashi/ T-T Yo que pensé que esta vez si que ganaba la lotería...

Todos le miraron con una gota y a la vez con ganas de lincharlo hasta la muerte pero se retuvieron las ganas y guardaron silencio.

Kakashi/ ô.o Ah, Zabuza va a ser que sigue vivo ¿eh?

Naruto & Sakura/ ¿¡Qué? O.O

Sasuke/ Ya lo sabía ù.u (sonríe cool)

Kakashi/ Porque me lo ha dicho mi sexto sentido ò.ó

Naruto/ Je, je... Lo voy a machacar cuando nos encontremos

Sasuke se acerca a Naruto para decirle que se deje de tonterías pero el guardaespaldas cuando ve que Sasuke se acerca peligrosamente a su maestro se acerca y lo noquea.

Sakura/ T.T Sasuke-kun... ¡Naruto controla a tus guardaespaldas! ò-ó

Naruto/ Si le han hecho eso es porque algo iba a hacer -o-

Kakashi/ Bueno chicos... si queréis hacer algo de utilidad la próxima vez que venga Zabuza vais a tener que entrenar.

Los 2/ ·-· Pos fale...

La acción pasa de repente a casa del Gato de tamaño humano donde en una cama está tumbado Zabuza y a su lado Haku.

Gato misterioso/ Habéis fallado... ¿Qué os creéis? (va a coger a Zabuza por el cuello y de repente Haku le agarra la mano)

Haku/ No toques a Zabuza con las manos sucias...

El Gato se mira las manos y ve que las tenía sucias de barro, saca un pañuelo se las limpia y mira a Haku.

Gato misterioso/ ¿Ahora? ô.o

Haku/ Sí n.n

De repente el Gato se tira sobre el muñeco Zabuza cogiéndolo por el cuello y zarandeándolo mientras Haku mira sonriente (¿Pero un muñeco puede cambiar de expresión? O.o) la escena.

Ahora vemos como nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en un bosque, allí miran como Kakashi se está levantando dificultosamente del suelo ayudándose como puede con sus muletas mientras ellos le miran sin mover un dedo. Cuando por fin se levanta les jura venganza y empieza su discurso de maestro.

Kakashi/ Bien, vuestro entrenamiento será el siguiente... Debéis poneros esos trajes y subir a los árboles -o-

Los chicos afirman y se ponen los trajes que resultan ser unos disfraces de mono, al verlos a todos con esas pintas Kakashi empieza a reírse mientras sus alumnos también juran venganza contra él. Después de eso todos se dirigen hacia un árbol y concentran el chakra para subir a él. Sasuke con el traje de mono empieza a subir el árbol cuando de repente pisa la cola del disfraz, se resbala y se cae al suelo casi abriéndose la cabeza mientras Kakashi lo graba todo mientras se parte. Sakura por su parte sube, sube, sube, sube y cuando se le acaba el árbol sigue subiendo para el asombro de todos.

Kakashi/ Sakura no es lo que parecía ser... o.oUUUUUU

Naruto por su parte cuando se acerca al árbol para subir silva y los adoradores de sardanas suben un trozo de árbol, los guardaespaldas se acercan a Naruto, lo cogen y lo lanzan hacia arriba cuando está llegando arriba los adoradores de sardanas lo paran y así Naruto llega a la cima gastando un total de chakra de cero.

Kakashi/ Naruto eso es digamos... trampa

Naruto/ -o- Me da igual, he llegado ¿no? Eso es lo que cuenta

Kakashi/ Pero si no subes por medios propios no te harás más fuerte. ¬¬

Naruto/ Tú tranquilo sensei que o el autor me hará fuerte sin hacer mucho o siempre puedo doparme ·-·

Kakashi/ ¡Doparse tampoco vale! Te haré un control anti-doping al inicio de cada lucha y como des positivo no luchas ¬o¬

Naruto/ Pues allá os muráis todos -o- Tu te pierdes mi súper poder de protagonista

Kakashi/ Mi pregunta es... ¿Adónde ha ido Sakura? o.oU

De repente baja Sakura volando con una bicicleta desde el cielo con cara sonriente mientras todos la miran un tanto asustados.

Sakura/ Lo hice bien ¿no sensei? n.n Subí más alto que ninguno

Sasuke/ (mientras su cabeza sigue sangrando y en voz baja) Claaro... Con razón se pone verdeee... ò-ó

Sakura/ (girándose hacia Sasuke) ¿Qué dices Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke/ (que sigue sangrando) Nada, nada n.nU

Kakashi/ Bueno... Sakura mejor que se vaya a proteger al viejo Tazuna (en voz baja) no vaya a ser que nos traiga a sus amigos extraterrestres... o.oU

Sakura/ ¿Qué? ô.o

Kakashi/ Nada que controlas muy bien tu chakra n.nUUUU

Sakura/ Ah que bien (sonríe)

Los 3/ (off) A partir de ahora tendré cuidado con lo que digo... ó.oUU

Así pues el entrenamiento de Naruto y Sasuke continuaba, Sasuke tropezando una vez tras otra con la cola del disfraz que parecía tener voluntad propia y se movía sola y Naruto ayudado por su compañía subía una y otra vez sin ninguna dificultad ni gasto de chakra. Aquella noche estaban todos en casa de Tazuna, que para variar seguía borracho, esperando a que regresasen los dos chicos para empezar a cenar algo. La puerta se abrió y entró Sasuke todo lleno de vendas en una silla de ruedas y Naruto tirando de ella.

Sakura/ (se acerca corriendo a Sasuke) ¡Sasuke-kun ó.ò!

Naruto/ -o-U Es que ha estado todo el rato de un gafe el tío... Se ha caído como unas 30 o 40 veces y el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces ha caído de cabeza sobre una piedra... LA MISMA -o-UUU

Sasuke/ (con voz traumatizada) No... aparta esa piedra... ¿Qué hace ahí? -

Sakura/ (se pone a llorar) ¡Sasuke-kun resiste! T-T

Sasuke/ (como volviendo al mundo real) ¿Sa-Sakura? O.o?

Sakura/ (mientras florecillas aparecen a su alrededor y sonríe aún llorando) Sí soy yo.

Sasuke/ ¡Noo! T.T ¡Apártate de mí! ¡Extraterrestre!

Sakura de repente pone cara de enfado, se vuelve verde ( síí amigoos... xDDD) y empieza a pegar a Sasuke diciéndole si tenía algo en contra de su raza que a parte de los de la mafia tenía varios contactos muy poderosos y que si se había pensado lo de la panadería mejor.

Naruto/ Sakura-chan... o.oU Como sigas así vas a matar a Sasuke

Miru/ (cara de emoción) SIGUE, SIGUE ò-ó

Sakura/ o.o ¿eh? (Mira a Sasuke) ¿Sasuke-kun, quien te hizo eso? T.T

Mujer/ Bueno mejor vamos cenando

Todos empiezan a cenar, al rato Sasuke se reajusta las vendas, se sienta en una silla y también empieza a comer cuando de repente el niño que estaba mirándoles silenciosamente se levanta de la mesa, se pone unas gafas de sol y se dibuja una cicatriz en la cara.

Niño/ Me llamo Inari, y tú (señalando a Naruto) Eres un pringao que no sabe nada de la vida, te pasas la vida haciendo el tonto

Naruto coge, se levanta de la mesa, se acerca a Inari y le mete una colleja que lo tira al suelo, después saca una mágnum de no se sabe dónde y apunta a Inari

Naruto/ ¬¬ Tu quieres morir joven, ¿verdad?

Inari/ P-pero ó.ò

Naruto/ (metiéndole otra colleja) No hay peros que valgan -o- (le señala la puerta) ¡A tu cuarto sin cenar!

Inari/ (mientras se va llorando) Joooooo T.T

Tazuna/ Ahora yo, yo (levantando la mano) Yo te vi a contar porque el niño es así de tonto el pobre

Mujer/ ¡Papá! o.oU

Tazuna/ Un día estaba jugando con su perro... cuando unos críos lo metieron en una bolsa de basura para tirarlo al río... ¡HIP! Después de eso unos extraterrestres lo abducieron. FIN

Mujer/ (Pegándole un capón) Papá si lo vas a explicar hazlo en serio -o-U

Tazuna/ (con un chichón) Pues un hombre lo salvó, su nombre era Kaiza

Sasuke/ -o- Vaya nombrecito...

Kakashi/ Shh, que está explicando una historia el borra... digo el hombre o.oU

Naruto de repente se levanta

Naruto/ Oído cocina... ¡yo os enseñaré que existen los héroes! ò.o

Kakashi/ Pero si aún no te ha explicado nada este señor... o.oU

Naruto/ (pose dramática) No, yo lo entiendo todo (lagrimilla de cocodrilo) Ahora os lo demostraré (off) Ni de coña me trago el tostón que va a soltar el viejo este -.-U

De repente se ve un cartel que pone unos días después...

Mujer/ ¿Donde estará Naruto-kun?

Sakura/ Seguro que se ha muerto ese idiota

Sasuke/ T.T No digas eso... Ahora estoy preocupado ó.ò...

Mujer/ La noche es muy peligrosa para un niño...

Kakashi/ Naruto es más fuerte de lo que aparenta ô.o

Sasuke/ Pero es muy inocente... ó.ò...

Mujer/ Exacto... Unos maleantes podrían haberlo secuestrado, o podrían haberlo asesinado en el bosque mientras estaba exhausto después de un entrenamiento, o podría haber sido torturado y después violado...

Sakura/ Exageras n.nUU ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun? (Mira a Sasuke y esta callado mirando fijamente con la cara pálida) ¿Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke/ NOOO T-T No dejes que te violen amor mío (sale corriendo dejando una estela de polvo)

Sakura/.. Sa- o.o... Sasuke-kun T.T

En el bosque estaba Naruto durmiendo en una cama mientras los guardaespaldas tenían puesta una valla de seguridad alrededor de él para evitar accidentes. De repente alguien se acerca a Naruto cuando llega a la valla el guarda se acerca.

Guarda/ ¿Tienes identificación para pasar? ò.ó

Haku/ Sí (le enseña una tarjeta VIP)

Guarda/ (abriendo la valla) Puede pasar ·-·

Haku despierta a Naruto el cual se queda con cara de no entender nada.

Naruto/ ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? O.o

Haku/ País de la niebla, soy tu ene... quiero decir misterioso/a, ¿me ayudas a recoger flores?

Naruto/ Típico o.o... Vale ·-·

Haku/ Esa bandana... ¿eres...?

Naruto/ (Saca una americana y unas tarjetas de preguntas) Por 200 yenes, ¿qué soy?

A.Un mono

B.Un hombre lobo

C.Un shinobi

¡Tiempo! ò-ó

Haku/ Puess... pues... ó.o... (suena musiquilla de concurso) ¿Puedo utilizar el comodín de la llamada?

Naruto/ Señoras y señores va a utilizar el comodín de la llamada. ¿A quién llamamos?

Haku/ A Zabuza ò.o

Naruto/ (Marca los números) ¡Tenga el teléfono y suerte! n.n

Haku/ ¿Zabuza? ¡Sí estoy en el programa! La pregunta es ¿Qué soy? ¿Y las respuestas las has visto? Sí... ¿La B? Yo diría la C... ¿Sí? Vale la C ò.ó (cuelga el teléfono) Me quedo con la C òo

Naruto/ (Levantando la ceja) ¿Marcamos en ámbar?

Haku/ Sí ù-ú

Naruto/ ¿¿Soy un Shinobi?... ¡¡SÍÍÍÍ!

Haku/ (saltando de alegría) ¡Síí! ¡¡Me llevo doscientos yeneees! ¡¡Voy a contárselo a Zabuza! (se va corriendo)

De repente llega Sasuke corriendo que se queda mirando a Haku con una mirada de celos y después se va corriendo hacia Naruto mientras llora

Sasuke/ ¿Qué te ha hecho ese? ¿Te ha violado?

Naruto/ O.o ¿EEEK? Tío de verdad que me das miedo ¬¬U (se marcha y deja a Sasuke solano)

Esa noche Naruto era el que tenía más energía de todos (claro como los guardaespaldas le hacen todo el trabajo junto con los adoradores de sardanas... u.u) y para mandarlo a dormir le pusieron pastillas de dormir y así cayó grogui. A la mañana siguiente Naruto no se despertó ya que el efecto de las pastillas aún le duraban.

Kakashi/ Bueno os dejo a Naruto.

Mujer/ Tranquilo n.n

Sakura/ Creo que nos pasamos al darle tres tranquilizantes para caballos o.o...

Kakashi/ Bueno nosotros nos vamos n.n

Después de que se marchasen al rato Naruto se despertó por fin y al levantarse y ver que se habían marchado sin él se vistió en un plis plas y se marchó al bosque. Pero mientras caminaba vio algo que lo dejó paralizado. Mientras en el puente aparecieron Haku y Zabuza con ganas de marcha.

Haku/ ¡Vamos a la disco!

Itachi/ ¿Discoteca? (cara de emoción)

Miru/ Tú ven pa' acá que no te toca salir aún n.nU Y no es ese tipo de marcha n.nUUUU

Saca Haku un cassete y se pone a bailar junto con Zabuza mientras gritan "Dance, Dance"

Miru/ Tampoco esaaa ùoúU

Zabuza/ Os vamos a eliminar a todos.

Miru/ n.n ¡Esa es! Por fin T.T

De repente caen del cielo del plató de grabación unos cuantos peluches de Haku.

Sasuke/ ù.u je... Son todos falsos.

Pasa alrededor de los muñecos haciendo como que los corta pero es tan patoso que se lía con los hilos de las marionetas y acaba enredado.

Sasuke/ E-estoo... ¿ayuda? ú/ù

Miruru con Sudy en su cabeza da dos palmadas y entran dos matones que deslían a Sasuke le dejan en el suelo y le dan el beso de la muerte.

Miru/ ·-· Es lo que tiene los mafiosos

Sasuke/ ¿Me van a matar? T.T

Miru/ ô.o Puede, cuando lo hagan lo grabaré todo para poder pasarlo todas las veces que quiera y parar el video cuando agonices n.n

Sasuke/ Hidoi...T.T

Zabuza/ Venga hagamos grupoooooos... n.n

Haku/ ¡¡¡Yo con Sasuke!

Sasuke/ (off) pobre ingenuo... no va a encontrar amor por mi parte... ¡Yo solo quiero a Naruto! Bueno y el tío ese misterioso pálido... ù.uU

Haku/ ¡Quiero partirle la cara! (con voz sádica)

Sasuke/ Hidooooi... T.T

Miru/ Mua ha ha ha xD

Zabuza/ Esta vez tu Sharingan no me hará nada espanta pajarillos

Kakashi/ T-T No me llames así...

Zabuza saca un fogón y empieza a cocinar pescado que a su vez provoca que salga mucho humo que dificulta la visión de Kakashi que empieza a toser y a llorarle los ojos.

Kakashi/ Maldito olor a sardina... T-T

Por su parte Sasuke después de hacerse ilusiones porque parecía que iba ganando se ha visto rodeado de un montón de Hakus que han comenzado a darle una paliza. Mientras en casa de Tazuna la madre de Inari va a ser secuestrada.

Inari/ T.T Mamáá (desde la ventana de su habitación) Que Naruto me castigó y no me ha dejado salir aún T.T No puedo ir a salvartee o.o aaaah (se resbala y cae por la ventana)

Aparece Naruto a recogerlo, silva y sus guardaespaldas dejan KO a los otros.

Inari/ ¡Qué cool eres Naruto! Pero como debes irte... o.o ¿Cómo defiendo a mi madre?

Naruto/ Toma, que la fuerza te acompañe (le da una metralleta más grande que el niño y se va)

El plano vuelve a donde Sasuke lo está pasando mal y de repente aparece Naruto.

Naruto/ He venido a sacarte las castañas del fuego n.n

Sasuke/ (con estrellitas en los ojos) Te lo agradezco...

De repente los Hakus se dan las manos y Naruto y Sasuke se quedan atentos de lo que van a hacer a continuación.

Hakus/ (cantando) El patio de mi casa es particular...

Sasuke/ o.O ¿EEK?

Naruto/ n.n ¡Canciones infantileees!

Hakus & Naruto también (xD)/ Cuando llueve se moja... como los demás.

Sasuke/ ¿Naruto pero que haces? Es una estupidez esto...

Haku & Naruto/ ¡Agáchate! (se agachan)

De repente cuando se agachan pasan silbando por encima de sus cabezas un montón de agujas que hieren a Sasuke.

Sasuke/ (flipando y malherido) ¿Quéé? O.o

Haku & Naruto/ ¡Y vuélvete a agachar! (se agachan de nuevo y pasa lo mismo)

Sasuke/ Kuso... Ese tuve que haberlo visto venir... (ahora se agacha para prevenir)

Haku & Naruto/ Que los agachaditos no saben bailar.

Nelson/ (señalando a Sasuke) JA, JA

Miru/ o.o ¿Y a este quien le dejó entrar?

Haku & Naruto/ Chocolate... Molinillo... ¡Corre, corre que te pillo! (empieza a correr y los Hakus a girar)

Sasuke se queda a cuadros antes la situación y cuando por fin va a reaccionar y a ponerse a correr también pasa un tronco que lo atiza y lo deja tirado en el suelo.

Naruto/ Has matado a Sasuke ò-ó ¡HIJO DE FRUTA! Ahora te vas a enterar.

Naruto se va corriendo hasta un rincón donde un camello está vendiendo pastillas.

Camello/ Compre, compre ò.ó

Naruto/ (sacando su monedero de rana) Pues me va a dar una pastilla liberadora de poder del demonio que llevo sellado en mi interior...

Camello/ Uy pues de esas no nos van a quedar... u.u

Naruto/ Mierda... ¿Y tienes una pastilla liberadora de demonio de nueve colas que esta sellado en mi interior y que tiene un charka súper potente?

Camello/ ¡Sí! Me debes esto (le pasa una pastilla con forma de Kyuubi y una factura)

Naruto/ Toma quédate con el cambio (le paga, se toma la pastilla y se va hacia donde está Haku... bueno su muñeco) Ahora sí... te vas a enterar òó

A Naruto se le ponen los ojos rojos, se le pronuncian colmillos y garras y los adoradores de sardanas le hacen fotos porque está muy cool para que negarlo ù.u Naruto se acerca y comienza a pegarle una paliza al muñeco. Por su parte Kakashi está agarrando el muñeco de Zabuza mientras aguanta las manos del muñeco en su cuello, Orochimaru se toma el té y Tazuna se ha caído del puente y está pidiendo auxilio mientras Sakura ha encendido la televisión y está viendo el programa de Maria Teresa Campos.

Tazuna/ Auxilio no sé nadaaar ¡HIP! AGH TRAGUÉ AGUAA

Kakashi/ ¡No me agarres del cuello Zabuza! Suéltame (zarandea el muñeco) ¡No dejaré que toques al sano y salvo Tazuna!

Tazuna/ ¡Qué me estoy ahogando!

Por su parte Naruto...

Haku/ No me pegues (Se asoma Yondaime) Yo soy tu padre... (suena la música de Star Wars)

Naruto/ Yo soy el magnifico Kyuubi para una vez que salgo y tiene que ser bajo la apariencia del niño.

Haku(Yondaime)/ No te quejes... Yo tengo que mover el muñeco T.T

Miru/ ¬¬ A callar los dos

Haku/ ¡Qué yo soy el del bosque!

Naruto/ ·-· Ya no quiero matarte

Haku/ ¿Y lo de tu amigo? ô.oU

Naruto/ Bah, es igual, era un gay que no paraba de acosarme -o-

Sasuke/ (levantándose con sus ultimas fuerzas) Eh... que... te he... oído... y eso me ha dolido ;.;

Naruto/(le pega una patada) ¡Tú tienes que estar muerto! ¬o¬

Haku/ Bueno yo no puedo morir.

Haku desaparece, se tira encima de Kakashi y explota.

Kakashi/ o.o Uf, esa estuvo cerca.

Zabuza/ o.o Haku era un islamita...

De repente se ve en una esquina como pasa Yondaime todo churruscado llorando.

Yondaime/ ¿Porque todos los personajes que hago se mueren? T.T

Aparece de repente una multitud junto con el gato misterioso.

Gato misterioso/ Mi nombre es Gatô.

Naruto/ ¬¬ Que previsible... -o-U

Sakura/ (levanta la vista de la tele) Naruto ¿y Sasuke-kun?

Naruto/ Allí muerto ·-·

Sakura/ ¿Tan lejos? Mejor acabo de ver la Campos.

Tazuna/ (Que ha logrado salir solo del agua milagrosamente) Me gusta esa mujer (señala la Campos)

Orochimaru coge de nuevo el muñeco de Zabuza y empieza a hablar.

Zabuza/ Vengaré a Haku... (Orochimaru le da el muñeco a Kakashi y se larga)

Kakashi mira el muñeco y lo tira encima de la multitud, el muñeco se clava en unas lanzas.

Kakashi/ T-T Nunca te olvidaremos Zabuza

Naruto/ ¿Quién? O.o

Kakashi/ ô.o Zabuza.

Sakura/ No sé quien es o.oU

Kakashi/ Ahora que lo dices yo tampoco.

Sasuke donde estaba tirado se levanta, comienza a toser.

Sasuke/ ¬¬ ¿No os preocupéis por mi eh?

Los 3/ No lo hacemos ·-·

Sasuke/ T-T Hidoi...

Tazuna/ ¡Ole, ole y ole...! (Aplaudiendo a la Campos) Ustedes ninjas... Por mostrarme esta belleza (señala la Campos) voy a ponerle el nombre deeee... (pasa el dedo por encima de ellos y se para en Naruto) del hombre lobo al puente.

Naruto/ Me llamo Naruto. u.uU

Tazuna/ Muy bien el gran puente de Naruto. (sigue mirando a la Campos)

Kakashi/...(off) ¿Porque no el mío? T.T (on) ¿Nos vamos?

Los 3/ Sí u.uUUUU

Suena el ending.

Joer xD Es el capítulo que más largo me ha quedado XDDDD Pero bueno espero que os hayáis reído... Hasta yo he alucinado con algunas paranoias que he escrito XDDDD Debe ser cosa del resfriado o. Bueno que muchas gracias por vuestros reviews como siempre y que ahora los comento n.n 

_Lovechii, _**xD Me alegro que te gustase la paranoia... es paranoia casi pura XD. Me alegra que te sigan gustando n.n**

_Tensai Seko, _**Laliho tebayô! XD Es que en realidad tiene su punto martirizarlo y denigrarlo tanto XDDD Puedes aceptarlo XD.**

_Kyubi's, _**bueno como te dije subí algo este fin de semana (es que con el instituto por la tarde hasta tarde no tengo tiempo. Yo escribía por las tardes T.T) Animo con tu fic n.n**

_Wens, _**Sí es la versión más reciente xD Canciones antiguas si señor de fiestas XDDDD Síp el cámara se supone que era el conejo XD pero en mi fic no XDDD y no no era un pokémon ù.u. No pasa nada, los reviews así son los que te dan más juego a la hora de contestarlos n.n**

_Juegui, _**-o- lo siento pero no ver a Sasuke denigrado en este fic te va a ser muy pero que MUY difícil XDD Sakura no tiene más? Sí sale más veces Peter o.oU En este capítulo ya hay sangre XD Sí lo suyo con Bisbal es obsesión xD**

_Jaide112, _**wo poxita q estaba enferma! Yo lo stoy ahora T.T Sí el borracho Tazuna tmb me gusta el papel que tiene en el anterior capítulo. ¬¬ Quien te pagó por decir eso? Yo también quiero! Te pagaron bieen? Estoy falta de presupuesto T-T**

**Bueno y eso es todo**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 6 n.n**

**¡¡Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	6. Relleno

Disclaimer -- Bienvenidos a esta rueda de prensa pueden preguntarme lo que quieran

**Periodista/ ¿Cómo Disclaimer que tiene que decir a los rumores?**

**Disclaimer -- No, los personajes no pertenecen a Miruru sino a Kishimoto y... Sí, Miruru está loca**

**Miru/ ¬¬ Otro que se va a la calle**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son caras y explicaciones en general.**

Capítulo 6: Relleno xD

Suena el opening de rocks

Miru/ (con cara solemne) Miradlo pues es la última vez que lo veréis ;.;

Y se ve el título de Naruto con su Sudy & Tigretón Fansub. Después del opening sale el título del capítulo.

Va Naruto caminando por la calle con mala cara de repente pone cara de dolor y cae al suelo.

Naruto/ (con voz débil) No me dejaré vencer... (pone minas a su alrededor a una distancia prudencial, son minas de poca potencia) Por si alguien intenta hacerme algo... agh (Naruto se desmaya)

Sakura iba tranquilamente caminando por la calle cuando de repente ve cerca enfrente de ella un bulto naranja tirado en el suelo, después de pensarlo unos 2 minutos acaba por deducir que el único bulto naranja que hay en Konoha es Naruto.

Sakura/ o.o ¡Naruto!

Se acerca a él corriendo pero pisa una mina y se desencadena una explosión que deja a Sakura negra como el carbón. Después de controlar sus instintos de transformarse en la Masa, se acerca a Naruto y lo zarandea un poco para que se despierte.

Naruto/ . o.o ¿Sa-Sakura-chan? ¿Porque estas tan morena?

Sakura/ He pisado una mina que había por aquí ¬¬ ¿Tú sabes porqué hay minas?

Naruto/ Sí ·-·, las dejé yo por si alguien intentaba matarme mientras estaba desmayado. Ugh, Sa-ku-ra-chyaan... me muerooo .

Iba leyendo Sasuke la Superpop cuando de repente escuchó gritar a Sakura, si no hubiese escuchado lo que gritaba hubiese pasado de ella y se hubiese concentrado pero claro... escucharla gritar "Naruto aguanta" supuso que Sasuke tirase la Superpop al suelo salió corriendo en dirección al grito y allí vio a Sakura aguantando a Naruto.

Sasuke/ ¡Narut--!

Otra explosión se desencadenó para el asombro de todos, sí ù.u Sasuke había pisado otra mina. Sakura y Naruto, sin inmutarse continuaron a lo que estaban haciendo.

Sakura/ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Naruto ó.o?

Naruto/ Llevo desde la última vez que comimos en Ichiraku Ramen sin comer nada T-T (Por cierto invité yo ù.uU)

Sakura/ o.o ¿Tanto?

Sasuke/ No os preocupéis por mí ¿eh?

Sakura/ ¿Desde cuando estás ahí Sasuke-kun? ô.o

Sasuke/ T.T Ya empezamos...

Sakura/ Lo mejor sería que primero quitases todas las minas y después mientras comes algo nos explicas que es lo que te pasa, ¿nee? u.u

Naruto/ (pesadamente) Haaai... Si solo he puesto cinco... -o-

Naruto se levanta y empieza a desenterrar minas.

Naruto/ 1 con Sakura-chan, 2 con Sasuke, tres... y con esta cuatro.

Sasuke/ Pero pusiste cinco ¿no? ô.oU

Kakashi/ Eh chic--

/BOOM/

Naruto/ ·-· Cinco, ya están todas.

Sakura y Sasuke, muy morenitos ambos aún, ayudaron a Naruto a levantarse del suelo y se fueron por patas antes de que Kakashi pudiese reaccionar. Después de divagar un rato y de que Naruto pusiese a decir que se moría que dejaba su herencia a esos que le seguían haciéndole fotos, así que Sasuke se ofreció voluntario a darle algo de comer a Naruto en Uchiha Mansion. Una vez allí Sasuke se puso un delantal (ya que de nuevo nadie se ofreció voluntario y Naruto se volvió a poner dramático), se puso una red en el pelo y eso despertó las carcajadas de Naruto.

Sasuke/ ¿Qué pasa? ò/o

Naruto/ (que sigue partiéndose) Esto tienen que verlo todos... (saca la cámara de video y empieza a filmar a Sasuke)

Sasuke/ ¡PARA! ¡Sakura dile algo! ó.ò

Sakura que estaba un tanto roja no puede aguantar más y empieza a reírse a carcajada limpia para desespero de Sasuke que decide pasar de ellos y cocinarle algo a Naruto que sino volvería a dramatizar.

Miru/ Quien lo iba a decir... Sasuke cocinando para Naruto o.o Eso solo pasa en fics yaoi ¿eh? o.o XD

Naruto, que seguía grabando a Sasuke-Maruja, recordó que llevaba semanas sin comer y empezó a quejarse a Sasuke el cual le decía que se esperase. Sakura por su parte había comenzado a soñar con la panadería que algún día montaría con su amado Sasuke. Después de un laborioso trabajo (producido mayormente por las risas de sus compañeros, que no habían cesado ni un momento, y porque estaba siendo grabado en todo momento cosa que muy posiblemente arruinaría su reputación en toda la villa) Sasuke acabó por fin la sencilla comida que le había preparado al rubio para que dejara de decir cada dos por tres que se iba a morir.

Sasuke/ ¡Yo no quiero que eso pase! T-T

Miru/ ¬o¬ Ha descubierto América. Yo tampoco lo iba a permitir idiota ¬.¬

Sasuke/ ;-; Ah pero... ¿tienes corazón?

Miruru es retenida por Itachi cuando se dirigía con un bate esta vez metálico en dirección a volarle esa estúpida cabeza que tiene Sasuke. Naruto empezó a comer con desespero la comida que había preparado Sasuke mientras con la mano que le quedaba libre apuntaba con una pistola al Uchiha que lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos de la emoción de que se estuviese comiendo su comida.

Naruto/ mfo t fqds t bto ¬.¬

Traductor/ Como te acerques te mato

Miru/ o.o ¿Y este hombre que hace aquí? ¿A usted le pagan buen hombre?

Traductor/ Supongo ¿no? ô.o

Miru/ Me parece que se equivocó de producción n.nU

Traductor/ Exijo que me pag--

De repente el Traductor se cae por un agujero que se cierra y se ve a Miruru con cara de angelito mientras sostiene una cuerda que pone: "Pozo para gente que quiere cobrar" Después de comer los dos se quedaron mirando al rubio que a su vez les miraba sin entender. Al cabo de un rato Naruto se cansó de ser observado y se puso a limpiar el cañón de su pistola, Sakura acabó por perder la paciencia se puso parcialmente verde y tiró la mesa por encima de su cabeza hacia detrás

Sasuke/ T-T Mi casa...

Sakura/ ¡Naruto no pases de nosotros! ò-ó#

Naruto/ o.o No te entiendo Sakura-chan

Sakura/ ¬¬ Vienes a casa de Sasuke-kun a gorronear y no nos cuentas porque estabas así y además le rompes la mesa a Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke/ o.o Si has sido tú, la de la mesa...

Sakura/ (con destellos en los ojos) ¬¬ ¿Dices algo Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke/ o.o ¡No, no, no!

Naruto/ ù.u Bueno... les explicaré mi historia llena de terror.

Sakura tomó asiento cerca de Naruto para escuchar bien la historia y Sasuke mientras se puso a fregar los cacharros cosa que hizo que Naruto y Sakura empezasen a reírse de nuevo a carcajada limpia y Naruto sacase de nuevo su cámara de filmar e hiciese la segunda parte del reportaje: "La chacha Sasuke". Después de pasar otro vergonzoso momento y pensar de nuevo que su reputación en Konoha iba a pasar a ser más baja que nunca se sentó en una silla también cerca de Naruto intentando calmar las risas que aún duraban entre sus compañeros.

Sasuke/ ¡Ejem! Bueno Naruto cuéntanos tu estúpida historia ya.

Naruto/ ¿Has dicho estúpida? ¬.¬

Sasuke/ Perdóname... si yo te quiero mucho... T-T

Sakura/ ¿Qué estás diciendo Sasuke-kun? T-T

Naruto/ Tío para que me entra el yuyu o.oU(off) Encima estoy en su casa... ¡Socorro! T-T

Sakura/ T.T Bueno... Naruto cuéntanos ya la historia ¿no? ù.u

Naruto/ Puees... El caso es que me quedé sin dinero y no podía ir a comer fuera así que no pude comer y fin. Bonita historia, ¿nee? T-T

Sasuke/ ¿Y no tenías comida en tu casa? ô.o

Naruto/ ·-· Sí

Silencio por parte de todos los presentes

Sakura/ ¿Cómo has dicho? ...¬¬U

Naruto/ Que sí que tengo comida en casa ·-·

Sakura/ (poniéndose ligeramente verde) ¡Yo me lo cargo! ¡Y encima viene a gorronear a casa de los demás! ¡Y me hace explotar con una mina!

Sasuke/ (Agarra a Sakura) Tranquilízate Sakura.

Sakura/ (cada vez más verde se gira y mira a Sasuke) ¡TÚ NO INTERFIERAAS!

Sakura empieza a darle una paliza a Sasuke (en su propia casa xD) mientras Naruto se toma el postre y ya que está puesto graba como Sasuke recibe una paliza por parte de Sakura.

Naruto/ Esto lo titularé... La verdadera cara de Sasuke Uchiha jejeje la gente de Konoha pagará por entrar D

Sakura/ (recuperándose) ¡A ver Naruto! ¿Porque demonios gorroneas? ò-ó#

Naruto/ T-T Es que... ¡No puedo cocinar nada! ToT

Sasuke/ Naruto, si no sabes cocinar pues pídenos ayuda que para eso somos tus compañeros de equipo u.u... ¡Puedes llamarme cariño! n.n

Naruto/ (le pega un capón) ¡Qué no es eso! He dicho que no puedo.

Sakura/ u.u ¿Pues no será lo mismo?

Naruto/ ¡No, tebayô! ¬¬ He dicho que no puedo, poder, verbo de capacidad, no de conocimientos. Sakura-chan a ver si repasamos el diccionario.

Sakura/ ¬¬ ¡Entonces aclárate!

Naruto/ No puedo porque... porque... ¡Cada vez qué intento hacerme algo acabo con un cóctel molotov en las manos! T-T

Sakura y Sasuke miran a Naruto con cara de alucinar.

Sasuke/ ¿Cómo? O.o

Naruto/ ·-· Pues eso, que haga lo que haga acabo con un cóctel molotov en las manos...

Sakura/ Eso es imposible Naruto -o-U

Naruto/ ¡¡Lo es tebayô! Cuando queráis lo probamos -o-

Sakura/ ¡Vale, aquí mismo en casa de Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke/ ¡No decidáis cosas de mi casa sin mi permiso!

A pesar de la negativa por parte de la chacha Sasuke...

Sasuke/ ¡Qué no soy ninguna chacha! ò-ó#

Miru/ Lo eres pa' eso soy yo la que modifico el guión -o-

Al final Sakura preparó un buen pilón de alimentos dispuestos para cocinar algo (o al menos intentarlo) de la nevera del buen Uchiha.

Sasuke/ ¡Oye que yo no di mi permiso para que cogiesen mi comida!

Naruto/ Siempre con el mi, siempre con el mi... -o- No seas posesivo, niño rico

Sasuke/ ¡Qué yo no soy rico! T-T

Sakura sacó todos los ingredientes y después de decirle a Naruto que preparase unas simples patatas fritas, cogió a Sasuke y lo llevó ( para desconcierto de este) a mirar parcelas donde poder montar panaderías. Al rato volvieron y vieron como Naruto estaba tumbado en el sofá comiéndose una bolsa de palomitas que había sacado de vete tú a saber donde.

Sasuke/ ¿Y bien donde están esas patatas?

Naruto/ (se lo saca del bolsillo) Toma (le entrega una cápsula de plástico que es un cóctel molotov.)

Sakura/ o.oU Esto no puede ser... seguro que cuando nos fuimos aprovechó para comprar lo necesario para hacer esto (señalando el cóctel)

Naruto/ (Mientras se sigue comiendo las palomitas) Que nooo... -o-

Sakura/ ¡Lo intentaremos de nuevo ò-ó!

Naruto & Sasuke/ Nooo T-T

Otra vez se van a la cocina y Sakura se pone a vaciar la nevera de Sasuke para coger los alimentos necesarios para cocinar de nuevo mientras este llora al ver como lo va a pasar mal las siguientes semanas. Naruto cansado porque no quiere intentarlo de nuevo si siempre va a pasar lo mismo u.u

Sakura/ A ver toma: Dos huevos, aceite, una sartén, ahí están los fogones, sal... Ale haz una tortilla ·-·

Naruto/ (en voz baja) Que pesada...

Sakura/ ¿Qué dijiste? ·-·

Naruto/ ¡Qué si me curo os haré una ensalada! n.nUU

Sakura/ Que tontería curarte... –o- si nos estás engañando a base de bien... ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?

Sakura se gira para mirar a Sasuke el cual le sigue llorando a la nevera cada vez más vacía.

Sakura/ Sasuke-kun vamos que tú eres rico te lo puedes permitir... ·-·

Sasuke/ ¡QUÉ YO NO SOY RICO! ToT

Sakura/ A ver Naruto ¿cómo va esa tor...?

Sakura se queda parada al ver que Naruto vuelve a tener entre sus manos un envoltorio de plástico. Sasuke al ver que se ha callado se acerca y también mira con asombro.

Sasuke/ o.oU ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Naruto/ Qué no lo sé -o-U Por esto no puedo comer...

Sakura/ ¡Esto es una farsa, seguro que fue a buscar el que hizo antes para engañarnos!

Sasuke/ No puede ser porque el otro lo tengo aquí (señala una mesa) ·-·

Sakura/ ¬¬ (con un extraño brillo en los ojos) ¿Qué has dicho Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke/ Nada, nada n.nUUUUU

Naruto/ ¡Qué yo no estoy engañando a nadie! ò-ó!

Sakura/ Seguro que lo haces para gorronear ¬¬

Naruto/ ¡QUÉ NO! ¡ÒoÓ!

Sasuke/ Sakura déjalo ¿no? n.nU

Sakura/ ¡NO ME DA LA GANA! ÒoÓ ¡Este butanero a mi no me engaña!

Naruto/ ¡OYE SIN FALTAR PISTA DE ATERRIZAJE! ÒoÓ

Sasuke/ (con una armadura y un silbato que hace sonar) Tiempo muerto! Jugadores a sus respectivas esquinas

De repente están en un ring de boxeo y Naruto y Sakura cada uno desde una parte se miran con los ojos en llamas (made in lee) Suena el silbato de nuevo que anuncia el nuevo round, ambos se acercan con sus guantes de boxeo mientras el arbitro Sasuke observa que no se cometa ninguna falta y de repente ambos se quedan pensando que demonios están haciendo y de quien es la culpa y empiezan a pegar a Sasuke mientras este pide clemencia.

Después de este lapsus todo vuelve a la normalidad y Sakura y Naruto ya están más calmados mientras Sasuke se sostiene como puede con unas muletas.

Sakura/ Lo haremos así, todos cocinaremos lo mismo, yo os indicaré los pasos y así vigilaremos si es verdad lo que dice el but... digo Naruto

Miru/ (Que sale de detrás de la puerta de la cocina) Como te sigas pasando prepárate para lo peor... ku, ku, ku (sigue riendo hasta que se vuelve a esconder detrás de la puerta)

Sakura asustada se acerca para mirar que hace Miruru ahí detrás pero no hay nadie.

Sakura/ o.o''' Qué miedo... (Se gira) ¡Bueno chicos empecemos!

Sakura vuelve a abrir la nevera de Sasuke para el disgusto del Uchiha que vuelve a llorar y mientras Naruto pone unos cubos debajo para coger el agua de las lágrimas del Uchiha (ya se sabe, los mangas lloran muy a chorro y hay sequía u.u) Después de coger los últimos alimentos que quedaban en la nevera de este, Sasuke se sorprendió al ver la fauna que se ocultaba tras la lata de Dog Chaw (que se la comía él cuando le faltaba dinero). Las nuevas vidas de la nevera al ver a su "creador" empezaron a tirarle cosas que le hicieron daño.

Sasuke/ Ni esas criaturas creadas por mí me tienen respeto T-T

Miru/ (que sale de no sé donde) ¿Y qué esperabas? -o-

Sakura/ ¡Muy bien minna! ¡Empecemos! ¡Haremos un simple bocadillo de tortilla!...

(en voz baja) Es que Sasuke-kun no tenía nada más para poder cocinar... ù.uU. Empecemos... Abrir el pan con el cuchillo.

Sasuke/ ¡¡AAAHG ME HE CORTADO!

Sakura/ Sasuke-kun ó.o (se acerca a él) ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe? ó.ò

Sasuke/ ¬¬U Gracias maja... ¡AAAH ME DESANGROOO... SE ME VAN A SALIR LOS INTESTINOOOOS AAAAAH!

Naruto/ ·-· Exagerado... (ya ha abierto el pan, se acerca a Sasuke y le pone una tirita en el dedo) Anda sigamos, quejica -o-

Sasuke/ (Se mira el dedo con la tirita d Naruto) D ¡¡Narutoooo! (Se tira encima de él) ¡Sí quiero casémonos!

Naruto/ (horrorizado) ¡¿Qué haces tío suéltame!

Sakura/ Sasuke-kun T-T

Sasuke/ Ahora es legal que nos casemos n.n

Naruto/ ¡QUÉ ME SUELTES! ToT ¡Socorro!

Aparece Miruru con un bate, arrea a Sasuke dejándolo inconsciente, lo aparta de Naruto mientras este la mira muy agradecido.

Naruto/ T-T ¡Graciaaas Miru-chyaan!

Miru/ (con las gafas de mafiosa) Para lo que haga falta (se va)

Sasuke/ (se despierta) Au, me cabeza...

Sakura/ Lo siguiente es coger el tomate y después de cortarlo restregarlo por el pan. (Ve que Sasuke ha levantado la mano) ¿Sí Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke/ ¿Y si la persona no le gusta el tomate en el pan? ·-·

Sakura/ Pues no se lo pongas ·-·

Sasuke/ Vale se lo pondré n.n

Miru/ Ese fue un momento Peter ·-·... ¡Qué ganas de meterle una paliza...! ò-ó

Sakura mira a Naruto y ve que de momento sigue teniendo alimentos y no un cóctel molotov por lo tanto su teoría del engaño toma, para ella, más consistencia.

Sakura/ Ahora le pondremos la tortilla y lo taparemos con la otra parte del pan y solo nos faltará un paso.

Sasuke/ (mientras va lanzando la tortilla al aire) ¡Ay que me quemo! (la tortilla acaba en la cabeza de Sakura) ... o.oU Voy a morir... (ve como Sakura se está poniendo verde) Pega por aquí que ya lo tengo dolorido de la otra vez u.uUU

Sasuke vuelve a recibir una tunda mientras Naruto lo graba todo con su cámara para su nueva película Chacha de Konohilla ·-·: Donde una chacha sufre los maltratos físicos de su acosador.. ¡No se la pierdan! n.n

Sakura/ (que vuelve a ser normal) Bien, para finalizar... ù.uU Le ponemos el papel Albal para ya poder comer el bocadillo.

Sakura después de ver que a Naruto solo le falta poner el papel Albal ríe porque tenía razón, Naruto mentía. Le pone el papel Albal a su bocadillo, mira como Sasuke se ha levantado mientras sigue sangrando y le ha puesto al suyo y cuando se gira para mirar al de Naruto este vuelve a tener entre las manos un contenedor de plástico.

Sakura/ o.oU No puede ser... hace dos segundos tú tenías ahí un bocadillo.

Naruto/ Ya lo sé -.-U

Sasuke/ o.oU Sigo con lo mío... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Naruto/ Que no lo sé T-T simplemente sale y no puedo comer. ¿Lo ves Sakura-chan? ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves muy pálida... o.oU

Sakura de la incredulidad cayó desplomada al suelo.

Sasuke/ Antes de llevarla a ningún sitio deberíamos recoger esto ¿no? (refiriéndose a la cocina que está como si hubiese pasado una guerra allí dentro)

Naruto/ (cogiendo a Sakura que en realidad ya está despierta y se hace la desmayada) ¡Aguanta Sakura-chan yo te salvaré! (sale corriendo de casa de Sasuke)

Sasuke/ T-T Traidores... Ahora tengo que recoger esto yo solo, luchar contra la vida de mi nevera, y encima no tengo nada para comer en las próximas 3 semanas... T-T Me moriré...

Miru/ Si quieres yo te mato y así alivio tu sufrimiento a largo periodo... Tranquilo... solo sufrirás 3 horas... (cara de sádica)

Sasuke/ Nooo T-T (abre la nevera para esconderse pero la vida de la nevera empieza a apedrearlo)

Empieza a sonar Wind

Pues aquí finaliza mi primer capítulo de relleno... ¡¡WAAAAI! ¡¡YO TAMBIÉN TENGO CAPÍTULOS DE RELLENOO! ¡¡CÓMO EN EL ANIMEEE! O

**Bueno, en el próximo capítulo ya saldrán todos los personajes que tienen que salir nuevos y comenzará la saga del examen de chuunin ·-· Espero que sigáis esta paranoiaaaa n.n Ahora paso a comentar los review n.n**

_Tensai Seko, _**wolas tebayo! n.n claro que humillarlo es genial! XDD es lo bonito del capítulo la nostalgia del patio d mi casa XD, ves si todo tiene su respuesta xDDD Sakura es como ET XD solo le faltó pedir el teléfono como tu bien me dijiste XD Neji en el próximo capítulo xDDD**

_Juegui, _**oh, ô.o no me caía mal la Inner Juegui xD Me alegra que te rieses mucho XD es lo que me gustaría que hicieseis todos n.n Lo de Haku era un islamita me gusta hasta a mi xDDD soy así d tonta XD, aunque no me dieses permiso seguiría maltratando a Peter XDDDDD lo siento xDDDD**

_Lovechii, _**holaas xD wno algo tenía que hacer su muñeco XDDDD, woooh gracias por donar esas cosas con los deseos pude pedir cambiar d opening, cambiar de ending y hacer el capítulo de relleno. Los 10 euros se los tuve que pagar a los adoradores de sardanas (o.o osti en este no salieron pobres T-T).**

_Uchiha-kurama, _**wno te maté parcialmente me alegra que sobrevivieses XD si se ve que inspiran XDDDDDD**

_Kyubi's, _**claro que es cool XDDDDD me alegra que te rías n.n**

_Wens, _**hombre me alegra que aunque solo te rías XDDDD no si lo remato no puedo seguir torturándolo xDDDD ¬¬ la próxima vez deja uno más largo, que me gusta comentar paridas XDDDD además el tuyo ya lo espero largo siempre -o- así que ya sabes XDDD**

**Bueno gracias por los reviews y ya sabéis en el próximo opening y ending nuevo y nuevos personajes**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_Preview?(se me olvidó durante unos cuantos capítulos gomen XD) --¿Será cierto lo del nuevo opening? ¿La nueva vida en la nevera de Sasuke comenzará una guerra civil en la mansión Uchiha? ¿Será cierto que Sasuke no es rico? ¿Naruto como se ha alimentado todo estos años? ¿Encontraremos algún día aquellos bunshin de Naruto desaparecidos en el primer capítulo? _

TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

O NO...


	7. Empieza el examen para Chuunin

Disclaimer-- A ver soldados, como lo hemos ensayado hasta día de hoy! ¿A quién le pertenece Naruto

**Soldados/ A KISHIMOTO, SEÑOR!**

**Disclaimer-- A quién no, soldados?**

**Soldados/ A MIRURU NO, SEÑOR!**

**Miru/ ¬¬ No se porque no me acaba de gustar...**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son caras y explicaciones en general.**

**Capítulo 7: Empieza el examen para Chuunin**

Miru/ Atención a todos, nuevo opening, así que ya sabéis recomiendo verlo antes de seguir leyendo para refrescar la memoria n.n

Empieza a sonar la música se ve Naruto en pose cool y Sasuke se acerca a él babeando y como Naruto lo mira mal retrocede hasta quedar de espaldas contra la pared y esquiva como puede dos shuriken que se clavan en ésta. Sale el título Naruto en letras blancas y naranjas y se ve Sudy-tigre fansub. Se ven a los guardaespaldas de Naruto poner una alfombra roja mientras Naruto pasea por ella despistadamente cuando ve un grupo de adoradores de sardanas con sus polaroids y él se para a posar. Después se ve a Sasuke intentando parecer místico y aparece Sakura, Sasuke la aparta y ella comienza a pegarle mientras Kakashi mira la escena con una gota. Se ve al grupo siete entero, entonces Naruto se pone a posar y cuando Sasuke y Sakura van a pegarle por chupar cámara Miruru sale y pega con un bate a Sasuke mientras los guardaespaldas dejan inconscientes a Sakura y a Kakashi. Se ve a una chica con dos moños que va muy cargada, un bulto de pelo y a un chico de pelo largo hablando por el móvil. Un chico con una coleta alta, una chica rubia con coleta también y un chico comiendo patatas que de repente empieza a perseguir al de la coleta mientras la chica persigue a su vez al que estaba comiendo patatas. Sale un chico con gafas, un arbusto y un chico con un perro en la cabeza. Sale un chico con gafas que está rodeado por un arco iris y conejitos. Y sale un grupo gigante de personas que portan carteles que ponen: "Somos personajes en reserva" Sale una chica con cuatro coletas, un pelirrojo y uno que lleva la cara pintada. De repente el pelirrojo se queda solo y extrañado mira a los lados. Y de repente se levanta viento y mientras se ven unos pervertidos ojos dorados arriba, se ve como Naruto mira hacia atrás donde Sasuke intenta que no se le levante la falda a lo Marilyn Monroe y Naruto enfadado se acerca y le mete un capón. Se ven a los diferentes grupos girar y de repente aparecen todos con muy mala cara, mareados. De repente se ven a todos saltando a la comba muy felices, Naruto se enfada porque pierde y con una señal los guardaespaldas noquean a todos los presentes. De repente se ve a Sakura bajando del cielo con una bicicleta, después se ve a Sasuke mientras detrás una figura pálida le observa con perversión. Se ve a Naruto levantarse del suelo y se acerca a la cámara y le da un puñetazo cargándose el cristal y Miruru mira la cámara llorando. Se ve un plano en el que salen todos los personajes bailando la macarena mientras se aleja el plano.

Aparece el título del episodio.

Estaba el grupo 7 esperando a su sensei, sí esperando, a pesar que habían dejado pasar casi un mes para no tener que morirse esperando. Así que mientras allí estaban pasando el rato, Naruto después de dirigir una mirada de odio a Sasuke vio como este se la devolvía haciendo que los guardaespaldas alertados por la señal de peligro hacía su maestro cogían una porra y le pegaban un golpe en la cabeza a Sasuke.

Sakura/ Naruto que los controles tengo dicho ò.ó

Naruto/ No fue mi culpa -o- Si Sasuke hace cosas que los alerte no es mi culpa...

Kakashi/ ¡Hola chicos! Hoy llegué pronto, ¿verdad?

Sakura/ ¡Llegas 28 días, 10 horas y 48 segundos tarde ò.ó!

Naruto/ o.oU Si que lo tienes calculado Sakura-chan

Sasuke/ (que acaba de recuperar el conocimiento) Ah, ¿ya llegó por fin?

Naruto/ ¬¬ ¿Pues no lo ves? Dices cada tontería Sasuke... -o-

Sasuke/ ò.ó Ahora te enteras

Sasuke se va a abalanzar sobre Naruto cuando los guardaespaldas lo vuelven a noquear mientras Naruto lo mira con una sonrisa divertida. Sakura por su parte se ha enfadado y se ha puesto verde y se acerca a Naruto con cara de mala leche.

Naruto/ ù.u No me puedes pegar a mi Masa-Sakura-chan

Sakura/ (aún verde) ¿Porque?

Naruto/ ¿Qué sería de tu popularidad si ahora me pegaras? El público está deseando que lo pegues a él (señala a Sasuke)

Miru/ Ahí tiene razón el chico ù-ú

Sakura/ (sigue Masa) ô.ó Pues también tienes razón

Sakura se pone a pegar a Sasuke que se despierta a causa de los golpes y le pregunta a Sakura que qué ha hecho esta vez. Kakashi se aclara la garganta para ver si sus alumnos (Naruto está grabando a Sasuke para hacer secuela de la Chacha Sasuke) deciden prestarle algo de atención. Vale que ha llegado un poco tarde...

Miru/ Poco dice... -o-U

... Bueno que tampoco era plan que pasasen así de él, encima que se tenían que marchar a hacer una misión. Pues aunque parezca mentira los chicos le hicieron caso y marcharon a la misión. Aparece un cartel que pone: "cuando regresan de la misión..." Sasuke va sentado en una silla de ruedas de nuevo mientras Naruto la lleva y Sakura mima a Sasuke (a ver cuanto le dura... o.oU)

Naruto/ Es que eres idiota... Mira que te lo dijeeee... -o- Por ahí no hay tierra y tú erre que erre diciendo que me equivocaba y que si había algo lo verías con tu Sharingan... -o- ¿Qué no ves que aún no lo dominas?

Sakura/ No te metas con él Naruto T-T Si es así no es culpa suya ¡es de su padre!

Miru/ o.oU ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

Sasuke/ (con cara de traumado) Noo... me caigo... ahg, ¿porqué hay piedras tan afiladas en este acantilado?

Kakashi/ Algo no funciona en este equipo últimamente ù.u No puedo escuchar la música en estéreo (mientras saca una minicadena)

Sasuke/ (que ha recuperado el sentido de la realidad) Yo me voy a casa a descansar ù.u (mientras se mueve con la silla de ruedas) (off) En este mundo hay gente como ese Haku... Grr que envidia... ¡Decidido yo también me convertiré en un islamita! ò.ó

Sakura/ T-T Sasuke-kun se marchó...

De repente aparece un tapón, exacto es Konohamaru que logró salir del río al que fue lanzado en el segundo episodio.

Konohamaru/ ¡Maldito Naruto! ¿Porqué me lanzaste al río? Me ha costado cinco capítulos lograr salir de él.

Sakura/ ¿Y este tapón? ·-· ¿Que te escapaste de una botella de Freixenet?

Konohamaru intentando parecer cool para impresionar a Sakura retrocede y pisa una cosa que hace ruido de haberse roto.

Konohamaru/ ¿Crack? O.o (levanta el pie) ¡Anda un Playmobil! ·-·

Chico misterioso1/ ¡¡¡Nooooo! ¡¡¡¡T-T Keeenichiii! (Se acerca al Playmobil)

Chica misteriosa/ ·-· Eso te pasa por dejar estas cosas en el suelo idiota

Chico misterioso1/ T-T (mira a Konohamaru) Este mocoso se va a enterar ò.ó

Se hace el silencio esperando algún tipo de reacción pero nadie hace nada, pasa una rosa del desierto y el chico mira con una gota a Naruto.

Chico/ Oye ¿tú no tenías ahora que decir alguna frase para defender al mocoso este?

Naruto/ Supongo pero es que me da igual ·-·

Konohamaru/ ¡Mal jefe! T-T ¡¿Cómo puedes abandonarme!

Naruto/ ¿Y tú no tenías que venir acompañado de dos mocosos mas? ¬¬

Konohamaru/ u/u es que nadie quiso venir a jugar conmigo...

Sakura/ Va Naruto haz algo para ayudarlo ò.o

Naruto/ Pero si es un corcho ó.ò ¡Si lo pinchan no se va a morir!

Mientras Konohamaru implora clemencia al chico de los playmobil de repente se escucha una voz a la lejanía.

Sasuke/ ¡¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO!

Ahora ven como Sasuke viene embalado en la silla de ruedas hacia ellos.

Sasuke/ ¡¡SOCORRO! ¡¡NO PUEDO PARARLAAAA! T-T

Sasuke baja a toda pastilla y gracias a eso pasa entre Konohamaru y el chico misterioso haciendo que Konohamaru quede libre pero como delante había una pared se estampa contra ella.

Naruto/ (que ha vuelto a sacar la cámara) ¿Puedes repetir eso Sasuke? Es que quedó un poco a oscuras y me falta el primer socorro que dijiste ô.o

De repente de la nada aparece un chico pelirrojo que está colgando bocabajo de una rama de un árbol.

Chico misterioso 2/ Kankurô ya basta...

Kankurô/ Jooo Gaara T-T ¡¡Fue el corcho ese que me rompió a Kenichi!

Gaara/ O te callas o te haré escuchar la discografía entera de Camela... ¬¬

Kankurô/ ¡O.Ou No, no! ¡Ya me callo!

De repente se ve como Gaara se está poniendo un tanto pálido y empieza a bajar hacia el suelo.

Gaara/ Se me subió la sangre a la cabeza... ¿A quién se le ocurriría hacerme poner así?

Miru/ La, la, laaa...

Sakura/ Un momento ¿para qué habéis venido?

Gaara/ Para... Bah Temari explícaselo tú.

Temari/ Es para hacer un examen para subir de grado que se celebra aquí. u.u

Naruto/ Vale pues os mataré a todos allí ·-·

Todos le miran con una gota ante el extraño comentario.

Gaara/ Oye tú (señalando a Sasuke que aún está estampado contra la pared) ¿Cómo te llamas? Fue divertida tu entrada. (se gira y se ríe por lo bajo mientras Kankurô y Temari le miran asustados porque se está riendo)

Sasuke/ Mi n-nombre es (mientras se pone en la silla de ruedas y todo echo polvo intenta parecer aún cool) Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Y el tuyo?

Gaara/ ¿Es que no escuchaste a Kankurô antes? -o- Bueno, mi nombre es Saabaku no Gaara o Gaara del desierto si quieres la versión de Glènat ·-·

Sasuke/ Vale gracias, (se apunta el nombre en un bloc de notas) Es que me dijeron que van a salir muchos personajes nuevos y sino no sabré reconocerlos a todos ù.u

"Al día siguiente..."

Sakura/ ¿Porqué hemos venido tan pronto si hasta por lo menos dentro de dos semanas Kakashi-sensei no va a venir?

Naruto/ También tienes razón ·-·

Sasuke/ Hm

Naruto/ Hijo los comentarios inteligentes no son lo tuyo ô.o

Kakashi/ ¡Hola chicos!

Los tres/ O.O No puede ser... ¿Sensei?

Kakashi/ Sí n.nUUU soy yo (se pone a su lado)

Naruto/ ¿¿Se encuentra bien? ¡No puede ser que haya llegado tan pronto! ¡Debe tener fiebre!

Sakura/ o.o Debe tener mucha ¿y si lo llevamos al hospital? Podría ser grave...

Kakashi/ Ejem ù.uU No sé por quién me tomáis.

Los 3/ Por un sensei que tiene la tendencia a llegar siempre tarde sin importarle que le podría pasar a sus alumnos mientras esperan ·-·

Kakashi/ o.oU... ù.u Bueno dejando eso a parte... Os he propuesto para subir a grado medio ô.o

Naruto/ ô.o Esta vez no nos engañas sensei.

Sasuke/ Tiene razón lleva haciendo la broma desde que nos graduamos -.-U

Sakura/ Exacto se hace pesadito... -o-U

Kakashi/ u.uUU Esta vez es verdad (saca los papeles)

Naruto/ (pone cara de emoción) ¡Qué bien! ¡Arigatô sensei! ¡Le devuelvo esto! (le devuelve la llave de su casa)

Kakashi/ o.o Es la copia de la llave que me desapareció T-T Que gesto tan tierno por tu parte Naruto...

Naruto/ (off) Bueno la verdad es que lo de valor ya no está jeje

"A la mañana siguiente..."

Naruto/ ¡Hola Sakura-chaaan!

Sakura/ H-hola... u.u

Sasuke/ (off) Sakura está rara... a ver si nos va a traer a sus amigos extraterrestres... ó.ò

Al entrar están todos alrededor de unos que vigilan que nadie pase por el detector y que no pite. Y allí hay un bulto de pelo que se está discutiendo con uno de los que vigilan junto a una chica muy cargada.

Bulto de pelo/ ¿Porqué no nos dejáis pasar?

Vigilante 1/ A saber lo que llevas tú entre todo ese pelo, podrías llevar hasta bazookas. (Naruto se pone a silbar mientras saca un bazooka y lo deja apartado)

Chica/ P-pero yo tengo que llevar todo esto...

Vigilante 2/ Lo siento pero me tenéis que dejar las cosas en la bandeja

Chico con pelo largo/ Yo puedo entrar con móvil, ¿no?

Vigilante 1/ Sí, pasa (el chico pasa y los otros dos descargan los trastos metálicos y pasan)

Naruto antes de dirigirse se lo piensa mejor, coge el bazooka, se lo vuelve a guardar y se dirige a los vigilantes.

Vigilante 1/ Deja las armas aquí (señala una bandeja)

Naruto silba y sus guardaespaldas se personifican, les enseñan una identificación y de repente los vigilantes le miran sorprendidos.

Vigilante 2/ Perdone nuestra rudeza... Pase Naruto-sama...

Sakura y Sasuke observan alucinados como a Naruto le dejan pasar sin tener que atravesar el detector de metales.

Sasuke/ Tranquila Sakura, he puesto a grabar salsa rosa de este sábado ù.ú...

Sakura/ (emocionada) Eres tan dios Sasuke-kun...

Bulto de pelo/ Oye tú eres Sakura-chan, ¿nee?

Sakura/ o.oU S-sí...

Bulto de pelo/ Mi nombre es Rock Lee, ¿Quieres salir conmigo y montar una tienda de verduras conmigo?

Sakura/ No gracias, a mi solo me interesa el pan ·-·

Chico de pelo largo/ (mirando a Sasuke) Oye tú, tu nombre me interesa... je después de todo aquel golpe con la silla de ruedas es buenísimo lo vi en mi DVD como 7 o 8 veces...

Sasuke/ Y-Y Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

Chica/ Yo también lo he visto muchas veces ese video xD

Sasuke/ T-T ¿Quién lo difundiría...?

Naruto mientras cuenta billetes del dinero que se ha sacado con la última venta del DVD titulado acción en silla de ruedas. De repente un móvil comienza a sonar.

Chico de pelo largo/ Perdonadme es el mío... (mientras se aparta)

Chica/ Nosotros vamos tirando Lee -o-

Lee/ ¡Yoshi! ò.ó ¡Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke/ (levantando la vista de un puzzle que se había puesto a hacer) ¿Sí?

Lee/ Quiero luchar contra ti para derrotarte (ve como Sasuke está continuando con el puzzle) ¡Pero hazme caso!

Sasuke/ ¡Ahg este puzzle no hay manera de hacerlo!

Lee/ o.o Tienes razón es muy complicado... Ya lo tengo ù.u je... Quien acabe antes el puzzle ganará esta batalla... ò.ó

Naruto/ Si es un puzzle de 12 piezas... ¬¬UUUUU

Empieza a sonar el ending de Harmonia se ven a Sakura y la chica rubia con la coleta que están cantando la canción de repente cuando se ve a Sasuke luchando contra la vida de su nevera como la rubia ve que Sakura babea le hace la zancadilla y la tira al suelo. Sakura intenta aguantar la rabia pero a la que puede coge y también la tira al suelo, comienzan a hacerse la vida imposible, Sakura se cansa y saca un rayo raro de su cabeza y vienen unos platillos volantes que empiezan a atacar a la rubia y después se ven un grupo de chicos (entre los cuales está Naruto y Sasuke) se gira Naruto, las otras dos (con morados y heridas) farfullan Miru, cansada de tanta tontería sale, les mete con el bate a todas y de paso como Naruto está girado se tira a su cuello toda feliz mientras Sasuke la observa con miedo como aguanta el bate.

Bueno, esta vez sé que no os he dado mucho tiempo a que me dejaseis review pero es que este capítulo me ha salido solo y me decidí a publicarlo ya n.n Espero que os haya gustado. Bueno paso a comentar los reviews que me llegaron xD

_Lovechii, _**la guerra en casa de Peter es un tema que ya se tratará en próximos rellenos XDDDDD Espero que te guste n.n**

_Juegui, _**ô.o jo pero es que es super divertido maltratarlo n.n me lo paso pipa, pues aki tienes el desas... quiero decir la maravilla de opening i ending xDDD**

_Tensai Seko, _**lalihô tebayô! Wno lo viste un poco al menos XDD en el próximo le daré nombre ya diria o.o, también es verdad si quedan sus enemigos pa pegarles estaría bien, pero sino se acabaría lo de torturarlo y es demasiado divertido xD. Ahí tienes a los guardaespaldas xD, trankila a ti te haré un precio especial de la Chacha Sasuke (H) así no me lo pirateas... ô.o y tranquila me encantan los reviews y si tienen paranoias aún más n.n Me encanta saber que os lo pasáis bien n.n**

**Bueno eso es todo ô.o nos vemos en el próximo episodio!**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

**Itachi/ Yo no salgo? ô.o**

**Miru/ ô.o Aún no... mientras ven conmigo :D**

_¿Preview?-- ¿Quién acabará antes el puzzle? ¿Cómo puede ser tan tonto como para no poder acabar un puzzle de 12 piezas? ¿Cuánto se habrá difundido el video de Sasuke y la silla de ruedas? ¿Me denunciaran por fastidiar tanto esta serie? _(ô.o no, ¿verdad?)_ ¿Qué tipo de examen será?_

TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

_O NO..._


	8. La primera prueba del examen

Disclaimer-- A ver tu carma me dice...que no eres la autora del Naruto 

**Miru/ o.oU Pero eso ya lo sabía... ¿Qué más? Dime si conseguiré mi propósito con Naruto e Itachi ò.oU**

**Disclaimer -- Eso aún no puede ser revelado... pero Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto igual que todos sus personajes**

**Miru/ ¬¬ Timo de Disclaimer... -o-U**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son caras y explicaciones en general.**

**Capítulo 8: La primera prueba del examen **

Suena el opening de Naruto, sale CALIDS fansub

Miru/ o.oU Adiós ahora el otro... ¿Porque todos insisten en ser los patrocinadores? ¡Si no pago ni nada o.oU!

Sale el título del capítulo

Lee/ (que ha sacado otro puzzle de vete tú a saber donde) ¡Acabaré el puzzle antes que tú Uchiha! ò-ó

Sasuke/ ¡Atrévete! Este es el puzzle más complicado que he visto en mi vida... ni tú podrás completar estas doce piezas en su correcto orden.

Naruto/ Por dios que solo son doce míseras piezas... No puede ser tan difícil (se acerca a mirar el puzzle)

Sasuke & Lee/ (con los ojos brillantes y con baba rabiosa en la boca) Grrrrr ò0ó#

Naruto/ o.oUUUU vale, vale... hay que ver lo difícil que es tratar con idiotas... Sakura-chan yo me voy a dormir un rato -o-

Naruto se tumba en el suelo a dormir un rato mientras los otros dos siguen enzarzados en su apasionante y terrible lucha para ver quien consigue terminar antes ese terrible puzzle de doce piezas... Suena idiota, lo sé... pero es lo que hay... Sakura al rato se cansa de estar de pie y se sienta en el suelo al lado de Naruto que duerme feliz. Al rato Sasuke comienza a hablar contento.

Sasuke/ Jeje... una pieza más y ya lo tendré acabado...

Miru/ Que idiota... con una pieza la solución es más que evidente... u.uUU

Lee/ ¡¿QUÉ! ¡No puede ser! Yo aún tengo trece piezas ò.oU

Miru/ ¿¡Cómo puedes tener más piezas que con las que empezaste! O-O Te han timado, ¡TI-MA-DO!

Lee/ ¡No te dejaré ganar Uchiha! (Lee se levanta y con su pie destroza el casi acabado puzzle de Sasuke) Ja, ¿y ahora qué?

Sasuke al ver lo que Lee acababa de hacer gritó de horror, Naruto ante los gritos se despertó, y con cara de sueño, miró a los lados para intentar entender que estaba pasando. Sasuke enfadado se levanta del suelo y se acerca al puzzle de Lee.

Lee/ ¿Qué vas a hacer? O-O... ¿No irás a...?

Sasuke con una mirada picaresca agacha la vista y con su pie destroza el puzzle de Lee.

Lee/ ¡Noo! Ahora tendré que comenzar de nuevo con las veinte piezas ToT

Miru/ o.o ¿¡Las piezas se te multiplican o que?

Lee/ Me has cabreadooo ò-ó (con fuego en los ojos que comienza a quemar su mata de pelo) ¡Au, au, au! (Dando saltitos intentando apagar el fuego) Tu lo has querido Uchiha... Lo siento Gai-sensei ;-; me he visto obligado a usar esa técnica... Prepárate Uchiha...

De repente sale un hombre normal que coge a Lee del brazo y lo mira con cara normal.

Voz Hombre/ Lee, ¡¿se puede saber que es lo que haces!

Lee/ Lo sientoo T-T Es que... es que...

Voz Hombre/ No me pongas excusas baratas Lee ò.ó

Sakura/ Hombre por fin... parece que ya llegó el maestro del Furby este... -o- a ver si así podemos llegar por fin al examen ù.uU

Naruto/ Lo más raro es que el maestro del Furby es normal o.o...

Voz Hombre/ Bueno creo que es el momento que el gran Gai salga a escena...

De repente comienza a salir humo a lo Lluvia de estrellas y de la nada aparece un bulto de pelo al puro estilo Lee encima del hombre normal que había antes y el cual pensaban que hablaba...

Sakura/ ¡Dios! ¡Es como el Furby pero en versión gigante!

Gai/ ¿A quién estás llamando Furby, niña? ô.o

Sakura/ ¡Ah! ¡A nadie, a nadie! ¡Por favor no me haga daño Furby-san! T-T

Lee/ Gai-sensei... T-T

Gai/ Lee... T-T

De repente atrás sale un atardecer de plástico made in la tienda de los veinte duros de al lado del estudio, los dos bultos de pelo corren al encuentro del otro y mientras una musiquilla de reencuentro suena. Al final los dos bultos de pelo se abrazan llorando de emoción.

Naruto/ (con la polaroid) ¡La pelusa más grande del mundo! ò-o

Sakura/ Naruto deja de hacer burradas òOó... (pone cara de miedo) ¿Y tus guardaespaldas...? Pensaba que ahora sería cuando me dejarían KO

Naruto/ Han ido al servicio mientras Sasuke acababa el puzzle... Como sabían que tú no eras suficiente amenaza y que Sasuke estaría ocupado con el puzzle... ·-·

Sakura/ (se pone ligeramente verde) ¿Cómo que no soy una amenaza? ¡Yo te mat--!

De repente los dos guardaespaldas aparecen de la nada y noquean a Sakura. Naruto mira sonriente el buen trabajo que hacen esos dos y les da una propina porque mira, hoy se siente generoso. Los dos guardaespaldas miran la moneda de veinticinco yenes que les ha dado a cada uno sonrientes.

Miru/ ¡Yo quiero a alguien así! Les pagas poco y encima son felices :D

Gai/ Vosotros debéis de ser los chicos de Kakashi... ¿No es así?

Sasuke/ ¡Bieeen! ¡¡Ya solo me queda una pieza:D

Gai se acerca a ellos y pasa por encima del otra vez casi terminado puzzle de Sasuke que otra vez vuelve a ser destrozado en piezas.

Sasuke/ T-T Mi puzzle... ¿Tú conoces a Kakashi-sensei? Me dijo que tenía un compañero que le debía dinero... ¿A parte de un destroza puzzles eres un moroso? ¬¬

Gai/ Ehem... Yo no le debo dinero (off) que yo recuerde o.oU (on) Nos conocen como los eternos rivales ù-ú

Naruto/ ·-· ¿Y eso a nosotros que nos importa?

Gai/ No sé, en el guión dice que os lo tengo que explicar para que así la gente ya me conozca como un personaje más y comience a tener fans.

Sakura/ (que se ha despertado ya) Claro... furor entre los fans de los Furbys ·-·

Lee/ No llames a Gai-sensei Furby, Sakura-chan... (la mira con un toque que intenta ser seductor y le lanza un beso)

Ante tal acción Sakura grita, se cae al suelo y rascándose los ojos grita que se ha quedado ciega y que está sucia. Naruto de repente vuelve a sacar la polaroid, se la da a Sasuke.

Naruto/ Sácame una foto... y después me devuelves la cámara no me seas chorizo... ¬¬

Sasuke/ Yo no soy como tú... ¬¬ (off) Aunque bien pensado no tengo cámara de fotos...

Naruto corre se pone al lado de Lee y su maestro, mira a la cámara sonriente haciendo el signo de la victoria y Sasuke toma la foto. Después vuelve al lado de Sasuke y éste le devuelve la cámara.

Sasuke/ ¿Porqué querías una foto con ellos? ô.o

Naruto/ Es que así la gente se pensará que he ido a una concentración de fans de películas, de esos que van con disfraces... (señala a Lee y a Gai) Estos dos se parecen al de Star Wars ò.o

Sakura/ ¿A quién de Star Wars? o.oUUU

Naruto/ Si hombre, aquellos que salían con mucho pelo en las primeras películas. ò.o

Sasuke/ (después de pensar un rato) ¡Vale! ¡Que eran muy altos, con mucho pelo! (mira a Lee y a Gai, se pone a su lado) ¡Yo también quiero una foto!

Naruto, que como he dicho se siente caritativo, le echa una foto a Sasuke junto a Lee y a Gai que por algún extraño motivo se han quedado como paralizados. Después que hasta Sakura se sacase una foto a su lado, los dos parecieron reaccionar.

Gai/ Ehem... bueno... Nos volveremos a ver... u.uU

Gai y su discípulo se marcharon mientras Sasuke había recordado que estaba haciendo su puzzle de doce piezas y se agachó para recoger las piezas. Naruto cansado ya del maldito puzzle se acercó, agachó y en 1 minuto ya tenía echo el puzzle (y le sobraron treinta segundos) Naruto miró con una sonrisa compasiva al Uchiha y le dio dos palmadas en la espalda para alentarlo ya que éste se había quedado muy chocado.

Sasuke/ (off) Claro... Acabo de recordar porqué me gusta :D Si es que es tan varonil... tan dios... ¿Quién sino podría acabar este maldito y demoníaco puzzle?

Sakura/ Y ahora si eso podríamos avanzar en la trama, ¿no? Si no es mucho pedir vamos... u.uU

Así que, después de mucho sufrir... (Bueno quien dice sufrir, dice hacer muchas tonterías) nuestros protagonistas pusieron rumbo hacia la sala donde tendría lugar la primera prueba del examen. Al llegar a las puertas de la sala allí les estaba esperando Kakashi.

Kakashi/ Ey, veo que llegáis tarde... ù.u Je, claro... estáis teniendo un buen maestro que os está enseñando el arte de llegar tarde y...

Naruto/ ¡Corta el rollo sensei que a este paso no llegaremos nunca al examen! -o-

Kakashi/ ¿Tú también vas a participar en el examen Sakura? ô.o

Sakura/ Sí, no sé porque pero en los últimos 10 minutos y desde que Sasuke-kun me dijo que estaba grabando Salsa Rosa pues he ganado confianza ô.o

Kakashi/ Bien... porque si no hubiese querido entonces...

Sasuke/ ¿No podríamos haber hecho el examen? o.oU

Naruto/ ¿Habrías tenido que matarla? ·-·

Sakura/ ¡Qué estupideces Naruto! ó.o ¿Cómo dices algo tan feo...? ¿Qué habrías hecho entonces sensei?

Kakashi/ (con cara malvada) Hubiese tenido que matarte...

Naruto/ ù.u lo sabía...

Sakura/ T-T ¿Quéé?...Bueno pero yo quiero hacer el examen ¡QUIERO!

Kakashi/ (sonriendo de nuevo) Lo sé, lo sé... por eso tu vida está a salvo por hoy n-n

Sakura/ T-T Eso no me acaba de tranquilizar...

Sasuke/ Dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos al examen ù-ú

Naruto/ ¬¬ Lo dice el que se ha tirado diez minutos con la tontería del puzzle...

Sasuke/ u/ú Bah, déjame... o/o quiero decir, ¡NO! ¡Quiéreme!(mientras se acerca con los brazos abiertos a Naruto)

De repente los adoradores de sardanas que estaban escondidos vete a saber tú donde se aparecen delante de Naruto con unas pantallas como las que llevan los policías antidisturbios y donde, en vez de poner Antidisturbios, pone Anti-Sasukes. Naruto saca unas gafas de sol y se las pone

Naruto/ Gracia chicos ù.u (Ve que Sasuke ha desistido y está lloriqueando diciendo que Naruto no le quiere) Ahora que al Boris este se le ha pasado la vena gay por el momento... entremos ù.uU

Naruto abrió las puertas de la sala y allí vieron los tres como toda la sala estaba llena de muchísima gente, el grupo siete miraba con sorpresa cuanta gente había allí dentro.

Naruto/ ¿¡Pero de dónde ha salido tanta gente! Hay gente con la bandana de Konoha que no había visto en toda mi vida o.oU

Sasuke/ Se ve que por esta época al autor le dio un yuyu raro y multipobló la serie de gente que hasta ahora nunca había salido ù.u

Sakura/ u.u Bueno, intentemos pasar desapercibidos (Sakura ve una piedra en el suelo del aula, extrañada la levanta y de allí salen unos cuantos personajes) o.o ¡AGH! (Vuelve a poner la piedra en su sitio) ¡Salen de debajo de las piedras! T.T

Voz de pito a lo lejos/ ¡Sasuke-kuuuuuun! (corazoncito)

A lo lejos se ve como una manada de polvo viene corriendo y cuando está un poco ya más cerca se distingue a una rubia que va con dos hojas tapando sus pechos y una hoja tapando sus partes intimas que salta en dirección a Sasuke y se queda volando en el aire durante unos instantes. Sasuke al ver que la destapada chica va a caer encima suyo coge y se aparta por lo que la chica se pega contra una pared.

Naruto/ o.o... Vaya piño... Tendría que haberlo grabado ò.oU

Al momento, la medio recuperada rubia se levanta del suelo y se acerca a Sasuke y se abraza a su cuello mientras éste pone cara de asco. Sakura mira a la rubia con enfado y se dirige a ella con un tono despectivo.

Sakura/ ¡Ino cacho guarra!

Miru/ Y nunca mejor dicho ô.o...

Sakura/ ¡Quita tus sucias zarpas de encima de mi Sasuke-kun!

Ino/ ¿Cómo que tuyo frentuda? ò.o Yo no veo en él ningún cartel que ponga que eres de su propiedad...

Sasuke/ (se saca un cartel y se lo cuelga) Ahora ya soy de la propiedad de alguien, suéltame ·-·U

Todos extrañados se ponen delante de Sasuke para ver de quien se ha había hecho propiedad el Uchiha y pudieron ver como ponía: "Propiedad de Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto/ (corriendo, arrancándole el cartel y partiéndolo en dos) ¿¡Tú eres... (le pega un capón) IMBÉCIL! ÒoÓ#

Sasuke/ T-T ¡Au! Pero si es verdaad... T/T Mi corazón te pertenece... (off) Bueno y al hombre aquel pálido también... ô/o

Naruto/ ¡Cómo sigas diciendo estupideces delante de toda esta gente te castro! Ò/Ó#

Sakura & Ino/ Sasuke-kun... T-T

Chico con coleta alta/ ¿Qué haces Ino? u.u

Chico con una bolsa de patatas:D Carnee...

Ino/ Chôji esta gente no se come, ¿cuantas veces te lo tendré que repetir?

Chôji/ (con una pierna en la boca) ¿Decías? ô.o

Ino/ ¡¡Chôji! ¡¡Te tengo dicho que no te comas a Shikamaru! ò-ó

Shikamaru/ (tranquilo, con una pierna menos) Que problemático...

Naruto/ A mí que ese no se me acerque (señala a Chôji) ò.oUUU

Ino/ Tranquilo, si es inofensivo n.n

Sasuke/ Eso díselo al cojo Shikamaru ò.oUUUUU

Sakura/ Bueno Ino vete ya que no dejas que salgan nuevos personajes y que así consigamos liar más y más a los lectores -o-

Ino/ o.oU Oh, perdón. Vámonos chicos... n.n

Ino, Shikamaru (el cojo) y Chôji (el carnívoro) se marcharon a un lugar alejado de la ocupada sala. De repente se acerca un ruidoso chico que lleva un pequeño perro en la cabeza.

Chico/ ¡Holaas!

Los 3 del grupo 7/ ¿Se supone que te tendríamos que conocer?

Chico/ Exacto n.nUUUU

Sakura/ Pues vale ·-· Hola chico raro con perro en la cabeza que no había visto en toda mi vida.

Chico/ Me llamo Kiba n.nUUU... y éste es (señala al perro diminuto) Fifí

Sasuke/ Pensaba que en el guión salía que el perro se llamaba Akamaru o.oU

Kiba/ Es que Akamaru senior (el padre) que es el que tenía que salir en la serie se me murió ayer mientras intenté hacerle aprender como coger el Dog Chaw que estaba dentro de una guillotina u.uU Y claro Akamaru junior está de entierro así que hoy no podría venir al rodaje... T.T Toda una pena...

Se escucha ruido de cosas caerse y ven como un chico se acerca pegándose tortazos contra la gente y todo lo que hay por delante. Lleva unas gafas de sol y una chaqueta, detrás de él se ve un arbusto que se mueve (cosas más raras se han visto o.oU)

Kiba/ Shino te tengo dicho que algún día te matarás con esas gafas de sol... u.uU

Shino/ Ah, déjame ¿qué sabrás tú Kiba? el que se cargó el perro... si es que no paras. Yo se lo digo a tu madre, si la del pelo castaño por si te lías... Yo le digo, algún día de estos tu hijo os matará sin querer, si lo está haciendo los perros cuando acabé con ellos tendrá que seguir con alguien y claro...

Kiba/ Vale Shino, vale -o-U

Naruto/ (asustado y señalando el arbusto) ¿Qué es eso? Se mueve... ó.òU

Shino/ Ah no te preocupes Uzumaki Naruto, es Hinata nuestra compañera, bueno claro el arbusto no porque te preguntarías como es que un arbusto puede hablar y claro yo tendría que darte la razón porque efectivamente los arbustos no hablan pero es que Hinata no es el arbusto en sí, Hinata es la persona que va dentro del arbusto y que lo mueve. Es que la chica es tímida... ahora que no nos escucha yo diría que es rara y punto.

Kiba/ ¡Shino que Hinata está aquí! ò.oU

Shino/ Vamos pero si nunca se entera da igual de lo que diga. -o-U Parece mentira que te preocupes por una cosa así compañero Kiba. Es como si me dijeses que Hinata es morena, pues te tendría que decir que eso es una mentira como una catedral, pues ¿cómo va a estar morena si se pasa todo el día dentro del arbusto? A no ser que la chica nos esté engañando y allí tenga una fuente de rayos UVA entonces claro ahí te tendría que dar la razón... ù.uU

Naruto/ Pero ese arbusto no siempre ha estado con vosotros ò.oU Hubo una temporada que no, ¿verdad?

Kiba/ Eso es porque Hinata estuvo un tiempo hospitalizada porque tuvo un accidente... pero claro como la chica no es muy habladora aún no sabemos que pasó realmente. ù.u

De repente algo sale rápidamente y se esconde de nuevo en el arbusto pero se escucha algo.

Hinata/ ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto/ Je, je, je n.nU No sé porque me resulta familiar...

FLASHBACK DE NARUTO... BY NARUTO'S PRODUCTIONS

Estaba Naruto esperando a que viniese Kakashi, que había insistido en que el ninja vestido de butanerito comiese verduras, a traerle una cesta con la más variación de verduras. Así que estaba Naruto mirando las estrellas de la noche al lado de un arbusto y de repente escuchó un ruido de algo saliendo de entre la maleza.

Voz/ ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto asustado miró a los lados pero no vio a nadie, estaba él, las estrellas los un edificios del frente y detrás de él la negra espesura del bosque. Miró a los lados intentando adivinar alguna figura pero nada.

Naruto/ ¿Hay alguien ahí? (mientras camina hasta el otro lado del arbusto)

De repente otra vez aquella voz gritando su nombre, otro respingo... Esto ya no le estaba gustando nada, a disgusto miró a los lados buscando quien estaba jugando con él de esa manera.

Naruto/ ¡Sal de donde quieras que estés! ò.oU ¡Esto ya no tiene ninguna gracia!

Otra vez pasó lo mismo, otro ¡Naruto-kun! y nadie... ¿Cómo demonios lo estaba haciendo? Naruto estaba asustado, este juego no tenía ya ninguna gracia... Se estaba enfadando y mucho... ¡Nadie jugaba con él así!

Naruto/ ¡Ya me he enfadado! ÒoÓ

Enfadado, el rubio sacó del bolsillo de Doraemon ( o de donde las teteras como lo queráis explicar xD) un cóctel molotov made in Naruto's house. Y enfadado lo colocó en aquel arbusto y salió corriendo del lugar con la correspondiente explosión.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Naruto/ Bueno, pobre Hinata-chan lo que tuvo que pasar la pobre... desalmados que hacen daño a una chica (off) por no llamarla arbusto ·-·U (on) ... -o- como está la vida -o-U

De repente en el ambiente comienza a sonar una musiquilla infantil, que deja a los chicos callados, el ambiente comienza a llenarse de estrellitas y brillitos y comienzan a salir conejitos y un arco iris aparece detrás de un chico con gafas que se les acerca.

Naruto/ o.o ¿Eres dios?

Kabuto/ No, pero soy una persona buena n.n... Hola conejitooo n.n

El conejo se acerca cariñosamente a Kabuto y cuando los chicos se giran para despedirse de Hinata, Kiba y Shino (que sigue hablando por los codos) Kabuto le mete una patada (Advertencia: Ningún conejo sufrió daño durante el rodaje de esta escena u.u) al conejo.

Sasuke/ o.o ¿Qué le pasó a ese pobre conejo? (señala al pobre conejito)

Kabuto/ Sus compañeros lo dañaron T.T Que dura es la ley de la selva...

Sakura/ Pero si los otros pobres conejos están asustados o.oUUU

Kabuto/ ¿Queréis unas piruletas? n.n

Los tres chicos aceptan contentos y empiezan a comerse sus respectivas piruletas, Kabuto se acerca a Sasuke y le mete una colleja ante lo cual Naruto se ríe

Naruto/ Ya era hora que te diesen alguna más hoy... xDDDD

Sasuke/ T.T ¿¿Kabuto porqué me pegaste?

Kabuto/ No te pegué n.n Es que tenías un mosquito en el cogote n.n

Sasuke/ Ah, gracias n.n

Kabuto/ (off) jia jia jiaaaaa xDD

Después de aquello por la puerta entró un hombre con muy malas pintas, con cara de segurata seguido de unos cuantos profesores más. Se sentó en la mesa delante de las miradas de todos.

Hombre/ ¡SOLDADOS FIRMES! (la gente pasa de él) o.oU Bueno ù.uU Mi nombre es Ibiki Morino

Gente/ Éramos pocos y parió la abuela -o-U

Joven1/ Tío, ¿cómo va a parir la abuela? ¬¬U

Joven2/ Eso, eso, lo que le pasará a la abuela será que está menopáusica pero parir... ¬¬U

Ibiki/ ¡Callarsus! Bueno el caso es que para quitarnos de en medio a los inútiles os hemos puesto un examen para que os pireis a casita a contar rayolas del techo, o a buscar los puntos de la humedad en el techo que hay encima de la ducha de vuestras casas. Los exámenes serán de diferentes dificultades, al que pillemos copiando lo castramos ù.u...

Sakura/ ¿Y a las chicas? Porque castrarnos es un tanto difícil... o.oU

Ibiki/ Os engordaremos

Chicas/ ¡Qué horror! T-T

Ibiki/ Que empiece el examen. Dentro de diez minutos os daremos el enunciado de la pregunta 10.

El examen comenzó en general en el aula, Naruto comenzó con paciencia a leer su examen. El examen decía así:

Pregunta nº1: (4 puntos) Escriba su nombre y apellidos en hiragana

Pregunta nº2: (2 puntos) Elementos básicos para la construcción de cócteles molotov

Pregunta nº3: (3 puntos) Explique los puntos clave en la intrusión en edificios

Pregunta nº4: (En este examen esta corresponde a la pregunta 10, 1 punto): Será explicada diez minutos después del comienzo del examen

Naruto/ (off) En este examen voy a sacar un 10 fijo jejejeeeeee :D

Mientras Sasuke lloraba interiormente pensando que sería mejor... que Naruto viese que había sacado un cero (porque su examen debía de ser el más complicado dentro de toda la sala... lo peor es que tiene razón o.oU xD) o que fuese castrado por copiar. Entonces lo pensó... aquellos profesores no los estaban vigilando... jugaban a la petanca ò.o Eso quería decir...

Sasuke/ (off) ¡Qué si les gano a la petanca pues me tendrán que aprobar! ò.o ... O espera... Quizás sería más fácil... (después de cinco minutos pensando) ¡Copiar ahora que están distraídos ò.o! Que listo soy... si es que todos los que decían que yo era el peor Uchiha se equivocaban je...

No muy lejos de allí Saabaku no Gaara o Gaara del desierto hacía los pasos de la Macarena sin mirar a nadie en concreto mientras el profesor lo miraba de reojo

Ibiki/(off) Que listo... disimula y así parece que no está copiando, ese chico tiene futuro...

Gaara/ (off) Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosas buenas... (8)

Tenten le tira un pergamino a la cabeza a Lee con una nota que pone "Lee si ves las estrellas es que te he dado un buen golpe, si es así átate la cinta a la cabeza" Lee contando constelaciones se la ató. Un chico con un móvil por el que habla de repente se pone serio.

Chico con coleta/ ¡Byakugan! ... Pues mira tú destino es...

No muy lejos de allí Ino se introdujo con su técnica en el cuerpo de Sakura y comenzó a bailar el Baile del Pañuelo para dejar en ridículo a Sakura, cosa que no pasó desapercibida porque Naruto lo grabó todo con su cámara mientras Hinata salía de su arbusto gritando Naruto-kun. Los maestros pensaban que los alumnos estaban haciendo el examen... Cuando pasaron los diez minutos el profesor Ibiki se levantó.

Ibiki/ Bueno... la siguiente pregunta es algo muy complicado... quien no pase esta prueba tendrá que irse al parvulario y cantar la canción de los Teletubbies con los niños de cinco años.

Joven1/ Los Teletubbies noooo (sale corriendo de la sala)

Joven2/ No podré soportarlo! (se tira por la ventana)

Ibiki/ Y después de la de los Teletubbies la de los Twinies! ò.ó

Joven3/ ¡Tanto no puedo aguantar (sale corriendo)

La gente comienza a huir total que solo quedan cuatro gatos

Gatos/ Miau...

¡Que no! Poca gente, a eso me refería... -o-U Bueno al fin y al cabo si te fijas son los personajes que están más caracterizados y que están más currados en cuanto a complementos se trata -.-U

Ibiki/ ¿No os echaréis atrás después de saber que cantaréis con los Lunies, los Twinies, los Teletubbies, que también vendrán esos horribles muñecos del Disney Channel que cantan esas horrendas canciones?

Naruto/ ¡¡Qué no cansino! ¡Que si tengo que hacerlo les pongo un cóctel molotov y listos!

Hinata/ (off) Naruto-kun... ¡Que si tengo que hacerlo les pongo un cóctel molotov y listos!... Naruto-kun...

Miru/ o.oU Dios conversaciones inteligentes... n.nUUUU

Ibiki/ La pregunta es... (pose tétrica) ¿Qué talla de sujetador tenéis?

Chicas/ ¡Será guarro! Òoó#

Sasuke/ ¡Una talla 10! ò.o

Naruto/ En Sexy no Jutsu una 90 ô.o o algo así... depende del día...

Gaara/ Una 15 ùú

Ibiki/ ¡Muy bien! n-n ¡Estáis todos aprobados! ¡Y no os dejéis torturar! (se quita el pañuelo y deja ver unas heridas muy feas) ¡Hace mucha pupa! n-n

Todos/ Gracias por el aviso ·-·UU

Ibiki/ Ahora comienza... la segunda prueba...

Empieza a sonar el ending de Harmonia

**Bueno pues por fin decidí retomar este fanfic que el pobre lo tenía un poco abandonado... Es que estoy acabando Falling Down pero tampoco es plan u.uU**

**Bueno no puedo dejar abandonadas estas paridas que me entretienen tanto escribir xDD Paso a comentar los reviews:**

_Tensai Seko, _**el de la silla de ruedas yo creo que será más bueno que el de la chacha xDDDD Bueno este no es tan corto eh? Kakashi aun no ha visto su casa (H) xD Sí, son casi todos tontos pero es lo que mola xD Pues no stuvieron a la altura del puzzle... ù.u les venció. Naruto sí xD El movil de Neji... je eso es negociable.. xD**

_Juegui, _**xDDD si que es desgraciado...jejeje mola hacerlo sufrir Claro que tengo copias Naruto me las rula (H) No lo haré sufrir mucho tranquila xD Lee bulto xDD bueno en el próximo lo vuelvo a llamar bulto ok? XD**

_Lovechii, _**xD me alegra que te gusten xD La nevera xDD si ya la trataremos en otro capítulo xD **

_A.Kyubi's, _**Sip, el arbusto es Hinatilla xDD espero que te guste y no creo que me denuncien ù.u jee xDDD**

_Uchiha Kurama, _**joer me siento asesina xDDDD versión glenat es para todos los gustos xD Sí tengo copias... todos me pedís... las venderé xD**

**Bueno os espero a todos en el próximo capítulo**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_¿Preview? -- ¿Conseguirá Lee recuperarse del golpe que le propinó Tenten? ¿Cómo es que Tenten ya tiene nombre y el pobre Neji (chico pelo largo xD) no? ¿Será que Tenten ha pagado un extra? _(ojalá -.-U) _¿Qué será la próxima prueba? ¿Será Kabuto dios realmente y nos está engañando? ¿Conseguirá algún día hablar Hinata? ¿Y Chôji? ¿Se comerá a Shikamaru entero?_

TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

_O NO... _


	9. La segunda prueba Primera parte

**Disclaimer-- Si yo tuviera una escoba... si yo tuviera una escobaa... si yo tuviera una escobaaaaaa (8)**

**Itachi/ (8) Limpiaría mi cuevita ò.o**

**Miru/ ¬¬U ¿Qué hacéis?**

**Itachi/ ·-· Cantando... ya que no me sacas en el fic...**

**Miru/ ¬¬ Anda tira para casa a ver si al final si que no vas a salir... -o- Y tú haz tu trabajo (al disclaimer)**

**Disclaimer-- Vaaale... yo que intentaba hacer esto más ameno... en fin... Los personajes no le pertenecen a la aguafiestas esta...**

**Itachi/ Lo mato yo por ti?**

**Miru/ n-n Por favor...**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son caras y explicaciones en general.**

**Capítulo 9: La segunda prueba (Primera parte) **

Empieza a sonar el opening y esta vez el fansub es de nuevo de Tigre-Sudy fansub

Miru/ Esto empieza a ser muy cansado... que se decidan a patrocinar de una vez... -o-U

Aparece el título del episodio.

Todos siguen en la sala mirando al profesor Ibiki

Ibiki/ Empieza... la segunda prueba

Empieza a sonar la música de Star Wars (porque es cool y queda bien para un momento así) se apagan las luces y unos focos empiezan a iluminar la sala. De repente una ventana de la sala se rompe y entra rodando una persona. Las luces de la sala se encienden y se ve en el suelo a la persona con los cristales clavados por el cuerpo y disfrazado de tía.

Miru/ ¡¡¡ToT Nooooooo, el especialistaaa! ¡El especialista voluntario que nos había llegado hacía poco! ò0ó ¡Maldita Anko! Ella no puede hacer entradas normales no... -o- Que siga el rodaje

Bueno después del lapsus, los dos guardaespaldas retiran al pobre especialista y entra la verdadera Anko con una banda de músicos a su espalda que tocan una extraña melodía que recuerda a la de los circos, mientras va tirando confeti a los alumnos. Cuando llega a donde está Gaara, como ha hecho con los demás le tira también confeti. Gaara, mira el confeti y pensando que esa mujer está intentando atentar contra su vida le tira también confeti, pero de arena que tumba momentáneamente a Anko, que se vuelve a levantar, se limpia la sangre y continua hasta el atril.

Gaara/ ja, confeti a mí... ¬¬

Anko/ Bueno n.nU... ¡Yo soy la espectacular Anko! Y soy la que controlará y explicará de que va esta prueba... Pero antes... Os voy a cantar algo ò.o

Gente/ No ¬¬

Anko/ ¿¿Bailo? ó.ò

Gente/ ¡Qué NO! ¬¬

Anko/ ¿¿Un truco de magia? ó.ò

Naruto/ ¡Queremos meternos tortazos aquí a saco! ò-ó

Gente/ Eso, eso... ò.o

Anko/ Pues lo siento mucho pero me parece que va a ser que no ·-·, así que si os queréis pegar... no sé... ·-·

La gente suspira en general un tanto decepcionada, Gaara se enfada y con su arena le mete una colleja a Sasuke que mira desconcertado para los lados sin enterarse muy bien de lo que pasa. Al ver que Sasuke no se ha enterado Gaara ríe por lo bajo. Después de aquello Anko sacó a todos en fila hacía fuera donde según ella se desarrollaría la segunda prueba.

Anko/ Bueno chicos esto es el llamado Bosque de los Dulces... aunque el nombre no sé bien, bien porque se lo pusieron

Todos se giran a mirar el bosque que tiene una pinta de tenebroso, se escuchan extraños gritos del interior todos se preguntan quien le dio ese nombre al bosque.

Naruto/ Bueno ¿y que se supone que es lo qué tenemos que hacer en el bosque?

Anko/ Tendréis que entregar una pizza que os daremos y además llevar otra pizza que llevarán vuestros compañeros y...

Todos miran a Chôji que está comiendo algo

Chôji/ ¿Qué decías de pizzas?

Anko/ T-T Las pizzas... Bueno pues entonces tendréis que llevar esa caja de joyas que (abre la caja y ve que está vacía) ToT ¡Las joyas! ¿Dónde fueron que pasó con ellas?

Naruto silva disimuladamente mientras recoge un rubí que se le cayó al suelo.

Anko/ Bueno pues la misión será llevar estas Superpop (grito de emoción de Sasuke) al edificio que hay en medio del bosque y os preguntaréis... ¿Qué hace un edificio en medio de un bosque tan chungo? Pues...

Todos/ No nos interesa ·-·

Anko/ T-T Jo yo quiero tener también mi momento de gloria ¿sabéis?

La gente pasa de ella y comienza a dirigirse a la caja donde están todas las revistas, el más emocionado de todos Sasuke que comienza a mirar cual revista es la mejor que se puede llevar.

Sasuke/ (emocionado y acelerado mirando las revistas) Ay, aquí sale Bisbaaaaal :D ¡¡OH en esta sale Chenoa! No se como pudo dejar a Bisbal T-T Pues, puees...

Naruto/ Venga coge una ya, ¿qué más da?

Sasuke/ ò.o si que da igual, ¿no ves que así me la podré leer yo? T-T tiene que ser la más interesante... Ah, est--

Tío con lengua larga/ (cogiendo la revista que iba a coger Sasuke) ¡¡Yay Bisbal!

Sasuke/ (mira interesado al hombre) Oish creo que me he enamorado o/o

Naruto/ Sasuke tío háztelo mirar... lo tuyo ya es enfermizo... ¬¬U

Sakura/ ¿Y yo Sasuke-kun? T-T ¿Qué fue de nuestra panadería? T-T

Sasuke/ Lo siento a mi solo me gusta Bisbal, Naruto y los dos misteriosos ·-·

Naruto/ A mí olvídame -o-...

Anko/ Tenéis que firmarme estos papeles por si morís en el bosque que a mi no me hagan responsable ò.o

Gaara/ Aquí pone que si morimos te daremos todas nuestras posesiones... ¬¬

Anko/ Jejeje n.nU De alguna forma tendré que vivir yo... (mira el suelo) Oh, una de las joyas que han sido robadas ò.o

Naruto/ No, no perdona... Pero eso es mío ù-u

Anko/ Oh, perdona no sabía... n.nU

Naruto/ (off) jia, jia, jia... ya tengo para vivir otra temporada más

Anko/ Bueno pues ya podéis ir a morir ò.o Y traedme un regalitoooo n.n (le suena un walkietalkie) ¿Sí?

Tío a través dl walkie/ Me dicen los señores de la arena que si van a tardar mucho que ellos hace tres días que ya han llegado ·-·

Anko/ o.o ¿Cómo que hace tres días? ¿Sí antes estaban aquí verdad?

La gente niega con la cabeza mirándola con una gota

Anko/ ¿Cómo que no? ¡Yo los he visto! Ò.oUU

La gente sigue negando con la cabeza mirándola con más gotas.

Anko/ ToT ¡Ellos estaban! ¡Yo no estoy loca!

Todos se giraron y rieron por lo bajo por haber engañado así a la pesada aquella. Así pues, separándose todos, cada uno por su lado se adentraron en el bosque de los Dulces pensando en los horrores que se encontrarían dentro y en las feroces luchas que tendrían que desarrollar.

/En donde está el grupo de Naruto... /

Naruto/ Necesito ir al lavabo ò-ó

Sakura/ ¡¡Si acabamos de entrar en el bosque!

Naruto/ Pero necesito ver al señor Rocaaaaaa T-T

Sasuke/ ¿Señor Roca? ¿Ese quién es? ¿Le gusta Bisbal? ¿Es igual de dios que tú? ò/ó

Naruto/ (le da un capón) ¡¡qué pesado siempre con lo mismo! ò-ó

Sasuke/ T/T Pero que yo voy en seriooo... Mira te he escrito un poema: Ese rubio tan bonito, que adorna tu cabello, me tiene to loquito... por tus huesos.

Naruto/ ¬¬ Eso último no rima

Sasuke/ ó.o Es que no encontraba algo que rimase con loquito y que expresase suficientemente mi amor.

Naruto/ A ti lo de tu familia te ha afectado demasiado ¿eh? -o-

Sasuke/ Yo era así de toda la vida ·-· Bueno en realidad aproveché lo de mi familia para salir del armario pero por lo demás no me afectó demasiado... Ah bueno, me convertí en un antisocial n.n

Naruto/ o.oUU Ah bien por ti y ahora como no veo a Roca-san por ninguna parte pues voy a regar la hierba

Sakura/ ò.o Naruto no me seas cerdo ò0ó

Sasuke se pone a hacer lo mismo que iba a hacer Naruto a su lado

Naruto/ ¿Y a él no se lo impides? ¬¬

Sakura/ (mientras empieza a hacerle fotos a Sasuke con la polaroid) :D pues claro que no...

Sasuke/ ¡¡Kyaaa pervertidaaaaaaaa ó/ò!

Naruto/ ¿Y tú porque no te tapas algo entonces ¬¬?

Sasuke/ ¿Le comprarás alguna foto? U/U

Naruto/ ¬¬ Está claro que no...

Sasuke/ (se tapa resignado) Entonces que leches... -o-

Naruto se va a buscar un señor roca entre la maleza, al rato vuelve mientras se pone bien el pantalón... Tanto Sakura, como Sasuke lo miran desconfiadamente.

Naruto/ ¿Qué pasa? ·-·

Sakura/ ·-· ¿Y Naruto?

Naruto/ Yo soy Naruto ·-·

Sasuke/ Por dios ¿es que no ves que no te pareces en nada a él? -o- lo primero de todo él es rubio y tu vas moreno, después él tiene los ojos azules tu los llevas color miel y lo más importante de todo... ¡Mi amor va vestido de naranja! Ò-Ó

Sakura/ (llorando) T-T ha dicho mi amor... ¿porqué eres tan gay Sasuke-kun...? T-T

Naruto falso/ Tsk... Son buenos... me han descubierto ò.o

Los 2/ Es que tú eres demasiado malo... u.uU

Tío raro/ ò-ó ¡Me llevaré vuestra Superpop!

Sasuke/ (enfadado) ¡Eso será por encima de mi cadáver ò-ó!

Sakura/ (que vuelve a la realidad) ¿Qué? O.O ¿El cadáver de Sasuke-kun? ò.ó

Sasuke/ Eso es Sakura ò.o Este tío me quiere matar... A por él

Sakura/ ¡¡Shannarooo!

Sakura se pone verde y para defender a su amorcito empieza a pegarle una paliza al tío raro que se había hecho pasar por Naruto. Preocupado por el rubio, Sasuke empieza a buscar a la desesperada a su amorcito y lo encuentra atado en el suelo a unos metros de allí.

Sasuke/ (lagrimilla de alivio y fondo shôjo mientras corre hacía Naruto) Narutooooooooo T-T (abre los brazos para tirarse encima de Naruto)

Cuando Sasuke está apunto de abrazar a Naruto este le pega una patada en la cara con la cual para a Sasuke.

Naruto/ No podrás aprovecharte de mí ò-ó Maldito pervertido

Sasuke/ ù-ú casi...

Una vez desatado Naruto vuelven a donde Sakura está aún pegándole una paliza al tío raro de antes

Miru/ Se supone que el tío raro ese tiene nombre pero no me acuerdo así que se queda en tío raro ·-·

Tío raro/ Jefe... jefe sálvemeee ToT

De repente en la maleza se escucha movimiento y aparece... ¡tachán tachán!...

Naruto/ Tú... o.o (lo señala) ò-ó Maldito...

Sasuke/ o.o ¿Lo conoces?

Naruto/ ¡TE MATARÉ TU ABSORBISTE A MI FAMILIA! Ò0Ó#

Agujero Negro/ ¿Yo? Dios que emoción T-T Desde el primer capítulo que no salía... Y encima no me llamaron para grabar el nuevo opening. Pensé que se habían olvidado de mí.

Naruto/ ¡Yo no te olvidaré ò-ó! ¡Tú me convertiste en lo que soy! ¡Y además te llevaste a mí madre! ò-ó ¡No me pudieron dar el pecho como a los demás niños!

AN/ Oye a mi no me culpes, yo fui contratado para hacer eso, niño kukuku xD

Naruto/ ¿Contratado o.o?

Miru/ ·-· Mola... Estoy haciendo una trama de algo sin sentido n.n

Naruto/ ¬¬ No rompas el clima ò-ó ¿Quién te contrató?

AN/ Eso es un se-cre-to n.n Ala me llevo al despojo humano este de aquí (señala al tío que aún recibe golpes de Sakura y se traga al tío raro) Uy... ·-· Lo absorbí... Bueno que carajo... -o-

Sasuke/ Sakura vuelve ù-ú

Sakura/ (aún verde) ¿Esa voz...? ¡Es mi saco de boxeo!

Sasuke/ o.o ¿Qué? ó.o ¡Yo no soy un saco de boxeo! T-T

Sakura/ (aún verde) Pegaaaaaar :D

Sasuke/ (que empieza a correr para huir de Sakura que ahora viene a toda velocidad a por él y girando los puños) SOCORROOOOOOO ToT

Naruto/ ò-ó Esto no quedará así Agujero Negro...

AN/ ¡¡Bieeen! ¡Eso significa que volveré a saliiiir! Gracias por este sueño ToT

Yondaime/ ¡Eh! ¡Esa era mi frase! Y además ¿porqué él sale y a mí no me has dado ningún papel aún? ò-ó

Miru/ o.o ¡Oh Yondi! Hacía muchos capítulos que no salías

Yondaime/ u.u Estuve trabajando en Burger King ù-ú

Miru/ n.n Bien por ti chico...

Yondaime/ Y a mis preguntas que me respondes ¿¿eh? Yo llevo muerto desde la página cuatro, línea 23 del primer capítulo ò-ó

Miru/ ¿Tanto te traumó que te sabes la línea exacta en la cual se te dio por muerto? ô.o

Yondaime/ T-T Yo quiero salir maaaas

Miru/ Bueno continuemos con esto y si vas a estar por aquí silencio Yondi ò.o Haz como Itachi y compórtate

Itachi/ ·-· ¿Aún no salgo?

Finalmente Agujero negro desaparece y milagrosamente Sakura vuelve a la normalidad con lo que Sasuke se libra de una paliza.

Miru/ o.o ¿Qué? Sakura vas a perder fans con esto -o-

Sakura/ o.o ¿¡QUÉ?

Sasuke/ Tú no le hagas caso, a ver acercaos (les indica que se sienten cerca de donde está él sentado) Para identificarnos pues podemos usar...

Sakura/ Ya lo sé unos pañuelos atados en el brazo... ò.o Y debajo llevaremos otra marca por si lo copian (ve como la miran rara) ¿Qué? ó.oU Yo lo vi en One Piece y a ellos les funcionó... T-T

Sasuke/ ù-ú Bueno pues como iba diciendo... podemos...

Naruto/ Bailar una sardana ò.o

El grupo de adoradores de sardanas que han salido de no sé dónde empiezan a aplaudir a Naruto en señal de aprobación.

Sasuke/ ·-·UU Siento decírtelo pero no... Lo que haremos será...

CALIDS/ ò-ó ¡Te pegaremos a ti!

Sasuke/ Oh, Zero-chan te eché de menos T-T Pero no ò.o sino yo seré el primero en ser eliminado...

Todos/ Como si eso nos importara mucho... ·-·

Sasuke/ T-T Yo decía de... De una contraseña ò.o

Todos/ Bueno eso también es una idea u.u

Sasuke/ Bien entonces la contraseña será...

De repente escuchan un ruido entre la maleza...

Naruto/ o.o Eh a Orochimaru aún no le tocaba salir

Sakura/ (tapándole la boca) idiota que aún la gente no sabe quien es ¬¬U

Sasuke/ ·-· ¿Orochimaru? ¿Y eso qué es lo que es? ¿Tiene poder:D

Sakura/ ·-· Él en su mundo...

De repente se levanta viento que deja a todos sorprendidos, Sasuke de repente sonríe, coge su mochila y de ella saca una falda blanca, se la pone y empieza a impedir que se levante

Sasuke/ Miradme, miradme. Soy yo en el opening n0n

Todos/ ¬¬U Anda vámonos...

Así pues todos se separan debido al fuerte viento que se había levantado en el bosque.

Yondaime/ ¡Eh! ¿Y el presupuesto para el bosque?

Miru/ ¬¬ No hay... está hecho todo con papel maché ¿no te has dado cuenta ò.o?

Yondaime/ o.o woh... ¿Y quién montó todo? Porque se ve laborioso :O

Miru/ Fue Orochimaru ·-· El pobre se aburre...

Iba Sasuke (ya sin falda) caminando en busca de la gente que lo había abandonado cuando se puso la falda... Ah, que poco sentido el humor tenían... -o- De repente se encontró con Sakura

Sakura/ oh, Sasuke-kun... y estás solo... y ya no llevas falda... :D Te puedo violar...

Sasuke/ o.oU No te acerques (saca un kunai) Primero la contraseña ò-ó

Sakura/ ò-ó Sí... (con voz seca) Ave maría, cuando serás mía... Al mismo cielo yo te llevaría... Dime tan solo una palabra... ay Bisbal que dios ·-·

Sasuke/ ¡YAY! U/U Es tan cierto... ò-ó Bueno entonces si que eres Sakura y ahora falta...

Naruto/ o.o Oh chicos os encontré

Sasuke/ ¡ò-ó La contraseña!

Naruto/ ah, cierto n.nU (con entusiasmo y emoción) Ave maría, cuando serás mía... Al mismo cielo yo te llevaría... Dime tan solo una palabra... ¡ay Bisbal que dios!

Sasuke pone cara seria y le lanza un kunai a Naruto que este esquiva por poco

¿Naruto/ ¿Oye que te ha picado, chico que va a ser mi nuevo cuerpo?

Sasuke/ T-T A pesar que me duela Naruto nunca diría eso con entusiasmo

¿Naruto/ Ju, es cierto... ¿Pero a que molo? ¿A que mi henge es bueno:D

Sasuke/ ò.o muéstrate como eres ò-ó

Sale humo y de repente se ve a un hombre alto con el pelo largo y negro, los ojos color miel y con la piel pálida.

Sasuke/ Oh, es el tío misterioso ò-ó

Orochimaru/ Mi nombre es Orochimaru n-n Y vendo enciclopedias ·-·

Miru/ (le mete un capón) ¡Di bien tu texto! ò-ó Aquí no quiero publicidad de tus muchos empleos ò-ó Y por cierto tienes que arreglar el decorado que se cae el papel maché -o-

Orochimaru/ Entendido ò-o Pero si me muero llama a Kabuto que venga a recogerme

Miru/ Vaale... ¡Qué exigente! -o-

Orochimaru/ Ahora os enseñaré mi furia asesina... ò-ó (Sasuke y Sakura tragan saliva con miedo) Pero antes, veamos un video n-n Iba a traer uno que le robé a alguien que conoces, chico que va a ser mi nuevo cuerpo pero se quedó en el aparato enganchada la cinta. Así que me he traído... (saca una cinta la pone en un video que está allí por arte de magia) ¡Kabuto haciendo un striptease! n.n ¡Además lleva tanga:D

Los dos chicos ponen cara de dolor y cuando acaba la cinta Sakura vomita del horror.

Orochimaru/ Ah, aunque sale Kabuto que quede claro que no es mi aliado ·-·

Sakura/ ¿Entonces porqué sale ahí? ¬¬

Orochimaru/ Fue secuestrado ·-·

Sakura/ Pero si él tiene cara de estar pasándoselo pipa ò-ó

Orochimaru/ Lo drogué y después abusé de él ·-·

Sakura/ o.oU Ah, entonces todo tiene sentido

Sasuke/ ¬¬ No sé como osas desconfiar de mi amorcito

Orochimaru/ ¿·-· Amorcito:D Esto me lo hará todo más fácil... (voz melosa y afeminada) Sasuke-chan... ¿Le darás esa Superpop a tu amorcito?

Sasuke/ Sí ò/o Sí quieres además puedes tomarme aquí mismo

Sakura/ o-o ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No se la des!... ¡Tampoco le des tu castidad! o.o

/Donde está Naruto/

Está Naruto mirando tenso a una serpiente gigante.

Naruto/ ¡Qué no! ¡Qué te digo que así no lograrás hacer que te quiera!

Serpiente/ Ay hijo pues no sé... T-T Es que mira me mandó a comerte pero eres muy rubito y mono y me das pena además me has caído bien.

Naruto/ Si es que tu amo no merece el amor que le das -o-... (Se escucha rumor entre los matorrales y aparece alguien)

Tigretón/ Ey ô-o (saluda con la garra)

Naruto/ ¡¡Tigretón-chan! ¿¡Qué haces aquí?

Tigretón/ Es que el Mizuki ese ya está un poco huesudo y no le saco mucha información... -.-U

Naruto/ ô.o hacía tiempo que no te veía... has engordado ·-·

Tigretón/ Es lo que tiene extraer información... je je je

Serpiente/ Oye no me apartéis... ¿Quién este señor tan apuesto:D

Naruto/ Se llama Tigretón, y es mi tigre ·-· Te lo presto pero me lo tienes que devolver... Y vivo ¿eh? -o-

Tigretón/ ·-· Pues vale... Ah por cierto jefe, el Boris ese está a punto de hacerte suspender el examen

Naruto/ ¿Boris...? ô.óU... o.o... Sasuke ò0ó#

/Donde están Sasuke y Sakura/

Sasuke/ Bueno allá voy a entregártela ·-·

voz a la lejanía/ malditooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

Sakura/ o.o ¿qué es eso?

Orochimaru/ (que está arreglando el papel maché del decorado) No sé... ¿un tren? Bueno Sasuke-kun dame la Superpop...

Voz a la lejanía/ oooooooooooooooooooooooo...

Sasuke/ Ya voy misterioso ò-o pero no nos enseñes más el video de Kabuto ¿eh? (tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke les entran arcadas)

Voz ya no tan lejos/ ¡¡Maldito--

De repente se ve a Naruto que lleva una estela de polvo detrás de él, salta, señala a Sasuke y los guardaespaldas lo tumban con un aparato electrocutador. Naruto se posa al lado de donde ahora está Sasuke en el suelo.

Naruto/ ¡Maldito gay ò-ó! No me vas a estropear la serie ò-ó

Miru:D Bien dicho Naruto, ¡tú si que sabes!

Orochimaru/ Oh, es el niño que tiene encerrado dentro de él el demonio que casi arrasa con la villa hace doce años

Sakura/ (a Sasuke)¿Qué ha dicho? ·-·

Sasuke/ (recuperándose de la descarga) Algo de un gazpacho ¿no?

Naruto/ ¿Tú eres tonto Sasuke? o.o... ù.uUU Bueno vaya pregunta más estúpida... ¿¡No ves que está rebobinando la cinta? En cuanto se la des te pondrá el video otra vez. ¬¬

Orochimaru/ ò.o ¡No!

Sasuke/ ¿Ves? ó-ò No es tan malo como lo pintas

Orochimaru/ Pensaba pasarlo fotograma por fotograma gracias al pause ·-· Y pararlo durante dos minutos en cuando se ve el precioso encaje del tanga ·-·

Sasuke pone cara de estar sintiéndose muy mal, igual que Sakura.

Naruto/ ò.o por cierto me dijo Juana

Sakura/ o.o ¿Juana?

Orochimaru/ Sí, es mi otra serpiente... ¿Pasa algo? ¬¬

Naruto/ Pues eso que Juana se fue de luna de miel con Tigretón ·-·

Orochimaru/ ¿Mandarán una postal? ô.o

Naruto/ Ya les amenacé con que lo hicieran ù-u

Orochimaru/ Ah, que bien n.n chico que tiene en su interior un demonio que casi termina con la villa hace doce años

Sasuke/ (a Sakura) ¿Qué fue lo último que dijo?

Sakura/ Que casi mira el telediario ·-·

Sasuke/ ô.o ah... No entiendo muy bien a este hombre ·-·

Sakura/ ·-· Yo tampoco...

Orochimaru/ Bueno... (mira el guión y sigue pegando papel maché) Naruto-kun... ahora mismo no me interesas... ò-ó

Naruto/ ò.o ahora verás mi poder de demonio que hace doce años atacó Konoha

Sakura/ ·-· ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Sasuke/ Que hace doce años le atacó una hoja y dijo que demonios ò.o

Sakura/ ·-· Hay que ver lo que es la vida...

Naruto/ (mientras le cambia la cara) ¡Esto es una metamorfosis y no lo que hacen las mariposas!

Los adoradores de sardanas (que aparecen como el musgo ·-·) junto con los guardaespaldas empiezan a aplaudir la gran transformación de Naruto y hasta Sasuke (que no entiende bien que pasa) empieza a aplaudir a su amor platónico.

Serpiente/ Oye Ochomaru ·-·

Orochimaru/ Me llamo Orochimaru n.nUUU

Serpiente/ Me da igual y por eso me voy a zampar al tonto ese (refiriéndose a Sasuke)

Naruto se pone entre medio y para la serpiente con un dedo

Naruto/ No te lo puedes zampar, que te va a dar una indigestión

Serpiente/ o.o oh, vaya gracias n.n

Naruto/ (mirando a Sasuke) ¿Estás bien, Gato asustado por un perro que intentaba morderle la cola?

Sasuke/ (emocionado) Con ganas de violarte aumentando... :D

Orochimaru saca una lengua tan larga que el mismo Boomer tendría envidia de ver y coge a Naruto y lo eleva a su altura.

Naruto/ ¿Qué haces viejo? Ò0ó Sé donde vives, me he quedado con tu cara y te aviso que sé hacer cócteles molotov ò0ó (Orochimaru le levanta, también con la lengua la camiseta) ¡Serás pederasta! Suéltame pervertido

Sakura/ o.o ¡¡Sasuke-kun haz algo!

Sasuke/ ó/o que dilema... mis dos amores se van a fugar no puedo permitirlo... Además... ¡qué leches que Naruto tiene un puesto más elevado en la lista! Ò0ó

Orochimaru/ Míralo aquí está el sello que contiene el demonio que intentó destruir la villa

Sasuke/ ¿Qué dijo?

Sakura/ Que los sellos se los comieron las cochinillas ·-·

Sasuke/ u.u hay que ver como está el mundo...

Naruto/ (leyendo un libro que se llama: Como quitarte a los pervertidos de encima) ¿Bueno qué...? ¿Para hoy o para mañana?

Orochimaru/ ·-· ¿Para mañana te va mejor?

Naruto/ Ah, a mí me va bien ahora ·-·

Orochimaru/ Vale entonces ¡Sello super guay que yo tan dios hago!

Orochimaru posa los dedos en el estómago de Naruto, éste recupera su aspecto habitual y se queda mirando a Orochimaru.

Orochimaru/ Se supone que tendrías que desmayarte ·-·

Naruto/ Ah pues vale ·-· (se hace el desmayado)

Orochimaru/ Muahahaha si es que soy la caña... o.oU El decoradooooo T-T (saca rápido el superglue y empieza a pegar el cacho que se iba a caer) Bueno este a dormir un rato (lo tira)

Sakura/ ¡¡Sasuke-kun haz algo!

Sasuke que está bloqueado y no puede pensar

Miru/ ·-· Entonces lleva bloqueado toda la vida...

... Ehem... Como no puede reaccionar ante el grito de Sakura se pone a bailar la Macarena. Sakura se pega con la mano en la frente y silva a los guardaespaldas de Naruto (que se habían puesto a jugar al Uno) y éstos corren y antes de que su señor se de contra algo le ponen una cama de matrimonio y Naruto cae en ella y misteriosamente hasta está tapado.

Sakura/ ¡¡Sasuke me has decepcionado! ¡Yo pensaba que a ti te gustaba Pokémon y me he enterado que a ti te va Yugioh! T-T Al menos a Naruto le gusta Pokémon

Naruto/ (levantándose momentáneamente de la cama) Eh eso no es cierto ò-o (se vuelve a tumbar)

Sasuke/ ò.óUUU Es que... este tío tan dios me va a matar...

Sasuke se pone tenso y recuerda las palabras que el destructor de su clan...

Itachi/ ¡AH ESE SOY YO:D ¿Voy a salir? ¿Saldré ya?

Miru/ ·-· Saldrás sombreado

Itachi:O ¡Anda como el jefe!

Miru/ Y solo hablarás ò.o y aunque saldrás sombreado misteriosamente el rojo de tu Sharingan se verá perfectamente.

Itachi/ ·-· Wai

Sasuke/ ¡Callaos estáis fastidiando mi momento de sufrimiento y pensar! ¬¬

Miru/ ¿Ah pero tú piensas? ·-·

Sasuke/ ù-u De vez en cuando lo hago, bueno que yo estaba pensando ¿¿eh?

Pues como iba diciendo Sasuke se pone tenso y recuerda las palabras del destructor de su clan que de momento solo se sabe que se llama Itachi pero después misteriosamente nadie recordará bien eso (de sus compañeros me refiero)

Itachi/ Si quieres aprender a subir a los árboles... aférrate... aférrate a ellos y sube... Sube pequeño Peter... ù-ú Te voy a contar un chiste esto es un Francés, un Alemán y un Español...

Sasuke/ (En los ojos aparece el Sharingan) ¡No dejaré que me cuentes otra vez ese chiste tan malo! ò-ó

Naruto/ (levantándose momentáneamente de la cama) Ves, ya le dije yo a Kakashi-sensei que se mirara eso del ojo... Ahora le ha pegado la infección esa ocular a Sasuke (se vuelve a tumbar en la cama)

Empiezan a sonar las notas de Harmonia

**¡Yeah! ¡Por fin pude acabar este capítulo! Cuando tuve que pensar como parodiar lo del bosque no sabía si decantarme por meterlos en el bosque o hacerlos hacer algo diferente pero mi inspiración se disipó y no sabía que hacer así que finalmente los metí en el bosque pero les hice hacer paranoias raras xD... Que además Sasuke estaba muy gay en este capítulo...**

**Sasuke/ ù.u ¿Qué pasa? Es que me rodeas de bombones...**

**Ni se te atreva tocar uno majete ¬¬... weno a Orochimaru si puedes... ·-·U Bueno, como iba diciendo también hice reaparecer a viejos personajes que se perdieron por el camino xD ¡qué nostalgia! xDD Bueno, voy a comentar vuestros reviews xDDD**

_A.Kyubi's, _**¿lindo? ¿Se puede clasificar con palabras tan bonitas este fic tan paranoico? Me emocionas xDDDD**

_Juegui, _**me parece que todo lo que no recibió Sasuke en el capítulo pasado lo recibe en este xD n.nU Espero que me sigas leyendo**

_Lovechii, _**Bueno aquí todos los que presenté en el capítulo pasado no salen pero ya volverán a salir. **

_Tensai Seko, _**¡Seko-chyaaan! ¡Que review más largo y redios! xD Sí las piezas del puzzle de Lee está probado científicamente que se multiplicaban. XDDD Me alegra que llorases de risa xDDD Sí tienen que subir de nivel sino se estancan en un papel y acabarían agobiando xDD ù-u El mundo de los cóctel molotov dejó de tener misterio desde que yo empecé a crear esto xD No, lo peor de todo es que Gaara no estaba copiando porque si te fijas en sus pensamientos estaba cantando la Macarena así que xDDD Sí vamos a tener una bonita colección de videos cuando acabé la parodia xD lo de que Tenten ya tenga nombre es todo un misterio ù-ú Por cierto, no pasa nada si me envías reviews tan largos XD ¡me molan! XD**

**¡¡Bueno y eso es todo por esta vez, nos vemos en la próxima!**

**¡Jya ne! **

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_¿Preview? -- ¿Conseguirá Sasuke olvidar el chiste que le iba a contar Itachi? ¿Volverá a estar Yondaime dando la brasa con lo del presupuesto? ¿Qué marca es la del colchón en el que duerme Naruto? ¿Porque nadie entiende lo de chico que tiene en su interior un demonio que intentó destruir la villa? _(**Sakura/** ¿Qué dijo? **Sasuke/** No sé que de una silla ·-·) _¿Llegarán las fotos de la luna de miel de Juana y Tigretón?_

_Todas las respuestas en el próximo episodio..._

_O no..._


	10. Lucha en el bosque Segunda Parte

**Disclaimer-- Había una vez, en un pueblo perdido de mala muerte una chica llamada Miruru**

**Itachi/ Esa chica tenía demasiado tiempo libre (como yo) y entonces decidió crear un fanfic**

**Disclaimer-- Pero la chica en cuestión no tenía tanta imaginación como para crear una historia con personajes y después parodiarlo**

**Miru/ Podría hacerlo pero es cansado ¬¬# ¿Y qué demonios significa esto? ¬.¬**

**Disclaimer-- (ignorándola) Así pues la chica tomó prestados los personajes de un autor llamado Kishimoto por lo que a parte de algunos todos los demás pertenecen al hombre en cuestión.**

**Itachi/ Yo últimamente ya dudo hasta a quien pertenezco... Me paso media vida con la loca esta -o-U**

**Miru/ ¬¬ Otro disclaimer que se va a la calle... Aquí la única que hace las cosas como historias soy yo ¬¬ a ver si me vas a quitar el trabajo. Y tú Itachi no sé porque le sigues el rollo ToT**

**Itachi/ ToT Es que me aburro... quiero salir en la serieee**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son caras y explicaciones en general.**

**Capítulo 10: Lucha en el bosque (Segunda parte)**

Empieza a sonar el opening de Naruto con Tigre-Sudy fansubs como acostumbra a ser últimamente y que esperemos que se mantengan por una temporadita...

Miru/ ù.u eso, eso, que no debe ser bueno cambiar tantas veces de fansub...

Aparece el título del episodio.

Nuestros protagonistas siguen en el bosque de los dulces, Naruto sigue durmiendo en su colchón tranquilamente mientras los guardaespaldas vigilan que no le pase nada. Sakura mientras observa a Sasuke que está decidido a enfrentarse a Orochimaru para salvar sus vidas. Mientras Orochimaru sigue pegando papel maché del decorado que insiste en caerse.

Orochimaru/ Oh, eso es el Byakugan...

Sasuke/ ¬¬U Se llama Sharingan...

Orochimaru/ Claro... (saca una guía de bolsillo que se llama: Técnicas de barrera de sangre del mundo) Ya decía yo que el Byakugan sería una buena técnica para que fuese mía.

Sasuke/ Qué te digo que se llama Sharingan ¬o¬

Orochimaru/ Qué sí hombre, que sí chico que va a ser mi nuevo cuerpo ·-·

Sasuke/ ¡No me trates como a los locos! T-T Que yo te quiero hombre...

Orochimaru/ Bueno el caso es que esto no debería durar más ya que soy demasiado cool para ti chico... ù-u En cambio tu hermano me puede... Hay que ver lo que es la vida ¿Eh?

Sasuke/ ¡NO! ToT Ahora me has hecho recordar aquel chiste tan malo que me contó mi hermano... Ahora no podré dormir en semanas T-T

Orochimaru/ Bueno como tú serás mi nuevo cuerpo, chico que va a ser mi nuevo cuerpo te voy a poner un sello bonito para que así recuerde quien eres, no vaya a ser que me confunda y la próxima vez me lleve a la chica esa (señala a Sakura)

Sakura/ n.nUU No gracias

Orochimaru/ ¿Seguro que no? Te podría poner más videos de Kabuto-sexy

Sakura niega insistentemente con la cabeza a la vez que calma sus ganas de devolver los alimentos que había tomado.

Orochimaru/ -o- Bueno tú te lo pierdes.

Orochimaru se acerca velozmente a Sasuke sin que este se lo espere (claro... claro... o.oU) y de repente se saca algo de debajo de la manga, lo chupa con la larga lengua y de repente Sasuke ve como Orochimaru le ha pegado un sello de dos pesetas con el símbolo de correos en el cuello.

Sasuke/ o.o ¡Qué horterada! Pensé que me pondría algún sello cool con el que podría obtener poder.

Orochimaru/ ô.o Oh es que lo es, lo que pasa es que no quedaban diseños bonitos y tuve que comprar ese.

El sello que estaba en el cuello de Sasuke se empieza a aferrar con fuerza al cuello de este como si se tratara de una sanguijuela y Sasuke empieza a retorcerse de dolor y se cae al suelo.

Miru/ ùú Nunca hay que subestimar el poder de un sello de dos pesetas...

Sakura se acerca a Sasuke que sigue retorciéndose mientras el sello sigue ahí sorbiendo lo que quiera que esté sorbiendo.

Orochimaru/ El chico que va a ser mi nuevo cuerpo vendrá a mí... Porque los precios de mis enciclopedias son los más bajos del mercado ò-o

Miru/ ¬o¬# ¡Qué no hagas propaganda!

Orochimaru recoge el pegamento y lo mete en un bolso que pone: accesorios básicos de reparador de escenarios. Cuando se dispone a irse de repente se queda quieto y se desploma en el suelo muy pálido.

Miru/ Ya le dio un sincope a Orochimaru... -.-U (da unas palmadas y aparece corriendo alguien a la desesperada)

Kabuto/ ToT ¡Orochimaru-sama no se me mueraa! (saca un fibrilador y empieza a reanimar a Orochimaru)

Sakura se queda mirando la reanimación pensando que le recordaba mucho a una serie de hospitales que daban en la televisión un día a la semana por la noche y que ella no se perdía nunca ya que salían unos médicos que eran mano de santo de lo bueno que estaban... Pero claro la cosa, con Kabuto... Recordar el tanga que llevaba en aquel video no era nada agradable. Después de estabilizar a Orochimaru lo cogió y miró a los demás con interés.

Kabuto/ Que quede claro que si acabo de salvarle la vida es por el simple hecho de que... me ha vuelto a drogar o.o

Sakura/ Claro ahora todo tiene sentido... ¬¬ ¿Por cierto y los conejos?

Kabuto/ o.o Oh, cierto (de repente vuelve a sonar musiquilla infantil pero la cinta de repente cambia a una música heavy que deja a todos los despiertos con una gota. Kabuto para la cinta) Bueno el caso es que como voy drogado los conejos, que también están drogados, se han ido de fiesta ù-ú je, claro eso es...

Sakura/ Bueno ya puedes irte que ahora comenzará mi melodrama y mis escenas de protagonismo y no pienso dejar que me las fastidies -o- Ahora será cuando yo saltaré a la fama

Kabuto/ Tampoco pensábamos quedarnos ·-·

Sakura/ ToT ¿Porqué? Si va a ser lo mejor, se os saltarán las lágrimas

Sasuke/ AGHHH (él sigue a lo suyo ·-·U)

Sakura/ ToT ¡Sasuke-kun aguanta! (Orochimaru y Kabuto se fugan) Todo por culpa de ese sello de dos pesetas... ;-;

Sasuke/ (delirando a causa del dolor y con voz extraña a lo Gollum) ¡Envíame urgente...NOOOO... Certifícame!

Sakura/ (dejándolo inconsciente) ·-· Que sí hombre...

Sakura deja estirado a Sasuke y le pone una fregona en la frente para ver si se le baja la fiebre que le ha subido.

Sasuke/ ¡¡AHG LA LEJÍA! ¡¡MIS OJOS! ¡¡AGH EL SELLO!

Sakura/ (dejándolo inconsciente de nuevo) ¡Qué quejica! Se supone que ahora me toca a mi ser una estrella -o-

Los guardaespaldas bajan la cama de Naruto hasta donde está Sasuke que sigue retorciéndose de dolor inconscientemente. Naruto, en la cama se mueve tranquilamente y sigue mordiendo parte de un cojín con cara de felicidad.

Naruto/ (en sueños) Ramen... ñam, ñam.. n-n

Miru/ o.o Eh Yondi, los guardaespaldas deben ser muy fuertes para haber bajado la cama esa como si nada, ¿nee?

Yondi/ o.o Pues sí... será mejor no meterse con ellos (Miru afirma dándole la razón)

Sakura/ (exagerando) Oh, dioses... ¿Porqué me encuentro sola y desvalida? T-T sin mis compañeros no tengo fuerza suficiente para ganar...

3 tíos raros desde un rincón/ Humm... Interesante... ò-o

No muy lejos de allí estaba Anko (sí la tía que hizo que aquel especialista nuevo se tuviese que dar de baja TT) corriendo a la desesperada, mientras comía dango y cantaba la última canción de Camela cuando por fin se encontró de cara con quien iba buscando.

Anko/ Orochimaru... ò-ó

Orochimaru/ Te equivocas n.nU Yo me llamo Pepe y soy de Cáceres.

Anko/ No me engañarás ò-o Tú me estuviste drogando desde que era pequeña.. y me enseñaste técnicas prohibidas, además de los videos de Kabuto T-T

Orochimaru/ -o- Pues bien mono que sale Kabuto en todos... No sé porque todos insistís en decir que no valen nada... (Mueve la mano y Anko se lleva la mano al cuello)

Anko/ Agh, el sello... (Anko retira la mano y se ve un culo de melón pegado en el cuello)

Miru/ A ver explicaré esto porque la gente se va a quedar extrañada pero a parte de por lo raro que es ya de por sí o.o también me he decidido a poner eso porque con el culo del melón se solía poner en la frente de alguien y gritabas: ¡Sello! ·-· Ala... a continuar -o-

Anko/ ¡Te derrotaré... ò-ó! ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga!

Orochimaru/ ¿No puedes perdonar el que no te grabase la final de Operación triunfo:D

Anko/ ToT Maldito, yo que quería ver cuando le dijeron a Rosa que había ganado... Y en vez de eso vas tú y grabas Salsa Rosa...

Orochimaru/ ·-· Es que Kabuto quería verlo y ya sabes... en asuntos de pareja él manda -o-

Anko enfadada por el comentario se tira sobre Orochimaru, le coge por la cintura y mira fijamente a Orochimaru.

Orochimaru/ -/- No me hagas daño...

Anko/ ò-ó Préstame tú mano (le coge la mano a Orochimaru y empieza a bailar con él)

Orochimaru/ Esto es una técnica que yo te enseñé ò-ó El tango de la muerte... ¿acaso también quieres suicidarte?

Anko/ Si así logro matarte habrá merecido la pena ò-ó

Orochimaru desaparece y en su lugar aparece un tronco, Anko mira al tronco desconcertada.

Anko/ Si que te has puesto moreno y si que estás frío de repente Orochimaru ·-·

Orochimaru/ (en otro lado) ¡Tonta! Estoy aquí y eso es un tronco ¬¬

Anko/ Claaro... (hablándole al tronco) ô-o Orochimaru ha venido tu hermano gemelo.

Orochimaru/ ¬¬ A pesar del sello que le puse su idiotez continua sobresaliendo -o- Bueno yo me voy que tengo que preparar la cena para los 5 -o-

Orochimaru se marcha a hacerle la comida a los cuatro de Orochimaru...

Miru/ -o-U Eso no debería salir... La gente no sabe quienes son esos... u.uU

Anko cae al suelo mientras agarra el tronco con fuerza.

Anko/ ¡Corre Orochimaru, corre que tu hermano te abandona T-T! ¿Porque no te mueves? Oh, ¿eso quiere decir que te maté? Oh vamos Orochimaru no seas pesado... ¿Qué? ¿Qué te quieres venir a vivir conmigo y hacerme hijos? U/U Que pervertido Orochimaru...

Miru/ ·-· Pues que bien se volvió loca...

Anko, charlando animadamente con el tronco se marchó hacia donde controlaban los demás jounin la prueba. No muy lejos de allí un chico de pelo largo y coleta...

Chico de pelo largo y coleta/ ¬¬ ¿Aún no tengo nombre? Esto es indignante exijo que me pongas un nombre.

Miru/ ·-· Bueeno vale, no hace falta que te pongas así...

Pepe/ ... ¿Cómo que Pepe? ¿Encima que no cobro me vas a llamar Pepe? ¬¬

Miru/ Hay que ver que exigente llegas a ser ¬¬U

El maravilloso Neji/ ... ¡Oh! ¡Eso si que está genial :D!

Miru/ ·-· Te contentas con poco ¿eh?

Neji/ Será cosa del destino ù-u, ¿eh que pasó con "El maravilloso"? ¬¬

Miru/ No hay presupuesto para ponerlo -o-, he hecho balance y si lo pongo no podré hacer salir nunca más a Yondaime y además no podríamos pagar tu ropa ·-·

Neji/ ·-·UU Bueno entonces no lo pongas... Sino después de grabar cualquiera la soporta... -o-UUU y además así podrá volver a salir Yondaime-sama ·-·

Yondaime/ ¡Gracias por este sueño! ToT

Bueno como iba diciendo... Estaba Neji hablando en un rincón de bosque con sus dos compañeros de grupo.

Neji/ ò-o Y entonces me llamó y me dijo que no me iba a pagar nada por adivinarle el destino y entonces le dije que si no me pagaba, el destino me había dicho...

Tenten/ ·-· Neji no nos interesa, además me gustaría saber como demonios coges cobertura en este bosque.

Neji/ (con unas gafas de sol) Será cosa del destino (sonrisa profident)

Lee/ T-T No me gusta este bosque... me voy enredando en las ramas...

Neji/ Bueno plebeyos... (gota de los dos presentes) Como yo soy tan cool y con mi kit de astronomía he podido leer vuestros destinos. Os he de decir que he visto que estáis destinados a separaros de mí y buscar a alguien que tenga un rollo -o- Si encontráis a alguien venís y me avisáis y los mataré a todos con mi poderío.

Tenten/ ¬¬ ¿Tú también buscarás a los grupos, verdad Neji?

Neji/ (sonrisa prepotente) Claro moñitos :D tú no te preocupes y corre por el bosque a lo Heidi ·-· Tú Lee... simplemente intenta volver con el mismo aspecto que con el que te marchaste... o si lo mejoras bien por ti ·-·

Tenten/ (En voz baja) Moñitos... ¬¬

Lee/ ·-· A veces te mataría... (se va a buscar grupos)

Tenten también hace caso a lo que habían acordado y se marcha a buscar algún grupo mientras Neji, que parece ser el más listo de los tres, se ha quedado sentado en una roca y después de que le sonara el móvil se pone a hablar por él. Una vez acaba de charlar con alguien se pone a mirar a los arbustos.

Neji/ ¿Hasta cuando pensáis estar escondidos? ¿No veis que yo soy como dios, que lo veo todo:D

De los arbustos aparecen Shikamaru, Chôji y Ino que miran con miedo a Neji.

Shikamaru/ ¿Así qué eres Dios? ·-· ¿Y no te da palo ser dios? Debe ser muy problemático. -o-

Chôji/ mm, tengo hambre -.-

Shikamaru se aleja rápidamente de Chôji.

Neji/ No soy dios pero como veo hasta por el cogote debería serlo n-n

Ino/ (voz melosa) Kami-sama, siempre me he fijado en esos ojos tan cool que tienes...

Neji/ El destino me ha dicho que próximamente te cortarás el pelo ·-·

Ino/ o.oU V-Vale (recuperando el tono meloso) Pero... siempre me he fijado en...

Neji/ Lo siento de momento no me interesas, tengo una larga lista de gente esperando para salir conmigo... si te quieres poner a la cola... (sonrisa profident)

Ino/ ·-·U Nosotros mejor nos vamos...

El grupo se marcha dejando allí en el claro a Neji que vuelve a recibir otra llamada y se pone a hablar por el móvil de nuevo.

Miru/ Es cierto... o.oU ¿Cómo demonios pillará cobertura? o.oU

No muy lejos de allí Sakura estaba montando guardia para proteger a Naruto y a Sasuke... Bueno más bien para proteger a Sasuke porque Naruto estaba bien protegido por los guardaespaldas ù.uU De repente ve como se acerca a ella una ardilla que lleva puesto un cartel de neón que pone: "Soy una trampa" Sakura suspira aliviada porque solo es una ardilla, pero cuando ve que se acerca demasiado a ella le tira un kunai que hace que la ardilla se monte en su coche y salga a toda pastilla.

Miru/ ToT Hasta la ardilla tiene coche... Yo quiero uno... ToT

Itachi/ ¿No vuelvo a salir? ·-·

Yondi/ Tranquila Miru -o- Tú no tienes coche, yo no salgo en la serie...

Miru/ T-T La vida a veces es un asco...

Yondi/ T-T Y qué lo digas...

Itachi/ ¿No salgo? ·-·

Un tío del sonido/ ¿Se dio cuenta de la trampa? Si lo disimulé al máximo ò-ó

Otro tío del sonido/ Creo que no... Ahora lo entenderás...

No muy lejos de allí...

Miru/ (tono sarcástico)Siempre igual, no muy lejos de allí, no muy lejos de allí... ¿Qué están todos en el mismo sitio y no se han dado cuenta? Si no se escuchan a ellos mismos es que están lejos -o- entonces ya no están no muy lejos de allí ¬¬ Esta narración a veces es un timo...

Te recuerdo que la narración la haces enteramente tú... ¬¬U

Miru/ -o- Siempre es bueno un poco de autocrítica... Y sigue o te despido ¬o¬U

Bueno pues... Más lejos de donde se encontraba Sakura, Rock Lee iba cantando que la vida era joven, que si la primavera... De repente se apoyó en una de las ramas de la cual se desprendieron 10 hojas.

Lee/ ò.ó Si logro coger las 10 hojas antes de que toquen el suelo Sakura-san se enamorará de mí.

Miru/ ·-· Sueñas poco, chaval... Si la vida fuese así de fácil enamorarse no sería difícil ¬¬

Lee salta del árbol...

Miru/ Que digo yo, mientras pensaba lo de las hojas, éstas deben de haber seguido cayendo... ¬¬ ¿Y entonces como demonios piensa cogerlas? ¬o¬ Deben andar ya por el suelo... Esto no tiene sentido... ¿Qué pasa que las hojas dicen: Uy que Rock Lee está pensando, vamos a pararnos?

Ehem... Está pesadita hoy la jefa... Bueno el caso es que Rock Lee empieza a recoger las hojas pero desgraciadamente más de la mitad se le caen.

Lee/ ToT Claro... Era muy difícil coger cuarenta hojas al vuelo...

Miru/ o.o ¿¿Otra vez se le multiplican cosas a este chico? ¿Qué pasa que este es Jesús? o.oUU Neji Dios, Lee Jesús ¿y Tenten que? ¿¡La Virgen María! -o- En serio que me dan miedo... ó-o

Lee/ Oh ¿qué es eso? (Lee ve a la ardilla con el coche y el cartel de neón en las espaldas, se acerca a ella le quita el cartel y la ardilla se ve muy agradecida) Pobre ardillita ó-ò

Ardilla/ (con voz grave) Y que lo digas chico ya pensé que me mataba... Como agradecimiento ten esta caja (le da una caja extraña) Y pase lo que pase no la abras. ù-u

Lee/ (coge la caja sorprendido) o.oU Muchas gracias ardillita...

Ardilla/ Ah por cierto Furby... Tu amiga esa la pelirrosa está en apuros ·-· (la ardilla se monta en el coche, se pone unas gafas de sol y se pira)

Miru/ ù-u Hay que ver lo modernas que están las ardillas hoy en día...

Lee veloz y con un instinto que sorprendería a cualquiera comienza a correr en dirección a donde Sakura las va a comenzar a pasar canutas... o eso parece. Donde está Sakura, Naruto sigue durmiendo, Sasuke ya más calmado pero aún delira a veces.

Sasuke/ (murmurando) envíalo urgente... ¿no te ha llegado el aviso? .

Sakura/ -o- Si es que hasta durmiendo es ruidoso... (Estrellitas en los ojos) ¡Qué mono Sasuke-kun!

De repente tres personas se posan unos metros más allá de donde se encuentra Sakura echándole fotos con la polaroid a Sasuke.

Kin/ Aquí estoy porque he venido... ò-ó

Dosu/ ô.o (saluda amigablemente con la mano) n.n Buenas

El otro que falta/ ... ¡EH! ¡¿Porqué no tengo yo nombre!

Miru/ ·-· Es que no me acuerdo de como te llamas chico... (la llaman al móvil) Mira gracias a la colaboración de un lector ahora ya se como te llamas.

Zaku/ (se emociona) Que bien ya tengo nombre...

Sakura/ ·-· Lo siento pero si buscáis al que vendía enciclopedias ese se fue...

Kin/ Hemos venido para... para... ¿Para qué hemos venido? ô.ó

Miru/ ·-· Joer lo que tiene la memoria pez... Bueno pongamos que han venido para matar a Sasuke... es que no me acuerdo si era para matarlo o para probar el poder o algo así... Bueno que vienen a matarlo y punto -o-

Zaku/ Hemos venido a matar a ese cabeza de melón de ahí (señala a Sasuke)

Sakura escucha en su interior "cabeza de melón" con eco, mira al lado y ve a un extraño hombrecillo con un casset en el que se escucha cabeza de melón.

Sakura/ o.oU ¿Quién es usted? (El hombrecillo la mira tranquilamente, sonríe pícaramente y de repente desaparece) ¡¡ToT Buaa que miedo! Bueno que yo estaba haciendo algo ò-ó#

Sakura al recordar las ofensivas palabras hacía su futuro marido panadero empieza a enfadarse y a ponerse verde y ¡Sí señoras y señores se transforma en la masa!

Sakura-masa/ ò0ó ¡Groar! (Sakura empieza a pegarles una paliza a los del sonido que empiezan a pedir compasión, pero Sakura está demasiado concentrada intentándoles pegar en puntos vitales)

De repente de un árbol baja una masa de pelo que se interpone entre los del sonido y Sakura.

Lee/ Quietos ahí, ¡los protegeré! (se pone de barrera para proteger a los del sonido)

Miru/ o.oU ¡¡Lee que tú tienes que proteger a Sakura y no al revés...!

Lee/ (se gira) o.oU Vale, pero me parecía que la situación debería de ser al revés -o-U Sakura-san te proteger--

Sakura-masa/ (Pegándole un manotazo a Lee) ¡Aparta Furby ò0ó!

Sakura coge una bici y se monta en ella y empieza a volar hacia el cielo desapareciendo para el asombro de todos.

Kin/ o.oU ¿A donde fue esa?

Yondaime/ ToT ¿Porqué esa pelirrosa tiene bici y yo no salgo en la serieeee?

Lee/ o.oU Sakura-san...

Dosu/ Buenoo ahora nos podemos encargar del Furby mientras... n.n

Así pues Lee que se había quedado chocado al ver como Sakura había salido volando comenzó a ser apaleado por los del sonido. Detrás de unos arbustos Shikamaru, Ino y Chôji observaban como el cejudo (por decir algo) era apaleado.

Ino/ ·-· ¿Qué hace solo ahí Lee?

Shikamaru/ No lo sé... Es que no puedo pensar ahora... me da demasiado palo...·-·

Chôji/ (comiéndose un arbusto) ¿Qué es Lee? ¿Se come? ô,o

Vieron como habían agarrado a Lee por su largo pelo que le cubría la mayoría de la cara, Ino miraba con frustración lo que estaba pasando y de repente Lee se cortó el pelo con un kunai para quedar liberado cosa que dejó chocada a Ino.

Miru/ ·-· Me parece a mí que la cosa en realidad no iba así...

Conmovidos por el valiente acto de Lee por proteger a sus compañeros (de los cuales uno estaba jugando a la GameBoy en la cama y el otro seguía hablando de cosas de Correos) Ino (con Shikamaru y Chôji atados para que no se escaparan) se pusieron delante de Lee para protegerlo.

Miru/ ·-· Sigo diciendo que esto no iba así pero bueno...

De repente el cielo se oscurece cosa que hace que todos se queden extrañados y miran hacia arriba y pueden ver como una bicicleta baja del cielo y aterriza Sakura con una pose muy cool. Mira a sus compañeros y pone cara de enfado.

Sakura/ ¡Eh que yo era la que se tenía que cortar el pelo! ò0ó (coge el kunai y se lo arranca) Ala -o-

Kin/ Vais a morir todos... ò.ó

Sakura silva y de repente todos pueden ver con claridad que es lo que ha hecho que el cielo se oscureciese, allí todos pueden ver como un platillo volador de grandes dimensiones está flotando y se pone más cerca de las cabezas de los tres del sonido.

Naruto/ ¡O.O Es la familia de Sakura-chan!

Miru/ (acostándolo en la cama) ¡Calla que tu aún estás inconsciente se supone! ... (se da cuenta de donde está) n/n Naruto...

De repente los 3 del sonido son absorbidos por el platillo volador y éste desaparece a una velocidad supersónica para sorpresa de todos.

Ino/ ô.oU Oye ¿yo no había de poseer a la tía esa con mi técnica?

Shikamaru/ Y yo paralizar al tío... o.oU

Chôji/ Y yo hacer mi bola ·-·U

Lee/ Y yo hacer mi Konoha senpu y aquí estamos... -o- quejarse por quejarse es tontería...

Sakura/ Lee tienes cara ô.oUUU

Lee/ (Se toca la cara) ¡Anda si es cierto! ToT que emoción... he pasado de ser un Furby a ser un cejudo ToT ¡Qué ilusión!

Sasuke se levanta con cara cool y se ve como el sello que antes era uno ahora se ha multiplicado y se le ha extendido por la cara y el brazo.

Sasuke/ (Pose cool) A ver... ¿a quién tengo que pegar?

Sakura/ ·-· Lo siento Sasuke-kun yo terminé con ellos...

Sasuke/ ¿Qué? ToT Pero si ahora venía mi momento cumbre T-T

Naruto/ ¡Socorro! (Intentando escapar de la cama, después de una lucha intensa consigue salir) T-T pensé que no podría escapar.

Miru/ ¬¬ Tsk... o.o... n-n jejeje Itaaaaachiii (voz cantarina)

Naruto/ Sakura-chan ¿qué le pasó a tu pelo? ô.oU

Sakura/ ù-u Fue mientras intentaba defenderos de las garras de los del sonido.

Ino/ ¬¬U Di que no... que se lo cortó porque le dio la vena...

Sakura/ n.n ¿Quieres que llame a mis amigos de antes para ver quien tiene la razón?

Ino/ o.oU (negando con la cabeza) No, no... Fue mientras os defendía a muerte ù-u

Naruto/ ·-· No hace falta que me mintáis si yo estaba despierto -o-... Por cierto cejudo, tengo grabado tu momento estelar cuando te cortaste el pelo ò.o

Lee/ (estrellitas en los ojos) ¡Ya me lo pasarás cuando puedas Naruto-kun!

Naruto/ (gafas de sol) Claro que sí... a un módico precio...

Miru/ ·-· No es por incordiar pero os tenéis que volver a quedar solos...

Neji/ Aquí está el maravilloso Neji para arreglar la situación (pose cool, gafas de sol)

Tenten/ (bajando a donde está Lee y empieza a zarandearlo) ¡Lee despierta! ò.ó

Lee/ (mareándose) ¡Qué ya estoy despierto! ToT

Tenten/ -o- Yo solo hago lo que pone en mi guión así que a mi no me eches las culpas -o-

Neji/ (que ha sacado de no sé dónde una parada) ¡Leo el destino! ¡Bueno bonito y barato!

Comienza a sonar el ending de Harmonia...

**¡¡Weniaash! ¡Me ha costado pero aquí tenemos la continuación! ToT jo es que sin Sasuke ni Naruto me cuesta xDDDD Bueno espero que os gustase y este es la segunda parte del anterior pero le cambié el título que no me acababa de gustar para este capítulo. Que más... bueno que ya pronto acabará esto del bosque... si mi previsión no me falla para el próximo acabará y comenzará lo otro ya ù-u. Paso a comentar los reviews n.n**

_Juegui, _**ô.o bueno en este capítulo no ha salido demasiado así que... xD Es que si no me monto paranoias me estanco xDDD Pues si te soy sincera antes de escribir me repaso el tomo sobre el que voy a escribir xDDDDD**

_Lovechii, _**wenaaas, si que estaba más tonto... ahora si la cosa no decae se supone que será más inteligente... bueno eso ya se explicará en el siguiente capítulo XDDDDD. Ù-U si que mono Tigretón que se sacó novia...**

_Uchiha Kurama, _**xDDD las fotos de la luna de miel a ver cuando las envían ù-u Muchas gracias por tus ánimos XDDD**

_Tensai Seko, _**Dios Seko AMO tus reviews xDDDD Es que me encanta así que voy a comentarlo tmb XDDD. Es que Itachi es muy eficiente para estas cosas (H), T-T si yo no se como seguimos con el pobre presupuesto que tenemos... ToT pobre especialista... Claro Naruto busca la forma de ganarse la vida XD que ser huérfano de nacimiento tiene estas cosas xD Sí también puede ser que lo tuviese de antes ô.o... ù.u Pobre Yondaime.. Es lo que tiene morirse en el primer capítulo y en los primeros minutos. XDDD El dibujo hecho en clase xDDDD . Tienes razón lo de Sakura es más grave xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Y Neji tiene mucha razón pero... aún hay otra cosa peor... Un estriptis de Orochimaru y Kabuto a la vez ò.oU ecs T-T. Los guardaespaldas es cierto que tienen un nivel que no veas ya xDD pues tendré que consultárselo a Narutin ò.o Es que están sordos los pobres xD Pobrecito Itachi que no tiene un papel bueno en la serie -o-U. Ale ahora ya tiene nombre Neji xD y salió algo más. Espero que te gustase n.n (se emociona) ¡¡Gracias por decir que Neji trabaja gratis para mí! No sé si te fijaste que hice una referencia a ti en este capítulo... lalala xDD o.oU joer q comentario de review más largo xDDDDDDD**

**Weno y eso es todo por esta veeez n.n**

**¡¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_¿Preview? -- ¿Conseguirá la historia avanzar más en el próximo capítulo? ¿Le daremos por fin a Yondaime un papel decente? ¿Quién era aquel hombrecillo misterioso que iba con un cassete? ¿Se dejara crecer otra vez Lee el pelo? ¿Seguirá Sasuke siendo igual de tonto? ¿Se convertirá en un funcionario de correos? ¿Qué pasó al final con Itachi, Miru y la cama? _ **Miru/ **u/u Eso es secreto _¿Sabremos el secreto de Neji para pillar cobertura en el bosque?_

_Todas las respuestas en el próximo episodio..._

_O no..._


	11. Terminando la segunda prueba

**Itachi-- Los Personajes de Naruto no le perteneces a Miru pero ella nos manipula y tortura como le viene en gana n.n**

**Miru/ Bueno no está mal ò.o ¿Sabes que tienes futuro? Podrías hacer de Disclaimer siempre Itachi**

**Itachi-- No me gusta, es aburrido ô.o. **

**Miru/ ToT Vaaaleee (coge un periódico en busca de anuncios de Disclaimers)**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son caras y explicaciones en general.**

**Capítulo 11: Terminando la segunda prueba**

Comienza a sonar el opening y se ve como siempre Sudy Fansub y abajo en subtítulo pone que Tigretón está retirado porque está de luna de miel. Aparece el título del episodio.

Se ve el bosque donde acabó el último capítulo y allí están aún todos los que había antes. Neji sigue con su parada del destino que ha atraído la atención de Sakura e Ino que le preguntan si Sasuke será para ella mientras discuten. Naruto ha mandado a los guardaespaldas a dejar la cama por ahí y mientras Sasuke está intentando revertir el sello de dos pesetas que se ha comenzado a extender por todo su cuerpo sin control.

Lee/ ô.o ¿Hasta tienes sellos por ahí?

Sasuke/ ToT ¡calla! No sé como deshacer esto T.T

Lee/ Vaamos Sasuke, tranquilízate (le da un abrazo tranquilizador y de repente el sello desaparece y vuelve a su cantidad normal. Es decir un sello y punto)

Sasuke/ (con horror) Ha desaparecido cuando Lee me ha abrazado...

Naruto/ Ahí es donde descubrimos que hasta el sello de Sasuke es gay ù-u (nota una mano que le toca la espalda, se gira)

Miru/ ¬¬ Ehem... ¿Hasta cuando pensáis estaros aquí sin hacer nada?

Sasuke/ ô.o No sé hasta que nos cansemos¿Por?

Miru/ (saca de nadie sabe donde un tanque) ò0ó Porque tenéis un maldito guión que seguir¿recordáis? Que para eso os pago caramba ¬¬

Neji/ -o- No, no, a mí no me pagas... Así que yo puedo hacer lo que quiero

Tenten/ (Agarrando a Neji por el cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo al ver la cara de psicópata que pone Miruru) ¡No metas más baza idiota¡Corramos por nuestra vida!

Neji/ ô.o Tenten... ¿Te he dicho que vas a perder en la primera ronda? ô.o

Tenten/ Cállate ya la boca! ¬¬ Es que mira que eres cenizo... Además me lo llevas diciendo desde hace dos semanas

Neji/ (sonríe superiormente) Es que yo lo sé todo... es cosa del destino

Naruto/ EH!Ese es mi tanque! ToT

Sasuke/ (agarrando también a Naruto por el cuello de la chaqueta y arrastrándolo en otra dirección) Tú deja el tanque y corre que esta nos mata a todos o.oU

Naruto/ (mientras se aleja, arrastrado) Miru-chyan ya hablaremos sobre el tanque ¿eh? ò-ó

Miru/ (Que ve que todos se han separado corriendo por su vida, aún encima del tanque) ù-u Por fin me hicieron caso... si es que hay que ponerse seria de vez en cuando...

Yondaime/ (saliendo del tanque) ¬¬ siento estar siempre igual pero... ¿Tienes presupuesto para mantener el tanque en plantilla y no para hacerme salir a mí?

Miru/ Yondi pareces un disco rallado hijo ¬¬U...

Itachi/ (Saliendo del tanque con un casco de soldado) ¿Yo aún no salgo? ·-·

En otro lado del bosque estaban Hinata, más conocida como arbusto, Shino, más conocido como cotorra y Kiba, más conocido como chico perro... Este grupo tan peculiar iba saltando de árbol en árbol en busca de algún grupo con un rollo.

Shino/ Claro yo tuve que decirle a mi madre que no estaba de acuerdo con ella, que Francisca Josefa no podía ser hija de aquel hombre con pinta de pederasta. Y aquello le sentó mal y se fue a la cocina a por la sartén y empezó a perseguirme para darme con la sartén. ù-u Claro que, yo que soy más listo, cogí a mi padre que pasaba por allí y lo usé de escudo y así fue como...

Kiba/ ô.o Shino, no nos interesa... ¿Verdad Hinata-chan?

Hinata/ (saliendo momentáneamente del arbusto) ¡Naruto-kun!

Shino/ Qué es lo que ha dicho nuestra estimada compañera y arbustillo del grupo Hyuuga Hinata? Es que ya sabes que como la chica no sale mucho del arbusto no hay quien la entienda y claro todo esto es muy complicado y...

Kiba/ Shino tío te enrollas más que una persiana! ¬¬U ù-u Ha dicho: El día veinticuatro habrá un eclipse lunar.

Shino/ Ha dicho eso? En serio? Ô.oU (dios q emoción una frase corta ToT)

Kiba/ ô.o No lo sé, es que como no la entiendo pues hago ver como que si y así parezco más cool. Además eso sirve para aprovecharme en según que situaciones.

FLASHBACK MADE IN... KIBA'S DOG SHOW PRODUCTIONS...

Iba Kiba con Hinata para acompañar a la muchacha sana y salva a su casa. Cuando llegaron a su casa les abrió el padre de Hinata y les miró tranquilamente.

Hiashi/ ù-u Gracias por traer a mi hija sana y salva hasta casa...

Kiba/ De nada Hyuuga Hiashi-san ù-u Es el deber que tengo como compañero que soy (pone pose cool)

Hinata/ (saliendo momentáneamente del arbusto) ¡NARUTO-KUN!

Hiashi/ ·-·U ¿Qué ha dicho?

Kiba/ Ha dicho... ù-u Papa querido, como Kiba-kun ha sido tan bueno acompañándome ¿porqué no le das una propinilla al chico?

Hiashi/ ô.o Si que sabe sintetizar esta niña... n.n Ahora te doy algo muchacho...

Kiba/ Jejeje... ya tengo para comprarme algunas cosillas :D

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Kiba/ Bueno eso ahora no importa ò0ó Tenemos que encontrar a más gente para robarles su Superpop y así quitarnos a más grupos del medio.

Shino/ ù-u No debes subestimarles, hasta el insecto más pequeño intenta defenderse si alguien intenta hacerle daño, te picarán, te picarán hasta que te desangres. O sino desarrollará algún veneno malvado que hará que se te caiga el pelo y que se te desprendan las retinas o... ¡jajajajajajaaa los insectos son la caña!

Kiba/ ¬¬U Eres un obseso de los insectos.

Akamaru (que en realidad es Fifi)/ Guau, guau

Kiba/ Dice el perro ô.o que hay unos tíos raros ahí delante y que si nos vamos a tomar unas birras y pasamos de este rollo de examen.

Shino/ ¬¬ Una pregunta Kiba... ¿esto también te lo inventas o realmente entiendes al perro? Es que me da a mí que es lo primero porque claro entender al perro es un tanto difícil ya que siempre hace el mismo sonido, en cambio los insectos es diferente y...

Kiba/ Cállate ya Shino hostias! ¬¬ ¡Me tienes la cabeza loca! Ahora tendré que tomarme una pastilla

Shino/ ¬o¬ Ya, ya... Excusas para drogarte... -o-U Si es que ya se lo digo yo a tu madre... Entre el entrenamiento que le haces a los chuchos que los matas siempre y que te tomas las pastillas estas raras acabarás mal... ù-u Ya pronto serás un camello.

Kiba/ ò.o A mi solo me interesan los perros...

Hinata/ (desde dentro de su arbusto) Byakugan

Kiba/ Muy bien Hinata ¿cuantos son?

Hinata/ (saliendo cada vez que dice algo) Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun.

Kiba/ Vale, son seis ò-o

Shino/ ô.o anda Kiba ¿sabes a lo que me has recordado...? A los loros de un parque extraño que visité el otro día que era Zoo y parque acuático a la vez. Les hacían preguntas de matemáticas y ellos respondían metiéndole golpes a una campanita. Así que tu eres el domador y Hinata un loro :D

Kiba/ ¬¬U (ignora a su amigo y baja del árbol para ver de cerca a los extraños que hay)

Shino/ ó.òU Mira que no gustarle los insectos...

Miru/ ù-u Ese procesamiento veloz de Shino... a los tres años...

Los tres muchachos observan delante de ellos donde se encuentran el grupo de la Villa Oculta de la Arena y se enfrentan a unos tíos muy raros de la aldea de... de...

Miru/ ò.oU a ver... (coge el tomo) Niebla ò0ó

Unos tíos raros de la aldea oculta de la Niebla. Allí el chico pelirrojo está avanzado de los otros dos y los mira tranquilamente mientras detrás de él hay una tinaja que es un metro más grande que él.

Kankuro/ (todo feliciano con un playmobil en la mano) ¡Gaara-ototo! Jugamos al equipo de rescate :D

Temari/ ¬¬U Kankuro que vergüenza...

Gaara/ Ahora no puedo... tengo que encargarme de estos.

Tío 1/ No te daremos la Superpop... ò.o Enano

Gaara/ (voz seria) Todos los que se interpongan en mi camino... Deben darme su número de móvil (sacando un móvil)

Los de la Niebla/ ¬¬ Nunca le daríamos el número a uno con cara de psicópata como tú.

Gaara/ ò.o El número del móvil...

Los de la Niebla/ ò.oUU ¡Qué no! Es que no nos has oído?

Tío 1/ Ahora verás (saca un costurero y una cajita con agujas) ¡Ven si te atreves ò.o!

Gaara/ ·-· Pobre yo... No tiene compasión... Ahora voy... -o-U (se va hacia la tinaja gigante, coge una cadena que está atada a la tinaja y empieza a arrastrarla con dificultad) Mnggg ò-óUU (a sus hermanos) ¡EMPUJAD DESGRACIAS HUMANAS!

Los 2/ O.Ou S-SI! (empiezan a empujar y en total consiguen mover la tinaja gigantesca un metro)

Gaara/ (mira la tinaja con desespero) ¬¬U Bueno tampoco hace falta acercarla tanto...

Tío 1/ Toma aguja (le tira una aguja que Gaara esquiva pero se clava en la tinaja, se hace un agujero y empieza a salirse la arena por ahí)

Gaara/ AGH! MI ARENA! MI MADRE! Me cago en el tío este que le ha dado justo donde le tuve que hacer el parche de emergencia porque Kankurô le dio con el coche teledirigido Ò0Ó (se va a la tinaja y empieza a coger arena y a meterla como puede de nuevo por el agujero) ¡No te salgas! No te salgas! Mamá no te difumines!

Kankurô/ (con el Playmovil) Rescate de emergencia de mamá (se acerca y le pone una pegatina con la cara de Mickey Mouse) ù.ú Desastre arreglado.

Temari/ ù.uU Me da la impresión que el maquillaje este que lleva Kankurô debe ser tóxico y que le está afectando al cerebro.

Gaara/ (con la última arena que se había salido en las manos, mirándola) ¿Qué mamá? Claro que como bien? Qué? Sí claro ya obligo a Kankurô a que se cambie los calzoncillos todos los días... ¿Qué? (cara de psicópata) Claro mamá ya los mataré esta noche mientras esté durmiendo.

Temari/ o.oUUUU Gaara ¿Porqué no haces un castillo con la arena en vez de hablar con ella eh? n.nUUUUU

Gaara/ ô.o Es buena idea... Pero antes tengo que encargarme de la costurera esta ¬¬

El tío de la niebla empieza a tirarle más agujas y la arena que Gaara tenía en las manos lo rodea y lo protege.

Tío 2/ C-como hace eso?

Gaara/ Soy mago ù-u Y VAIS A MORIR TODOS A MIS MANOOOOOS Muahahahaha

Shino/ (desde donde está escondido) ¿Pues si que es tranquilo el chico este no? Se lo ve pacifico, buena persona y toda la cosa.

Kiba/ Shino... Ya te has activado la visión nocturna de las gafas...¿Y ya te has limpiado las orejas? Ha dicho que vamos a morir todos a sus manos ¬¬U

Shino/ (se activa la visión nocturna de las gafas) Anda, pues no es tan tranquilo no, mas bien tiene pinta de psicópata ô.o ¿Porque no intentas hacerte su amigo Kiba?

Kiba/ Para qué quiero ser yo su amigo? ô.óU

Shino/ No sé es que tu madre el otro día me contó que cuando te llevaba a la playa te volvías como loco haciendo castillos de arena y como ese chico tiene tanta pues supuse que os llevaríais bien ô.o

Hinata/ Naruto-kun!

Gaara/ eh? ô.ó (mira extrañado a los lados y después niega con la cabeza) Me lo habré imaginado... A ver vamos a preparar todo esto para tu funeral. (Se va a la tinaja, se abre un compartimiento secreto, saca un ataúd, velas y un banco) Tu te sientas ahí (le señala el ataúd al tío 1), vosotros dos en el banco, y mis estúpidos hermanos también.

Kankurô/ Genial! Funeral, funeral lalalalaaa

Temari/ Yo tendré que volver a ser la viuda? ô.o

Gaara/ Claro ù-u (después que todos, misteriosamente, hagan caso a Gaara) Estamos aquí reunidos para decirle adiós a Tío 1

Temari/ ToT Buaaaa mi Tío 1... Era tan buen extra... T-T

Gaara/ Sabaaku Sousou o Funeral del desierto si lo preferís ò.o (la tapa del ataúd vuela y se cierra y la arena se arremolina y estruja al tío)

Todos menos los hermanos de Gaara miran sobrecogidos la escena.

Shino/ Kiba...

Kiba/ ò.oU ¿Qué Shino?

Shino/ Crees que yo tendré un funeral tan emotivo cuando me muera? ô.ó Se lo podría encargar al chavalín este...

Kiba/ ò.o No sé pero a mí también me ha gustado, podemos pedir un presupuesto a ver qué tal

Hinata/ Naruto-kun!

Kiba/ Hinata dice que nos lo pagará todo por muy caro que sea (pose cool)

Hinata/ Que si tengo que hacerlo les pongo un cóctel molotov y listos!

Kiba/ o.oU Me parece que se ha dado cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer...

Shino/ Es que eres un aprovechado Kiba... ¬¬U Mira y ahora por tu culpa nos hemos perdido el segundo funeral ¬¬ es que vaya desastre -o-

Gaara/ Temari...

Temari/ o.oU ¿Q-qué pasa Gaara?

Gaara/ Me das tu número de móvil? Ò.o Es que ellos no me lo quisieron dar...

Temari/ n.nUU Anda Gaara guarda ese móvil ¿quieres?

Gaara/ ¬¬ Maldita hermana... ni me quiere dar su teléfono. A este paso nunca llenaré la memoria de la agenda ù-uU

Donde está el grupo de Naruto ahora mismo...

Sasuke/ Naruto necesitamos comida... Métete en el río y saca algunos peces para nosotros ù-u

Naruto/ ¬¬ Oye la chacha eres tú, no yo...

Sasuke/ Yo no soy ninguna chacha Usuratonkachi...

Naruto silva y al momento sus guardaespaldas han tirado al río a Sasuke que con el salpicar ha espantado a tres peces que han saltado del agua y que Naruto ha podido coger sin moverse. Sasuke se levanta todo mojado del río y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Naruto.

Naruto/ n.n ¿Ves como puedes trabajar en equipo cuando quieres Sasuke?

Sakura/ El fuego ya está listo... n.n ... ¿Qué te ha pasado Sasuke-kun? o.oU

Naruto/ n0n Es que es torpe y se cayó al río

Sakura/ n.n Que torpe por tu parte Sasuke-kun

Sasuke/ ¬¬ Os odio... ¿A qué saco mi sello de dos pesetas? (Ve que lo ignoran) ¡Eh! ToT ¡Pero hacedme caso que estoy hablando!

CALIDS/ Deberías tenerlo ya asumido Sasuke-chan ù-u

Así pues los chicos, Sasuke aún mojado, se sentaron alrededor del fuego a comer algo. Mientras Sasuke estaba comiendo se comenzó a atragantar y se fue corriendo a buscar algo de agua mientras Naruto y Sakura se quedaron acabando de comer.

Sakura/ ó.o ¿Qué podríamos hacer con lo de las Superpops?

Naruto/ ô.o Puees... podríamos falsificar una ò.o La leemos y hacemos una parecida con información que nos dé Sasuke, que parece que sabe bastante del tema.

Sakura/ ToT No sé por qué no me siento aliviada sabiendo eso...

Naruto está a punto de abrir la Superpop cuando de pronto empieza a escucharse de fondo una musiquilla amigable, el ambiente se llena de brillitos, aparece un arco iris y rodeado de conejos aparece Kabuto mirando con una sonrisa que pretende ser tierna.

Kabuto/ He llegado para salvar a los mortales :D

Naruto/ En serio Kabuto... No nos estarás engañando y eres Dios ¿verdad? ò.o

Kabuto/ Claro que noo... yo nunca os mentiríaa (pone una sonrisa falsa)

Sakura/ ¬¬ Ya claro... ¿Por cierto ya no estás drogado? ô.o

Kabuto/ No n.n Ahora ya soy bueno, bueno, buenísimo, todo por la patria, etc.

Sasuke/ (que vuelve de beber agua) ¿Qué pasa aquí? (escucha la musiquilla amigable)

Kabuto/ (se gira con brillitos, sonríe amigablemente) Hola Sasuke-kun

Sasuke/ o.o ¡Es dios!

Naruto/ ò.o Que no! Que nos ha dicho que no es dios ù-u y además él nunca nos mentiría

Sasuke/ ù-u Claro ahora todo tiene sentido... Bueno y ¿qué haces aquí Kabuto?

Kabuto/ He venido desinteresadamente a ayudaros a conseguir una Superpop porque así me lo pedía mi he-a-rt ò-o

Sasuke/ o.o Oh que persona más desinteresada y con tanto amor para los demás... ¿En serio que no eres Dios?

Kabuto/ Que no Sasuke-kun n.nU No seas pe-sa-DO (con el último Do le mete una colleja)

Sasuke/ (rascándose el chichón) Jajaja perdona n.n que rudo por mi parte...

Naruto/ (off) Que tonto, le han pegado y sonríe... Kabuto tiene que estarnos engañando y seguro que es dios ò.o

Miru/ Nunca lo sabremos ù-u

Neji/ (que aparece de la nada) Eh¿pero Dios no era yo? Ò.Ó

Miru/ Neji ¿y tú que haces aquí? ¬¬U

Neji/ ·-· Me escapé de mi grupo... es que no me acaba de gustar... Además venía a reclamar el maravilloso ù-u Ya sabes que te lo dijo... aquella que no debe ser nombrada.

Miru/ ·-· (le mete una colleja) No hables así de mi compañera de dominación. Y bueno eso es que se me había olvidado... ù-u

El Maravilloso Neji/ Oh (se emociona) Por fin el destino nos ha unido de nuevo (sonrisa cool)

Miru/ Eso es gracias a que hubo gente que donó a tu causa ù-u Solo hay presupuesto para hoy.. Que sino los demás se enfadan y empezaran todos a pedir y ya puestos a pedir yo quiero un Ferrari y aquí estamos -o-

El Maravilloso Neji/ ò.o Esto es un timo¡yo no voy a salir mucho más en este capítulo!

Miru/ ù-u Lo siento... ¡Y vuelve ya con tu grupo! ò.o

El Maravilloso Neji/ ·-· Es que no me gustan... empeoran mi imagen...

Tenten/ Neji te voy a matar ò0ó ¿Cómo que empeoramos tu imagen?

El Maravilloso Neji/ No es Neji, es el Maravilloso Neji (sonríe cool)

Tenten/ ¬¬ Calla bakka no Neji

El Maravilloso Neji/ ¬¬U Pobrecita se ve que no escucha bien... ù-u Tendré que comprarle un sonotone para su cumpleaños.

El Maravilloso Neji y Tenten se pierden a la lejanía mientras esta sigue echándole la bronca a su compañero... Siguiendo con el grupo de Naruto y Kabuto...

Sasuke/ Kabuto... lucha contra mí y entrégame esa Superpop que aún no me la he leído ù-u

Naruto/ Tío Sasuke que Kabuto nos acaba de salvar el pellejo ò.o Mientras tú lo que hacías era beber...

Sakura/ N-Naruto tiene razón Sasuke-kun... o.oU

Sasuke/ Dejadme en paz

Sakura/ ¬¬# ¿Qué?

Sasuke/ -o- Que me dejéis en paz

Naruto/ ¬¬ Encima nos dice que le dejemos en paz... el muy...

Sakura/ (que se está poniendo verde) ¿Qué has dicho Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke/ Qué me dejéis en paz! Yo sé lo que me hago ¬¬

Sakura/ Groar ven para acá que vas a morir aquí

Naruto/ (mientras deja a Sakura, que persigue a Sasuke para pegarle) Bueno pues lo suyo sería buscar a alguien a quien quitarle la Superpop.

Kabuto/ Lo mejor sería irse cerca del edificio al que tenemos que ir... ò.o Seguro que tendrán que pasar por allí antes de entrar al edificio.

Sasuke/ (un tanto más demacrado) T-tenéis razón...

Sakura/ (normal) n.n ¡Ikou ze!

Cuando llegaron delante del edificio estaba lleno de gente que alzaba cheques alarmados y gritaban. Los muchachos sin entender se acercaron.

Naruto/ Señor¿qué es lo que pasa aquí? ô.o

Señor/ Es la revenda ò-o Están revendiendo Superpop y todos estamos esforzándonos por conseguir una.

Tío del sonido/ A ver señores, tomen asiento que vamos a comenzar la subasta.

Sakura/ o.o ¿Ahora se ha convertido en una subasta?

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kabuto se sientan cada uno en una silla y cogen una paletilla de plástico donde hay un número escrito. Al rato el tío ese del sonido se aclara la voz y empieza a soltar el discurso.

Tío del sonido/ Muy bien, vamos a empezar esta subasta benéfica, los fondos irán a parar a la organización Salvemos los Orochimarus del mundo.

Sasuke/ Me gusta esa organización ù-u

Kabuto/ Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sasuke-kun n.n

Naruto y Sakura/ ¬¬U

Tío del sonido/ El primer artículo a subastar será este precioso tanga (sube al escenario otro tío del sonido con un cojín y encima se puede ver el tanga) ¿Quién empieza la puja?

Kabuto/ o.o Ese es mi tanga... ToT Encima me mintió y me dijo que lo había perdido... No hay derecho...

Naruto/ Quién te dijo eso? ô.oU

Kabuto/ Ah... Nadie, Naruto-kun... Nadie (le hace un signo de victoria mientras suena la música amigable)

Tío del sonido/ Quién quiere pujar? (Kabuto levanta su paleta) ¿Alguien más a parte de Kabuto? (ve que la gente se hace la loca y suspira) Adjudicado al señor de la paleta con el número menos 40

Kabuto/ Sí! Mi tanga! ToT

Sakura y Sasuke sienten nauseas al recordar el video del striptease.

Tío del sonido/ Bueno el siguiente artículo es... Estas bonitas gafas de sol

Alguien/ YAH! Las has visto:D ¡Son a juego con el color de mi coche!

Sasuke/ ¬¬ Que ruidosa es la gente... ô.o Aunque me suena de algo.

Tío del sonido/ Muy bien adjudicado al señor de la mirada de asesino, suba a recogerlas por favor.

Itachi/Yuju:D ¿Has visto Nemito? A conjunto como el coche... Ya verás como esta noche triunfamos (sonrisa cool)

Sasuke/ ô.o De que me sonará a mí el hombre este... bah da igual u.u

Tío del sonido/ El siguiente artículo es... un megáfono potente para que pueda reclamar lo que quiera a su jefe. Oh, tenemos a alguien rápido y con entusiasmo.

Yondaime/ Yo pago lo que quiera pero eso debe ser mío! ò0ó

Tío del sonido/ Suba a recoger su megáfono (Yondaime lo coge y se pone a balancearlo en el aire en señal de victoria)

Sakura/ Porqué será que me suena el hombre este? ò.oU

Sasuke/ No sé pero a mí es el segundo que también me suena... ô.oU

Naruto/ ô.ó ¿No será algún famoso que salga por la tele?

Sasuke y Sakura/ Será eso... ô-o

Tío del sonido/ Bueno por último sorteamos esta Superpop

Kabuto/ Chicos esta es la nuestra ò.o

Los 3/ De acuerdo ò-ó

Tío del sonido/ Quién puja algo?

Itachi/ Yo pago 1 chicle y una aleta de tiburón ò.o

Kisame/ ToT ¿Una aleta de tiburón? ... ô.o ¿Qué hacemos aquí Itachi-san?

Itachi/ ¬¬ Anda tú descansa...

Tío con los huesos fuera/ Yo pago 100 ryô (es la moneda de Naruto ¿eh? xD)

Sasuke/ Yo 100,5 ryô ò-o

Kabuto/ Yo pago un tanga de leopardo ò0ó

Sakura/ ò.o Yo dono la tecnología de mi familia...

Tío del sonido/ Oh, esa última propuesta fue de momento la más fuerte ò.o ¿Alguien da más?

Tío con los huesos fuera/ Yo pago 100.000 ryô ò.o!

Tío del sonido/ Oh, eso superó las expectativas¿Alguien da más?

Sasuke/ Vamos mal ò-o Yo no puedo superar los 100,5 ryô

Sakura/ ò.óU Ni yo la tecnología de mi familia

Tío del sonido/ Hombre de los huesos a la de 1! A la de 2!

Kabuto/ ò.o Yo no puedo superar el tanga...

Sasuke/ ¬¬U Eres el más pobre Kabuto... Bueno no, el más pobre es Naruto...

Naruto/ (suspira) Creo que tendré que hacer algo ù-u (levanta su paleta) Un millón de Ryô

Todo el mundo comienza a susurrar asombrado por la súper apuesta de Naruto, el rubio se ha puesto unas gafas de sol y pone pose cool.

Tío del sonido/ Adjudicado al señor vestido de color butano!

Miru/ ¬¬ Eh esas no son maneras de tratarlo... -o- Ya no hay respeto en el mundo.

Naruto se levanta y coge la Superpop.

Naruto/ Así que soy el más pobre, no Sasuke? ¬¬

Sasuke/ -o- Bueno da igual, oh ahora que lo pienso tendría que haber pagado con la herencia que me dejó mi hermano.

Itachi/ ô.o ¿Alguien dijo algo de herencia?

Sasuke/ Perdone pero esto no tiene nada que ver con usted, desconocido

Itachi/ (lo mira con los ojos llorosos)

Kisame/ Ala, ya lo va a hacer llorar... ¬¬ Después tengo que pagar yo las consecuencias... ¿Qué hacemos aquí Itachi-san?

Itachi/ Calla Kisame! Vámonos... u.uU Que desagradecido que es mi hermano pequeño...

Sasuke/ Que tío tan pesado... -o- ¿Quién será?

Nuestros tres protagonistas abren la puerta y entran al edificio donde la prueba finalizará... ¿Qué les deparará el futuro? Suena el ending.

Miru/ Buen trabajo ù-u

Itachi/ ò.o Mira Miruru :D Me he comprado unas gafas... ¿A qué me quedan cool?

Miru/ n.n A ti todo te queda bien Itachi... Ahora hablamos tú y yo :D ... cuando solucione esto otro ¬¬U

Yondaime/ (con el megáfono) ¡Quiero salir! Quiero salir!

Miru/ ò0ó Pero si has salido hoy so tonto

Yondaime/ ô.o Es verdad... Pero quiero salir más

Miru/ (coge el megáfono y lo estampa contra el suelo) Qué dejes ya el maldito megáfono ¬¬#

Yondaime/ ToT Mi megáfono...

Itachi/ ô.o ù-u Te lo has ganado...

**Bueno por fin he acabado el capítulo 11 ò0ó... Yo en realidad quería que Sandaime explicara ya la prueba... Pero me he alargado más con lo del grupo de Shino y el de Gaara. Bueno igualmente espero que os haya gustado, yo me lo he pasado bien escribiéndolo xDDD n.n Sobre lo de Shino lento... ¡es verídico! Le dice algo parecido, le diceque hasta el insecto más pequeño en peligro ataca y él le responde que esta obsesionado con los bichos... a las 3 paginas Shino dice lo mismo que he puesto yo cuando va lento xDDAhora paso a comentar vuestros reviews q siempre se agradecen y me hacen feliz n.n**

_Lovechii, _**ô.o tan importante es que no recuerdes algunos trozos? xDDDD Me alegra que el anterior te gustase n.n. Esperáis mucho d mis fics? O.o joer q miedo xDDD**

_Juegui, _**xDD tu y tus reviews fics XD molan ù-u estamos planeando la opción de distribuir al tronco orochi como merchandising de la serie (H) xD**

_Alchea, _**gracias por decir que era una maravilla n.n y kyuubi solo sale cuando Kishimoto lo sacó... ù-u agujero negro volverá a su debido tiempo ù-u xD**

_Tensai Seko, _**parece que Neji siempre acierta adivinando el destino ù-u weno casi siempre xD Da igual que parezcan películas, mola! XD (H) me gusta que asocies a Itachi conmigo... Lo mismo me pasa a mi cuando escucho Neji xDD que lo asocio contigo. Oh enviarlo de una patada en el culo es más barato... ò.o lo tendré en cuenta xD. Pobre Seko que se está quitando de ver esos programas xDD Neji te ayudará a superarlo (H) xD Tranquila creo que te iré haciendo referencia xDDD así que te verás involucrada sin saberlo XDDD Lo del maravilloso lo he hecho lo mejor que puedo pero es que sino claro se quejan los demás ù-u y el primero Naruto y claro no puede ser... Muy bien ahí imponiéndote con lo de la lista de pretendientes ò.o que no te toree. Voy a tener que beber yo también al paso que voy xDD Lo parecía pero era todo producto de mi magia (H) muahaha xD Weno era previsible lo de la cama pero no se me ocurrió hasta que dije ô.o tengo que hacer salir a Naruto de ella xDDU Dios que mono a Neji poniéndote el culo de melón xDDDD genial XD Y yo puedo ser medio explotadora porque a la mayoría les pago (H) cuando no sé xDDD Espero tu próximo review con impaciencia XD**

_Uchiha Kurama, _**xDDDD weno si lo certificas mándalo lejos xD Cuando tengamos que llegar a ese extremo venderemos el cuerpo de Yondaime **_Yondi/ _**¿Qué? ToT ù-u era mentira tranquilo... Hoy salieron ambos ù-u que no se quejen xD (le pone un culo de melón en la frente de Kurama) Sello! XD**

_Aranel Lume, _**wenaaas xDDDD me alegra que con los dos que leíste te rieses n.n Te registraste para ponerme review? O.O (Miru se emociona) Que waiiiii ToT Eso me ha llegado... ¡SÍ¡Qué vivan los fics! Ò.Ó Y espero ver tu review por aquí n0n**

**Weno esto es todo por esta ves n.n Espero que para el próximo se me ocurran ya ideas y cambiaré el ending ù-u Bueno nos vemos en la próxima Updateee! n0n **

**Jya ne!**

Miruru Yaoi Kuroba 

_¿Preview? -- ¿Conseguiremos acabar la prueba y no morir en el intento¿Será Kabuto Dios¿O puede que sea un ayudante de dios y en realidad sea Neji dios¿Porqué el sello ha retrocedido con el abrazo de Lee¿Conseguirá Gaara llenar la memoria de su teléfono móvil¿Y como piensa llevar esa tinaja hasta la villa de la arena de nuevo¿Qué encontrarán nuestros protagonistas cuando lleguen a dentro del edificio?_

_Todas las respuestas en el próximo episodio..._

_O no..._


	12. Comienza los preliminares

**Disclaimer -- En un pueblo (8) Barcelonianooo... al pie de la montañaaaa (8) Vive nuestra amiga Miruuu (8) En una humilde moradaaa (8) Se levanta, de la cama... únicamente para desvariaaar (8) Pero un día vio Fanfiction (8) Y le llegó al corazón... (8) Miru tiene que escribir... Para hacer... un nuevo fic(8)**

**Miru/ ·-· No sé por qué no me acaba de gustar pero bueno... pasas al siguiente capítulo ù-ú**

**Disclaimer -- Gracias por este sueño! ò0ó**

**Yondaime/ Que plagiadores ¬¬U**

**Capítulo 12 - ¡Comienza los preliminares!**

Suena el opening, se ve como siempre Sudy Fansubs y aparece el título del episodio. El grupo de Naruto se dispone a entrar en el edificio cuando Kabuto se queda un poco más atrasado que ellos.

Naruto/ Qué te pasa Kabuto? ô.o

Kabuto/ ·-· Es que ya no me siento caritativo y por lo tanto me regreso a mi grupo (pone pose cool y desaparece)

Sasuke/ ·-· Este Kabuto es más raro que un perro verde...

Miru/ Mira quien fue a hablar... -.-U

El grupo siete entra en el edificio donde no parece haber mucha cosa, buscan algo por la pared pero no ven nada.

Sakura/ ¬¬U ¿No tendría que haber algo colgado en esa pared donde pusiese Persona?

Miru/ ·-· No había presupuesto, y Orochimaru estaba demasiado ocupado así que hemos modificado el guión (les reparte a todos un nuevo guión)

Naruto/ u.u No sé por qué ya no me extraño con todos estos repentinos cambios. Creo que casi nunca hemos estado siguiendo el verdadero guión.

Los tres muchachos suspiran pesadamente y hojean el guión a toda velocidad aprendiéndose los nuevos cambios.

Naruto/ Bueno... ahora deberíamos... (mira el guión) ¿Abrir por fin la Superpop? O.oU ¡Pero si ya le hemos abierto un montón de veces! Y Sasuke ya se la ha leído como cuatro veces.

Sasuke/ u/u Tú calla y sigue el guión. (tose) Abrámosla ùu

Los muchachos abren la Superpop y sale una gran nube de humo que hace que todos empiecen a toser. Cuando el humo se despeja ven a un viejo conocido.

Naruto/ o0o ¡Iruka-sensei!.¿Pero aún sigues vivo? ·-·

Iruka/ ¬¬U ¡Claro que lo estoy! Porqué debería no estarlo? -o-

Naruto/ ·-· Hacía tanto que no salías que pensé que habías muerto

Iruka/ ToT Qué desconsiderado por tu parte Naruto...

Naruto/ u/u Ay gracias no sé que decir si me halagas tanto...

Sakura/ ò.o ¡Qué no te está alabando!

Iruka/ ·-· Bueno el caso es que yo debía explicaros un rollo pero como no hay presupuesto para la palabra en la pared. (en voz baja) Yo creo que a Miruru le daba palo y nos puso como excusa eso pero en realidad es porque...

Miru/ ò-ó# ¡Ehem Ehem!

Iruka/ El caso es que n.nU no puedo explicaros el rollo, cosa que en parte me alienta porque ya son ganas de ponerse a hablar ahora... lo único que os diré es que a ver si os morís ya y me hacen protagonista de la serie -w-

Los tres chicos lo miran con una gota y después de darle las gracias a Iruka (no se sabe por qué) entran a la siguiente sala. No muy lejos de allí, en el despacho del Hokage, se encontraba Anko, aún con el tronco en la mano, hablando con el Hokage.

Bulto/ Ya no te duele el sello? ò.o

Anko/ El sello? Ah, quieres decir el culo de melón? No, no me duele. Oye Sandi, te he presentado a Orochimaru? (enseñándole el tronco) Creo que ya lo conoces, el caso es que ha venido a... (mira al tronco) Claro jiji (se sonroja) Vale cariño ya te dejo hablar.

Todo el mundo se queda mirando al tronco que, obviamente (bueno no tan obvio ¬¬U), no habla. Anko va asintiendo cada vez más emocionada y sonrojada mientras la gota de Sandaime, más conocido como Bulto, va en aumento.

Anko/ ù-u Se explica de bien mi niño...

Bulto/ n.nU Si claro... El caso es que yo estoy un poco espeso y no he entendido la esencia de lo que me ha dicho... Me lo puedes sintetizar ù-uU

Anko/ Ha dicho que se quiere casar conmigo y hacerme Orochimarus pequeñitos ô.o Y te preguntó si le dabas tu permiso.

Bulto/ o.oU Claro hombre... n.nUUU (Anko exclama contenta y sale de la sala alegremente) u.uU Creo que nunca superó lo de Orochimaru esta chica. Bueno... vayamos a regular la prueba.

De vuelta a donde se encuentran nuestros protagonistas se ven a los ninja que pasaron la prueba de supervivencia y delante de ellos se encuentran muchos jounin y hasta el mismo Sandaime, que parece ser que se teletransporta.

Miru/ Coge el mini bus ·-· Como Kakashi en los primeros capítulos.

De repente Anko da un paso al frente y mira a todos mientras en la otra mano sigue aguantando el tronco.

Anko/ Bueno prestad atención a Sandi, eh? ò-ó Que os tiene que explicar... (mira al tronco) Oh, claro Orochi cariño. Antes de continuar os presento a Orochimaru (Señala al tronco)

Sasuke/ ·-· Pues si que ha cambiado, no? Pobrecito... ó-o

Sakura/ Sasuke-kun, pero no ves que es un tronco? ¬¬U

Sasuke/ Sakura a ver si te gradúas la vista ù-u aish... mira que no reconocerlo

Naruto y Sakura/ ¬¬UUUUU El ciego eres tú...

Bulto/ Ehem ¬¬U Bueno como iba diciendo, yo ahora os explicaré algunas cosillas. En primer caso felicitar a los grupos que han pasado las duras pruebas hasta llegar hasta aquí.

El Maravilloso Neji/ Ha sido todo cosa del destino... Oh, sigo con el maravillosooo :D

Miru/ ·-· Tranquilo que no le queda mucho, el presupuesto se está agotando¿lo ves? (le señala un panel luminoso con una cifra que va descendiendo en picado)

El Maravilloso Neji/ ToT Nooooooooooo (mira impotente como la cifra desciende en picado) ¡Sube ToT no bajes!

Bulto/ EHEEEEEEM ¬o¬ El caso es que... todo esto que os pensabais que era únicamente un examen de estar por casa se ha convertido en algo serio ù-u (todos los miran tragando saliva) En realidad esto es un simulacro de guerra entre países.

Naruto/ (se emociona) ¿De guerra? Y podré sacar mi tanque ToT?

Bulto/ No, Naruto ¬¬

Naruto/ ToT entonces no juegues con la ilusión de la gente y uses palabras como guerra ù-u

Bulto/ El caso es que ahora demostraréis vuestras habilidades, vuestro ingenio, vuestra fuerza y pericia ù-u Así que esperamos lo mejor de todos vosotros para este simulacro de este año.

Lee/ Una pregunta, y para que se hacen estos simulacros si se suponen tiempos de paz? ò.o

Bulto/ El caso es que tenemos tiempo libre ô.o Y como ser Hokage es tela de aburrido pues quedamos en acuerdo que para no aburrirnos movilizaríamos a los más jóvenes para que rivalizasen entre ellos para hacer una guerra sin que estemos en guerra n.n

Lee/ Es decir que es una guerra ilegal? O.oU

Bulto/ Veo que lo pillas n.n Ahora por favor, que entre el examinador que os vigilará durante las pruebas de preselección.

Un ninja salta de no se sabe dónde, cae en el suelo pero cuando cae de repente cae fulminado al suelo y todo el mundo se lo queda mirando mientras un charco de color rojo empieza a salir del cuerpo del ninja.

Miru/ O.O ...¡Hayate! ToT Que se nos muere! ToT Equipo de urgencias!

De repente algunos de los presentes se cambian de ropa y se acercan con batas de enfermeros al pobre Hayate. En el grupo está Kabuto (que es experto en revivir como ya se vio como hizo con Orochimaru), Kiba (que tiene las pastillas para anestesiar), Shino (que se apunta a un bombardeo) y Sasuke (que se ha apuntado a ver si puede extraer algo de poder) Al ver la situación que se abate sobre el pobre Hayate, este despierta.

Hayate/ cof, cof... Ya me encuentro mejor ù-uU

Los chicos/ ooooh ó-ò

Hayate/ Bueno cof, cof... COOOF COF COF COF AGH COF

Todos/ (off) ¿Seguro que está bien? O.oU

Hayate/ Los combates se decidirán con esos paneles ò.ó. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? (ve que nadie levanta la mano) Así me gusta COF COF

Sandaime/ Bueno, lo único que me queda deciros es... luchad por vuestro país ù-u Y dad todo lo que podáis de vosotros mismos.

Miru/ Es gracioso, en estos momentos el fic parece hasta serio ô.o

Naruto/ .¡Vete! (aparta a Miru) Siempre rompiendo el ambiente ¬¬

Hayate/ Antes de comenzar a sortear los que comenzaran a despellejarse por demostrar que son los mejores... ¿Alguien quiere rajarse e irse a casa a dormir?

Naruto/ Yo me quiero ir a casa esto es muy aburrido -o-

Shikamaru/ Apoyo la moción... ò0ó

Kiba/ .¡Vamos a tomarnos unas birras al bar ò-o!

Miru/ .¡Qué vosotros tenéis que quedaros! ò0ó

Kabuto/ (levanta la mano) ¡Yo me retiro ò-o! Soy un cobarde que no vale para nada así que me piro a mi casa a hacer galletas n.n

Naruto/ ó.o Kabuto... (se acerca a Kabuto) ¿Me prestas dinero? n.n

Kabuto/ ¬¬U... n.nU Claro hombre toma Naruto-kun (le da dinero a Naruto y mientras se aleja) (off) Maldito niño... ¬¬ Bueno pero no podía quedarme, sino todos descubrirían mi naturaleza...

Kabuto se marcha ante la atenta mirada de todos. Sakura mira con tristeza a Sasuke que se agarra donde tiene puesto el sello con expresión de sufrir algo.

Sakura/ Sasuke-kun tu también deberías abandonar... ó.o .¿y si te salen otra vez esos sellos?

Sasuke/ ù-uU Siempre puede arreglarlo Lee con un abrazo... Yo no puedo abandonar ahora.

Sakura/ Me da miedo esa cosa ó.o No lo hagas Sasuke

Sasuke/ Cállate ¬¬ No chilles

Naruto/ .¿Qué cosa?.¿Qué marca?.¿La del zorro? ô.o .¿Eh qué haces tú con mi marca? .¡ò.o!

Sasuke/ Naruto también quiero pelear contigo ò.ó

Naruto/ .¿Eso a que viene? ¬¬U Tío Sasuke en serio que juntarte con nuestro autor no te está sentando bien...

Mientras Kakashi, que miraba la que estaban liando sus alumnos, le dijo al Hokage

Kakashi/ Tranquilo si pasa algo malo yo mismo bajaré y lo mataré ò.o

Bulto/ Si no hace falta que lo mates Kakashi n.nUUUU

Entonces dos paneles comienzan a desfilar nombres a toda velocidad mientras el panel donde estaban los ingresos para ponerle el maravilloso a Neji sigue descendiendo acercándose ya a sus límites.

El Maravilloso Neji/ ToT Mi panel... Por cierto... ò.o (se acerca a Sandaime) .¿Te he dicho que te vas a morir? ·-· Te va a matar Orochimaru n.n

Sandaime/ o.o... ¿Él? (señala al tronco de Anko)

Maravilloso Neji/ No... Ese otro que está allí (señala uno de los ninja)... ¡EH!.¿Qué le pasó a mi nombre?.¿Dónde esta el EL? O.o

Miru/ Con el presupuesto que queda ya no podemos ponerlo ·-· De momento te queda Maravilloso Neji

Aravilloso Neji/ ú.u Bueno se sigue entendiendo... ¡EEEH!.¿Y la M? ToT

Miru/ Mientras más te quejes verás como desaparecen más letras ·-·

Villoso Neji/ ToT NOOOO... o.oU Ahora mi nombre es algo raro... ¿Villoso? ó.o

Los nombres que estaban girando en los dos paneles se detienen y muestran dos nombres. Sasuke Uchiha contra Yoroi Akadô. Los dos ninja salen al frente, el tal Akadô es un tío con una pinta muy rara y sin mucho detalle.

Miru/ Vamos que este pringa fijo -o-

Hayate/ Tendréis que...

Sasuke/ Pegarnos¿verdad? ·-·

Hayate/ .¿Por que nos has tomado?.¿Acaso creíais que esto iba a ser un torneo para ver quien es el más fuerte? ·-·

Todos los presentes/ Pues claro ·-·U

Miru/ (sale de no se sabe dónde) Lo siento pero nos hemos sumado a la política anti violencia en las series así que no os podréis pegar ù-u

Sasuke/ ò.o me va gustando esa política...

Naruto pega a Sasuke, éste lo mira mal y mira a Miruru

Sasuke/ .¡Miruru!.¡Naruto me ha pegado! ó0o ¡Ha violado la política anti-violencia que teníamos que cumplir! Castígalo...

Naruto/ Que chivato... ¬¬U

Miru/ Lo siento la política es anti-violencia en las series pero eso no quiere decir que no se te pueda seguir pegando así que no pasa nada ô.o Si te fijas esa ley no ampara a Sasukes.

Sasuke/ ò0ó ¡Que mentirosa eso te lo inventas! (Miru le pasa el documento, lo lee y efectivamente) Los Sasukes no quedan amparados por esta ley anti-violencia... Vaya PIII de ley ò-o... Oye¿porqué salió un PII? ¬¬

Miru/ También nos hemos sumado a la política anti-insultos así que tampoco podréis decirlos.

Todos/ Vaya PIII, ahora como PIII me desahogo yo de tanto PIIII y PIIIII

Miru/ .¡Esa boca! ¬¬# .¡Os la voy a lavar a todos con lejía!

Todos se callan de repente y la miran con miedo mientras vuelven a mirar de nuevo al coordinador de la prueba Hayate que parecía que iba a desmayarse, pero no, sigue en pie. Los presentes empiezan a dirigirse al puesto superior que se les ha designado expresamente para observar los combates y cuando Kakashi pasa por el lado de Sasuke le dirige unas palabras.

Kakashi/ Sasuke... si el sello se te descontrola bajaré yo mismo para matarte n.n

Sasuke/ .¿Matarme?.¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? ToT No a la violencia, sensei.

Kakashi/ Es que quiero un nuevo Sharingan para mi otro ojo¿qué quieres que le haga? (se encoge de hombros y sube arriba mientras Sasuke siente miedo)

Hayate/ Vuestra prueba para demostrar quien de los dos tiene más destreza es... (Se abre una cortina y se ve un gran lago con piedras redondas que lo cruzan y unos cocodrilos muy monos nadando alegremente por él) Tendréis que cruzar el lago sin que os muerdan los cocodrilos de tal forma que acaben con vosotros n.n COF COF COF AHG ME DUELE EL LADO IZQUIERDO... ·-· Bueno el caso es que...

Todos/ o.oU a este hombre cualquier día le da un chungo del que no se recuperará o.oU

Hayate/ Todo esto podría parecer muy fácil pero tenéis que hacerlo a la pata coja. ·-· Va ya podéis comenzar... (ve que ninguno de los dos se mueve) Ah, si no lo hacéis antes de 10 minutos se os zamparán los cocodrilos n.n

Sasuke reacciona rápidamente y empieza a saltar por las piedras que cruzan el lago, el contrincante de Sasuke reacciona un poco más tarde...

Miru/ o.oU Que reaccione más tarde que Sasuke es grave¿eh?

Y comienza a saltar por las piedras a gran velocidad hasta que alcanza a Sasuke y lo agarra por el cuello.

Sasuke/ .¡Eh sin sobar! Que mi cuello, al igual que mi cuerpo, solo pertenece a una persona ù-u... Bueno puede que a dos... ¡Pero eso no viene al caso ù-uU!

Yoroi/ Ahora verás mi poder... muahahahahaha

De repente Sasuke empieza a notar como le entran ganas de ponerse a cantar en un karaoke y mira tenso a Yoroi

Sasuke/ .¿Q-qué me has hecho?

Yoroi/ Mi poder es el de hacer que te entren ganas de cantar en karaoke¿a que soy genial? (sonríe intentando ser cool)

Miru/ ·-· Eres penoso...

Orochimaru/ (disfrazado y pensando para sí mismo aunque parezca irreal) ¿Ahora como te las arreglarás chico que va a ser mi nuevo cuerpo? ·-· En realidad Yoroi era animado, gracias a su poder nos montábamos unas juergas...

Sasuke intenta resistir de ponerse a cantar pero las ganas que tiene son muy fuertes y todos los presentes lo miraron tensos (en realidad lo miraban con una gota pero ya se sabe que Sasuke interpreta lo que le viene en gana u.u). Yoroi, aún a la pata coja, vuelve a agarrar a Sasuke esta vez por la cabeza.

Sasuke/ .¡Tú! Que ahí está mi inteligencia de genio ò0ó#

Oso Neji/ Oi, no me insultes comparándome contigo plebeyo -o- . ¡Eh!.¿Qué demonios significa esto?.¿Ahora soy un oso? ¬¬# Esto no me hace gracia

Tenten/ (aguantándose la risa) A mí sí...

So Neji/ ·-· .¿Tenten te he dicho ya que nunca vas a tener novio y que te quedarás soltera toda tu vida?

Tenten le dirige una mirada asesina a Neji y aunque parezca mentira siguen mirando el combate (por así llamarlo). Sasuke logra zafarse de la mano de Yoroi y cuando intenta luchar el sello comienza a extenderse por su cuerpo, agobiado piensa que no quiere preocupar a sus amigos y que, obviamente, no quiere que Kakashi baje para matarlo.

Sasuke/ (off) No permitiré que este sello me domine ò.o

Sasuke se vio envuelto totalmente por los sellos haciendo que pareciese un cúmulo de sellos pegados.

Sasuke/ (con una gota y temblándole los puños de rabia) Maldito sello rebelde...

De repente Yoroi volvió a cogerle por la cabeza de nuevo.

Sasuke/ .¡No me hagas nada! ToT ¡Tengo que mantenerme puro para mi Naruto!

Naruto/ Será PIII el muy PIIIII. Como vuelvas a decir PIII te arrancaré la PIII cabeza esa que tienes encima de ese PIII cuello y se la daré de comer a los perros callejeros ò.o#

O Neji/ Pobres perros ellos no tienen la culpa de que Sasuke sea idiota... ·-·

Naruto/ También tienes razón... Bueno pues... Le echaré cal a tu cabeza para que se descomponga rápida y dolorosamente ù-u

Eji/ Eso está mejor... ¡EH!.¿Que le ha pasado a mi N?.¡Qué eso era mío!.¡Es parte de mi nombre!

Miru/ Uy perdóname n.nUUU Ahora te devuelvo tu N... (se marcha a hablar con el que se llevó la N)

Ji/ Recupérala pronto... ¡EH!.¿Pues no me desapareció ahora la E?.¡Exijo que recuperen mi nombre ya!.¡Cómo voy a ser un genio sin nombre!.¡No pasaré a la posterioridad! Y a este paso me quedaré sin nombre ó.o Ya decía yo que tendría que haberme puesto mi padre un nombre más largo...

Sasuke/ Ji cállate ya la boca, mira que estas pesado hoy¿eh? ¬¬

I/ Calla... ToT Bua me estoy quedando sin nombre... (mirando a Sasuke enfadado de nuevo) Además la gente no le interesa verte a ti (sonríe superiormente)

Sasuke/ .¿Cómo que no?.¡Yo soy el rival del protagonista!.¡La gente ansía verme!

.../ (se ríe) No sé como te crees eso (mira su nombre) ·-· Pues que bien ahora ya no tengo nada... ú.uU ¡Quiero tener nombreee!.¡Miru!

Miru/ Tú calla que estoy intentando por todos los medios recuperarlo T.T no me agobies

Naruto/ ·-· Yo preferiría tener a Neji de rival antes que a Sasuke, por lo menos no intentaría ligar conmigo (... asiente en señal de estar de acuerdo con lo que acaba de decir Naruto)

Miru/ Eh, dejad de llamarlo Neji que ahora cada vez que decimos su nombre nos cobran dinero ToT Así que cuando queráis llamarlo, al menos hasta que recupere su nombre, decid ..., vale?

.../ Siento que mi valía como genio se está echando a perder ù-uU

Bueno pues, dejando ya a estos desequilibrados...

Todos/ .¡Será PIII el narrador!

Miru/ ò.o ¿Oye que os pasa a todos?.¡Desde que nos unimos a la política anti-insultos decís más palabrotas que nunca!

Como iba diciendo, Sasuke miró hacia donde Naruto le había dirigido unas palabras alentadoras

Sakura/ Lo había mandado a la PII... ·-·

Ehem... ¿Queréis dejar de una PII vez de interrumpirme? (todos miran para otro lado con una gota) El caso es que al mirar arriba vio a Lee y entonces la luz se hizo en su mente.

Sasuke/ (off) Oye... pues está bien el peinado que lleva el cejudo este a lo Chuwaka... Puede que si me lo hago yo también tenga aún más éxito del que tengo... No eso es imposible (sonríe interiormente) Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Yo no debería estar pensando otra cosa?.¿Qué era?.¡Ah, vale! A ver la quiniela que tengo que echar... Albacete-Numancia... em... X... Barcelona-R.Madrid... uy este es difícil... (pasa una rosa del desierto por la mente de Sasuke) ¿Seguro que era esto lo que tenía que pensar? Me da a mí que no era eso... A ver... (a la mente de Sasuke le sale humo) ¡Ahora ya me acuerdo! Yo tenía que copiar a Lee... ò.o

Miru/ u.uU Como le cuesta al pobre...

Sasuke, aún a la pata coja, se coge el pelo y se lo suelta haciendo una escena tipo pelo pantenne, se lo tira todo para adelante haciendo que el flequillo y parte del pelo le tape la cara.

Sasuke/ .¡Ahora que soy ya como Lee seguro que puedo ganar! ò.o (otra vez en off) Hablando de copiar... ¿Yo no tenía que copiar a alguien más? Piensa Sasuke, tu puedes lograrlo... Piensa por mí y cuando lo tengas solucionado avísame (se hace el silencio en la mente de Sasuke y aparece un cartel que pone: "Lo siento me marché de vacaciones debido al estrés de estar en el cuerpo de un incompetente") PII mente... ¿ahora como lo soluciono si lo tengo que pensar yo?.¡Ah ya me acuerdo!

Yoroi suelta a Sasuke y se prepara para el golpe mortal mientras los cocodrilos empiezan a mirarles los tobillos con algo de hambre. Entonces Sasuke se acerca corriendo, se cuelga del cuello y explota

Naruto/ .¡Es Haku en versión estúpida! ò.oU

Sakura/ ... Sasuke-kun... ¿S-se ha copiado de Haku? Mira que es tonto el pobre T.T

Ino/ .¡Ese es mi Sasuke-kun! n.n

Sakura/ .¡No estés tan contenta!.¡Acaba de explotar! ToT

Ino/ ·-· .¿No es ese que está allí? (Señala hacia el una roca)

Allí encima de la roca en la que señaló Ino se encuentra una masa churruscadita que empieza a toser. Yoroi, después de recibir la explosión de lleno se ha caído al agua y está siendo devorado por los cocodrilos. Sasuke se levanta (aún del color de un conguito) y antes de proseguir va a apoyar los dos pies en la roca para hacer una pose cool.

Sasuke/ Ya soy un verdadero islamita... (sonríe orgulloso, su sonrisa, al estar carbonizado, destaca más de lo normal)¿A qué m---? (Al poner el otro pie en la roca Sasuke se ha resbalado)

Sasuke cae al agua y justo cuando se cae todos los cocodrilos se detienen de su tarea de comerse a Yoroi y miran a Sasuke en silencio, éste les devuelve la mirada tenso, pasa una rosa del desierto nadando a croll y entonces todos parecen reaccionar, los cocodrilos corriendo hacia Sasuke y éste intentando subirse a la roca a la pata coja. Milagrosamente el Uchiha consigue subirse habiendo recibido tan solo tres mordiscos.

.../ Qué pena... hubiese sido divertido ver como se lo comían... ·-·

Lee/ No seas desagradable ..., es que qué cosas de decir cuando se está en la juventud.

Ji/ No sé que relación tiene una cosa con la otra... ¡Oh! ToT He recuperado parte de mi nombre que bien T.T

Miru/ (Aparece con un bate perlado en sangre y se seca el sudor de la frente cansada) No creas que me está resultando fácil

Todos miran a Miru con miedo, ella mira extrañada como todos la miran, se encoge de hombros sin comprender y de repente silva haciendo que los presentes tengan miedo de no se sabe qué. De repente aparece una niebla extraña y una persona aparece, con una pose cool.

Itachi/ .¿Me llamabas, baby? (gafas de sol pose cool)

Sasuke/ (encima de una roca) Ese hombre me suena ô.o

Miru/ .¡Vamos Ita! ò.o ¡Tenemos que recuperar el Ne del pobre Ji ò.o!

Ji/ (mientras saluda a Itachi con su mano y llora de emoción) ¡Gracias! ToT

Miru e Itachi desaparecen de la sala mientras Sasuke empieza a saltar a la pata coja las rocas que quedan hasta llegar a la otra orilla mientras va cantando una canción infantil. Como han pasado los diez minutos los cocodrilos montan una revolución y se dirigen a comerse a Sasuke que, gritando, comienza a saltar a la pata coja lo más rápido que puede, léase que eso es complicado debido a que está mojado. Después de mucho esfuerzo Sasuke logra llegar a la otra orilla ganando así el combate. Todos bajan para felicitar a Sasuke pero Kakashi se adelanta y mira al sello viviente Sasuke.

Kakashi/ .¿Yo qué te dije Sasuke? (sonríe malévolamente)

Sasuke/ (llorando con miedo) .¡No sensei!.¡Se lo juro que no volverá a pasar!.¡No me mate para quedarse con mi Sharingan por favor!

La gente, que por fin ha bajado miran desconcertados lo que pasa. Kakashi, que se ha dado cuenta que va a ser descubierto, sonríe amablemente a Sasuke.

Kakashi/ Pobre Sasuke-kun, ya delira n.n Tranquilo, ven conmigo que yo te curaré

Todos sonríen alegremente al ver la bonita relación alumno-maestro, Kakashi se gira para mirar a Sasuke (nadie lo ve) y le sonríe malévolamente como antes.

Sasuke/ (llorando) HIIII! (tiende la mano a sus compañeros en señal de ayuda)

Estos, que obviamente no han visto la cara de Kakashi, extienden la mano como Sasuke y la mueven hacia los lados dándole a entender que no se preocupe por ellos y que adiós. Sasuke volvió a sentir que la comunicación con sus compañeros no estaba muy fina.

Hayate/ cof, cof... El ganador de este combate es... Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke mira orgulloso esperando una gran ovación y muchos gritos de las nuevas fans que habría conseguido pero lo único que se escucha son unos grillos y el ruido de las mandíbulas de los cocodrilos comiéndose a Yoroi.

Sasuke/ ù-uU No tengo nada de protagonismo en esta serie... Me estoy echando a perder...

Miru/ Pues a ver si te desintegras ya y nos dejas tranquilos ô.o

Sasuke/ Ya volvió el peligro social este... (ve como Miru lo mira mal y niega con la cabeza con miedo) Quiero decir, nuestra preciosa y amable directora n.nUU... Y eso significa que ya recuperaste el nombre del otro ô.o

Neji/ ToT Síí ToT vuelvo a ser persona T-T

Ino/ .¡Sasuke-kun!.¡Ven que te seco! n.n

Sakura/ .¡No!.¡Lo seco yo! ò.o

Ino/ .¿Cómo quieres que se deje secar por una frentuda como tú?.¡Lo seco yo!

Sakura/ .¡No!.¡Yo lo seco!

Todos miran como las dos muchachas empiezan a pelearse, pero entonces Lee mira a su compañero de equipo y ve como está muy pálido y tiene una cara horrorosa.

Lee/ .¿Neji, qué te ocurre? o.oU

Al decir esto todo el mundo se calló y miró la expresión descompuesta de Neji.

Neji/ .¿S-S-Seko?.¡Noooooo! (se agacha asustado, mientras protege su cabeza con sus manos)

El grupo de presentes observa con una gota como Neji sigue diciendo que le perdone la vida. Naruto, suspira y se acerca a Neji, se agacha y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Naruto/ Tranquilo Neji... que no está aquí... n.n

Neji/ .¿En serio? (lo mira esperanzado con los ojos llorosos)

Naruto/ n.n Claro que no.

Kakashi/ (con un tono raro) Sasuke-kun vamos a curarte tus heridas n.n

Sasuke/ (mira con horror a Kakashi) .¡Noooo!

Empieza a sonar las notas del ending.

**Me ha costado llegar pero... ¡Por fin tenemos capítulo nuevo! (Miru se pone a bailar contenta mientras Itachi, que se aburre, se une y se pone a bailar con ella) Al principio me costó horrores y a pesar que llevaba siete paginas me había quedado en blanco, pero al leer algunos proyectos de humor que me rularon (creo que la persona que me los pasó sabrá que hablo de ella xD) pues me entraron ganas de hacer cosas iguales y que hiciesen reir a los demás (o al menos que lo intentasen xD) Bueno... que comentar de este capítulo? Que pensaba hacer que saliese todo el tomo 8 y al final sale más o menos la mitad xDU Bueno en el próximo capítulo meteré un poco el turbo y ya se me han ocurrido algunas pruebas que pasarán los demás ù-u Es que pensar en parodiar luchas simplemente me parecía un poco monótono y lo cambié por pruebas chorra xD Espero que os guste n.n También añadir que me costó mucho esfuerzo pero logré recuperar el nombre al pobre Neji ù-u .¿Ves? Eso es lo que ocurre cuando se piden extras raros, que después pasan cosas raras.**

**Neji/ ¬¬ Pues como siempre pasa en este fic...**

**Itachi/ Exacto... no hay nada que no sea raro ·-· .¿Yo no salgo aún?**

**Ya saliste Itachi ¬¬U**

**Yondaime/ .¡Eh!.¿Porqué nadie me avisó que el rodaje de la serie era hoy? ò-óU**

**Porque te pones muy pesado a veces Yondi -o-. Bueno ahora si queréis me ayudáis, los pobre marginados de la serie, y respondemos a los reviews n.n:**

_Lovechii, _**me alegra que te gustase n.n **Itachi/ Es que yo siempre soy dioso ù-u **Sí Itachi shi ù-u... Spoiler el hombre de huesos? Noo ke vaa (mueve la cabeza nerviosamente)**

_Uchiha Kurama, _**nono, lo del maravilloso no creo que se vuelva a hacer... sinó mira como akabó Neji que casi pierde su nombre **Neji/ Todo esto es cosa del destino ù-uU suerte que lo recuperé... **Neji, tu también te consideras de los que salen poco en la serie? ¬¬(Neji niega con la cabeza) ¿Entonces que haces akí? (Neji se encoje de hombros) ¬¬... Bueno espero que te guste n.n**

_Tensai Seko, _**tranquila yo no le digo nada xD, creo que Neji debería haber escarmentado y no querer más el maravilloso... Seguro que como es masoca seguirá igual ù-u Las predicciones de Neji seguirán rulando que me gustan xD. Itachi con el casco? Sería wai xD weno lo pondre d proyecto para dibujarlo. No ha acabado hablando ô.o ha repetido la frase de Naruto (que en el original es lo de volverse atrás en lo dicho blabla el camino del ninja blabla xD) Es que Temari tiene experiencia haciendo de viuda XD Weno Kabuto abandona así que se tendrá que conformar con Lee XD Yo me he reído al pensar que al leer lo de Itachi te comenzaste a partir xDDDD. Pobrecitos tus padres que se pensaron que ya te habían perdido para siempre xD (H) Tan previsible soy? Pobre Itachi! Ya me propuse que saldría siempre! En todos los capítulos XD si Kishi no lo utiliza lo haré yo :D **Itachi/ o.oU Eso de utilizarme no me acaba de gustar como suena... **No seas tontin kukuku (Itachi siente miedo) Es que tu imaginate lo pesado que sería tener a Neji todo el día chillando con un megafono ¬¬U ô.o No será que en realidad son hermanos y el hermano de Peter es Kisame? ô.ó Tendría sentido pq Itachi y Neji son igual de cools y Peter y Kisame tienen el mismo nivel de inteligencia ô.oU xD Pobre Neji encima que te da una piruleta xDD Suerte que no te dio colleja ni nada ù-u Y ya veo que te llegó, no me veas el trauma que me trae encima Neji cada vez que llega al plató para grabar... Solo hace falta ver este capitulo xD E Itachi se negó en rotundo a hacer de disclaimer y el de esta vez me ha salido original xD**

_Shikashi Nara, _**de la lluvia? (mira el tomo y ve que es cierto) ·-· Bueno da igual, si total la palman xD Eso al menos sale ù-u que Kishimoto lo saca más poco al pobre...ú.u **Yondaime/ ToT Soy poco valorado...** Pobre Shikamaru, tranquila que tendrá su momento de gloria xD**

_Juegui, _**mala sobrina ¬¬ no sacuerda de dejarme review ù-u. Ves? Si es que Peter es tonto, le hago pringar pero prefiere que le pegue antes que irse contigo que le darás mimos ¬¬U es tonto con ganas el pobre ù-u En realidad solo pago a un disclaimer (H) a los despedidos no les pagué ù-u Eso no les pegues! ò.o Que si me lisias a Neji a parte de pagarles tengo que darle explicaciones a Seko **Neji/ ..¡HIII Seko nooo! ToT **(ignora a Neji que sigue llorando) tranquila que Yondaime volverá a salir **Yondaime/ Eso llevas diciendo y nunca salgo T-T **(se pone a llorar a lado de Neji que sigue con su trauma) La moraleja de tu review me ha gustado xDDDDDDD**

_Aranel Lume, _**woh celebridad? u/u graciasss! (H) carrera: parodiadora de series xDDDDD Es que es tonto, es Peter que quieres? XD Claro que sí ù-u yo consolé a Itachi bién consolado ù-u **Itachi/ ù/u no hace falta que des detalles eh? **Que tímido u/u Bueno el caso es que a Peter lo torturé porque siempre es divertido (pone cara de psicópata e Itachi asiente en señal que la está enseñando muy bien, yondaime lee que merece salir más) **Yondaime/ Ves? T-T Por fin alguien que me aprecia T-T **Yo te aprecio, pero fue el autor el que te mató al principio ô.o hazselo pagar a él (Yondaime se va a tener unas palabritas con Kishimoto) Espero que te gustase este capítulo n.n!**

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta vez,**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_¿Preview? -- .¿Quiénes serán los siguientes que tendrán que enfrentarse?.¿Logrará Sasuke salir con todos los ojos de la curación de Kakashi?.¿Y Neji?.¿Logrará superar el último trauma y el de haber perdido el nombre por un rato?.¿Se enfadará Naruto por no tener muchas líneas en este capítulo pasado? _Naruto/ .¡Es verdad tebayo! ò.o .¡Miru-chyaan! Ò0Ó#

_Todas las respuestas en el próximo episodio..._

_O NO..._

Yondaime/ Seguro que no ¬¬ Esta cosa siempre es un timo -o-


	13. Ronda de combates

**Disclaimer-- Había una vez (8) Una Miruru (8) que escribía siempre en Fanfictioooon (8) Era un paridón... (8) No valía ni un...**

**Miru/ ¬¬ .¡Eh tú!.¿Qué significa esto? ¬¬ Estás criticando mi fic (saca una mágnum)**

**Disclaimer -- n.nU N-no... solo era que... (comienza a correr mientras Miruru va disparando a sus talones) ¡Los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen a esta psicópata sino aun drogado llamado Kishimoto!**

**Miru/ ¬0¬# .¡CÓMO QUE PSICÓPATA!**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son caras y explicaciones en general.**

**Capítulo 13 - ¡Ronda de combates!**

Suena el opening y aparece Sudy fansubs como ocurre desde que Tigretón está de luna de miel con Juana.

Miru/ ò0ó que por cierto aún no han enviado fotos los muy... ¬¬U

Aparece el título del episodio. Y vemos como están todos igual que se acabó el siguiente capítulo, lo diferente ahora es que Kakashi le ha atado una cuerda al cuello a Sasuke y está empezando a estirar de él mientras este se agarra como puede a las baldosas del suelo produciendo que las uñas se arrastren por ellas.

Kakashi/ Pooobre Sasuke-kun que está herido... Tenemos que ir rápido a curarteeeee... (llora falsamente) aunque mucho me temo que ese ojo ya lo has perdido para siempreeee ToT pobre Sasuke-kuuuuuun...

Sasuke/ (que sigue intentando no ser arrastrado) ¿Pero que dice de mi ojo sensei? ToT ¡Si está bien!.¡Es la única parte que no ha recibido ninguna herida!.¡Y encima me lo quiere robar!.¡Maldito sensei psicópata! ToT

Kakashi/ n.nU no digas tonterías Sasuke-kun¿no ves que la gente nos mira y pensarán cosas de tu sensei que no son? Además la culpa es de tu hermano Itachi... (se encoge de hombros) Yo no tengo la culpa de que asesinara a los demás Uchiha, y como tú eres el más débil de los que quedan pues... (sonríe malévolamente)

Sasuke/ ToT socorrooooooooooooooo...

Su voz se pierde en la lejanía camino hacia la enfermería y la posible pérdida de un ojo. Después de que todos observasen la escena sin comprender bien, bien de lo que estaban hablando, todos miraron de repente al panel de los combates, sí, ese que estaba al lado del panel del nombre de Neji que ahora está en cero.

Neji/ ¬¬U A mí eso no me hace gracia...

Los nombres comienzan a desfilar a toda velocidad hasta que de repente se detiene en dos nombres. El panel muestra los nombres de Abumi Zaku y Shino Aburame. Shino baja al lugar donde se disputará el combate pero no hay ni rastro de Zaku.

Sakura/ ô.o ¿Anda pero si a ese tal Zaku no fue al que se llevó mi familia? ô.ó

Hayate/ Cof, cof... ¿no está presente?

De repente el techo desaparece y encima de sus cabezas se ve un enorme platillo gigante y todo el mundo mira sobrecogido la escena. De repente descienden dos seres iluminados que están cogiendo a tres ninjas y cuando llegan al suelo los dejan mientras ellos se quejan por las malas maneras con las que los han tirado al suelo. Después de eso, los misteriosos seres iluminados se acercan a Sakura.

Ser1/ Ndielash (levanta la mano)

Sakura/ Ndielashisho (sonríe y levanta la mano también)

Naruto/ ToT (en voz baja) ¡Dioooooossss ahora Sakura habla un idioma extrañoooo!.¡Esta chica cada vez me gusta menos!

Lee está alucinando viendo como su enamorada está hablando en idioma marciano y de repente los alienígenas se marcharon y el platillo desapareció (misteriosamente el techo volvió al lugar donde había estado antes).

Neji/ (tranquilamente) Me he sentido como dentro de un episodio de Expediente X. Solo que en vez de tener a Scully a mi lado... (mira al lado donde está Tenten con desagrado)... Bueno la cosa es evidente (niega en señal de decepción)

Tenten/ ¬¬ ¿Qué te pasa a ti conmigo?.¿Algún problema con que no sea yo esa tía?

Neji/ Nooo (entorna los ojos) Ninguno, ninguno... Vamos es casi lo mismo u.uU

Tenten/ Un día lo único que vas a poder ver van a ser las paredes de tu ataúd ¬¬

Zaku/ (con los brazos vendados) Noo... nooo... no quiero montar una panaderíaaaaa ToT (de repente parece que vuelve en sí) Por fin en la tierra ToT

Shino¿Bueno qué?.¿Cuándo vamos a comenzar la prueba? Porque a ver, no es que no me guste mirar las musarañas, porque diría que son como bichitos y ya sabéis todos que a mí los bichos me encantan pero, es que yo quiero acabar para ver si me puedo sentar por allí arriba y así encuentro de una vez como puedo quitarme todos los bichos estos que me tienen más harto porque a ver, no es que no me gusten pero... en algún sitio tendrán que hacer sus necesidades y si no salen de dentro de mí la cosa me resulta un tanto desagradable y...

Hayate/ Cof, cof... b-bueno... ahora que los dos que deben participar en este combate ya se encuentran aquí... Pasaré a... cof, cof, NO PUEDO RESPIRAAAAAR!... C-como iba diciendo... Vuestro combate consiste en...

El suelo se abre y aparece un escenario parecido a un plató televisivo, se ven dos atriles que están encarados y en medio de ellos un tercer atril detrás del cual se coloca Hayate.

Hayate/ Vuestra prueba a superar consiste en que deberéis participar en un debate, cada uno tendrá una posición respecto a un tema y consiste en hacer que el contrario pase a pensar como vosotros.

Kiba/ Oh dios, una prueba de hablar... ¡Y Shino está participando en ella! o.o No puedo soportarlo.

Ante el asombro de todos, Kiba coge carrerilla y se estampa contra la pared quedando noqueado. Todos observan al inconsciente Kiba con una gota.

Hinata/ (saliendo momentáneamente de su arbusto) ¡Naruto-kun!

Hinata, sorprendiendo de nuevo a todos los presentes, repite lo mismo que ha hecho Kiba, quedando ella también inconsciente. Las gotas de todos los presentes aumentaban por momento mientras comenzaban a tener miedo.

Todos/ (off) ¿Tan malo es que Shino tenga oportunidad de hablar o.o?

A unos metros de los inconscientes Kiba y Hinata, Neji observa la escena curioso, de repente mira a Tenten y como ve que va a quejarse la coge y la estampa contra la pared produciendo el mismo efecto que con Kiba y Hinata.

Neji/ ·-· Anda pues sí que es divertido sí...

Lee¡Neji! No deberías hacer esas cosas a la pobre Tenten, ella no ha hecho nada, además la llama de la juventud también corre por sus venas y--

Como había hecho antes con Tenten, Neji repitió la misma acción dejando ahora en el suelo también inconsciente a Lee. Gai lo mira con una gota y los ojos entrecerrados.

Neji¿Qué pasa? -o- Son demasiado pesados los dos, no dejan de hablar y hablar y me molesta ·-· No he hecho nada malo, es solo que soy joven ô.o

Gai/ (lo mira tranquilamente unos segundos en silencio) ToT Que bonita es tu llama de la juventud, Neji

Neji/ (off) ju... si es que es realmente fácil engañar a este engendro de la humanidad :D

Después de contar con unas cuantas bajas de espectadores, todos vuelven a prestar atención al campo de combate donde ahora Shino y Zaku ya se encuentran detrás de sus atriles.

Naruto/ Nee, Sakura-chan ô.o (Sakura lo mira curiosa) ¿De cuantas pesetas era eso que llevaba Sasuke por todo el cuello? ô.ó

Sakura/ (off) No puedo decírselo ó.o Sasuke-kun me dijo que no se lo contase...

MINI FLASH BACK MADE IN La Panadería de Sakura

Sasuke/ (mientras con la mano intenta calmar el dolor del sello de dos pesetas) N-no quiero que se lo digas a Naruto ò.o

Sakura/ P-pero ¿porqué?

Sasuke/ S-si sabe que tengo una enfermedad desconocida, si lo conquisto no lograré llevármelo al huerto... ò-oU G-guárdame el secreto Sakura...

Sakura/ (con voz traumatizada) Al huerto... T.T D-de acuerdo Sasuke-kun...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sakura/ n.nU No sé lo que puede ser eso que tenía...

Naruto/ ·-· ¿Pero qué dices?.¿Porqué intentas engañarme? Si aunque no lo pareciese, yo estuve despierto mientras Orochimaru os estaba intentando matar ô.o

Sakura/ o.o ¿Estabas despierto y no viniste a ayudarnos?

Naruto/ ù-uU Quién dice despierto... quiere decir medio inconsciente... (llora mientras pone una pose cool) Yo sufrí mucho por no poder iros a ayudar.

Sakura/ ¬¬U Ya claro... Por cierto¿y tus guardaespaldas? o.oU

Naruto/ Ah, se han ido a cobrar ô.o y a tomarse algo, que dicen que aquí no corro peligro.

Sakura/ ·-· Aaam... No sé si eso no debería importarme o sí... u.uU

Hayate/ El tema que os tocará debatir es... El turismo en las playas. Aburame Shino defenderá el turismo en las playas y Zaku Abumi estará en contra. Empecemos por Zaku que nos dirá porqué el turismo en las playas debería estar prohibido.

Empieza a sonar música de lucha y combativa, detrás de Zaku (que aún va con los brazos vendados) se ve una terrible aura combativa y de repente, saca los brazos vendados del cabestrillo y pega fuertemente en su atril.

Zaku¡NO! (De repente nota el dolor por haber dado el golpe y se encoge) T.T Ay, ay, ay... que daño... (ve que todos lo miran con una gota y recupera la compostura) ¡No es permisible que la gente vaya a las playas a hacer turismo!.¡Destrozan el precioso ecosistema!.¡Ensucian las preciosas playas convirtiéndolas en vertederos!.¡Mi veredicto es definitivamente NO!

Todo el mundo comienza a aplaudir, creemos que incitados por la musiquilla de lucha que hace que se sientan combativos. No muy lejos de allí, en una sala de curaciones...

Kakashi/ Sasukitoooooooo sal de donde te encuentres moníín (8) Tío Kakashi no te va a hacer dañooooo (8) Solo quiere ver ese precioso ojo que tienes y sacártelo para ponérselo él que le hace mucha falta (8)

Sasuke/ (escondido detrás de una columna y pensando (aunque parezca mentira)) Hiiiii ToT ¡Cómo me pille estoy muerto!.¡Bien muerto! ToT... ô.óU Bueno tanto como muerto... ToT .¡Cómo me pille estoy tuerto!.¡Bien tuerto! ToT

Kakashi/ (aparece al lado de Sasuke, asomando su cabeza y con una sonrisa malévola, que además daba más miedo con la luz que le producía misteriosas sombras en el rostro) ¿Quién tiene un ojito para tío Kakashiiiiiii?

Sasuke/ ToT ¡Socorro! (empieza a correr por toda la sala perseguido por Kakashi)

En una de esas, Kakashi mete un salto que ya le gustaría a más de un saltador de pértiga y se acerca peligrosamente a Sasuke, que ya ha comenzado a ver su vida en diapositivas.

Kakashi¡¡Muere!. :D

Sasuke/ .¡Malditas diapositivas!.¡Pues no se han quedado atrancadas!.¿Y porqué habían tantas al revés? ò0ó#

De repente Sasuke siente como las fuerzas le abandonan y cae inconsciente. Kakashi pone un platito al lado de su cara esperando a que el ojo salga pero por algún extraño motivo su técnica no parece haber funcionado.

Kakashi/ (rascándose el pelo despreocupadamente) ¿Pues no me equivoqué de técnica y usé una para controlar el sello ese que lleva? ó-òU Bueno... (saca un tenedor de un bolsillo) Debería haber usado esto desde un principio...

De repente la puerta se abre y aparece por ahí una figura con pelo largo, piel pálida, ojos de color dorado que además va cantando el Tractor Amarillo.

Kakashi/ ò.oU Tú...

Orochimaru/ (sonríe prepotente) Cuanto tiempo... Kakashi...

Kakashi/ ·-· ¿Tú quien eres?

Orochimaru/ (levantándose del suelo después de su caída) Y-yo soy Orochimaru... ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Kakashi/ ·-· Mm... ¡Ya sé!.¡Tú salías en la tele!.¡Presentando un programa que se llamaba 50x15!.¡Y levantabas una ceja solo y decías...! (pone una voz sinuosa) ¿Marcamos en ámbar?

Orochimaru/ ù-uUUU Ehem no... Yo soy uno de los legendarios Sannin... ¿Cómo no puedes saber ahora ya quién soy?

Kakashi/ ·-·U Sinceramente, ahora no caigo...

Orochimaru/ ò.oU ¡Sí hombre!.¡Que empecé a hacer un experimento chungo con los habitantes de la villa!

Kakashi/ ·-· ¿Eso ha pasado alguna vez en Konoha?

Orochimaru/ .¡Y que además me fugué y me alié a una organización chunga! Pero como soy más cool pues yo me he separado y he vuelto para hacerme con el poder del Uchiha ese (señala a Sasuke) para hacerme un cuerpo nuevo, chachi, sexy e inmortal ò.oU

Kakashi/ ·-· mmm... lo siento pero no me suenas.

Orochimaru/ .¡Qué además me monté una corporación dermo-estética en Konoha!.¡Y después quebré!.¡Y ahora estoy haciendo trabajos temporales y vendo enciclopedias como estas! (Saca un tomo de la Larousse)

Kakashi¡Tú fuiste quien me operó mal la boca!.¡Y el que me vendió un set de cuchillos jamoneros que después no me han servido porque me di cuenta que no tenía jamón!.¡ò0ó!.¡Tú eres un timador!

Orochimaru/ u.uU Y que solo se acuerde de eso... Bueno Kakashi, al igual que tú yo también quiero hacerme con algo. Tú obtuviste un ojo...

Kakashi/ u.uU Eso es una historia muy larga...

Orochimaru/ Pues yo quiero el poder del chico que será mi nuevo cuerpo ò.o

Kakashi¡Sí hombre!.¡Un ojo al menos es mío ò.o!

Orochimaru¿Intentas matarme Kakashi? (pone pose superior)

Kakashi/ ·-· En realidad no lo había pensado... (pone pose de lucha) Pero ahora que lo dices... ¡no dejaré que te lleves mi ojo! ...Q-quiero decir... ¡no dejaré que te lleves a mi alumno! ù.uU

Orochimaru/ Bueno, me voy a ver las luchas ô.o Se me han quitado las ganas y realmente lo único que quería era chupar un poco de cámara. Ah eso sí Kakashi... como me entere yo que le has quitado un ojo hasta al menos después del combate... ¬¬ Iré a por ti (le lanza un beso)

Kakashi le entra ganas de vomitar y se apoya en una columna intentando no recordar lo que había pasado. Volviendo a donde estaba el combate...

Hayate/ Después de esta primera y cof, cof... interesante intervención, ahora es el turno de Aburame Shino que defenderá el turismo en las playas.

Empieza a sonar música comercial de fondo, Shino se ajusta las gafas mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, mira al cielo y una lagrimilla se le escapa.

Shino/ (off) Está va por ti... mamá. Mírame desde el cielo...

Mientras en casa de Shino...

Madre de Shino/ .¡AAAAACHÚ!

De vuelta al estadio...

Shino/ Os preguntaréis por qué estoy de acuerdo con las playas. Y yo os respondo¿Porqué no habría de estarlo? Las playas son lo mejor, el otro día sin ir más lejos me fugué en medio de una misión y me fui a tomar un rato el sol y no creas que fui el único que pensó así porque me encontré allí también a Gai-sensei que llevaba un misterioso bañador verde que no se lo recomiendo a nadie.

Neji/ ¬¬ Sensei... ¿No dijo que tenía que ir a ver a su abuela enferma y que por eso nos dejaba toda la dura faena a nosotros?

Gai/ n.nUU Ah... e-eso es que... m-mi abuela estaba...

Neji reprime las ganas de utilizar la técnica que había usado con sus compañeros, con su sensei y decide continuar observando el combate y para su sorpresa ve como es Shino quien aún continúa hablando.

Shino/ Y claro yo le dije que con ese traje verde no conseguiría ligar con nadie, pero después vino una tía igual de rara que él y se fueron los dos a tomarse unas cañas. Que vamos que ya se ve que hay gente para todo y dices u.u' Ya hay que tener mal gusto para escoger. Aunque claro la mujer tampoco era una maravilla de la naturaleza así que podríamos decir que encajaba, porque eran los dos engendros juntos pero vamos que yo no voy a su boda ni loco. Que eso debe de dar un yuyu...

Hayate/ S-Shino... Puedes volver al tema que estábamos debatiendo.

Shino/ Ay si perdóname paliducho, la cosa es que las playas están muy bien para veranear porque te puedes bañar, puedes hacer castillos de arena... bueno a ver si se me entiende, se pueden hacer castillos de arena, pero no de gran tamaño como para decir: uy ahora que me he hecho este castillo de arena voy a ponerme a vivir aquí, no, de tamaño pequeñito que creo que los únicos que podrían vivir ahí serían Los Pitufos. Que qué diga esto no significa que yo creo que los Pitufos existan porque eso es lo más raro que existe en el mundo... ¡Me dirás que no! Son tres millones de Pitufos y solo hay una Pitufa que digo yo que como nacieron todos si solo había una y tiene pinta de ser muy joven. Vamos o pare a la velocidad de la luz o sinceramente yo no lo entiendo. Tienen más capacidad de reproducción que los conejos. Y hablando de conejos¿pues no va el otro día Kiba y con su perro se fue a cazar conejos salvajes? Yo de verdad que a este chico no lo entiendo, un día me sale con domar a los perros y al otro se los lleva de caza. Así no me extraña que el chico esté como esté y...

El público había comenzado a ver realmente asustados como Shino no se callaba ni debajo del agua y lo peor era que otra vez se había vuelto a desviar del tema de debate, para variar. Naruto, que se había cansado a los 2 minutos de escuchar la monótona voz de Shino todo el rato hablando se había puesto un mp3 y estaba escuchando música. Sakura se había acabado durmiendo, al igual que mucha gente. Neji miraba fijamente el combate con el gesto un poco contraído de rabia y había comenzado a temblar. Gai... bueno Gai es raro y punto.

Hayate/ B-bueno... n.nU Antes de que perdamos al poco público que nos queda... Devolvámosle el turno a Zaku (el poco público que queda aplaude en señal de agradecimiento)

Zaku/ (bebe un sorbo de agua para recomponerse) ¡Cómo iba diciendo! (Vuelve a sonar la música combativa que hace que la gente vuelva a prestar atención) ¡Las playas pueden ser tan bonitas como ha dicho Shino!.¡Pero si no paramos esa visita masiva nuestras playas se volverán como los simples vertederos! Debemos detener eso a toda costa para proteger nuestras bellas playas. He dicho...

El público vuelve a aplaudirle por su intervención que ha aportado algo a todo ese debate sin sentido. La música vuelve a cambiar por la música comercial, todo el mundo pone expresiones de horror, Naruto se enfunda de nuevo en su mp3, Sakura se tira al suelo preparada para dormir y mucha gente más sigue su ejemplo.

Hayate/ Shino... ó.oU E-es t-tu turno...

Shino/ Bueno, proseguiré la defensa de mi posición alegando que no es obligatorio que la gente tenga que llevar suciedad a las playas, sino mira, yo no me llevo comida ni basura siempre que voy a la playa. Aunque conozco a una persona que cada vez que quiere tirar la basura se va a la playa y yo siempre le digo, Kiba pero porque no la tiras en el contenedor como hace todo el mundo? Pero él nada, que no hace caso. Y yo ya se lo tengo dicho a su madre, que su hijo no va por el buen camino pero ella hace como que no me oye y claro que yo no puedo verla bien del todo, sobretodo si me voy dentro de su casa, que con las gafas de sol no veo ni torta. Pero que quieres? Las gafas de sol me sientan tan bien que no puedo quitármelas nunca y gracias a eso estoy desarrollando un cierto sentido, tipo murciélago y chico que a veces me doy miedo a mí mismo. Por ejemplo el otro día mi madre me dijo que le fuese a comprar un paquete de harina, es que se le había acabado misteriosamente y eso que el día anterior había venido Kiba.. Claro puede ser que por eso la harina no estuviese en su sitio. ¡Si es que mira que se lo tengo dicho!.¡Que tanta droga no es buena! Después es lógico que acabe volviendo a su casa sin recordar que había hecho el día anterior, que meterse harina no debe ser bueno.

Neji/ ... (vuelve a temblar) YO LO MATO! YO LO MATOOOOOOOO (se va a tirar por la barandilla para matar a Shino)

Gai/ No Neji (lo agarra) ¡No lo hagas!.¿Qué será de tu poder de la juventud!

Neji/ .¡A la mierda la juventud! ò0ó YO A ESA COTORRA LA MATOOOOOOOO!.¡Conque dejo inconscientes a esos para que dejen de hablar y me viene este a darme la tarde!

Gai/ .¡No puedes hacerlo Neji!.¡Piensa en tus hijos!

Neji/ .¿Pero que hijos ni que leches! ò0ó .¡TU ESTAS YA CHOCHEANDO!.¡YO LO MATO A ESE!

Gai/ ò-ó .¡No puedes hacerlo Neji! Así que quédate quieto y escucha atentamente

Neji/ .¡Y una mierda! (Neji corre hasta la pared y se noquea)

Gai/ ·-· Parece que se está poniendo de moda eso...

Naruto¡Ya me tiene harto!.¡Ni poniendo el mp3 al máximo logro dejar de escucharlo! (saca una francotiradora y apunta a la cabeza a Shino) Este no llega al final de la serie... ò.ó

Gai/ (quitándole la francotiradora a Naruto) Naruto, no me seas mal joven y dejes que tu llama se apague...

Shino/ Pero ya se sabe que para hacer pan necesitaba la harina porque sino ya me dirás como lo aguanto, que sí que podría utilizar un hilo pero que no sería plan porque el hilo de pescar es como el nombre lo dice, para pescar y no para hacer pan porque si fuese para hacer pan pues sería hilo para hacer pan y no para pescar. Porque sino vaya tela que un hilo que se llamase hilo para pescar sirviese para hacer pan pues ya no sabría que pensar es como si ahora la tostadora sirviese para cocer, entonces ya no serviría para tostar y no tiene sentido ponerle un nombre de una función a alguien que no la cumple y...

La gente empieza a estar desesperada, imaginan como asesinar a Shino y que todo parezca un accidente, Zaku cada vez está más y más pálido y de repente, para sorpresa de todos los brazos le explotan y le sale uno despedido.

Naruto/ ò0o .¡Eso si que fue interesante!

Neji/ (que se ha despertado) ToT ¡Qué bestia!.¿Qué habrá dicho para que a ese pobre chaval le hayan petado los brazos...? Suerte que me quedé inconsciente...

Kiba/ (que también se ha despertado y pone pose mística) Ese es el poder de Shino... Es temible...

Lee/ ToT ¿Qué le ha pasado al poder de la juventud de ese chico!

Tenten/ Lee mira que eres pesado¡y tú Neji! ò0ó ¿Se puede saber porqué antes me has--?

El Hyuuga había vuelto a noquear de nuevo a Tenten y Lee lo miraba otra vez sorprendido.

Neji/ ·-· ¡Es demasiado pesada!

Lee/ Neji¿qué lleva ese chico dentro?.¡Busca!.¡Busca la droga Neji! ò0ó

Neji/ ¬¬ Perdona... pero por si no lo recuerdas estás hablando con un genio, no con un San Bernardo.

Lee/ ô.o Bueno a efectos prácticos... Los dos encontráis las cosas ocultas...

Neji/ ·-· Lee... ¿te he dicho que el pelirrojo ese de ahí te va a dejar incapacitado y que debido a la pelea nunca podrás tener hijos?

Lee/ ¬¬ A veces me pregunto por qué somos compañeros...

Neji/ Eso me lo pregunto yo cada día y no voy molestando a los demás. Y lo que lleva ese chico dentro es un puñao' de bichos que es difícil de imaginas ·-·U Qué asco...

Lee/ .¿Y si se le echa Raid por la boca a Shino se morirán todos los bichos? ô.o

Neji/ Con los discursos que mete creo que estarías muerto antes de poder echárselo... ô.ó aunque pensándolo bien la boca abierta la tiene todo el rato porque como no para de hablar... -.-U

Zaku/ ToT No quiero, no quiero seguir escuchando... por favor que alguien me mate, que alguien me mate o me deje inconsciente.

De repente una piedra cae de arriba y le da en la cabeza haciendo que éste quede inconsciente. Todo el mundo se queda sorprendido y se miran entre ellos hasta que ven como Neji está jugando con una piedra.

Neji/ .¿Qué pasa? o.oU Me estaba molestando, es que siempre tiene que chillar todo el mundo en esta serie o qué?

Todo el mundo suspira y Neji sigue jugando con la piedra tranquilamente mientras Tenten sigue inconsciente en el suelo y Hinata ya se ha despertado. El escenario desaparece y Hayate da un paso al frente.

Hayate/ .¡El ganador es Shino!

Aparecen unos camilleros, entre los cuales se encuentra Orochimaru (ya se sabe, el pobre está pluriempleado) y se llevan al pobre Zaku que aún sigue delirando. Los nombres del panel empiezan a desfilar con rapidez de nuevo antes que le dejen comenzar de nuevo a hablar a Shino.

Miru/ ToT Por favor que no hable más... Necesito una aspirina.

Itachi/ ·-· Toma (le da una aspirina) ... ¿Yo no salgo hoy? ·-·

Miru/ ù-u Aish si es que anda que no eres mono...

Hayate/ Los siguientes que lucharán serán... Kankurô y... y... (se esfuerza para mirar el panel) ¿El sin nombre?

Miru/ -o- ¿Qué pasa? Me da palo ir a buscar el nombre, además se supone que es uno de Konoha pero no vale una... Bueno que no busco el nombre de alguien que se va a retirar -o- Así que se llama el sin nombre

El sin nombre/ T.T Que poco respeto hay en esta grabación...

Kankurô/ Guaaaaaay... equipo de rescateeeee ò3o

Temari/ ù-uUU Kankurô... No te ensucies la ropa¿eh?

Kankurô/ No hermanitaaaaaa n0n

Hayate/ ô.o Vuestra prueba es simple... Deberéis hacer el puente y aguantar tres segundos, por su puesto en ese tiempo el adversario puede hacer lo que quiera para intentar hacer caer al contrario.

Kankurô, que se ve muy motivado (es lo que tiene la ignorancia u.u) empieza a hacer el puente, pero El sin nombre le quita con el pie los brazos y da la impresión que Kankurô se ha partido el cuello.

Lee/ o0o ¡Ha habido una muerte!.¡Ha habido una muerte!

De repente Kankurô se levanta con el cuello retorcido haciendo que todos los presentes griten sorprendidos. De repente, de un bulto que había bajado con Kankurô y que nadie había dado cuenta, sale el verdadero Kankurô que acaba sus tres segundos de hacer el puente. El siguiente es El sin nombre se pone a hacer el puente y Kankurô de repente está jugando con un equipo de playmobil a su alrededor.

Kankurô/ Equipo de playmobiiil...¡AL ATAKEEEE n0n!

El sin nombre se ve atacado por un montón de juguetes de plástico que le hieren y debilitan las extremidades y hacen que finalmente caiga. El público observa todo eso con una gota y juran que harán como si ese día nunca hubiese ocurrido. Mientras Hayate está declarando al ganador, Sakura se giró y de repente vio la cara de su sensei.

Sakura¡AAAGH! O.O

Kakashi/ ·-· ¿Qué significa ese recibimiento?.¿Debo entender eso como una provocación?

Sakura/ ToT No, No, no...

Naruto/ n0n Kakashi-sensei...

Sakura/ .¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke-kun? ó.ò

Kakashi/ .¿Quién? ô.ó

Sakura/ (mientras a cada puntos suspensivos ve como Kakashi niega con la cabeza) Sasuke-kun... Uchiha Sasuke... de los Uchiha de toda la vida... Así moreno... con cara de mala leche... alumno suyo... con los ojos negros y se le ponen rojos con el Sharingan.

Kakashi¡Ah!.¡El chico que tiene los que van a ser mis nuevos ojos! n.n Haber empezado por ahí... Está bien, con los dos ojos ·-· Por el momento (ríe por lo bajo malévolamente) Por cierto Sakura... ¿no te has fijado en eso?

Sakura/ (desconcertada) ¿En qué? o.oU

Kakashi/ (señala el panel) Te toca luchar ô.o

Sakura se gira y observa con solemnidad el panel que refleja los nombres de Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka. Las dos chicas bajan al área de combate y se miran con odio mientras una rosa del desierto pasa por ahí bailando.

Hayate/ Vuestra prueba consistirá en... ·-· Vale tenemos un problema, el que necesitamos para la prueba no está... Así que... Kakashi-sensei vaya a buscarlo.

Kakashi/ n0n Ahora vengooo...

Kakashi desaparece y mientras el público comienza a cuchichear curiosos sin saber a quien se referían. De repente se escucha un grito lejano.

Voz/ Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

Todos miran con una gota a la puerta de la que proviene la voz y de repente un rostro conocido aparece.

Sasuke/ ToT No le pienso dar mi ojooooooooo.

Hayate/ Bien, ahora que ya tenemos aquí a Sasuke Uchiha... (Sasuke empieza a mirar a los lados desconcertado) Podemos comenzar con la prueba.

Kakashi vuelve a donde esta ahora Naruto contándole a Lee como había sido de duro escuchar a Shino que no se callaba en todo el rato. Al verlo subir los dos chicos se callaron.

Naruto/ Sensei¿cómo lo hizo para que viniese tan rápido? ô.o

Kakashi/ n.n Ah, una cosa sin importancia... Jejeje (off) Con mencionar un poco el ojo corrió como un poseso n.n

Hayate/ Las dos muchachitas deberán hacer que este joven de aquí las escoja por ser las mejores en las diferentes categorías. ¿Algo que objetar? (Sasuke levanta la mano) Bien pues si no hay ninguna pega...

Sasuke/ ToT Eh!

Sakura/ Ino-buta... Te haré pagar lo que me hiciste cuando era pequeña ò0ó

Ino/ (Sonríe con sorna) ¿Vaya aún lo recuerdas?

Empieza a sonar las notas del ending.

**Oh... otro capítulo que se va... ô.o''' Sinceramente no ha ocurrido demasiado... pero es que es Shino ToT Que se enrolla como una persianaaaaa ToT... Bueno espero que os haya gustado o.oUUU En el próximo capítulo se revelará el pasado de Sakura con Ino... ò.o Intentaré no tardar demasiado en actualizar esta vez ò0o Paso a comentar los reviews que recibí en el pasado capítulo n.n**

_Lovechii, _**juas eso te pasa por leértelo a las tantas xD bueno si sale y sufre mucho entonces está compensado. Itachi siempre es magnifico y Neji tb está que se sale últimamente XD **

_Tensai Seko, _**principio de tu review dioso xDDDDDD no me reído ni nada xDDD ù-u claro que pienso en ti compi de dominación ù-u Es que los problemas de Anko y el tronco son serios... Bueno pero si que se parecen más o menos porque los dos estuvieron bajo ordenes de Orochimaru y hay que ser tonto para estar XD Si es que conocernos nos ha enseñado maneras (recíprocamente) para domar a nuestros secuestrados kukuku . Bueno no sé si podría haber sacado el tanque porque si recuerdas lo tengo yo (H)U xDDD DIOS BARRIO SÉSAMOOO XDDDD ù-u buena lección... creo que está visto que hay mucha sabiduría dentro de tí ù-u XDDD A mi no me rallas n.n No se si Neji ha aprendido eso que has dicho... xD Lo de Kisame y Peter toda la razón del mundo xD Habrá que investigar esas universidades de Rosas del Desierto... Si... que dure más de un capítulo me dio miedo... o.o ù-u Secuestrar a dos personajes cuesta más porque es más difícil mantenerlos a los dos a ralla MUAHAHA!**

_Juegui, _**pobrecita XD ella y su review desaparecido xDDDD ya sabes a partir d ahora cópialos por si acaso XD poxita XDDDD**

_Uchiha Kurama, _**es que querer demasiado es malo... ù-u al menos en mi producción (H) mmmm lo de poner tu nombre... me lo estoy planteando xD**

_Aranel Lume, _**wenaas n.n joer que bueno que te gustase xD o.o l-l-lo imprimiste? O.O Oh es demasiado honor que hayas imprimido algo mío para leerlo ToT me emocionas... ù-u los pobres con el sello de Orochimaru han quedado para el arrastre... weno en realidad antes estaban peor no? O.o XD ù-u Neji creo que nunca aprenderá XD Y Kakashi... XDDDD la cosa va a mayores como has podido ver xD espero verte por aquí n.n**

_Shikashi Nara, _**dios que cacho recuento de enfermedades XDDD Yo le añadiría además un pequeño infarto xD Oh ahora que lo dices... hoy Yondaime no vino al rodaje ù-u estará otra vez en el burger King? Ò.oU**

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta veeez... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo en donde, como Miru que me llaman, haré avanzar el maldito guión ò0ó! (Espero leer esta promesa antes de ponerme a escribir el próximo capítulo n.nU)**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_¿Preview? -- ¿Volverá Shino a hablar más? _(Todos/ No por favor ToT) _¿Qué será aquello que le hizo Ino a Sakura cuando era pequeña?.¿Sasuke conseguirá continuar con sus dos ojos?.¿Y aquellos misteriosos seres de otro planeta?.¿Qué parentesco tendrían con Sakura?.¿Conseguirá Sasuke que alguien lo escuche en esta serie? _Miru/ Lo lleva claro... ·-· _¿Y qué le pasó a Yondaime? _Yondaime/ ·-· Estaba en la playa tomando el sol.

TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

_O NO... _


	14. Sobrepasando el límite

**Disclaimer -- Vendo ático, muy soleado y con vistas a la estación de tren. Interior a reformar, a doscientos kilómetros del centro. Vecinos silenciosos.**

**Miru/ ¬¬U ... Después de tanta tontería... ¿Puedes hacer tu trabajo?**

**Disclaimer -- Ah sí, perdona. ¿Cansado de su vieja escoba que no recoge el polvo? Aquí ha llegado, Aspiratronix Ex Para que las motas de polvo no se... (ve que Miru lo mira mal.) Uy perdona me equivoqué. A ver... Esta semana en McDonalds, te llevas otro BigMac gratis por cada compra superior a 300 eur... (ve que Miru lo sigue mirando mal) Perdona... u.uU Es que estoy en la empresa de multiempleo y...**

**Orochimaru/ Disclaimeeer... te llaman para que vayas a vender enciclopedias (Disclaimer se marcha dejando a Miru a punto de protestar)**

**Miru/ .¡Orochimaru! ToT .¡Me has fastidiado el disclaimer! Ahora que hago¿eh?**

**Orochimaru/ Los personajes de Naruto no le pertenecen a esta persona que hay a mi lado... ¿Quieren una enciclopedia? n.n**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son caras y explicaciones en general.**

**Capítulo 14: Sobrepasando el límite**

Empieza a sonar el opening de Naruto y aparece el nombre del fansub que por suerte se sigue manteniendo y sale el título del capítulo. Empieza a sonar musiquilla de fondo mientras se ve un plano de la sala un tanto movido desde el aire. De repente el plano empieza a descender hacia el suelo en picado precipitándose sobre los demás.

Charlie/ .¡Cuidado que cae una cámara! ò.óU

Los que están en el campo de "batalla" se apartan y se estampa una cámara de filmar contra el suelo mientras se escucha un grito de alguien desesperado. La gente mira al techo para ver de donde ha caído esa cámara (porque muchas cosas se han visto, pero que lluevan cámaras...) y ven como ahí está Charlie (Sí, el cámara de cautiverio a quien casi asesina Naruto en un capítulo anterior), colgando por una cuerda que tiene atada a la cintura a varios pies de altura.

Miru/ (mirando con desespero la cámara rota) T.T nooo... ¿Ahora que hacemos con una cámara menos? T.T Tendré que comprar otra y el presupuesto disminuirá aún más...

Todos/ (off) .¿Aún podemos tener menos? o.oUUU

Charlie/ (mientras empieza a caer) Si Miru estaba agarrando la cuerda... ¿cómo es que no...? Ah, sí que me estoy cayendo ·-·...

Sakura/ (a Miru que sigue llorando por la cámara rota) ·-· Se te mata el cámara... (señala a Charlie que ya ha comenzado a ver su vida en diapositivas)

Miru velozmente estira de la cuerda, y con la ayuda de Itachi logran parar la caída y bajar sano y salvo a Charlie. Desde el especialista voluntario, no deseamos más bajas u.u

Sasuke/ ¬¬ .¿Qué tal comprar estructuras para hacer planos aéreos?

Miru/ ·-· .¿Cómo preguntas? ... ¿No sabes que no hay presupuesto?.¿En qué mundo vives?

Sasuke/ T.T Vale, vale...

Hayate/ Bueno, después de este imprevisto... cof, cof... ¡Continuad con la prueba por favor!

El escenario se cambia por una bonita cocina, Sasuke está tranquilamente sentado en una silla (quien dice sentado tranquilamente, dice atado con unas cadenas mientras intenta forcejear para intentar huir) y Hayate aparece con un esmoquin mirando a los presentes feliz (quien dice feliz dice tosiendo sangre n.n)

Hayate/ B-bueno, la primera parte será de cocina. Para empezar con la prueba hemos cogido a unos cuantos voluntarios del público (señala unas sillas) que os ayudarán en la prueba. Qué entren los escogidos.

Por una cortina de tela aparecen Naruto, Chôji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten y Hinata que se sientan en las sillas tranquilamente.

Hayate/ Bien, ahora, escogidos, me tenéis que decir el primer alimento que se os pase por la cabeza... ¿Naruto?

Naruto/ ...o.o Eh, p-pues... N-naruto, ò.öU... em... Fideos, pimienta, perejil...

Hayate/ Muy bien, ahora tú Shikamaru ò.o

Shikamaru/ uy... es que me da mucho palo... mira si me da palo que ayer cuando me fui a dormir no me deshice la coleta por no hacérmela hoy.

Hayate/ B-bueno, pero puedes decirnos ingredientes por favor n.nU

Shikamaru/ ajo, aceite, pan, hierba ·-·

Chôji/ (mientras toca el brazo de Shikamaru que tiene a mano mientras se le cae la baba) Carne...

Neji/ (a Tenten, que está a su lado) ¿Porque siempre tienes que sentarte a mi lado? Déjame vivir -o-

Tenten/ ¬¬ Así te tengo vigilado, que siempre tienes que estar dando la nota...

Hinata/ (saliendo de su arbusto) ¡Naruto-kun!

Hayate/ n.nUUU Por favor Chôji-kun...

Chôji/ Raspa de pescado, azafrán, manzana, brazo de Shikamaruu... (empieza a babear)

Neji/ destino (se pone unas gafas de sol)

Hayate/ N-Neji Hyuuga, eso no es algo de comer... o.oUUU

Neji/ Quería decir que lo que el destino me dicte comprar en aquel momento (sigue en pose cool)

Tenten/ Neji tómatelo en serio ò-ó#

Neji/ Laxante, veneno, gelocatil ·-·

Sasuke/ o.o ... E-espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con lo que tengan que hacer las dos...

Tenten/ Pescado podrido, col, leche ô.o

Hinata/ Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun...

Tenten/ (A Neji) ¿Qué ha dicho?

Neji/ Que viva la farra ·-·

Tenten/ Te lo has inventado¿verdad? ¬¬

Neji/ Nooo... ·-· (se gira y ve como Shikamaru tiene un brazo menos, que se lo está comiendo Chôji) .¡Hiii! ..¡Se lo está comiendo! ó.ò Y cuando acabe continuará conmigo que tengo una pinta deliciosa... Lo sé, soy irresistible... (Tenten lo mira con una gota) ¿Me cambias el sitio Tenten?

Tenten/ ¬¬ .¿Insinúas que a mí si que se me puede comer? Qué poca sensibilidad Neji.

Neji/ -o- El mundo no puede prescindir de mi belleza...

Hayate/ Ahora que ya tenemos los ingredientes¡por favor que entre todo!

Las puertas se abren y entra una bandeja con todos los ingredientes (en realidad no todo son ingredientes pero bueno) que habían dicho los demás, hasta el brazo de Shikamaru que le habían arrebatado a Chôji estaba también.

Shikamaru/ (sin ganas) Eh... Mi brazo... Devolvédmelo... (Mira a Chôji que se está comiendo un brazo) ¿De donde sacaste eso?

Chôji/ (sonriendo alegremente con la boca manchada de sangre) De quien me quitó tu brazo

Hayate/ Ya pueden empezar a cocinar el primer plato para que Sasuke-kun coma algo.

Sasuke/ (Con cara de horror mientras intenta escaparse) ¡Si ya sabía yo que haberme quedado en el rango que tenía tampoco hubiese estado mal!.¡Siempre hubiese sido más fuerte!

Sakura e Ino empiezan a pelearse por los mejores ingredientes, que sinceramente son pocos, y poco después preparan los entrantes para Sasuke que sigue pensando que hacer para conseguir escaparse. Sakura acaba antes que Ino y se va corriendo hacia donde está Sasuke y le planta un plato delante.

Sakura/ Fideos salteados, con naruto ò.o. Ámame a mí Sasuke-kun u/u

Ino/ (Apartando de un manotazo a Sakura) ¡No!.¡Ámame a mí! u/u Yo he hecho manzana horneada.

Hayate/ Venga come Sasuke-kun n0n

Sasuke es desatado y cuando se gira para intentar huir ve como Miru está apostada en la pared con un bate de pinchos en la mano y mirándolo con mala cara. Sasuke suspiró pesadamente y se giró hacia los platos, que bueno no tenían mala pinta después de todo. Después de comérselos vio con horror como felices se fueron a hacer el segundo plato.

Naruto/ ·-· Me parece a mí que Sasuke va a sufrir a partir de ahora

Shikamaru/ (que va a su ritmo) Eh... Mi brazo... Devolvédmelo...

Sasuke vio como, antes que se le ocurriese nada nuevo, las dos chicas venían felices para darle otro plato lleno de amor (y cada vez peores alimentos)

Ino/ n0n Sasuke-kun, el segundo plato es col cocida con un poco de ajo y aceite n.n

Naruto/ o.o PUAGH...

Sakura/ Ino-buta... ¬¬#... n.nU Sasuke-kun yo te he hecho el pescado este... v-vale que estaba podrido p-pero n.nU Con la leche se suaviza el sabor y con la pimienta y el pan ya verás como ni lo notas n.nUUU

Sasuke/ ... Creo que me voy a morir pronto...

Kakashi/ (feliz levantando la mano) ¡Me quedo con su ojo! n0n

Sasuke/ u.u' .¿Porqué tengo la sensación que en esta producción se me quiere poco?

Miru/ .¿Porqué no lo asumes ya? ·-· Te odiamos

Sasuke/ ToT Que poco compañerismo y amistad...

Sakura/ n.n Tú come y calla n.n

Sasuke, esta vez más dificultosamente empieza a comerse los platos mientras Naruto graba todo en video y Neji se empieza a reír. Shikamaru, sigue exigiendo sin demasiado ánimo su brazo a la vez que va perdiendo sangre y Chôji está acabando de comerse el brazo. Tenten se ha empezado a pintar las uñas y el resto del público... para que negarlo, pasaban olímpicamente todos del combate menos Lee, Gai, Kakashi y Orochimaru.

Sasuke/ (que ha acabado de comerse todo y con una cara de no encontrarse demasiado bien) ... Ya está¿no? No puedo más... me duele el estómago...

Hayate/ Sasuke-kun si esto acaba de empezar... Ahora vienen los postres e iremos a la siguiente prueba n.n

Sasuke/ ToT .¡Esto es un timo! .¡Esta serie se está transformando en una tortura hacia mí! Exijo que me lean mis derechos.

Miru/ ·-· No es mi culpa que estén enamoradas de ti -o-

Sakura/ Sasuke-kuuuun (un corazón golpea a Sasuke en la cabeza, mientras siente un escalofrío) Te he hecho brazo de Shikamaru...

Shikamaru/ Eh mi brazo... ·-·

Sakura/ ...con un poco de gelocatil y hierba n0n

Sasuke mira el plato que tiene un color realmente feo y ve el brazo de Shikamaru, con una sustancia líquida por encima y la hierba alrededor.

Shikamaru/ No es por nada, pero ese brazo es mío... además creo que me voy a morir ya pronto de la sangre que he perdido.

Naruto/ -o- Pero no lo digas tan tranquilamente e intenta recuperar tu brazo.

Ino/ Sasuke-kun yooo u/u... He preparado: .¡Perejil al vapor con un relleno de mezcla de azafrán y laxante y con unas pizquitas de veneno n0n! .¡Ya verás que rico!

Sasuke/ .¿Estáis locos? o.oU .¿Como puedes rellenar un perejil? .¡Y lo que es más grave!.¿Cómo pretendes que me tome algo con gotas de veneno? ToT No ves que me moriré

Miru/ (poniéndole una mano en el hombro a modo de confortamiento) Piensa que si superas esto, el veneno te hará menos efecto la próxima vez ù-ú

Sasuke/ ToT .¿Y si no lo supero? (ve que Miru lo mira tranquila y se encoge de hombros) T.T .¡Esa respuesta no me sirve de consuelo!.¿No puedo no comérmelo? (ve como Miru niega con la cabeza) T.T No me podían haber dejado ellos en la enfermería, no...

Después que Sasuke se lo comiese todo (Miru/ No se deja nada en el plato ù-ú... bueno el brazo de Shikamaru si que lo dejó, que el pobre no lo quiero sin brazo -.-) y que los invitados en esta sección del combate regresasen al piso superior donde el resto del público estaba Hayate se acercó a Sasuke.

Hayate/ Y bien chico...¿qué comida te gustó más?.¿La de Sakura?.¿O la de Ino? ò.ó

Sasuke/ (mirando como las dos chicas lo miran con interés) .¿P-puedo pedir el comodín de la llamada? ó.oU

Hayate/ Claro que sí (saca un móvil de no se sabe dónde) ¿A quién llamamos? ò.o

Sasuke/ A mi amor secreto Naruto... u/u Y ya de paso me das el número de móvil...

Lee/ -.- .¿Si es secreto porqué lo va proclamando siempre?

Neji/ ¬¬ Estúpido no es secreto, es secreto público... -o- .¿No ves que está cantado que era gay? Lo que hasta que no empezamos a hacer esta serie no salió del armario... Pero yo en ocasiones sentía que alguien me miraba el culo y solo estaba él... Que delito es ser tan bello T.T

Tenten/ -o-U Qué sí Neji... que sí...

Neji/ ¬¬ No me des la razón como a los locos Moñitos ¬o¬

Tenten/ ¬¬ Moñitos...

Hayate/ Creo que si quiero seguir vivo durante lo que dura mi papel mejor no te lo doy n.nU (que ha visto la cara sádica de Miru) Ten, adelante (le pasa el teléfono)

Naruto/ .¿Dígamelo? ·-· (desde donde está todo el público)

Sasuke/ (cantando) All my loving, nainonainonaaa (8) All my loving, nainonainonaaa :D

Naruto/ ... Cuelgo ¬¬U

Sasuke/ .¡NONONO!.¡Espera! Estoy en un programa de televisión, o algo así me dijeron... Tengo que elegir quien me dio mejor de comer, si Sakura o Ino, pero lo cierto es que casi me matan entre las dos... Así que necesito escoger estratégicamente... ¿A quién escojo? ò.o

Naruto/ Haa... ¬¬U Estoy harto que me llames para que te ayude a resolver tus problemas... La respuesta es clara, yo escogería a Sakura ù-uU

Sasuke/ Hombre... lo cierto es que Sakura me dio 2 de 3 platos malos, mientras que Ino fue una cosa menos dolorosa...

Naruto/ -o- Doloroso va a ser para ti como no escojas a Sakura. Te recuerdo que eres su saco favorito de boxeo en versión masa y que además su familia es extraterrestre... No sé tú veras (se encoge de hombros)

Sasuke/ Vale, gracias por el consejo ù-uU Ah, mira Naruto ya me he aprendido la canción nueva de las Ketchup, te la canto n0n... .¿Naruto?.¿Hola?.¿Hay alguien ahí?

Naruto/ (chillando desde el piso superior) .¡Te he colgado estúpido! ¬o¬!

Sasuke/ u.u Jo... con lo bien que la canto... Si es que eres un soso...

Hayate/ n.nU Bueno Sasuke-kun a quien le añado el primer mini-punto ·-·

Sasuke/ u.uUUU E-Elijo a Sakura...

Sakura empezó a saltar de alegría mientras Ino dirigía miradas asesinas a Sasuke para que en las próximas pruebas la elija a ella. Así pues, en el primer asalto Sakura se llevó la palma de la mano...

Miru/ Que expresión más fea, con menos sentido y más sádica... ·-·

Hayate/ Bueno... la siguiente prueba será... ¡AHG NO VEO ESTOY CIEGO!... Como iba diciendo la prueba será n.n de vestir a vuestro amor a la moda... el primer turno será p--

Pero las chicas, habían comenzado a babear mientras las rodeaba un aura un tanto extraña mientras miraban con los ojos brillantes al pobre de Sasuke, que por segunda o tercera vez en un mismo día había empezado a ver su vida en diapositivas. Entonces lo pensó, podía opinar algo al respeto e intentar salvar su pellejo pero antes que le diese tiempo a objetar nada se encontraba totalmente vestido de otra forma, además la cosa era media ropa (la que le había escogido Sakura) y media ropa de otra clase (la que había escogido Ino) La primera mitad del cuerpo era un jersey negro y unos pantalones negros también a juego, la otra mitad era una camiseta a rallas azules de diferentes tonalidades y unos pantalones color café.

Sasuke/ .¿Cómo... demonios... me pueden haber vestido así? o-oU

Sakura/ Ino-buta te venceré, aún recuerdo la humillación que me hiciste pasar...

Neji/ Llevan todo el rato diciendo eso pero lo cierto es que ninguna de las dos ha explicado aún nada... no se porqué creo que a la autora le está dando palo explicarlo... -.-U

Tenten/ Yo te lo explico Neji. Se ve que... (ve como la han rodeado un corro de ninjas, hasta Sasuke ha subido a enterarse, ya se sabe que su parte maruja la tiene ù.u) o.oU... Bueno el caso es que estábamos todas haciendo eso de las flores que sinceramente no nos sirve para nada, el caso es que Sakura estaba haciendo un precioso ramo e Ino, como es una envidiosa de cuidado, porque es que anda que no está gorda...

Neji/ ·-·U Tenten¿qué tiene que ver que esté o no esté gorda?

Tenten/ (ignorándolo) y cogió y le dijo que para hacer un buen ramo tenía que ponerle cactus, cardos, ortigas y Sakura pues inocente que era cogió y lo preparó todo y se fue persiguiendo a Sasuke que acabó todo lleno de ampollas, todo lleno de pinchos clavados del cactus y llorando a mares ·-·

Sasuke/ (con cara de horror) DIOS T.T .¡Ahora lo recuerdo!.¡Ahora sé porqué no me gusta Sakura ni a tiros! T.T

Tenten/ Y claro yo sé porqué pasó eso... seguro que Sakura lo sabe porque a veces creo que (la gente al ver que Tenten no se calla se empieza a alejar de ella y Neji intenta escapar pero Tenten lo agarra por el jersey, Neji llora) tiene una personalidad tan retorcida seguro que en realidad lo hizo aposta porque...

Neji/ (off) Retorcida también lo eres tú que me obligas a escuchar tus marujeos... T.T

Tenten continuaba hablando, Neji ya había intentado desconectar en dos ocasiones, pero parecía que la muchacha de los moños sabía la cara que ponía Neji cuando desconectaba y le llamó la atención haciendo que el pobre Neji maldijese por lo bajo todos los familiares de la castaña si es que los tenía... Y de repente una pelota de tenis a gran velocidad golpeó la cabeza de Tenten dejándola inconsciente. Neji miraba alucinado a la castaña.

Neji/ o.o... ToT .¡Gracias!.¿Será designio del destino?.¿O será que el destino estaba jugando al tenis y se cansó de escuchar la palabrería de Tenten? ToT ...

Naruto/ (con un bazooka en la mano) No, fui yo, me tenía cansado tanto hablar y además hacía tiempo que no hacía nada malo y no es plan (sonríe cool)

Neji/ (tendiéndole la mano solemnemente) Me caes bien chico ù-ú

Naruto/ Hacía tiempo que no hacía nada de nada -o- me estaba quedando acartonado, mira (enseña la mano que está realmente muy plana y con textura de cartón)

Sakura/ (al lado de Naruto) o.o Naruto eso no es normal¿qué le ha pasado a tu mano?

Naruto/ .¿Qué pasa? Cosas más raras se han visto -o- .¿Pues no tiene Sasuke como sempai a un cero? A ver si yo no puedo volverme de cartón...

Sakura/ .¿Naruto me das tu número de móvil...? ò.o

Naruto/ ·-· No, a todo esto... ¿Sakura tú no estabas luchando ahí abajo?

Sakura/ ·-· Y lo estoy...

Sakura empieza a deshacerse transformándose en arena que va a parar hasta donde está un pelirrojo que mira frustrado.

Gaara/ ò-ó .¡Casi! Nunca conseguiré llenar la maldita memoria... ¡Os voy a matar a todos mortales con móvil!

De repente escucharon gritos de sorpresa entre los presentes, Tenten, que se había despertado se incorporó y, al igual que Naruto y Neji, miró hacia el área de combate donde las dos chicas estaban inconscientes y Sasuke estaba justo al lado de donde ellas estaban tumbadas, con cara de mosqueo.

Neji/ .¿Lo ves Tenten? Ahora por tu culpa no sabemos lo que ha pasado ¬¬

Tenten/ Yo lo sé, Sasuke iba a ser acosado, se cansó y noqueó a ambas chicas.

Naruto/ (con su mano de cartón) o.o ¿Y tú como lo puedes saber?.¡Estabas inconsciente!

Tenten/ ù-ú Nunca subestimes el poder de una maruja

Hayate/ Bien, ahora que estas dos han dejado de estar rallándonos ya a todos... ù-u Que los nombres rueden para elegir a los que lucharán.

Mientras los nombres empiezan a desfilar por los paneles, los maestros han subido a sus alumnas y como les importan tanto la salud de éstas las dejaron en el suelo. De repente en los paneles salieron los nombres de Naruto Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba/ .¡Bieeeen! (tirando serpentinas) .¡Me ha tocado contra Naruto! .¡Me ha tocado contra Naruto! .¡Le pegaré una paliza!

Naruto/ ...U Cuestión número 1, estoy delante tuyo y que sepas que soy un terrorista con muy mala leche ¬¬... Cuestión número 2, te recuerdo que esto ya no es ningún combate, así que de palizas nah de nah ¬o¬

Los dos "luchadores" bajaron al lugar de combate (por así llamarlo) y miraron a Hayate, el cual se había puesto a leer algo, después de un rato de silencio por parte de todos el susodicho se dio por aludido.

Hayate/ Cof, cof (mira la sangre que ha tosido) Mira un glóbulo blanco n0n. Bueno chicos, vuestra prueba será... (de repente algo así como una alfombra se extiende y todos pueden ver un alfombra con topos a colores) Jugar al Twister ù-u

Naruto/ ù.u Ju, en esto ganaré...

Hayate/ .¡Contendientes al ring! (ve como Naruto levanta la mano) Naruto si que puede llevar el perro... -.-U (ve como Naruto sigue con la mano levantada) Y lo que le dará será una píldora rara... (ve como Naruto sigue con la mano levantada) ¿Naruto qué demonios quieres? ò.oU

Naruto/ Yo quería saber... ¿Porqué demonios puede participar Sasuke en la pelea? ò.oU .¡Debería estar en el hospital!

Hayate/ Debería tú lo has dicho... Pero Kakashi-sensei, que era quien lo tenía que llevar, ha sido envenenado y ha empezado a decir cosas raras, así que nos lo llevamos al médico... Y claro... nadie se presentó voluntario a ir a acompañar a Sasuke, así que... ô.o

Kiba/ ·-· .¿Cosas raras?

Hayate/ Sí, algo como que le iba a sacar un ojo para él ô.o Pobrecillo deben haberlo envenenado...

Sasuke/ ToT .¡No es cierto! .¡Él es así! (ve como todos lo miran como diciendo: Este chico ya no sabe lo que dice) .¡Es cierto! T.T

Hayate/ Veamos... (con la ruleta en la mano) Pie derecho al rojo ù.u

UN RATO DESPUÉS...

Estaba Naruto atravesado por todo la alfombra, Kiba con una pierna por encima de la cabeza recientemente y Sasuke estaba pasaba por debajo del rubio.

Naruto/ .¡EH! .¡SASUKE LAS MANOS QUIETAS! Ò0Ó Como note que algo me roza te juro que morirás hoy...

Sasuke/ Lo sé ù-u... y por eso me conformaré con mirar n/n

Naruto/ ...UU Y tú Kiba, como me hagas algo te mato también. (nota que alguien le toca por la pierna) Kiba... .¿Puedes dejarme levantarme un momento?...#

Kiba se aparta y deja incorporarse a Naruto que se gira para mirar a Sasuke el cual sigue en su pose de twister.

Sasuke/ (pone cara de cordero degollado) ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto/ (empezando a pegarle) ¿.¡YO QUE TE HE DICHO EH!.? Ò-Ó AHORA SI QUE IRÁS AL HOSPITAL SO PIIIIIII

Después de unos momentos de burdo vocabulario y posteriormente de que Sasuke fuese llevado a la enfermería de nuevo en camilla, Naruto y Kiba prosiguieron con su partida de Twister. Estaba Naruto aguantándose como podía mientras Kiba estaba de pie con pose tranquila.

Kiba/ ù-u Nunca estarás por encima de mí.

Hayate/ (con la ruletita) Pie izquierdo al verde ·-·

Las tornas cambian y ahora es Naruto quien puede estar de pie tranquilamente y Kiba está agachado.

Naruto/ .¿Decías? ô.o

El castaño empieza a intentar hacerle la zancadilla al rubio que la esquiva e intenta lo mismo con Kiba. Los muchachos empiezan una lucha, hasta Akamaru (que no es Akamaru, pero bueno, y que además por algún extraño motivo se ha transformado en Kiba) empieza a jugar también intentando tirar a Naruto

Naruto/ .¡Eh!.¡Eso es trampa! No puede usar al perro¿verdad?

Hayate/ ¬¬U Naruto... te dije antes que sí... que se podía... (ve como le da una pastilla a Akamaru y como Naruto va a protestar) .¡Y ESO TAMBIÉN TE LO DIJE QUE SE PUEDE! ¬¬

Naruto/ .¿Ah sí? ù-u .¡Pues no me acuerdo! .¡A ver si me lo pones por escrito! Que yo tengo muchas cosas de protagonista en la cabeza y se me olvida.

De repente Kiba tira una bomba de humo

Naruto/ ò.oU .¡Pero será animal! Cof cof... ¡Ahora no veremos ninguno nada!

Hayate/ Mano derecha al amarillo -o-

Todos se acercan a la alfombra para intentar ver algo entre todo aquel humo que Kiba había provocado con la bomba que había tirado. Mientras, todos los que quedaban despiertos viendo el combate (los demás se habían dormido del aburrimiento después de que Naruto le pegase la paliza a Sasuke) empezaban a aburrirse más debido a que por el humo no podían ver nada. Naruto intentaba esquivar los ataques que Kiba y su perro le habían ido propinando y de repente notó un dolor en su brazo y se encontró a Akamaru (que no era Akamaru, pero bueno) mordiéndole en el brazo.

Miru/ ô.o Tengo la ligera impresión que esto no está siguiendo el orden que debería...

Por fin, para "alegría" de los que estaban presentes en el lugar, el humo se disipo totalmente y se podía ver como Naruto seguía teniendo a Akamaru enganchado en el brazo y tenía la cabeza agachada, mientras seguía en su pose del Twister. Kiba lo miró triunfante.

Kiba/ Ja¿qué? .¿No ibas a ganar, Naruto? ò.o Eres un cobarde y un debilucho...

Naruto/ (en una voz que no se entiende bien lo que dice) Yo... enseñaré... o... e... ge...

Kiba/ Jajaja¿qué me enseñarás como serás Hokage? No me hagas reír por favor...

El rubio levantó la vista mientras cogía al perro, el cual ya se había quitado del brazo, y lo dejaba en el suelo.

Kiba/ Por mucho que lo dejes ahí Fifí no te tiene miedo y te atacará todas las veces que quiera.

Fifi/Akamaru/ Guau guau

Naruto/ (con una cara de mala leche impresionante y nunca vista hasta el momento) .¿Qué dices chucho?

El perro, al ver la cara de Naruto salió corriendo y se escondió dentro del jersey de su sorprendido amo que intentaba aguantarse como podía.

Naruto/ (con una voz calmada y sin chillar) Yo no he dicho que te enseñaré como seré Hokage... Llevo unos cuantos capítulos comportándome bien, sin salir demasiado, mi guión es una PIII, además no me dejan traer armas al estudio, mis guardaespaldas han sido retenidos en la entrada, mi horda de Adoradores de Sardanas también. ¿.¡PORQUÉ NO SE HACE LO QUE YO QUIERO!.?. ¡ESTA ES MI PIIII SERIE!.¡ Ò0Ó ME ESTÁIS TOCANDO MUCHO LA MORAL! .¿.¡Es que no sabéis que soy peligroso!.? Qué tengo el demonio que hace 12 años atacó Konoha encerrado en mi estómago ¡eh?

Sakura/ ·-· ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Lee/ Que del calor que hace en Konoha se convirtió en mago ·-·

Neji/ ·-· Pues vaya...

Shikamaru/ Si es que lo que no pase hoy en día... -o-

Naruto/ Así que... jujuju JUAJUAJUAJUA

Miru/ o.oUU N-Naruto, que tú eres el bueno...

Naruto/ .¡CALLA ¬¬! (Miru se calla y se marcha jurando que cuando acabe el rodaje tendrá unas palabritas con el rubio) ù.ú El caso es que... (pone cara de sádico) Como antes te dije... ¡Te enseñaré como es la guerra! .¡Ahora verás lo que es realmente una bomba! .¡ xD Muahahahaha!

El rubio, que se ha vuelto loco, empieza a tirarle granadas a Kiba, el cual intenta aguantarse como puede en la pose del Twister e intenta esquivar las granadas a la vez. Después de otra instrucción de cambio de pose por parte de Hayate, los chicos se mueven y quedan uno de pie enfrente del otro.

Kiba/ E-eres un maldito loco o.oU No me tires más bombas cacho pirao'

Naruto/ ¬¬ .¿Qué me has llamado? Has sido tú el que ha empezado con las bombitas, entraste en mi terreno favorito -o- así que ahora... (sonríe) sigamos con el juego (saca un bazooka)

Kiba/ ToT .¡Por dios que alguien lo pare!

El público, que ahora está en su totalidad despierto mirando el combate (porque para que negarlo, esto está saltándose un poco la política anti-violencia, pero a ver quien es el guapo que baja a parar a Naruto...) mientras los dos muchachos siguen muy concentrados en su lucha, bueno básicamente Naruto está riéndose como un maniático mientras le tira todo su arsenal a Kiba, el cual apenas puede esquivar nada.

A los minutos, Kiba saca una banderita blanca y Hayate para a Naruto, el cual iba con una mágnum a rematar la faena del Twister.

Hayate/ El ganador es, .¡Naruto Uzumaki!

Sakura/ ò0ó .¡Muy bien Naruto! .¡Sabía que podías ganaar! (se gira y mira el grupo de amigos que se acerca entre ellos: Neji, Shikamaru, Ino y Lee) Ahora nos tocará pagarle a Neji T.T .¿Quién nos iba a decir que el tonto de Naruto ganaría...?

Neji/ ù.u Después que dejase inconsciente a Tenten siempre supe que iba a ganar. Bueno lo cierto es que no lo sabía, pero he tenido potra, y como tampoco tenía dinero sabía que no iba a perder hiciese lo que hiciese... ·-· Así que, que rule la pasta.

Todos los demás empiezan a pagarle el dinero a Neji y entonces empieza a subir Naruto por las escaleras, que a medio camino se encuentra con Hinata-arbusto.

Hinata/ (Saliendo de su arbusto) .¡Naruto-kun! (le tira a la cabeza, a Naruto, un ungüento curativo)

Naruto/ ò.o .¡Eh! .¿porqué me tiraste eso a la cabeza? .¿Tú también quieres pelea? .¿Quieres vengar a tu amigo?

Kurenai/ ù.u Hola, tú no me conoces, pero me da igual. Naruto eso es un ungüento curativo, es que Hinata tiene complejo de farmacéutica y siempre los va repartiendo.

Naruto/ (coge el ungüento, aunque no está herido) ·-· Ahm, pues gracias Hinata-chan, aunque no estoy herido...

Kurenai/ -o- Bah, tú déjala¿no ves que ahí dentro no debe de ver nada...?

Hinata, en su arbusto, baja hasta donde los camilleros están recogiendo los restos de Kiba, el muchacho mira como Hinata le tiende el ungüento.

Kiba/ Hinata, eso mejor guárdatelo. Eres tan débil que te hará falta... no ves que yo ya estoy en las últimas... T.T (off) condenado Naruto... no hay que provocarlo... (on) Recuerda Hinata... si te salen el tío del funeral huye... hazte prófuga o algo... pero como luches contra ese, creo que no te veremos más en la vida... Ah, si te toca tu primo hazlo también... creo que, aunque parezca lo contrario, te odia ù-u

Hinata/ (saliendo de su arbusto) Naruto-kun

Kiba/ T.T Joer Hinata... ni en estos momentos puedes sorprendernos y decir algo bonito... Que pena de chica...

Mientras, en el piso superior donde se estaban ultimando los detalles de la apuesta, Naruto había llegado allí y miraba ahora a todos de brazos cruzados.

Naruto/ ¬¬U .¿Habéis estado apostando...? .¿Y encima contra mí?

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru y Lee/ (recordando el espectáculo de antes) O.O .¡NONONO!

Neji/ En realidad si ·-· Yo soy el único que apostó a favor tuyo... y en realidad fue por potra... Así que, mira cuanto te quieren en este pueblo -o-

Naruto/ (apoyándose en la barandilla y murmurando enfurruñado) Maldito pueblo de PIII ya sabía yo que debía matarlos a todos... Si es que son unos PIII...

En la mente de Naruto (con el propósito de aumentar su furia) se empieza a escuchar repetidamente la última frase de Neji "Así que, mira cuanto te quieren en este pueblo..." Después de un rato escuchándola, Naruto se da cuenta de que hay alguien a su lado y ve al misterioso hombre con un cassete, que contiene la cinta que repite la voz de Neji, el hombre misterioso vuelve a sonreír y desaparece.

Naruto/ ·-· Sakura-chyaan... Ha estado aquí el hombre aquel que estuvo a tu lado con el cassete...

Sakura/ o.o .¡AHG! Aquel tío raro... No dijo nada de mí¿verdad? T.T

Naruto/ ·-· Dijo que vendría a por ti en cuanto la noche cayese y tus párpados se cerrasen y se rió maquiavélicamente.

Sakura/ ToT .¡Oh noooo!

Naruto/ (off) Jia jia jia me encanta... xD

Hayate/ Proseguimos con la ronda esta, que parece que se va a hacer interminable... -o-U Los siguientes en luchar serán... (mira al panel, los nombres se detienen) Shikamaru Nara contra Kin. Contendientes bajen a luchar.

Shikamaru/ Uy que palo... ·-· Yo creo que me voy a retirar...

Naruto/ ò.o .¡No puedes Shikamaru! Tienes que luchar ò.o Faitooh (pronunciación a la japonesa de la palabra Fight)

Shikamaru/ ó.o No puedo... no ves que soy... que soy... que estoy ciego ù-u No puede luchar un ciego.

Naruto/ ¬¬ Va Shikamaru, no me engañarás, el que está ciego es Shino, no tú.

Shino/ Naruto Uzumaki, eso no es cierto porque la verdad es que yo veo muy bien, sin ir más lejos la visión de mi ojo derecho es de 5 y la de mi ojo izquierdo es de 5.6 así que ya me dirás como puedo ser ciego si en realidad podría verte desde la punta de Konoha, claro que eso no es muy raro porque teniendo en cuenta como vas vestido... Si es que más de una vez te he confundido con el butanero, porque hijo mío no es normal... todo el mundo vestido de colores oscuros y tú venga, naranja butano, si es que lo tuyo no es normal igual que ese pelo que vaya, no es más raro porque no te lo propones porque...

Naruto & Neji/ .¡YO LO MATO! ¬¬

Naruto/ .¡Me está insultando! Esto no se lo perdono ò.o

Neji/ .¿Es que no se callará nunca? Parece que le dan cuerda, como a los relojes de cuco ¬¬

Lee coge, busca algo en el bolsillo de su mono (.¿que pasa? el mono tiene bolsillos -o-U Aunque no me quiero imaginar cuan pegados a su piel van los objetos... (escalofrío)) se acerca a Shino, que sigue hablando, y le pone un chupete que hace que se calle.

Naruto/ ·-· Antes para el sello de Sasuke, ahora para la verborrea de Shino... No es por nada, pero que Lee tenga soluciones para todo me está dando miedo...

Neji/ -o- Luego no me extraña que el mundo esté como esté...

Shikamaru/ Oiga señor (levanta la mano hacia para captar la atención de Hayate) Que yo me rin..

Naruto/ ¬¬ .¡Que no! .¡Tú a luchar! (Coge a Shikamaru y lo empieza a empujar, éste se agarra a la baranda para no caer) .¡Va Shikamaru ò0ó!

Shikamaru/ .¡Qué no! .¡Que yo soy muy joven para morir! .¿Qué dirán mis padres?

Naruto/ No seas vago y ve a luchar (ve como Shikamaru está aguantándose únicamente con las manos, se mosquea y pone cara de enfado que hace que Shikamaru lo mire con un escalofrío. Naruto saca una pistola) .¡Arriba las manos ò0ó! (Shikamaru instintivamente las levanta y se cae hacia el área de combate) n.n Así me gusta.

Shikamaru/ (off) Maldito Naruto...

Empieza a sonar las notas del Ending.

**Por fin! Por fin! ToT ME HA COSTADO MILENIOOOS! Pero por fin he acabado este capítulooooo ToT ya puedo morir en paz (el cuerpo de Miru cae al suelo y su alma empieza a ascender hacia el cielo hasta que unos ángeles le dicen que al cielo no le toca, así que el alma vuelve al cuerpo) ù-u Bueno... Esta vez tenemos dos luchas, así que tiene algo de mérito... n.nUUU Estoy muy atascada, me atasqué increíblemente con esta historia, tenía 6 páginas escritas de hacía tiempo y me he dado cuenta que dejar un lapso de tiempo muy grande con algo a medias no suele ser bueno -.-U El caso es que, espero que os haya gustado algo, que aunque sea os rieseis en un momento y me digáis que os parece... aunque yo misma no esté muy contenta de como ha quedado el capítulo... ú0uU**

**Ahora paso a comentar los reviews,**

_Lovechii, _**ò.o un review con pies y cabeza? Un review humano? O.OU Bueno... ù-u lo siento Kakashito no sale mucho en este capítulo. Shino es variado pero cansino muy cansino xDU**

_Uchiha Kurama, _**·-· sinceramente ni yo misma sé pq lo pongo tanto... y mira... Narutín se me reveló -o-U aish poxo mío... ala ya sta el siguiente xD**

_NarutoDattebayo, _**me alegra que te guste... Hinata? Es un caso a parte ù-u y que sepas que no me da miedo la escopeta, ù-u tengo a Naruto-terro de mi parte xD**

_Aranel-Lume, _**pobre Kakashi... lo envenenan... **Sasuke/ .¡Qué no leñes! ToT **ù-u Sí, sufrió, eso es divertido... Neji? Secuestrarlo? o.o Tendrás problemas con Seko xD. Noquearse rulz ù-u Es verdad... somníferos Shino... ò.o Ya se lo comentaré xDD Espero que este también fuese de tu agrado... o q al menos no me quieras tirar tomates xDU**

_Tensai Seko, _**por dios que te dejo en coma ToT... De nada Neji ù-u xD Bueno si tu lo convences y te da el ojo yo no tengo problema ô.o. Tenten y Scully? Igualitas -o- xD Pues sí, Tenten es tonta pq lo del ataúd es cierto ô.o. Si, la familia de Sakura es peligrosa o.o Es verdad tendrían q ascenderlos a todos por su fuerza de voluntad XD. Claro ù-u engañar a Gai es fácil... pero no me quiero imaginar si lo descubre (escalofrío) ù.u Pobre Kakashi, le cuesta a veces xD. XDDDD Pobre Seko, no mola que se noquee por que le digas lo de los hijos xD. Neji y Lee y sus conversaciones coherentes xDD ya le haremos alguna continuación a esa conversación y sí podríamos hacerlo como cuando lo de la tienda XD. Ala fic actualizado y a ver cuando puedes hacer tu lo mismo y río yo con tus obras maestras ù-u**

_Juegui, _**poxa sobrini q ff no la kere ó3o. Shino en nuestra secta? O.o Es q nos quieres autodestruir? XD ù.u Pobre Kakashi... lo envenenan... **Sasuke/ .¿Cómo te explico que no lo envenenaron ToT ** ù.u En realidad no cobra... pero tú no le digas nada.. xDDD wowo pues review raro pa mí n0n**

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta vez, nos vemos en el próximo episodio, que espero que esta vez salga más pronto n.nUUU**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_¿Preview? -- .¿Se habrá abierto la cabeza Shikamaru del golpe que se pegó? .¿Lograrán reenganchar los pedacitos de Kiba para el próximo capítulo? .¿Quién demonios es el hombrecillo del cassete? .¿Porqué volvió a salir? .¿Se recuperará del envenenamiento Kakashi? _Sasuke/ ToT .¡Que él es así, no está envenenado! _.¿Cambiaremos algún día de ending? .¿Porqué Lee tiene soluciones para todo? .¿Será que realmente será Jesús? .¿O significará que el Apocalipsis se acerca?_

_Todas las respuestas en el próximo episodio..._

_O NO..._

Itachi/ ·-· .¿Yo no salgo?

Yondaime/ Timadora Miruru, no nos llamó para el rodaje de la serie.

Itachi/ .¿No salgo? ·-·


	15. Errores, sombras y destino

**Disclaimer -- .¡Vamos Miruru!.¡Trabaja, trabaja!.¡Vamos Miruru!.¿A quién no le pertenecen los personajes de Naruto?**

**Miru/ ò0ó .¡A Kishimoto!**

**Disclaimer -- Noo ¬¬ No te pertenecen a ti.**

**Miru/ Si vamos... porque tú lo digas... ·-·**

**Disclaimer -- Claro que sí, yo soy un Disclaimer y soy aquí quien decide de quien es cada cosa.**

**Miru/ .¿Y si llegamos a un acuerdo mafioso? (H)**

**Disclaimer -- .¿Un acuerdo mafioso?.¿Contigo? Antes me compro un elefante... -o-**

**Itachi/ kukukuku (Sale con la mágnum a matar al Disclaimer incluso antes de que Miru se lo pida)**

**Miru/ ·-· Eso es eficiencia, leñes...**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son caras y explicaciones en general.**

**Capítulo 15: Errores, sombras y el destino.**

Empieza a sonar el opening de la serie y sale el título del capítulo. Volvemos a ver a Shikamaru, que después de haberse abierto la cabeza contra el suelo por la caída, está recogiendo pedacitos de cerebro que han salido fuera debido al impacto. Antes de que de tiempo a nada más entra Miruru corriendo con cara de tensión.

Miru/ .¡Un momento!.¡Quedarsus quietos paraos todos!

Naruto/ .¿Y ahora que le pasará a esta loca...? ¬¬U

Miru/ .¡Han llegado!.¡Las fotos de la luna de miel de Juana y Tigretón! n0n

Todo el mundo proclama gritos de felicidad (estaban ya preocupados por no tener noticias de ese par) y bajan hasta donde está Miruru con el sobre en las manos. Abren y hay un paquete de fotos. En la primera foto se ve a Juana tomando el sol con un bikini.

Sakura/ (Que ha despertado ya) ·-· Quien nos lo iba a decir... Una serpiente con bikini...

En la segunda foto se ve a Tigretón y a Juana y de fondo la torre de Pisa, la siguiente es una foto en la que da la impresión de que Juana está persiguiendo a Tigretón (todo el mundo se pregunta quien se prestó voluntario para hacer esa foto...) y la última es Tigretón y Juana demostrándose su cari...

Todos/ .¡AGH! (horrorizados)

Neji/ Creo que me encuentro mal...

Naruto/ (Que, como todos, está pálido) Quemémosla y hagamos como si nunca hubiese existido...

Después de que todos afirmen con la cabeza exageradamente organizan una mini hoguera quemando las malditas fotos que ahora desean nunca haber recibido. Los que no participan en la lucha vuelven a subir y al contrario de lo que todos esperaban Miruru no se marcha.

Shikamaru/ (aún recomponiéndose el celebro) ¿Y ahora que tripa se te rompió?

Miru/ ¬¬U A mí, a diferencia que a ti, no se me ha roto nada... ¡Pero esto no puede seguir así!.¡Un momento! Lo cierto es que... u/u Me he saltado luchas sin querer.

Todos¿Qué? ¬¬U

Miru/ Pues eso... que antes de la de Naruto habían dos más, así que haremos como si ese combate nunca...

Naruto/ (interrumpiendo enfadado) ¿Eso significa que mi combate no sirve?.¡Yo ya he ganado!.¿TENGO QUE VOLVER A HACERLO AHORA QUE YA HE GANADO?

Miru/ o.oUUU No, no, no... claro que no Naruto... (off) .¿Qué le darán para comer en su casa últimamente...?.¿Será el arroz? (on) El caso es que antes iba Temari contra Tenten y después Shikamaru contra Kin. Naruto vs. Kiba, que obviamente ya está hecha n.nU, y después... (ve como todos la miran intrigados) ¡Eso ya lo veréis luego! Ala así que Shikamaru vuelve a subir -o-

Shikamaru/ (mientras se aguanta la cabeza, llora y empieza a subir) Me he roto la cabeza para nada... Ala ya me va a tocar otra vez tirarme de nuevo...

Naruto/ Va a ser divertido¿verdad Shikamaru? (sonrisa malévola)

Los paneles ruedan (aunque no sabemos el motivo, ya que ya sabemos quien va a luchar...) y aparecen los nombres de Temari y Tenten.

Tenten/ Oh, que sorpresa me toca luchar. Ahora voy cuatro coletas... ò.ó

Todos miran la magnifica bajada de Temari, que ha saltado y ha empezado a mover sus dos mini abanicos con fuerza para amortiguar la caída (casi matándose en el intento) Cuando llega abajo saca un abanico más grande y se pone una peineta. Tenten, a la cual el espíritu combativo le arde, va a bajar cuando de repente se siente empujada, empieza a gritar mientras cae y va justo a caer encima del abanico de Temari, quedando inconsciente. Todo el mundo mira hacia donde hacía unos segundos estaba Tenten para mirar a Neji que estaba tranquilamente ahí, aún con la mano levantada.

Lee/ Neji¿la has tirado tú? O.o

Neji/ Tirar es una palabra muy fea Lee... Mejor digamos que le he dado un empujoncito hacia su destino.

Lee/ .¡Neji no puedes tirar a Tenten, ahora ha quedado K.O. y ha perdido! o.oU

Neji/ Igualmente ese era su destino¿no has leído el guión, mi amigo ex-peludo? (pose cool)

Lee/ .¡Ya, pero iba a durar dos viñetas!.¡Dos!.¡Has arruinado su carrera cinematográfica! Ahora ya no pasará de Tenten, la sin apellidos que perdió sin haber empezado una batalla.

Neji/ ù-ú Era su destino. Además que para dos míseras viñetas que no le iban a proporcionar más fama de la que tiene ahora, pues aligeramos esto. Que ya pronto tengo que salir yo a luchar y eso es lo que mis fans están deseando (vuelve a sonreír cool)

Lee/ ¬¬U Eres demasiado Neji...

Neji/ Y tú calla, que también vas a perder contra el de la arena y si quieres también puedo ahorrarte el sufrimiento -o-

Lee/ ¬¬U No gracias... Prefiero sufrir... o.oU Eso sonó masoca...

Neji/ Impotente... Masoca... Feo... Peludo... Dios Lee lo tienes todo ·-·U ¿No has pensado nunca en librar a la humanidad de tu existencia?

Lee/ Tener amigos para que te digan estas cosas... –o-U (Lee se apartó de Neji por su bien y por el de su amigo, al cual tenía más ganas de estrangular por momentos)

Hayate/ cof, cof... Es el primer combate que se resuelve en dos segundos. Ya tenemos una ganadora y es... ¡Temari la lolaila!

Temari/ ù-ú .¡Eh!.¿Quién me puso ese sobrenombre? ¬¬U

Gaara/ Yo¿pasa algo? ¬¬# Eso te pasa por mandar a tu hermano pequeño a los recados. Y sube aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que te obligue a darme tu número de móvil (aparece instantáneamente Temari a su lado) ¬¬... Te odio...

Temari de repente mira su abanico y ve como aún tiene a Tenten allí encima, así que cuidadosamente la deja en el suelo, a lo que Lee se acerca enfadado.

Lee/ .¿Qué le haces a mi amiga?.¡No puedes dejarla así en el suelo! Tienes que hacer estoooo (coge a Tenten y la tira unos metros más allá dejando a todos los presentes mirándolo con una gota) ù.ú Si es que no sabes cuidar a los heridos...

Los enfermeros hacen presencia y cogen a Tenten llevándosela del lugar (ha recibido más heridas de parte de Lee que de Temari) Entonces Gai se acerca a su discípulo y le pone una mano en la cabeza, mirando a los de la arena.

Gai/ Qué sepáis... que este chico me debe mucho dinero. Así que como lo matéis me apareceré en vuestros sueños...

Gaara mira a Gai con algo de miedo por sus palabras, imaginándose el horror de que Gai se apareciese en su sueño. Aunque luego pensó que él no dormía, así que...

Gaara/ (off) No quiero su número de móvil... o.oU

Hayate/ Bien, bien (mientras habla unos médicos alrededor de Hayate examinan su condición para que no se nos muera antes de tiempo) El siguiente combate es... (mira los paneles) Shikamaru contra Kin del Sonido.

Shikamaru/ .¿Otra vez he de decir que no quiero luchar...? ô.òU

Naruto/ Vamos Shikamaru, sé valiente (Naruto empuja a Shikamaru al área de combate)

Shikamaru/ (off desde el suelo) A este paso pasaré de ser el listo del pueblo a ser el tonto del pueblo... u.uU

Hayate/ Vuestra prueba consistirá en hacer que el contrario se desmaye (ve como los demás van a protestar porque eso es como un combate mientras que todos ellos han estado haciendo paridas) pero no podéis utilizar armas, ni objetos punzantes, ni ataques bacteriológicos, ni nada de eso... Estamos aún en la política anti-violencia de las series...

Todos/ (off) Ya claro... eso dímelo teniendo en cuenta lo que Naruto ha hecho en su combate.

Hayate/ .¡Empezad! ù.ú

Shikamaru/ Haha, lo que no ha dicho es que no pueda utilizar mi sombra así que puedo seguir utilizando mi técnica más leta... (Mira al suelo y ve como no hay sombras) ¡No hay sombras! O.oU

Miru/ ·-· Las sombras nos estaban cogiendo mucho presupuesto, sé que así parece que no hay profundidad ni esas cosas...Y que todo parece mucho más cutre sin sombras... Pero es eso o que os tenga que ir despidiendo lenta y dolorosamente ù.u

Naruto/ No los puede despedir normal ella ¬¬U. Tiene que hacerlo con dolor de por medio...

Shikamaru/ Tendré que servirme de mi inteligencia...

El chico con coleta se acerca a Kin y empieza a decirle que hay algo debajo de sus pies, después que la chica se mueva hacia otro lado, el moreno le vuelve a decir que hay algo bajo sus pies así que vuelve hacia donde estaba antes y nota algo viscoso bajo sus pies. Cuando intenta moverse comprueba con horror como no puede despegar los pies del suelo.

Shikamaru/ ù.ú Es mi nueva técnica... Pegamento en el suelo no jutsu.

Lee/ El nombre no es muy original que digamos... ·-·U

Ino/ .¡VAMOS SHIKAMARUUUU!.¡DEMUÉSTRALE A ESA TÍA TU INTELGENCIAA!

Neji/ ¬¬U ¿Quieres dejar de gritar, por favor? Ahora que por fin Tenten está en la enfermería lo que menos ganas tengo de hacer es enviarte a ti también al hospital...

Ino/ T.T Vale, vale...

Kin/ Oh, no me puedo mover o.oU Es una técnica estúpidamente sencilla pero a la vez efectiva.

Kakashi/ ù.ú En realidad hay que ser muy tonto para caer en esta trampa... Pero vamos últimamente el IQ de la gente de esta serie ha bajado mucho en general...

Miru/ ·-· Es verdad... tendremos que hacer algo para remediarlo... ù.ú

Shikamaru/ Y ahora, tendrás que imitar todos mis movimientos porque te tengo presa en mi técnica de sombras.

Kin/ No es verdad ·-· No hay sombras¿cómo quieres tenerme presa en tu técnica de sombras?

Shikamaru/ ù.ú A ver¿tú te has leído el guión? (Kin afirma) ¿Y a que pone que imitas mis movimientos? (Kin vuelve a afirmar) Entonces¿imitarás mis movimientos o no?

Kin/ Qué remedio... Aunque lo encuentro una estupidez... -o-

Mientras, donde están los demás mirando el combate, Gaara tiene una constructiva charla con su hermana.

Gaara/ Y entonces el español va y le dice¡Si hombre, ahora que me iban a dar la paga por incapacidad!

Temari/ Gaara... me estoy perdiendo el combate por tu culpa. Ahora que ha vuelto a salir el tío buenorro de la coleta y me lo estoy perdiendo. ó.ò

Gaara/ (con cara de sádico) ¿Qué es más importante, el chiste de tu pacífico, precioso, amable y que tiene móvil con la memoria de la agenda prácticamente toda disponible, de tu hermano¿O la estúpida pelea que está haciendo un tío con coleta que parece que tiene una palmera en la cabeza? ¬¬

Temari/ Hm... ô.ó

Gaara/ Si quieres bajo y lo mato para demostrarte lo que es más importante y que así no dudes...

Temari/ o.oU No, no, no. Ya entiendo que lo más importante son tus chistes hermanito... sin duda tus chistes... Aunque no los entienda... tus chistes... Aunque sean malos... tus chistes

Gaara/ ò0ó ¡MIS CHISTES NO SON MALOS!

Temari/ Claro que no Gaara n.nUUU

Shikamaru, se puso detrás de Kin, por lo que la chica empezó a quejarse de que si se ponía a su espalda no podía imitarlo y mientras Shikamaru, se cambió de traje y se vistió con un mono azul. Sacó unos bártulos de construcción y empezó a construir un muro.

Shikamaru/ A ver... instrucciones para construir un muro de carga...Un ladrillo... y después otro... Bueno el funcionamiento es sencillo... otra cosa no, pero sencillo lo es un rato... ·-·

Después de acabar el muro, Shikamaru volvió a ponerse delante de Kin, que había empezado a intentar despegarse del aburrimiento, pero que por desgracia no había conseguido lograr.

Shikamaru/ Bien, ahora sería lo suyo que me imitases mientras hago el puente ù-u

Kin/ Tú lo que quieres es que me abra la cabeza ¬¬U

Shikamaru/ Eum... sí, básicamente vengo a querer eso ô.o

Kin y Shikamaru hacen el puente, pero Kin, que debería haberse estampado contra el muro creado por Shikamaru lo destroza sin hacerse demasiado daño que digamos.

Shikamaru/ Mierda, debería haber esperado a que se secase el cemento... Bueno pues no me queda más remedio que... (Shikamaru saca el casco de albañil y pega con él a Kin dejándola inconsciente.

Naruto/ Que digo yo... Eso debería considerarse un arma¿no? ô.o

Kakashi/ Si vamos de ese rollo entonces tu mano también podría ser un arma... ù-u el mundo es muy relativo.

Naruto/ A mí no me cuentes rollos filosóficos Kakashi-sensei... ·-· Se supone que soy el tonto de la serie. Así que a mí no me ralles la cabeza.

Kakashi/ ù.u hm tienes razón. ¿Tú no sabrás en que habitación han ingresado a Sasuke-kun, Naruto?

Naruto/ No, ni lo quiero saber... ·-· A todo esto¿tú no estabas ingresado por estar envenenado?

Kakashi/ Me recuperé (pose cool)

Hayate/ El ganador de este combate es¡Shikamaru Nara!

Shikamaru mira al suelo con pesadez y de repente ve como hay sombras en el suelo.

Shikamaru¡Eh! o.o ¿Porqué hay sombras ahora?

Miruru/ ah, es que he estado haciendo presupuesto y si que hay para poner sombras ô.o Ya puedes usar tu Kagemane

Shikamaru/ (subiendo las escaleras) T.T En esta serie no hay amor hacia sus trabajadores.

Hayate¡¡el siguiente combate será! Naruto contra Kiba.

Naruto¡Qué yo ya he luchado! Ò0ó

Hayate/ ·-·U Ah, cierto, cierto (los nombres vuelven a girar) ¡Neji contra Hinata!

Kiba en los recuerdos de Hinata/ Recuerda Hinata... si te salen el tío del funeral huye... hazte prófuga o algo... pero como luches contra ese, creo que no te veremos más en la vida... Ah, si te toca tu primo hazlo también... creo que, aunque parezca lo contrario, te odia ù-u

Hinata/ (saliendo de su arbusto) ¡Naruto-kun! (empieza a bajar al área de combate)

Kiba en los recuerdos de Hinata¡Será desagradecida¡Le doy un consejo y hace lo contrario!

Neji/ (subiendo de volumen progresivamente) Jujujuju jajajajaja WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lee/ Neji, toma un pañuelo para las lágrimas de risa. u.uU

Neji/ (secándose las lágrimas) Gracias... jujujuju jajajajajajaja WAAHAHAHAHAA (recibe una colleja)

Lee/ ¬¬ No empieces de nuevo pesado.

Neji/ u.u Es la emoción del momento ¡Por fin!.¡Por fin podré vengarme de Hinata-sama!.¡Podré pegarle la paliza de su vida hasta que muera!

Lee/ Te recuerdo que por la política anti-violencia no puedes pegarle. ù.uU

Neji/ (mientras baja riendo malévolamente) Eso ya lo veremos jujuju (una vez en el campo de combate mira al arbustillo Hinata) Hinata-sama... jujuju ¡Hoy será el día en el que finalmente me vengaré!

Naruto¿Pero el papel de vengador no era de Sasuke? ô.ó

Kakashi/ Dicen que el ignorante es feliz... tú deberías hacer lo mismo Naruto. Yo hace ya capítulos que estoy mosqueado por cosas sin sentido. ¿A qué no me quejo? ù.u pues tú lo mismo.

Hinata¡Naruto-kun! (por primera vez en toda la serie la chica sale del arbusto y se queda fuera)

Gaara/ El arbusto se había comido una persona.

Temari/ o.oU claro Gaara...

Gaara¿¡Estás poniendo en duda mi conocimiento! Ò0ó

Naruto¡Hinata es una persona o.o!

Sakura/ ù.u siempre pensé que era un arbusto...

Kakashi¿Y entonces aquello que siempre salía a toda velocidad?

Sakura¿Una ardilla? (se encoge de hombros)

Hinata/ Byakugan! ò.ó

Neji/ Maldita pervertida... ¡Byakugan!

Hayate/ Esto... Hoola... aún no he dicho de que va la prueba... o.oU

Neji/ (ve como Hinata empieza a mirar hacia arriba a la vez que lentamente empieza a decir Naruto-kun) o.o ¿Va a mirar? Dios su perversión no tiene límites! (mira a todos los que están arriba) ¡Rápido¡Poneos todos detrás de Gai-sensei!

Todos hacen caso a Neji, que se ve muy apurado, y se ponen detrás de Gai, que los mira a todos interrogante. De repente Hinata se lleva las manos a los ojos y grita desesperadamente.

Neji¿Creías que iba a dejar que alimentases tu poder viéndolos a todos? òó Aquí el único que se beneficia del Byakugan soy yo ò.o

Naruto/ (a Lee) Oye, Furby...

Lee/ EX-furby... ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

Naruto/ ·-· ¿Porqué Neji odia tanto a Hinata-chan?.¿Es un odio creado por las diferentes ramas dentro del mismo clan y que relegan a Neji a un plano bajo aún siendo mejor que ella?

Lee/ ù-ú No, va a ser que no es por eso... Neji se quiere vengar de Hinata, por una historia de hace mucho tiempo...

FLASHBACK BY PELO-PANTENLEE

El joven Neji, había ya descubierto las ventajas del byakugan y se había dispuesto a descubrir los secretos de las mujeres hechas y derechas. Hinata, había sido echada de casa por su padre, el caso es que entrenando no lograba hacer nada bueno así que decidió meterse con Neji y mandó a su hija a buscarlo.

Neji/ (en voz baja, mirando a un arbusto que de repente ha aparecido a su lado) ¿Esto estaba ya aquí? ·-·

Hinata¡Neji-kun! (saliendo y entrando rápidamente del arbusto)

Neji/ (Nervioso, viendo como las mujeres miran extrañadas) Hinata-sama, no chille que me van a descubrir. ¡Fuera, fuera!

Hinata/ .¡Neji-kun!

Neji/ Hinata-sama! Por favor es que quiere arruinarme la vida? Si no se calla no sabré de anatomía.

Hinata/ .¡Neji-kun!

Neji¡Hinata-sama¿Así que debes odiarme para hacerme todo esto, no¿Es porque soy mejor que tú?

Hinata/ .¡Neji-kun!

Neji¡Cállese¡Hinata-sama!

Hinata/ .¡Neji-kun!

Mujer/ Ahí hay alguien. ¡Pervertido!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Neji/ .¡Maldita Hinata-sama!.¡Por tu culpa me sellaron!.¿Te parece bonito?.¡Después de aquello nunca más pude ver la verdadera anatomía! Con el maldito sello me quedo a un paso de conseguirlo.

Naruto/ ·-· No lo entiendo...

Kakashi/ ù.u Aún eres joven Naruto... además te faltan unos cuantos capítulos para luchar contra él y descubrir su otro trauma... Contártelo sería spoiler.

Naruto/ Pero yo quiero saberlo ó.o

Kakashi/ No puedo hacerte un spoiler que supondría un trauma de por vida... ù.ú si fueses Sasuke ya te lo habría contado.

Naruto/ Mierda... yo siempre decía que el papel de Sasuke lo quería yo ò.ó .¡os odio!

Hayate/ Vuestra prueba consiste en destruir todos esos huevos en el contrario, el que acabe primero gana. La prueba en sencilla.

Neji/ .¡Wahaahaha!.¡Prepárate para sufrir Hinata-sama! (risa maniática)

Naruto/ Lo que yo no entiendo... Es porqué Neji, aún odiando a Hinata tanto, la llama "-sama"

Lee/ Déjalo, es Neji... Se le va la olla -o- (recibe un huevazo) ¬¬U

Tanto Hinata como Neji cogen un huevo en cada mano, y se preparan para una intensa batalla campal. Neji se acerca rápidamente y con el huevo en el hueco de la mano lo estampa contra el estómago de Hinata.

Hinata/ N-Naruto-kun (empieza a sangrar)

Lee/ .¡Ohdiosmio!.¡Hinata está sangrando! o.o

Ino/ Pero si le ha dado con un huevo o.oUUU

Shino/ Nunca subestimes el poder de un huevo, porque tú no sabes la de problemas que puede dar... Tú imagínate que fueses alérgica al huevo, pues no podrías comer más de la mitad de cosas y así siempre estarás haciendo que tu madre tenga que prepararte comida especiales y claro (recibe un huevazo)

Kiba/ (riéndose) ¡Eh, esta vez ha sido Hinata!

Shino/ (limpiándose el huevo) Hice bien en trucar los resultados para que Hinata luchase contra Neji.

Kiba/ o-oU ¿Qué?

Shino/ Vamos Kiba-kun, que yo sé que a ti te cae bien porque cuando la acompañas a casa siempre timas a su padre, pero a mi siempre me está fastidiando. Es una pequeña terrorista en potencia... No sé de quien estará aprendiendo -o-

Hinata¡Naruto-kun! (intenta estamparle un huevo a Neji)

Neji vuelve a atacar y le estampa otro huevo, ahora en la cabeza. Hinata se queda desconcertada y Neji lo aprovecha para ir estampando huevos sin parar mientras ríe como un maniático.

Neji/ (con cara de poseso) Wahahahaa! Suuufre! Suuufreeeee!

Gai/ ù.u Viva la juventud...

Kakashi/ ·-· Tendrías que llevar a tu alumno al psicólogo... a todos ellos.

Gai/ Y tú a los tuyos y nadie te dice nada -o-

Neji/ (parándose a contar sus huevos) Bien ya solo me quedan 10 y Hinata-sama lo único que ha conseguido es estamparle el huevo a Shino ò.o aunque ha estado acertado.

Hinata, toda cubierta de huevo y con pinta de estar agotada (ya se sabe, el poder de un huevo... U) empieza a mirar temblando a Neji mientras se lleva la mano cerca de la boca.

Neji/ Hinata-sama... No vales para el clan, primero de todo puedo ver todos tus defectos... Por estar temblando deduzco que tienes miedo, por tu brazo elevado que intentas construir un muro para protegerte de mi, por mirar hacia abajo deduzco que intentas evitar contacto visual conmigo para que deje de descubrir tus secretos, por la mancha de polvo que hay en tu ropa deduzco que hoy has comido arroz para desayunar, por tus ojos blancos deduzco que tu padre ha comprado el partido de Konoha contra Sunagakure que se celebra el próximo domingo, por tu tic en la mejilla deduzco que tu serie preferida es Sailor Moon y por la talla de tus zapatos que tú libro preferido es: "Vocabulario: No es imposible"

Naruto/ Dios Neji, léeme la mano o.oU (mirando a Kakashi) Ese tío es bueno!

Hinata/ N-Naruto-kun... Me está mirando, no puedo perder.

El silencio se hace en la sala mientras todos miran a Hinata con la cara desencajada, suenan grillos y pasa una rosa del desierto. Hinata aprovecha la confusión para estamparle un huevo en la camiseta a Neji, que reacciona y pone cara de disgusto.

Neji/ .¡Eh, eso es trampa! Me ha confundido hablando¿desde cuando sabe hablar?

Todo el mundo se preguntaba lo mismo que Neji

Hinata/ Naruto-kun... Vocabulario: No es imposible ò.ó

Neji, molesto por tener restos de huevo en la camisa, se enfada y empieza a lanzarle huevos a Hinata que la van hiriendo de gravedad.

Neji/ Esto por borrarme Barrio Sésamo, esto por comerte mi magdalena, esto por morderme mis zapatos, esto por permitir que me sellasen, esto por robarme mis ahorros...

Naruto/ No sé si es que Neji es muy rencoroso o es Hinata una gamberra en potencia... ·-·

Lee/ Diría que un poco de todo. ô-ô

Neji/ .¡Con este huevo te remataré!.¡Juajuajua!

De repente los profesores detienen a Hinata, cosa que hace que Neji se quede mirándolos con una gota.

Gai/ .¡No Hinata!.¡No mates a Neji!

Kakashi/ ù.u Después intentará venirnos de niña buena, con el daño que le está haciendo al pobre.

Hayate/ u.u No es por nada pero era Neji quien estaba a punto de acabar con Hinata y sois vosotros quienes la estáis rematando.

Kurenai¿Qué la han censurado? OoO... Ehem quiero decir... ¿Qué hacen los curanderos?

Curandero1/ Jugábamos una partida al Uno y por culpa de la niña esta he perdido ¬¬U

Neji/ Bueno que¿puedo tirarle el huevo y rematarla o no? ¬¬U

Gai/ No seas bruto Neji -o- Un huevo... que criminal...

Hayate/ Hinata ha perdido, el ganador es Neji

Neji/ Si es que soy genial, si es que valgo más que un billete de quinientos (H) Soy el amo

Empiezan a sonar las notas del ending

**Ou yeah, el capítulo acaba aquí ù.u. ¿Eeh? Esta vez hay mas luchas ù.u q pro soy (H) Weno el caso es q como últimamente me suele pasar el humor me cuesta o.o lo tengo atragantao cof cof ù.uU Pero x lo menos lo he acabado q es lo importante. Si me tiráis tomates lo entenderé ù.u y os aseguro que los utilizaré para hacer una buena ensalada, no temáis por su salud ù-u Lo de Kurenai y lo han censurado... u-u es algo q me pasó un día, era tarde yo era joven y necesitaba el dinero... XD weno a lo que voy, el caso es q staba medio dormida leyendo el tomo a velocidad rayo i entendí que kurenai decía: Que lo han censurado? Y yo: o.oU q dice kurenai? Censurado? Lo leí y ponía: Que hacen los curanderos y me quedé muy o.o XDUUUUUUUU así que ahora q me he acordado lo pongo ù-u xD Paso a comentar los review n.n**

_Juegui, _**sabes que siempre pringa, porque insistes en quejarte? XDD Pobre Narutin mucha ira acumulada y poco guión para expresarse ù-uU de ahí unos arreglitos XD **

_Lovechii, _**Lee da miedo u.u xD Naruto explotó en el pasado capítulo pobrecitu xD Weno aquí tienes más ù.uU He tardado pero weno mejor tarde q nunca (H)**

_Uchiha-Kurama, _**Ya ves ir a comer a casa de Neji se antoja peligroso xD. Kakashi vuelve a las andadas ù-u Sasuke sigue hospitalizado XD Twister es mi deseo oculto XD Firmas para la desaparición de Tenten XDDD weno ahora por un rato tb desaparecerá XD **

_Aranel Lume, _**mejor, espero que nunca quieras tirarme tomates T.TU Bueno Peter... pena... a mi me da pena pero en el mal sentido ô.o XD Para la falta de inspiración? O.o tendré que preguntárselo yo también xD Woh primer fic, si eso intentaré leérmelo T.TU a ver si puedo... Aquí somos benevolentes con el medio ambiente ù-u nada d gases XD Además exacto, te parece poco aventarle granadas y con el bazooka ù-u XD?**

_Luci, _**bueno aquí lo sigo, espero que te siga gustando xD Woh XD me alegra que le enganchasen de esa manera XD Ala, tomé prestada tu idea d que no hubiese sombras y le puse mi motivo (H) mi motivo preferido (HH)**

_Kenryu17x, _**no mueras! XDDDDDDD me alegra que te parezca original XD Aquí está continuado XD 194 paginas OMG como me enrollo xDDDD Tú también cuídate n.n**

**Y eso es todo, muchas gracias a todos, con el capítulo 14 llegué a los 90 review n.n bonita cifra ù-u con diez más quedará una cifra aún mas hermosa (H) XDDD Espero vuestros review n0n**

**Jya ne!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_¿Preview? -- .¿Cual será el otro trauma de Neji?.¿Conseguirá arrebatarle Naruto su papel a Sasuke y remodelarlo?.¿Hablará más Hinata?.¿Porqué nunca lo hizo hasta ahora?.¿Gaara conseguirá el número de su hermana?.¿Y el CI de Shikamaru, habrá bajado por las caídas?.¿Le leerá Neji la mano a Naruto?_

_Todas las respuestas en el próximo episodio..._

_O NO..._

Yondaime/ Esto es un ultraje! No me llama ò0ó Maldita Miruru

Itachi/ (ha vuelto por fin de matar al Disclaimer) Yo no salgo? ó.ò


	16. Corriendo hacia la juventud

**Disclaimer -- (rodeado por un grupo de cámaras) No voy a prestar ninguna declaración al respeto.**

**Periodista// .¡Por favor señor Disclaimer!.¡Díganos algo!**

**Disclaimer -- Si tuviese que decir algo, diría... que esta serie no pertenece a la autora del fanfic ù.u**

**Periodista// ¿Tiene algo más que añadir sobre ella?**

**Disclaimer// Me han dicho que está loca... o-oU**

**Miruru// (le arrea con el bate) ¬¬ A este le pego yo...**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son caras y explicaciones en general.**

**Capítulo 16: Corriendo hacia la juventud... O algo por el estilo.**

Empieza a sonar el opening de la serie y aparece el título del capítulo. Neji, seguía en el área de combate riendo como un maniático, Naruto muy serio había bajado al área para comprobar algo. De repente se agachó para mirar algo justo donde había sangre, sin querer perdió el equilibrio manchándose la mano de sangre. Seriamente se levantó y se acercó a Neji, Lee miraba la escena con una gota, parecía que Naruto se iba a meter en problemas así que se puso a punto para salir corriendo, interponerse y quedar cool ante Sakura. Naruto, una vez delante de Neji, que lo miraba curiosamente, levantó la mano mientras ésta goteaba la sangre de Hinata.

Lee// (off) Ahora me tocará interponerme ò.ó

Naruto// Neji... ¿Me lees la mano? ò-ó

El ex-furby se estampó contra una pared al escuchar algo que no se esperaba. Neji miró superficialmente a Naruto y pasó de él, cosa que hizo que el rubio se enfurruñase.

Naruto// .¡Oye Neji!.¡Qué no se te suba el ego! Yo también he ganado mi combate, así que léeme la mano.

Neji// Lo siento pero yo no le leo la mano a la gente rubia ù.u

Yondaime// T0T ¡Noo! Yo quería que me dijese si me iban a dar un papel en la serie...

Miru// T.T Y yo quería que me dijese si...

Itachi aparece con una gota, le tapa la boca a Miru y se la lleva. Naruto, aún más enfadado por la incoherente excusa del Hyuuga, prosiguió con su charla.

Naruto// .¡Recuerda que fui yo quien te salvó de Tenten! Que tú no eras más que un agobiado cuando yo la noqueé ¬¬

Neji// .¿Ah sí? ô.o No me acuerdo...

Naruto// (intentando pegar a Neji) .¡Ahora te vas a enterar, ojos blancos!

Neji// .¿Quieres guerra butanero? ¬¬

Lee se pone en medio recibiendo una patada en sus partes nobles por parte de Neji y una en la coronilla por parte de Naruto. Lee derramó lágrimas de dolor por los golpes pero como sabía que Sakura lo tenía que estar mirando intentó poner pose cool.

Lee// C-chicos no os podéis pelear... La política anti-violen (Lee recibió otros golpes de los muchachos que seguían intentando pelearse) ... Se tiene que ganar en un c-combate arregla (otros golpes) .¡oye!.¡Oye!.¡OYE! (se aparta) Si queréis pegaros adelante a mi no me deis más golpes ya -o-U

Naruto// ·-· Yo ya me he quedado más tranquilo después de pegarte.

Neji// Sí, yo también. Ah Lee, he cambiado el destino ù.uU He sido yo quien te ha dejado impotente con esa primera patada.

Lee// ... Os odio... y ahora encima no podré procrearme T-T

Todos menos Gai y Lee// (off) Gracias a los cielos...

Kankurô, que había visto el espectáculo que Naruto había montado en la sala, pensó que si se acercaba podría enterarse de lo que hacía un buen rato se estaba preguntando sobre el chico de pelo negro.

Kankurô// .¡Playmobil a la pregunta! n0n

Naruto// (mirando a Kankurô) ¿Qué quieres?.¿Acaso no sabes que te odio? ¬¬

Kankurô// T.T ¿Yo qué he hecho? Si nos acabamos de conocer formalmente.

Naruto// Ah, no es nada personal, es que voy odiándolos a todos y hoy te ha tocado a ti ô.o ¿Y qué querías?

Kankurô// Era para preguntarte algo sobre el Hyuuga... ù-u ¿Sabes tú donde se ha comprado ese coletero? Es que quiero ponerle uno a Kenichi pero no encuentro ninguno que me acabe de gustar ·-·

Naruto// No lo sé ·-· ...

Kankurô// (Después de un incómodo silencio) ... ¿Quieres jugar a los playmobil? ô.o

Naruto// ... Entre eso y ver combates... bueno, que caramba, recuperaré la infancia que nunca tuve (se agacha y empieza a jugar con Kankurô)

Asuma// Bien Chôji, piensa que te queda luchar y todos los que quedan, a excepción de uno, son protagonistas principales, así que como te toque contra ellos morirás fijo ô.o

Chôji// Si me toca luchar contra el psicópata de la arena me como a Shikamaru n0n

Shikamaru// o.o ¿Ahora qué he hecho yo? T.T

Los paneles empiezan a dar vueltas para anunciar a los que lucharán después, mientras Shikamaru se ha puesto a rezar al dios de la Pereza para que a Chôji no le toque contra el de la arena. Mientras Gai está intentando animar a su alumno.

Gai// Ya verás Lee ò.o La impotencia no será nada para ti, puedes lograrlo...

Lee// Ya no quiero ù.u

Gai// Lee no pierdas la esperanza, ya verás como ahora te tocará luchar ò.o

Lee// .¡Sí sensei! ò.o Les enseñaré a todos el poder del amor y la justicia

Neji// Lee cada vez te pareces más a Sailor Moon, ¿has pensado en cambiarte de serie?

Lee// T.T Sí pero me han dicho que tengo demasiado pelo y que la que tiene que tener más pelo es Usagi así que no valgo porque le hago la competencia. Después me propusieron un papel en barrio sésamo como el monstruo de las galletas... Pero no quiero rebajarme a un papel que no defiende la juventud (H)

Neji// ·-· Pero defenderías las galletas y además nos dejarías a todos en paz, va te voy a rellenar un currículum mientras salen los próximos a luchar... (de repente Neji saca una hoja y se pone a rellenarla)

Shikamaru// Sííí!!!!!!!! Me he salvadooo!!!!

Chôji// .¡Qué felicidad! (se acerca a Shikamaru y le pega un mordisco en el hombro)

Shikamaru// .¡Omaigod mi hombro! o.o Ahora he perdido un total indefinido de movimientos... T.T oh dioses nunca volveré a ser el mismo...

Lee// ò.ó ¡El mundo me adora y ha dejado que luche para defender mis bonitos ideales! Yo también os quiero (lanza besos al público que esquivan como pueden)

Después de una exhibición de poses que fue detenida por Neji, que "empujó hacia su destino" a Lee, Gaara, que estaba muy concentrado en su móvil notó como alguien le daba dos golpecitos en la espalda, que fueron respondidos con dos shuriken de arena que casi matan a Temari.

Temari// Esto... Gaara, ricura... n.nU Te toca luchar.

Gaara// ·-· Vale... ¿Me das tu nú...?

Temari// (interrumpiendo) n0nU ¡Ánimo hermanito!

Gaara// Maldita hermana rancia... ¬¬ (empieza a bajar) ò.ó Ánimo Gaara... tú puedes... Hoy llenarás aunque sea una entrada. (cambio a voz psicópata) .¡No necesito que tu me alientes!.¡Os mataré a todos!

Shino// .¿Soy yo o ese chico acaba de amenazarse de muerte a sí mismo? (mira a su alrededor y ve como está solo porque sus dos compañeros de equipo están en la enfermería) ·-· ...

Hayate// Último combate de esta primera ronda: Saabaku no Gaara (o Gaara del desierto para versiones más campechanas) contra Rock Lee...

Naruto// Acabo de pensar en una duda realmente grande o.o

Sakura// (acercándose a Naruto) ¿Qué te pasa? ô.ó

Naruto// Si los playmobil tienen la mano en esa forma... ¡Entonces nunca pueden decir adiós! o.o

Sakura// ·-· Em... no, supongo que no... ¿Esa era tu gran duda?

Naruto// Sí, básicamente esa era la más grande... Después estaba la duda de... ¿quién demonios en su sano juicio le pone de nombre a su hijo Rock...?.¿Un cantante de Heavy metal?

Después de dejar a Sakura sin palabras, pasamos de nuevo al área de combate donde Lee ya se ha recuperado del golpe sufrido y Gaara ha dejado la pelea consigo mismo para luego y se acerca a su súper-tinaja que desde el principio había estado abajo pero que hasta el momento nadie había visto.

Gaara// ... Es la réplica del maestro feo en miniatura... ·-· En serio que es acongojante como dos personas aparentemente sin lazos de sangre pueden parecerse tanto.

Lee// ò.o Me llamo Rock Lee y quiero ser tan alto como la Luna...

Gaara// ... ¿Me das tu número de móvil?

Lee// n.n Claro que sí, tienes pinta de ser un tío muy sano, normal y equilibrado...

Shino// -.-U Eso lo dice porque no ha escuchado la pelea que ha tenido consigo mismo el psicópata ese y porque no ha visto el funeral...

Temari// .¿Oye a ver que va a pasar eh? ¬¬ Nuestros funerales son conocidos alrededor del mundo y no va a venir uno de la ONCE para criticarlos.

Shino// A ver señorita, porque supongo que será una señorita, que yo no acabe de ver bien, bien las cosas no le da derecho a que diga que yo no puedo opinar al respeto de algo. Porque es como si a un mudo le quitamos la libertad de expresión. Es discriminación y...

Naruto cogió a Shino y repitiendo una acción muy vista en el capítulo 13, noqueó a Shino contra la pared dejándolo KO, cosa que todo el mundo agradeció en sobremanera al rubio.

Neji// (off) Tendré que pensarme seriamente la oportunidad de leerle la mano...

Hayate// Cof, cof (se le cae un brazo) ...U Uy que me desmonto... (lo recoge y se lo encaja, a lo Lego) La prueba consistirá en... ¡Saltar a la pata coja! Quien salte más rato a la pata coja será el ganador.

Gaara// Esto... ¿esto tiene que ser un tipo de broma verdad? (sonrisa que da miedo)

Hayate// Hm viene a ser que no... ô.o

Gaara// .¿Pretendes que salte a la pata coja con una tinaja que pesa más de una tonelada? ¬¬

Hayate// Em... ¿Sí?

Gaara, enfadado porque el mundo es muy injusto con él abre un compartimiento de su tinaja y Hayate se ve absorbido por ella. Todo el mundo mira con una gota como el examinador ha desaparecido y Miruru se ve obligada a hacer acto de presencia en el lugar.

Miru// ...U Tendré que hacer salir a alguien... (Ve como Yondaime mueve los brazos de forma exagerada con una gota) Venga va, Yondaime sigue haciendo tú de examinador.

Yondaime// T0T ¡Gracias por este sueño!

El rubio muerto (porque el rubio no muerto es Naruto...) corriendo a lo Heidi, fue hasta el lugar de combate y se plantó allí felizmente.

Gaara// .¿Y bien?.¿Cuál es la prueba?

Yondaime// ...U (off) como le diga que es la misma de antes me mata T.T (on) Lo que tendréis que hacer es... ¡Una carrera de karts! Además podréis intentar impedir por todos los medios que el contrincante llegue a la meta. Y esa meta es... ¡El hokage, sandaime!

Sandaime// ·-· hm... Yo soy la meta... No sé porqué tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso...

De la nada aparecen unos karts y Miru se acerca a Yondaime momentáneamente.

Miru// Por haber propuesto esta prueba he gastado mucho presupuesto ¬¬... Has perdido más oportunidades para salir Yondi... u.u Además el personaje que haces ahora morirá pronto.

Yondaime// o.o ¿Lo haces a propósito o qué? T.T ¿Porqué todos los personajes que hago yo mueren?

Miru// (se encoge de hombros) No sé. Quizás tienes una maldición...

Lee, mira los coches, uno de ellos es rojo con tribales negros y el otro es totalmente verde. El chico de pelo cazo escogió... El coche rojo. ¿Qué? ¿Os pensabais que iba a escoger el verde no? Gaara, viendo el coche que le quedaba no pudo más que poner cara de disgusto.

Gaara// .¿Pero qué es esto? Ahora parecerá que voy montando en una judía... tanto verde, tanto verde... ¬¬

Lee// Ah vamos Gaara-kun, móntate en el coche y vivamos la vida n.n

Gaara// ... Ya nos veremos las caras luego... ya... ¬¬...

Una vez montado en los karts, Yondaime se puso al lado de un semáforo improvisado que había montado Orochimaru a base de papel maché.

Miru// ·-· La de cosas que sabe hacer Orochimaru con papel maché...

Yondaime// A sus puestos... (levanta una pistola) listos... ¡A correr!

El rubio muerto dispara la pistola que para su sorpresa es real, el disparo rebota en un foco, va hacia Naruto pero por un poder misterioso la bala, antes de tocarlo se desvía, rebota en una pared y golpea a Sasuke que acaba de entrar por la puerta, recién recuperado de sus heridas. El moreno cae al suelo fulminado.

Kakashi// .¡Oh dios mío mi ojo! o-oU

El peligrís corrió hasta ponerse al lado de Sasuke y con alivio comprobó como aún seguía vivo así que raudo como el viento corrió hasta la enfermería para salvar a su ojo-- q-quiero decir a su alumno... Todos los demás, después de haber visto a Sasuke caer fulminado habían devuelto la atención hasta el lugar de batalla donde la carrera empezaba. Por algún extraño motivo, el área de combate había crecido en tamaño y se veía el horizonte curvado, al puro estilo de Oliver y Benji.

Miru// Más conocida como Campeones y originalmente llamada Captain Tsubasa ù-ú

Gaara// ¡¡¡Jajajajaja!!!.¡Tengo un número de móvil en mi agenda!.¡Soy la caña!

Lee// (ve como con la emoción Gaara lo ha adelantado) ¡Oh no! El poder de la juventud me está castigando por no haber cogido el coche verde...

Neji// -.- El poder de la juventud tendría que haberte castigado hace tanto tiempo...

Gai// .¡Lee!!.¡Puedes quitarte aquello!!

Lee// (con cara de sorpresa mirando hacia arriba, poniendo así en peligro la seguridad de su conducción)

Miru// Atención: Esto es todo ficticio, los buenos conductores en la realidad no DEBEN imitar a Lee... Bueno la verdad es que ni los buenos conductores, ni la gente...Nadie en general tendría que imitar a Lee o.oU

Neji// Ahí tiene mucha razón... ù.ú

Lee// .¡Bueno qué!.¿Me dejáis hablar? ¬¬ ... (vuelve a poner su cara de sorpresa) ¿En serio Gai-sensei?.¿No era para momentos necesarios?

Gai// (con su sonrisa que destella dejando ciegos a todos y casi provocando que Gaara se estampe contra un pilar) Claro que es en serio, este es un momento necesario :D

Lee// ò-ó ¡Vale Gai-sensei!

El publico empieza a gritar con miedo cuando empiezan a ver como Lee se empieza a quitar el mono verde mientras murmura que ya era hora, que no veas la compresión que se tiene cuando se lleva ese mono y que estaba sudando como nunca.

Gai// ò.oU ¡Eso no Lee!.¡Las piernas!

Lee// (se encoge de hombros) Haber especificado más... -o-U

El chico de pelo cazo (o algo por el estilo) se vuelve a colocar el mono algo decepcionado y se empieza a desabrochar algo de los tobillos.

Miru// Atención: Esto es una escena ficticia, los buenos conductores NUNCA deben conducir sin manos ù.úU

Después de una pelea para conseguir desabrocharse algo, se quita algo de los calentadores de las piernas, lo tira al suelo y enseguida un gran estruendo llena el lugar. Gaara se para y mira hacia detrás observando como lo que Lee llevaba en los calentadores había destrozado parte del suelo. Empezó a temblar.

Kankurô// Vaya... Nunca había visto a Gaara así... o.oU ¿Será que se ha quedado impresionado por eso como todos?

Gaara// H-ha destrozado el suelo... (levanta los ojos dejando ver una mirada de odio infinito) ¡¡¡¡Y ESAS RAYOLAS ME GUSTABAN UNA BARBARIDAAAD!!!! ASESINOOOOOOOO!!!

De repente todos ven con sorpresa como la tinaja mega-gigantesca de Gaara está a su lado y como se abre un compartimiento y de repente para sorpresa de todos Hayate sale de allí pringado en una sustancia verde que da asco. Antes de que le de tiempo a decir nada a nadie, Yondaime se ha ido hasta allí y con mucha delicadeza (dándole una patada) vuelve a meter a Hayate dentro de la tinaja.

Yondaime// ù0ú ¡¡El papel es mío!!

Miru// ¬¬ No tendrías que estar orgulloso de lo que acabas de hacer (Yondaime la mira y le dirige una sonrisa suya, con un fondo de brillitos que hace que Miru se calle) B-bueno... no pasa nada ù/////ú

Yondaime// Yondaime 1 – Miruru 0 (pone pose cool junto con una sonrisa malévola)

Gaara sacó de su Tinaja de tamaño universal una botella de Fontvella rellena de tierra y empezó a tirarle tierra a Lee con una fuerza impresionante (recordemos que Lee va unos cuantos metros detrás)

Lee// Oh cielos, que poder tan impresionante... ¡Pero ahora que me he quitado el lastre, mi velocidad se quintuplicará! (Por algún extraño motivo el coche parece ir más lento) o.oU

El chico de la arena, comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de Lee, con cierto complejo de motero macarra, y empieza a tirarle tierra con su botella de Fontvella mientras ríe malévolamente. Lee sin remedio ve como su kart se está inundando de arena y como la arena se arremolina a su alrededor empezándolo a tapar.

Lee// Oh... (mira hacia donde está Neji) (off) Quería usar esta técnica contra ti primero... Pero voy a tener que usarla ya.

Neji// ... (que le devuelve la mirada a Lee) ¿Qué te pasa?.¿Porqué me miras tanto rato sin decir nada? ¬¬ El gay es Sasuke, no yo.

Sasuke// (solo se oye su voz) ¡QUÉ NO SOY GAY!

Todo el mundo se queda con una gota y mira a los alrededores para comprobar si el Uchiha ha revivido y ya está allí pero nadie lo ve cosa que hace que todos empiecen a murmurar por lo bajo.

Naruto// ù.ú Su espíritu está entre nosotros... debe ser eso. No ha sobrevivido a la bala. ¡Y el asesino es Yondaime! (señala a Yondaime) Jojojojo, Solo hay una verdad.

Sakura// T-T Oh Sasuke... tenía hechos tantos planes de violación para ti...

Yondaime// A mí me da igual, una vez muerto ya no puedo ser considerado el artífice de un asesinato (sonríe cool)

Miru// Oye muy pasota te veo yo a ti en estos últimos minutos ¬¬ me parece a mí que darte un papel no ha sido tan buena... (Yondaime la coge por los hombros y la sonríe otra vez con brillitos) ... H-Ha sido una idea perfecta ù//////ú

Yondaime// Yondaime 2 – Miruru 0 (otra vez con pose cool)

Lee// Mírame Sakura-san, ya te dije que la flor de loto volvería a florecer de nuevo. (sonríe cool mirando hacia donde está Sakura)

Sakura// (a Gai) ¿Ha dicho que ha ganado la bonoloto? ô.óU

Gai// No, que la flor de loto volvería a florecer. Que te lo había dicho ù.uU

Sakura// No, eso no me lo había dicho ·-· Que no mienta.

Kakashi// .¿No irá a hacer ESA técnica...? (pose sombría)

Naruto// Kakashi-sensei volviste, ¿qué tal está Sasuke? ô.o

Kakashi// ù.u Está bien, sus ojos siguen viendo...

Sakura// ...U P-pero él en general como está ¬¬

Kakashi// Ah tranquilos, dicen que no volverá a andar... (ve como Sakura parece traumatizada) Eh, ¿a qué viene esa cara? Te dije que sus ojos estaban perfectamente, ¿porqué tanta tristeza:D

Gai// ù.u Jujuju Kakashi... mi eterno rival... Te has perdido la exhibición de mi tontería...

Naruto// Tiene razón sensei ò.o el furby llevaba como 4 toneladas de peso en los tobillos, hay que ser tonto para ponerle algo así a un alumno.

Sakura// Y hay que ser tonto para aceptar llevarlo también... ù.ú

Gai// Ehem... y además, sí... Lee va a hacer aquella técnica.

Kakashi// o.o ¿En serio? Pero si es una técnica mega-ultra-peligrosa y que requiere un nivel mental superior.

Gai// ù.ú Lee lo consigue casi todo... La técnica de las puertas.

Todo los gennin que se habían reunido interesados para saber se quedaron en silencio, sonaron unos grillos y pasó una rosa del desierto con un sombrero de mexicano. Después de unos segundo todos se dispersaron, perdiendo el interés en ello debido al nombre.

Gai// Esta técnica es muy complicada, se necesita el poder y control necesario para invo--

Naruto// Anda mirad, Lee está atacando a Gaara ò.o

Todo el mundo pasa de Gai, el cual derrama una lágrima de desesperación. Mientras los coches siguen avanzando hacia la meta sonando de fondo: "Oh, oh, oh... allá van con el balón en los pies... y ninguno los podrá detener" Lee salta de su kart al de Gaara, Gaara se incorpora justo para recibir una patada que lo eleva en el aire (hasta con movimiento horizontal... seh, lo que no se vea en esta serie no se ve en ningún otro sitio) y le hace la técnica de la flor de loto y antes de permitir otro ataque por parte de Gaara, se vuelve a su kart.

Temari// ò.oU N-no puede ser que Gaara...

De repente... para sorpresa de todos Gaara se va levantando (todo esto mientras los karts siguen corriendo) y una fina capa de arena se resquebraja y deja ver a un Gaara con facciones a lo manga shôjo.

Lee// o.oU E-este tío... q-qué demonios es...

Kankurô// ù.u Gaara es un infiltrado de un Shôjo manga, era el típico guaperas que se queda solo... Y no puedo contar más de su vida porque sería un spoiler...

Naruto// .¿Otra vez con los spoilers? Ò0ó .¡Oye si vais a dejar las historias a medias para no contar los PIII spoilers mejor os calláis la boca!

La arena de la tinaja vuelve a salir volando y se le pone en la cara, volviéndole a dar el aspecto psicópata que todos conocemos.

Lee// Ahora te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno, amigo mío ò.o

Lee para su kart, y Gaara también (¿qué porqué lo hizo si llegando a la meta conseguiría ganar? ... Es el típico comportamiento inexplicable de las serie manga). De repente puso una posición extraña y se materializaron a su alrededor ocho puertas, una de ellas está ya abierta.

Kakashi// ù.ú Gai, estás más loco de lo que yo esperaba... Mira que enseñarle esa técnica a Lee...

Gai// ò.o Tú no lo entiendes... Lee...

FLASHBACK -- "La vida de Lee" By Maito Gai, el mejor del mundo, viva la juventud

Lee no era más que una bola pelo pequeña, todos sus amigos se burlaban de él... Cosa que hizo que Lee se plantease el hecho de que ellos puede que no lo considerasen amigo suyo. El pobre Lee, no tenía talento, para que negarlo, pero tenía algo llamado esfuerzo... Es decir, unas ganas locas que te lleva a tener tanta actividad que dices... ¿Pa que tanto?

Estaba Lee entrenando cuando de repente asomó la cabeza Gai.

Gai// ò.ó Es la pelusa más grande que he visto en mi vida.

Lee// .¿Quién es usted? ò.óU

Gai// o.o ¡La pelusa habla!

Lee// Oiga, que yo soy un niño ò.ó y voy a ser un ninja.

Gai// ¬¬ No me engañes, una pelusa no puede ser un ninja

Lee// T0T ¡Que soy un niño! (se marcha corriendo)

Ese era el problema de Lee, como nadie lo tomaba por una persona, nadie lo entrenaba, con el resultado de no mejorar nada. Eso lo había calado hasta el punto de que Lee no sabía hacer genjutsu.

Lee// .¿Y si no sé hacer técnicas ninja qué me queda? o.o

Profesor// n.nU Siempre te queda el taijutsu hombre, no te rindas

Así que Lee, entusiasmado se puso a practicar el taijutsu, que también sonaba a ninja... Lo que Lee nunca entendió que eso podían hacerlo los que no eran ninja pues eran puñetazos y patadas a diestro i siniestro. Estaba él muy desanimado porque otra vez en su casa lo habían barrido y lo habían tirado a la basura cuando Gai lo vio y se acercó a él porque por algún motivo se vio identificado.

Gai// Hola pelusilla. ò.o

Lee// Me llamo Rock Lee ú.ù

Gai// .¿Rock Lee? xDDD jaja que chiste más bueno. Ahora en serio ¿cómo te llamas? (ve como Lee no contesta) Ah... o.oU Veo que era en serio... ¿Qué te pasa chico?

Lee// (empezando a llorar) no puedo hacer genjutsu porque nadie me enseña y eso me ha traumatizado... solo puedo dar patadas... y tampoco se darlas bien. Nunca seré un ninja.

Gai// El mundo no te enseña, pero si no te esfuerzas no podrás nunca serlo. Por eso te prometo que si llegas a convertirte en un ninja y yo soy tu profesor te enseñaré alguna técnica.

Lee// (con lágrimas en los ojos y con sorpresa) ¿En serio? (ve como Gai afirma) ¡Gai-sensei!

Gai// .¡Lee!

Se hace un atardecer y se dan un abrazo mientras las olas los mojan. Años más tarde se ve como Lee salta contento por haber aprobado y casualidades del destino Gai se convirtió en su profesor. Se ven imágenes de jornadas de proyección que Gai y Lee hacían de la serie de sensación de vivir.

DI END

Gai// ù.u Por ese motivo se la enseñé

Naruto// .¿Por las quedadas de Sensación de Vivir? ô.ó

Sakura// .¡Que no! Fue por haberse mojado con el abrazo... ò-ó

Gai// ...U ¿Habéis escuchado mi historia?

Kankurô// Naruto, mis playmobil pirata te están atacando ò0ó

Naruto// Maldito Kankurô ò0ó (se agacha para seguir jugando)

Lee// Con esta técnica logro abrir puertas que producen diferentes efectos...

Gai// ù.úU Lo malo es que, al ser tan torpe, Lee ha creado un efecto derivado... En vez de sufrirlo él, el efecto es aleatorio. Puede sufrirlo cualquiera.

Lee// .¡Allá vamos! (pone una pose) ¡La puerta del descanso!

Después de señalar la puerta que tiene el número dos encima, esta se empieza a abrir lentamente de allí empieza a salir humo y de repente sale un hombre con bigote que lleva una almohada en la mano.

Hombre// Soy la puerta del descanso ò.ó...

Shino// (despertándose) auch... auch... Naruto Uzumaki, eso ha sido un ataque a traición te juro que... (ve como un señor raro se ha puesto a su lado)

Hombre// (hace algo a la almohada, que de repente parece mucho más rígida) ¡A descansaar!!! ò0ó

Con un clonk, el hombre golpeó a Shino con la almohada en la cabeza, dejando al gennin inconsciente.

Hombre// (sonriendo y secándose el sudor) Como me gusta hacer que la gente descanse... (deja la almohada en el suelo, la cual hace un agujero de lo que pesa)

Sakura// o-oU ¡La almohada es de hierro!

El hombre, con un salto, se vuelve abajo y se mete en la puerta, desapareciendo del lugar. Todos observaron con una gota a Shino en el suelo, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Todos volvieron a mirar al área de combate.

Shino// (medio moribundo) Eso... no os preocupéis por mí... ¬¬UU

Lee// ¡Maldición! ... Aunque no me quiero imaginar que eso me hubiese dado a mí... o.oU ¡La tercera puerta!

Después de señalarla, la puerta tres empieza a abrirse, haciendo que el humo salga como el agua. Todos miran con expectación cuando de repente ven salir a un gnomo, con una brocha, cosa que hace que todos se queden con una gota.

Gnomo// ¡Soy la puerta de la Vida ò.ó!

Sakura// T0T Resucita a Sasuke!

Ino// T0T Es cierto, resucítalo!

Gnomo// ¡Ignorantes! Yo no resucito ù0ú

Sakura e Ino// ... ¿Entonces porqué te llamas así? ¬¬U

El Gnomo ignorando a los demás desaparece y de repente aparece al lado de Shikamaru y sin que este se pueda quejar (aunque muchas ganas tampoco tenía) empieza a pintarlo de rojo con una brocha, para el asombro de todos.

Lee// .¡No Gnomo-san!.¡Pínteme a mí!.¡No ve que soy más cool! ToT

El Gnomo se gira para mirar a Lee, dejando momentáneamente de pintar a Shikamaru, después de tres segundos deja de mirarlo y sigue pintando a Shikamaru cosa que hace que Lee maldiga por lo bajo.

Shikamaru// .¡Eh déjame!.¡No me sigas pintando!.¡EEEEH!

Cuando acaba de estar pintado, Shikamaru empieza a desprender chakra y empieza a pegar patadas al aire a una velocidad supersónica, haciendo que todos los que estaban cerca se tengan que separar por miedo a recibir tortazos.

Lee// T-T Ha... ahí va mi posible técnica...

Gnomo// (con pose solemne) Como ahora ya he dado la vida...

Sakura e Ino// ò0ó ¡Mentira!

Gnomo// Ahora he de dar también la muerte, es el intercambio equivalente...

El Gnomo se acerca a Shikamaru (que sigue dando patadas como un poseso) y poniéndose a su espalda, lo empuja, haciendo que Shikamaru vaya con una patada mortal hacia la puerta, por donde asoma...

Sasuke// Eh, hola chicos, ya me he curado de la bala n.n Menudo sus... (ve como Shikamaru le va a dar y se calla)

La patada golpea a Sasuke haciendo que todos miren con sorpresa el accidente, Shikamaru recupera de golpe su color normal y deja de estar agresivo. Mientras Sasuke está inconsciente en el suelo rodeado por un charco de sangre.

Shikamaru// uff... que problemático... pensé que no iba a poder dejar de dar patadas y ya me estaba cansando ù-úU

Kakashi// .¡Ojo! TxT ¿Cómo te lo haces para recibir siempre?

Miru & Neji// ù.ú Será el destino...

Después de que Kakashi vuelva a salir corriendo con el ojo-- q-quiero decir con Sasuke, todos vuelven a mirar hacia el área de combate pensando que la técnica de Lee solo trae problemas a todos.

Lee// B-bueno... ¡la siguiente puerta que abriré será la cuarta!

Se abre la puerta con el número cuatro, mientras el gnomo se mete en su puerta correspondiente y empieza a salir humo.

Naruto// Gai-sensei... ¿siempre es así cuando Lee hace las técnicas?

Gai// No... la verdad es que cada vez tiene un efecto diferente ù.úUUU No sé como lo hace la verdad... Será que es un genio.

Neji// Eh, sin insultar, ¿eh? Que de llamarlo tonto a llamarlo genio hay un gran paso y no lo ha caminado ¬¬

Ino// .¡E-está saliendo algo de la puerta!

Por la puerta aparece una preciosa joven de cabellos larguísimos rubios y ojos azulados, que bien, bien parece un ángel.

Todos// Ooh... que hermosa ô///o

Joven// H-hola, soy la puerta Herida... ¡Y OS VOY A MATAR A TODOS! Ò0Ó ¡WHAHAHAHA!

Todos los presentes observan el cambio de expresión de la muchacha y ésta, empieza a mover los brazos hacia la gente y sin previo aviso se comienzan a abrir heridas. La gente empieza a gritar mientras los más inteligentes (léase los protagonistas que están arriba) se esconden a la vista.

Lee// Por favor Herida-san, déjese de herirnos y márchese a su puerta... ¡Por favor! ó.ò

Joven// .¡Tú calla maldito Furby Verde! Que ni eres un furby, ni eres una persona ò0ó (la mujer lo señala y Lee comienza a sangrar por la nariz)

Lee// ... M-maldición...

Miru// Diría que esa herida no se la hacía exactamente así... ·-·U

La joven, ve a Gaara que está más tranquilo que si estuviese en su casa tumbado en el sofá viendo la tele, así que dispuesta impartir el terror en el joven, la chica se acercó.

Gaara// (con cara de psicópata) Como me toques te juro que ¡MORIRÁS DOLOROSAMENTE! Ò0Ó Aún estoy resentido por las rayolas del suelo!!!

Joven// ... (se sonroja) C-creo que me he enamorado...

Todos// (con una gota) Ahora vuelve a ser modosita...U

Para el alivio de todos los presentes, la joven de la puerta cuatro se vuelve dentro y así deja a salvo a todos los demás, mientras los heridos empiezan a ser tratados. Kakashi vuelve por la puerta muy contento.

Kakashi// .¿Me he perdido algo interesante? n.n

Naruto// u.uU Básicamente te has perdido como una mujer de aspecto adorable nos ha intentado asesinar a todos.

Kakashi// Hum, suerte que me fui entonces. ù.ú

Lee// Ahora solo me queda un puerta... Maldición TxT Esta vez no me ha salido nada bien... Con esto tengo que ganar.

Señala a la puerta con un 5 encima y ésta se empieza a abrir, como todas las anteriores, desprendiendo humo. De repente se ve como algo extraño empieza a salir y se ve que ha salido un fantasma que además es...

Naruto// .¡Eh pero si es Haku! Ò0ó!!!!

Yondaime// O.oU Nunca pensé que existiese de verdad... recuerdo que lo movía yo...

Miru// ù.ú Hemos tenido algunos ingresos extras que me han dado presupuesto para contratarlo para hoy... Claro que, como ya está muerto, pues es un fantasma.

Haku// Hola... creo que no me conocéis porque esta es la primera vez que salgo pero...

Naruto// (moviendo las manos enérgicamente) ¡Hakuuuuuuuu:D Cuanto tiempoooo ¿Cómo se siente estando muerto?

Haku// u.uU Vaya pues veo que si que me conocen... Ehem, el caso es que... Yo soy la quinta puerta... Espiritualidad... Que como soy un fantasma, de espiritualidad sé un rato.

Lee// ò.ó ¡Dame poder!

Sasuke// (solo se oye la voz) ¡Eh esa es mi línea! ò0ó#

Todos se ponen a mirar hacia los lados pero por ninguna parte está Sasuke... Empiezan a sentir algo de miedo.

Neji// ... ¿Cómo demonios puede hacer eso?

Naruto// N-no lo sé pero es la segunda vez... esto empieza a darme miedo...

Sasuke// (solo la voz) jejejejejejejejejejeje jujujuju JUAJUAJUAJUAJUA Eso es porque soy mega poderosooooo juajuajuajuajua

Voz de mujer// .¿NIÑO, QUIERES DEJAR YA QUIETO EL PII MICRÓFONO? Ò-ó Que pesado todo el día trasteándome la megafonía... Te voy a dar yo a ti patada, ¡tira pa tu cuarto!

Por toda la sala se escuchó un ruido de desconexión, todos los presentes se quedaron con una gota en silencio, y pasó una rosa del desierto con moto por ahí.

Lee// ù.úU C-como iba diciendo... ¡Dame poder! ¡Quiero poder partir esta barra de hierro!

Haku// ... (hace una pose) Ala ya está.

Lee intenta partir la barra de hierro pero casi que se le han partido a él los huesos de la mano. Mira a Haku llorando mientras éste se ha puesto a leer una revista mientras flota.

Lee// ToT Eh no me has dado poder...

Haku// A ver chaval... Mi nombre es Espiritualidad, ¿cierto? (Lee afirma con la cabeza) mis poderes solo los podrás adquirir cuando te mueras ·-·

Lee se quedó en estado de shock mientras Gaara seguía empanado mirando las rayolas con pena (ese era el motivo por el que Gaara aún no había decidido llegar a la meta)

Haku// Bueno, yo me voy a mi casa, que Zabuza me está esperando... ù///u

Lee// .¡¡No señor Espiritualidad!! (ve como Haku pasa de él y se pira) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TOT!

Neji// Eso es lo que viene a llamarse desperdicio de Chakra ù.úU

Gaara// Y ahora que harás, eres como el Gigante verde solo que no eres ni grande, ni fuerte, ni guapo... Es decir... solo te pareces porque vas vestido de verde ·-· .¡¡Y ESAS RAYOLAS ME GUSTABAN MUCHOOOOO!!

Lee// Oh, no... ¿qué puedo hacer para deshacerme de mi amigo? TxT Cruel destino...

De repente, para sorpresa de Lee una cajita se cae de su mono... Después de mirarla unos segundos anonadados reacciona.

Lee// Esta caja... ò.ó

Miru// Aquí va un flashback para los que no recuerden... ù.ú ai esa memoria pez...

FLASHBACK: Situación: El bosque de los dulces, la prueba, cuando después del ataque de Orochimaru, Sasuke y Naruto están inconscientes

Lee// Oh ¿qué es eso? (Lee ve a la ardilla con el coche y el cartel de neón en las espaldas, se acerca a ella le quita el cartel y la ardilla se ve muy agradecida) Pobre ardillita ó-ò

Ardilla// (con voz grave) Y que lo digas chico ya pensé que me mataba... Como agradecimiento ten esta caja (le da una caja extraña) Y pase lo que pase no la abras. ù-u

Lee// (coge la caja sorprendido) o.oU Muchas gracias ardillita...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Lee// ò.ó La ardillita dijo que no lo abriese pero... Seguro que lo que quería decir es que lo abriese cuando la situación lo requiriese.

Miru// ¬¬ No, te dijo que no lo abrieses, no cambies las palabras.

Itachi// (en la meta, con una banderita) ¿Aún no llegaaan? Esto es muy aburrido... u0u

Sandaime// ¿Yo no lo conozco a usted?, ¿joven?

Itachi// ù.ú Sí, joven, y a mucha honra. Y no, no me conoce ·-·

Lee// Allá voy... ò-ó

Lee abre la caja prohibida, que como todo en este capítulo...

Miru// Sí, ¿eh? o.oU obsesión enfermiza...

Empieza a sacar humo descontroladamente y de repente una extraña masa de color rojo empieza a devorar a Lee.

Ardillita// (con su voz grave, subida en un poste) Jajajajajaa... ¡Te advertí necio Furby! ò.ó

La masa, después de dejar inconsciente a Lee, empieza a volar hacia Gaara el cual habría muerto (o.oU) de no ser porque su cinta de video de las rayolas había hecho de escudo.

Gaara// Arf... Arf... ò.óU D-debo llegar a la meta

Por fin, Gaara corre con su coche, y corre, y corre... y atropella a Sandaime.

Gaara// (subiéndose al kart muy orgulloso) ¡META!

Itachi// El ganador es Gaara del desierto y su precioso Shukaku que algún día secuestraremos ù.ú

Miru// (tapándole la boca a Itachi) ¡SHH calla!.¡Qué hablar de Akatsuki es spoiler! ò3ó (ve a Sandaime) ¡Oh dios mío Sandaime! o-o

Yondaime// No preocuparse, yo haré de Hokage, no por nada fui Hokage ù-ú

Miru// En vez de pensar en eso, tenemos que llevar a Sandaime a un hospital ToT La asociación de abuelos se me tirará a la yugular T-T y además tú fuiste el CUARTO Hokage, no el TERCERO ¬¬

Yondaime// Bah, tonterías técnicas que no suponen impedimentos -o-

Miru// Además, ¿quién haría de Hayate?

Itachi// .¡Yo!.¡Yo! (empieza a saltar con la mano levantada)

Miru// ·-· Queda poco papel de Hayate... va, te lo dejo a ti, Itachi n.n (da dos palmadas y un grupo de enfermeros se lleva en helicóptero a Sandaime) Sí ¬¬U Lo sé... Helicóptero... "¿Por dónde entró?" os estaréis preguntando... No hay que ser tan cotilla -o- en este fic las cosas pasan y punto ù0ú

Gaara// Jojojo y ahora que he ganado... (se gira) ¡ATROPELLARÉ AL FURBY ASESINO DE RAYOLAAAAS!

Sabaku no Gaara, coge su kart, da una vuelta impresionante (cargándose al líder del gimnasio verde)

Miru// o.o ¿Pokémon?

Y empieza a correr a toda pastilla hacia Lee, que sigue en el suelo inconsciente... Pero para su sorpresa, Gai se pone en medio.

Gaara// .¡Hahahahaha!.¡Mejor así también me cargaré a su clon horrible! Ò0ó

Gai// .¡Si lo matas la entrada en tu móvil, que has conseguido hoy, no te servirá para nada! ò.óU

Gaara// Da igual, aunque esté muerto puedo mandar los típicos sms de "aún te recordamos" muahahahahaha ò0ó

Gai, al ver que no se detenía, sonrió haciendo que un destello cegase a Gaara y que tuviese que detenerse en seco para no comerse un pilar.

Gai// .¿Yo que te dije...? ¬¬ Este chico me debe mucho dinero... ¡¿Ahora que ha muerto como pago la hipoteca!? T-T

Médico ninja// (que parece que aparecen de debajo de las piedras) Gai-sensei... que su alumno sigue vivo... ù.úU

Mientras, Naruto, que es un cotilla y que arriba se aburría (sin ver como Sakura pega a Sasuke todo pierde su gracia), bajó hasta el área de combate para ver como estaba Lee, cuando de repente se encontró con una ardilla.

Ardilla// Ahora veremos los resultados...

De repente la ardilla se fue a darle una patada, con un estilo demasiado familiar, a Naruto. El rubio vivo (recordemos que el muerto es Yondaime) se quedó mirando tensamente a la ardilla...

Naruto// N-no puede ser...

Naruto corrió hasta el lado de Lee y vio como el médico, con cara siniestra, miraba a Gai tensamente.

Médico// Siento decirte que... Lee no podrá seguir el camino del ninja nunca más... Si antes ya tenía pocos poderes ahora ya no tiene ninguno. u-u

Gai// ¿C-Cómo que no? Sus poderes no pueden haber desaparecido...

Naruto// (sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar) N-no han desaparecido...

Médico// Se los han robado ò.óU

Naruto se giró y dirigió una mirada dura a la ardilla, que lo miraba con una mueca sarcástica... El rubio apretó el puño con rabia.

Naruto// Ha sido esa maldita ardilla! Se va a en-- (de repente nota como le tapan la boca)

Kakashi// Lo sabemos, tranquilízate... No dejaremos que la ardilla se quede con las habilidades de Lee...

Naruto bajó la cabeza con rabia, sintiéndose impotente. Mientras, Gaara, había vuelto a subir arriba.

Gaara// n0n ¡Temariiiii, he conseguido un número de móvil!

Temari// M-muy bien hermano... n.nU

Gaara// .¿Dónde está Kankurô? ¬¬

Kankurô// ToT Buaaa... Naruto ha dejado de jugar conmigoooo...

Ardilla// (mirando a Naruto, Kakashi y Gai superiormente) Mi nombre es Momotaro.

La imagen se pone medio borrosa y empiezan a sonar las notas del ending.

**Por fin, después de meseees (algo más de 2 xD) retorno con el Retorno (H) jojojo frase wai xD Bueno queda decir que me he divertido bastante escribiendo este capítulo... comentar que me hace gracia ver como un argumento que no tiene nada que ver (esa ardillita... Momotaro xD) queda como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Es que voy metiendo cosas y después las dejo olvidadas... y recordé la ardilla y su caja y me dije... ¡Tengo que sacarla de nuevo! Lo que la idea principal es que fuese como aquella caja del cuento que vuelve a la gente vieja... pero después se me ocurrió esta loca idea XD y casi me gusta más XD. **

**¡También he de decir que por fin Yondaime tuvo un papelito en la serie! Seguro que muchos os pensabais que nunca lo haría salir... Aunque la verdad es que mis pj salen solos T.TU Este fic tiene vida propia. Y bueno Itachito también tiene un papel ô.o No si al final a Yondaime le caerá bien Gaara por dejarle cumplir "este sueño" xD**

**Paso a comentar vuestros review n.n: **

_Lovechii, _**o.o que paranoiaaa de revieeeew xDDDD en serio no sé si reirme o asustarme xDU ¿Qué toque personal? Ò0ó vamos a tener problemas, ¿eh? XD**

_Juegui, _**¿Te sigue cayendo bien Gaara? XD él y su trauma de las rayolas xD. Claro que volverá a su arbusto... que salga una vez no quiere decir que el mundo no le dé miedo -o-U Y bueno con la función del byakugan... aún hay cosas en el aire XD **

_Tensai Seko, _**(toma aire para contestar xD) En realidad no fue tonta... fue la acción más lista que pudo hacer la pobre xD En realidad mucha gente le tiene rencor a Hinata ù.uU se lo busca... jaja el review es d cuando estuve en tu casa XD Shikamaru ha dicho que lo intentará... pero es que después de las patadas ha acabado rendido xDDD Hm vaya tampoco me quedó tan largo ·-· pierdo facultades... u0uU**

_Lucimanga, _**Ala aquí tienes otro xD después de tanto tiempo (H) (más d 2 meses diría jojojo U) bueno espero que este también te guste XD tu idea... no la usé pq mi historia se desarrolló sola o.o i llegó a esta paranoia de características monumentales.**

**Aish y esto es todo por esta vez... ù.u ai que la gente me abandonaaaa cada vez somos menoooos, ¿qué es estoooo? XDDD Venga animaos a leer, animaos a reviewar (H) (toma ya palabra inventada y patadón al diccionario) y animaos en generaaal! XD**

**Espero que os divierta tanto el capi como a mi me ha divertido escribirlo (seh, me divierto escribiendo (H)U de las paranoias q surgen vamos...) n.n**

**Bai baai!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_¿Preview? -- .¿Quién será esa ardilla?.¿Para qué quería el poder de Lee? Y a todo esto, ¿porqué el argumento ha quedado así?.¿Qué planes de futuro tiene Miruru con esa ardilla que hacía capítulos y capítulos que no salía?.¿Quienes serán los próximos en luchar?.¿Conseguirá Gaara llevarse alguna de sus queridas rayolas de recuerdo?_

_Todas las respuestas en el próximo episodio..._

_O NO..._

**Miruru// ô.o Que raro... hoy no hay quejas post-preview...**

**Itachi// Salgo en la serieee... salgo en la serieee (8) Ya verás que envidia le da a Kisame :D**

**Yondaime// (8) Vuelvo a ser Hokageee (8) Vuelvo a ser Hokageee...**


	17. El hombre que no sabía caminar

**Disclaimer -- Había una vez un barquito chiquito... (8)**

**Miru// ¬¬ No te contraté para que cantases, sino para que hicieses de Disclaimer, que para eso eres uno.**

**Disclaimer -- Los personajes de este fic no pertenecen en su gran mayoría a esta chica sino a un chino que dice llamarse Kizimoto Masaji o algo así...**

**Miru// No es chino, sino japonés ¬¬ y es Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Disclaimer -- Chino... japonés... lo mismo, los dos tienen los ojos así alargados y la cara amarilla**

**Miru// Será cazurro (le da con un cazo de cocina) ¬¬**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son caras y explicaciones en general.**

**Naruto: El retorno del Shinobi**

Empieza a sonar el opening de la serie, y se ve el fansub de siempre, cuando acaba, a diferencia de otras veces no se ve el título. Naruto se ve en el despacho del Hokage esperando de pie.

Naruto// Hm... Tengo la sensación que el último capítulo no acabó así... ô.ó

La puerta se abre y por allí entra una mujer rubia con los ojos marrones, lleva un rombo en su frente de color lila, se acerca a Naruto y le da dos brutas palmadas en la espalda que por poco lo desmontan.

Mujer¡HOMBRE NARUTOOOO!.¡PASA HIJO PASA QUE TE VOY A DAR UNA MISIÓN COMO HOKAGE QUE SOY!

Naruto// No sé por qué tengo la sensación que esto no sigue el orden cronológico que debería ô.ó ¿Y bien?.¿Cuál es esa misión que me ibas a dar? ù.ú

Mujer// PRIMERO ESPERA A QUE LLEGUEN TUS COMPAÑEROS. NO TE IMPACIENTES HOMBRE.

Naruto// (off) ¿¬¬ tiene que gritar tanto para hablar esta mujer siempre?

Suena una musiquilla típica de título y la imagen se pone más oscura y salen unas letras

**Capítulo 17 -- El hombre que no sabía caminar**

Miru// (apareciendo momentáneamente)Primera norma de los episodios de relleno... El título no suele tener mucho que ver con lo que suele ocurrir...ù.ú

Naruto// Oye, oye, oye... ¿Qué tipo de título es ese? ¬¬ yo ya llevo un rato mosqueado¿nosotros no estábamos haciendo el examen para chuunin?.¿Por qué de repente estoy en el despacho de Bulto y no está bulto sino que está esta mujer que ahora que me fijo... (coge una placa que hay encima del escritorio) Aquí tendría que poner su nombre hay una pegatina que pone Spoiler... ¡.¿Qué maldito plan secreto tenéis con los spoilers?! ò0ó

Mujer// AHÍ ESTA UNO DE TUS COMPAÑEROS

Señalando a la puerta que se acababa de abrir, allí se encontraba un joven alto, de pelo negro...

Itachi// Perdón por el retraso pero es que esta mañana he estado matando unos de una organización rival que nos había ganado al ajedrez y claro... ù.ú

Mujer// ù.u Me alegra de que hayas podido venir Itachi... TIO TE CONSERVAS GENIAL

Naruto// (off) T.T ¿No podría hablar de un tono igual? O habla muy fuerte o muy flojo...

Itachi// Se hace lo que se puede (sonríe cool)

Mujer// ESTABA TEMIENDO QUE NO PUDIESES VENIR, CON ESO DE QUE ERES UN FUGITIVO...

Itachi// .¿Qué tipo de persona sería si no viniese a realizar misiones cuando mi villa me lo pide? ù.ú

Naruto// ·-· Un monstruo, sin lugar a dudas... Vaya, así que tú eres uno de mis compañeros de misión.

Itachi// .¿Puedo secuestrarte? ... :D

Naruto// ¬¬ No

Itachi// T-T Vale... entiendo que sería spoiler y que no puedo pero... Es que me hacía ilusión...

Naruto// .¡ESTO ESTÁ EMPEZANDO A MOSQUEARME!.¿Quién es Spoiler y qué plan secreto habéis montado con él a mis espaldas? ò.ó .¡Porque tenga el demonio que hace 12 años casi destruye Konoha no puede ser que me marginéis tanto!

Naruto miró a la mujer que estaba detrás del escritorio y de repente observa con sorpresa como está toda llena de botellas de whisky, cerveza, JB, etc... Todas ellas vacías. La mujer estaba encima de la mesa, sin tirar nada (milagrosamente) y bailando y de repente se levantó la camiseta dejando ver su enorme pechonalidad.

Itachi// ·-· Ahí va...

El rubio cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió la mujer ya se había bajado de la mesa y el número de botellas había disminuido considerablemente, aunque esta parecía seguir ebria. El rubio permaneció unos segundos desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar, cuando se dio cuenta, había pasado ya casi media hora desde que había llegado a aquel despacho.

Naruto// ¬¬ ¿Bueno qué?.¿Vendrá algún día el otro que falta?

Orochimaru// (entrando vestido de empresario y con un maletín y unos tochos debajo de un brazo) Siento el retraso pero es que no he podido salir antes del trabajo T.T

Miru// Norma número dos del relleno de Naruto... Los grupos, cuanto más absurdos mejor... Totaaal... Los que ven el capítulo ni lo notaraaan ù.ú

Mujer// HOMBRE OROCHIMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ante la sorpresa de los otros dos, que prácticamente se habían quedado sordos, Orochimaru miraba muy tranquilo a la mujer, mientras dejaba el maletín en el suelo y empezaba a desabrocharse la corbata.

Naruto¿Cómo no te has quedado sordo con el chillido? o.o

Orochimaru¿Qué dices? ô.ó (Enciende un aparato que lleva en la oreja) Lo siento, tenía apagado el sonotone. ¿Qué decías, chico que tiene un demonio en su interior que casi acaba con Konoha?

Naruto// ...U E-esto... decía que como no te habías quedado sordo pero... ¬¬UU

Orochimaru// Es que yo soy amigo de prácticamente toda la infancia con la mujer de pechonalidad generosa, chico que tiene el demonio más poderoso.

Itachi// Así se explica el sonotone ô.o... Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, cara momia n.n

Orochimaru// Ya sabes, he estado muy ocupado con todo esto de la inmortalidad... Que si ponerle un sello a tu hermano, que si intentar... ah no que eso es spoiler...

Naruto// Yo me PII en los spoilers de PIIIIII!!!! Ò0Ó

Orochimaru// Así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para ir a visitaros para que me intentéis matar... Y piensa que es muy tentadora vuestra invitación ù.ú... Pero aquí estoy, sacando hueco por esta villa de PIII n.n ¿Qué tipo de persona sería si no viniese cuando mi villa me necesita para algo que no sea destruirla?

Naruto e Itachi// Un monstruo, sin lugar a dudas ù.ú

Mujer// .¡BIEN!

Orochimaru pega un respingo con el repentino vozarrón de la rubia y se lleva la mano a la oreja. Itachi, con disgusto se acerca a la oreja y hace el movimiento contrario.

Itachi// No apagues el sonotone... ¬¬ Puedes quedarte sordo por segunda vez, no sufrirás demasiado... Además es bueno que escuches de qué va la misión ya que yo no pienso hacerlo n.n

Mujer// Tenéis que... em... (Saca un papel) Buscar un perro que tiene tres cabezas y dos patas y que, SOBRETODO, tiene un muy buen olfato.

Orochimaru// (ya cambiado, con su traje con el cinturón de lacito puesto) ¿Y para qué queremos ese engendro de la naturaleza? ô.o Podré experimentar con él, supongo.

Mujer// No, de esta manera... ENCONTRAREMOS A SASUKE

Miru// Tercera regla del relleno de Naruto... No importa lo absurdo de la misión, en todos los casos ésta SIEMPRE servirá para encontrar a Sasuke ù.ú

Naruto// Pero si Sasuke está en su casa ô.o Hoy echaban una maratón de Operación Triunfo y se ha quedado viéndola, le hacía mucha ilusión. Además después dan un especial sobre el cumpleaños de 2 millones de años de la Superpop. Ya me dijo que si quería algo de él que me olvidase, que hoy estaría en su casa todo el santo día ô.o

Mujer// Lo sé Naruto... ù.ú SÉ que TE ha AFECTADO mucho QUE SASUKE haya MUERTO

Itachi// ô.o ¿Mi hermano se ha muerto?.¿Pero no se había ido? ô.ó

Orochimaru// Eso te pasa por no prestar atención, chico que iba a ser mi cuerpo pero que como es tan fuerte que me gana preferí ir a por su hermano -o-, después no te enteras de qué va la conversación.

Mujer// .¡QUERIA DECIR! Que SASUKE se ha marchado... LO ENTIENDO

Naruto// T0T .¡Yo lo que no entiendo es como puedes hablar así!

Mujer// Pero AHORA TIENES QUE PONER todo tu ESFUERZO en traerlo de nuevo a la VILLA

Itachi// No sé para qué... ô.o Si ya está en ella.

Mujer// .¡ME GUSTA VUESTRO ESPÍRITU!.¡ID A KONOHA e INVESTIGAD!

Prácticamente echados a la fuerza, nuestros protagonistas salieron del despacho Ova-- quiero decir del despacho del Hokage y salieron a la calle.

Itachi// Bueno, el factor de ir a Konoha ya lo hemos cumplido, y sin esfuerzo ni gasto de energía... ò.ó Ahí es cuando se nota el nivel de nuestro grupo.

Naruto// .¡Orochimaru deja de robarle a esa mujer aprovechando que tu lengua se alarga como si fueses Boomer ¬¬! A la gente de este pueblo le robo yo, no tú.

Orochimaru// (intentando disimular) Ahora vayamos a preguntar por ahí.

Así, nuestro intrépido grupo de protagonistas fue recorriendo Konoha en busca de un perro de tres cabezas y dos patas... La idea principal fue que, ya que buscaban un perro y que Kiba tenía uno, pues preguntarle a él... Pero Kiba aún estaba en el hospital. Así que decidieron llamar a Shino.

Shino// Que queréis Uzumaki Naruto, señor desconocido uno, señor desconocido dos... Estoy muy ocupado viendo un programa de tertulia que amplia mi vocabulario sin lugar a dudas, porque así me hago más rico por fuera y por dentro. Eso no quiere decir que me esté cocinando, pero es que ya me entendéis, si la comida no está rica por fuera y por dentro a donde iremos a parar. El mundo es muy grande y si no está rico por todos lados perdemos la grandeza y...

Naruto// .¡S-Shino! x.x Solo venía a preguntar si conocías a un perro de tres cabezas y dos patas...

Shino// Pues no, Uzumaki Naruto... (Naruto mira feliz pensando que por fin una frase corta) Porque yo conozco un perro de dos cabezas, que se forma con la técnica más fuerte de Kiba y Akamaru... y de dos patas... como no sean las de Kiba. Porque podrías decir que tiene tres, pero no porque son dos, lo otro es...

Itachi// Hay que ver lo que habla este niño... ô.o Suerte que no estoy escuchando nada de lo que está diciendo...

Orochimaru// (a Itachi) ¿Hace una enciclopedia? (Itachi niega con la cabeza) ¿Un set de cuchillos jamoneros? (vuelve a negar con la cabeza) ¿Una faja que hace ejercicio mientras tú ves la televisión? (ve como Itachi lo mira tranquilamente) ¿Quieres, chico que iba a ser mi cuerpo? (ve como Itachi no hace nada) ¿Chico que iba a ser mi nuevo cuerpo?

Itachi// o.o ¿Eh?.¿Decías?

Orochimaru// ¬¬ No me estabas escuchando¿cierto?

Itachi// Por favor, que preguntas... no ô-ô

Orochimaru¿Por qué? T.T ¿Qué te he hecho yo, chico que iba a ser mi nuevo cuerpo?

Itachi// Eres inferior, y me das asco. Así que a veces decido que prefiero prescindir de tus aportaciones inferiores n.n

Orochimaru// Creo que me resulta más doloroso que lo diga tan felizmente... u.uU

Naruto// (girándose, con los ojos inyectados en sangre) O lo matáis vosotros o lo hago yo... Y yo puedo ser muy peligroso a veces!

Shino// ... Fue entonces cuando mi madre decidió que me llamaría Shino, si lo piensas bien es como si estuviese conjugando el verbo Shi (morir) yo Shino, tu Shinas, él Shina...

Los 3// (off) ... ¿A-acaba de hacer un chiste?

Itachi// (con la cabeza gacha) Matarlo es una idea tentadora... mi superioridad me permite sentirme con los ánimos justos para matarlo.

Orochimaru// (con la cabeza gacha también) Mejor una tortura... Un experimento... sería divertido (sonrisa tétrica)

Naruto// (con la cabeza gacha) Creo que empiezo a estar influenciado por Kyuubi porque tengo ganas de matar...

MOMENTOS DE CENSURA

Aparece Shino demacrado mientras a lo lejos se ve como Itachi, Naruto y Orochimaru se marchan hablando animadamente.

Shino// V-volveré porque...

H-Huyendo hasta donde están nuestros protagonistas, llegaron a una casa muy grande y que tenía dibujitos de tizas por el suelo con figuras humanas.

Orochimaru// Ahí es donde se ven todas las personas que mató el chico que iba a ser mi nuevo cuerpo...

Itachi// (de pie contando) hm... y con ese fueron 100... (saca una tiza, se agacha y empieza a pintar una figura humana en el suelo, mientras saca la lengua intentando afinar así su puntería) ciento... uuuno.

Orochimaru// ò0ó Eh, eso es trampa, con razón yo alucinaba pensando que habían un montón de Uchiha.

Itachi// La fama es dura, hay que ganársela de alguna forma... ù.ú No me culpes a mí, culpa a la sociedad.

Orochimaru// (mirando una pared derruida) Mirad, allí se ve su poder destructivo contra el mobiliario...

Naruto// (pone un contenedor en una pared cercana, se aleja corriendo y saca una especie de boli, que tiene un botón) ¡Tututututú ò0ó avión, disparen los mísiles! Fiuuuuun (aprieta el botón y se desencadena una explosión que destroza una pared) .¡Diana n0n!

Orochimaru// .¡Niño deja ya las bombas! Ò0óUU

Naruto// ù.u La adolescencia es muy dura... Hay que superarla de alguna forma... No me culpes a mí, culpa a la sociedad... ù.ú

Orochimaru// ¬¬ La adolescencia no tiene nada que ver con la sociedad

Naruto// ¬o¬ Me gusta el terrorismo. Tú eres un pedófilo y nadie te ha dicho nada -o-

El dueño de la casa, alertado por el ruido en el exterior, salió a ver que ocurría. Cuando vio a los que habían allí delante, se quedó paralizado.

Sasuke// Naruto o////o y... El hombre misterioso sexy o/////o y... .¡Ahg! Itachi!!!!!!!!

Itachi// (a Naruto) Creo que habla contigo ô.ó que desconsiderado hablándote con tanto desprecio.

Naruto// Itachi eres tú, no yo. Así que no rehuyas tus responsabilidades ù0ú

Itachi// T.T .¡Pero yo no quiero hablar con mi hermano! Maté a mi familia para poder alejarme de él, ahora no quiero que me hable. Además estoy de misión para Konoha T.T Que me odie otro día¿no?

Sasuke¿Estáis de misión? ô.ó

Naruto// Sí ò.ó estamos buscando un perro de tres cabezas y dos patas que tiene un olfato muy bueno para así buscarte ô.ó

Sasuke// Ahm ô.o... Ahora que lo decís, yo he oído esa historia antes. Pero no está en este pueblo, tendréis que viajar a otro lugar.

Orochimaru// ò.ó ¿A dónde, a dónde?

Sasuke// u////u aish no te pongas así que me da vergüenza... Tenéis que ir a la Villa de la Pelusa Oculta debajo de la Cama.

Miru// Regla número cuatro del relleno de Naruto. Hay villas desconocidas que de repente existen y son poderosas... Además, contra más absurdos sean los nombres, mejor. ù.ú

Yondaime¿Qué estás haciendo? ô.ó

Miru// Estoy explicando a los lectores las reglas básicas del relleno de Naruto y tú acabas de cargarte el clima ¬¬U

Yondaime¿Estás grabando la serie y no me has llamado? O-O

Miru// Es un capítulo de relleno... ô.ó

Yondaime// .¡Puaj! Relleno... Me voy, no quiero que me relacionen con algo como un relleno -o-... (se marcha)

Miru// ¬¬U

Orochimaru, Itachi y Naruto llegaron a la Villa de la Pelusa Oculta debajo de la Cama.

Miru// o.o ¡Se han teletransportado! o.o Em... etto... Regla número cinco del relleno de Naruto, no importa que esas villas sean desconocidas, no pasará más de un día hasta que lleguen a cualquiera de ellas ù.úU (en voz baja) Eso me pilló por sorpresa...

Naruto// (señalando a la gente, que es toda igual) ¡Dios los de este pueblo son todos parecidos! o.o

Miru// o.o ¡wah cuantas reglas juntas! Regla número seis del relleno de Naruto, los capítulos de relleno serán muchos y el presupuesto es limitado. Los personajes serán muy parecidos y reutilizables para ahorrar presupuesto. El presupuesto lo usaremos en nuestra mayoría para crear openings y endings, a los cuales, por motivos desconocidos, parecerá que somos adictos.

Yondaime// Pero tú no haces más opening y ending ¬¬ podrías cambiarlos algún día.

Miru// ù3úU Lo tengo pensado hacer en el siguiente capítulo... (cambiando de tema para disimular) Esta regla, es como si ahora yo usase este recurso.

La gente del pueblo de repente se transforma y todos pasan a tener la cara de Naruto. El verdadero mira asombrado el panorama y se acerca a Miru enfadado.

Naruto// Anno sa¿qué significa esto? (Señala todo el pueblo con su cara)

Miru// ô.ó Estaba enseñando a los lectores la práctica de la regla número seis n.n

Naruto// Cambia esto ya ò0ó Yo soy único e irrepetible. (se va mientras Miru lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados)

La gente repentinamente vuelve a su repetida normalidad y todos empiezan a andar, de repente hay uno que cae al suelo mientras todos lo miran mal, éste de repente saca una metralleta y se los carga. Naruto lo mira quedamente.

Naruto// Es igual que yo...

Miru// Regla número siete del relleno de Naruto, en cada relleno tiene que haber algún personaje que se parezca a Naruto, sea física, o psicológicamente (o ambas a la vez) Además, este personaje ya puede ser malísimo con ganas, que Naruto igualmente seguirá teniendo compasión por él.

Naruto// .¡No en serio que este tiene la misma cara que yo! O-oU

Miru// Ah, eso es porque le he aplicado la regla número seis n.n

Naruto// Esa regla está gustándote demasiado ¬¬ deshazte de ella ahora, que eres peligrosa

Miru// T.T Jo, tú lo que sea con tal de desperdiciar presupuesto.

De repente, el niño que tenía la cara de Naruto fue atropellado por un coche negro, sorprendidos miraron el coche (pasando del niño que había salido volando).

Itachi// .¡Mirad, mirad!.¿Habéis visto que coche más chulo he robado? Es del mismo color que mi pelo :D

Naruto// ¬¬ Itachi... no hemos venido a robar, hemos venido a encontrar el perro de tres cabezas y dos piernas¿recuerdas?

Señora// (pegándole una bofetada a Orochimaru) ¡Pervertido! T////T

Naruto// .¿Y a usted que le pasa ahora señora? o-oU

Señora// Este hombre me estaba... me estaba... con su lengua él...

Naruto// .¡A ver Orochimaru!.¿Tú no eras pedófilo?.¿Qué haces acosando sexualmente a esa mujer? Ò-ó

Orochimaru// Yo no le hago ascos a nada ù-ú

Miru// En cambio tú das un ascoo... (pone cara de repelús)

Itachi// (atropellando a mucha gente dando vueltas con su coche) Mirad que bien lo hagoooo :D

Naruto// A la PII yo estoy harto de intentar que estos dos hagan algo derecho (se pone a meter cócteles molotov)

Ante el desorden que se está provocando, Miru sale, corre una cortinilla de estrellas y cuando esta ha desaparecido, los tres están con cara de decisión con un chichón en la cabeza cada uno... Bueno Orochimaru tiene dos.

Orochimaru// Bien, lo suyo sería preguntar aquí si han visto el perro ese y... (ve como pasa una persona que tiene escrito en su espalda "Sospechoso") Eh mirad esa persona ò0ó ¿No os parece sospechosa?

Naruto// Wow... ¿Y eso lo has adivinado tú solito? ¬¬U

Itachi// (a Naruto)Si es que tienes que hacerme caso cuando te digo que escuchar al cara momia es prescindible... No ves que es un engendro n.n

Orochimaru// .¿Vale eh? T0T Que tengo un corazón (que no es mío pero bueno) y estas cosas duelen T.T

Naruto// Más duele esto :D (empieza a retorcerle el brazo en la espalda)

Orochimaru// Au, au, b-bueno qué¿seguimos al sospechoso o no? T.T

Naruto// Yo lo haré... ay quiero decir... yo lo haría pero... ô.ó

Miru// Regla número ocho del relleno de Naruto, si Naruto puede separarse del grupo, mejor que mejor. Cosa que nos lleva a pensar que...

Yondaime// (mientras está comiendo una galleta tranquilamente) Los otros están solo para guardar las apariencias y llenar bulto durante un rato

Miru// n0n Muy inteligente

Itachi// (mira el guión y mira lo que está ocurriendo) Em... (sin ganas) Noo, Naruto no te vayas solo...ù.ú

Naruto// (mientras es arrastrado por unos hombres que le son familiares) ¡Eh qué no me estoy yendo!.¡Qué me están secuestrando! ò0ó Y encima son mis guardaespaldas... ¡Miru-chyan que significa todo esto, explícate!

Miru// (sonríe cool) Jeh, es que sino sé que no querrías ir... Sinceramente no iría ni yo... pero... Regla de relleno número nueve, en los capítulos de relleno, el cociente intelectual de Naruto parece bajar más.

Naruto// .¡Oye que te he oído! ò0ó!.¡Mi cociente intelectual sigue igual que siempre!

Miru// .¿Cuánto son dos más dos?

Naruto// o.o ... Em... ¡DIOS EL RELLENO ME PASA FACTURA T0T!

Miru// Por derivada de esta regla, Sakura, parecerá saberlo todo sin motivo aparente. ù.ú

Sakura// (apareciendo de la nada) ù.u La distancia entre la luna y la tierra son 384 400 km..

Miru// Eso no me vale, eres un extraterrestre, eso para ti debe ser conocimiento popular -o-

Sakura¡Eh yo no soy extraterrestre T.T!

Miru// Claro -o- y yo soy rubia natural, no te digo...

Sakura// La temperatura de fundido del aluminio es 660 grados centígrados.

Miru// A eso me refería yo misma ù.úU Cosas sin sentido.

Sakura// Messenger desaparecerá el año 2000 para convertirse en un programa de mensajería de pago.

Naruto// ToT Dios yo de repente soy tonto y Sakura es listísima... esto no puede ser bueno. ¡Es el fin del mundo! T0T

Como iba narrando... Naruto se había ido a perseguir a la persona sospechosa, dejando atrás a sus otros compañeros de equipo que se preocupaban mucho por él.

Itachi// Me juego lo que quieras que no puedes tocar la bombilla de la farola con tu lengua :D

Orochimaru// .¿Cuánto te juegas? ò.ó

Itachi// Tú inténtalo, cobarde ò0ó

Orochimaru empieza a alargar la lengua, y la alarga y la alarga hasta que alcanza la altura donde está la bombilla y la toca, efectivamente, electrocutándose en el proceso. Itachi empieza a reírse como un descosido murmurando cosas como que qué tonto, que no pensaba que le fuese a hacer caso y cosas por el estilo. Mientras, por su parte, el rubio más escandaloso de Konoha caminaba buscando con interés al sospechoso.

Naruto// .¡No tengo interés ò0ó!.¡Es solo que si no lo hago mis guardaespaldas me cogen y me obligan a ello!... ¬¬ Miru-chyan esto es muy grave

Miru// Es lo que pasa cuando se les da unas propinas majas (H) Comen de tu mano con fidelidad.

Sospechoso// Veo que has sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para adivinar que soy sospechoso...

Naruto// Lo llevabas escrito en la espalda pero bueno... ô.oU

Sospechoso// Mi nombre es Pedrín y soy del clan de la media estrella invertida que mira hacia la osa polar. Es un clan que está prácticamente extinguido por eso os odio a todos ù.ú

Naruto// No es que me interese mucho pero¿porqué se extinguió tu clan?

Pedrín// Nuestra especialidad era hacer papeles explosivos, lo malo es que los poníamos y luego no sabíamos dónde estaban. Así que fuimos muriendo todos poco a poco sin poder hacer nada ù.ú

Naruto// .¡Eso es todo vuestra culpa! ò0ó# .¿Por qué tenéis que venir a mi serie a fastidiarme?

Pedrín// Porque me da la gana ù.ú Y además mira lo que tengo

Detrás de él aparece un perro de tres cabezas y dos patas que tiene un MUY buen olfato.

Naruto// Oh dios, es el perro que no pensaba que fuese a existir pero sin el cual no podremos encontrar a Sasuke... (segundos de silencio) .¿Cómo he acabado creyéndome que la historia del relleno es real? T0T!

Miru// Es por tu estupidez en el momento relleno.

Naruto// ¬¬ Gracias por recordarme que ahora soy más estúpido de lo normal...

Pedrín// Este perro no será tuyo, porque... Yo no sé quien es el tal Sasuke, pero con este perro seré capaz de resucitar a todos los de mi clan y podremos montar unas tiendas de estrellas ocultas.

Naruto// .¿Soy yo, o es que el sentido común no va con este hombre? ô.óU .¿Qué dice de tiendas por dios?

Miru// -o-U Lo más raro es de qué son las tiendas...

Niño de antes que se parece a Naruto// Tú, Pedrín tú mataste a mi familia y me dejaste huérfano y todo el mundo me maltrataba...

Naruto// Es igual que yo...

NDAQSPAN// y por eso yo los maté a todos...

Naruto// Es igual que yo... em... ô.ó Diría que en eso no, pero... Como ahora soy tonto pues (se encoge de hombros)

De repente el niño vuelve a salir volando porque es atropellado por un coche negro de nuevo, en el coche dos personas están discutiendo.

Orochimaru// .¡Ya te dije que para ir a Disneyland tenías que coger la primera salida y girar en Alcorcón! No salir por la Cuarta en dirección contraria ¬¬

Itachi// No sé como han fallado mis cálculos tanto... ò-ó Además diría que había alguien donde ahora mismo estamos nosotros... Bueno qué más da... -o-

Naruto// Chicos... ò.ó

Los dos lo miran en silencio, dándose por primera vez cuenta que han vuelto a donde su compañero perdido estaba.

Orochimaru// (disimulando) Oh no¿tú crees que nos ha visto, chico que iba a ser mi nuevo cuerpo?

Itachi// .¡Mierda Orochimaru!.¿Tú no podías haberme dado un mapa? Yo con los mapas me guío genial, pero siguiendo tus indicaciones de PII hemos acabado aquí. Ahora tendremos que hacer el papel de muebles, si es que yo no sé para que te hago caso... -o-

Naruto// (con una sonrisa malévola) ¡Gracias por venir a apoyarme chicos!

Tanto Itachi como Orochimaru han sacado unas sillas de camping y se han sentado, Itachi lleva un paquete de palomitas que está comiendo tranquilamente.

Itachi// (con la boca llena) ¡Fu fuefes Fafufo! (traducción: Tú puedes Naruto)

Orochimaru// (con unas agujas de punto de cruz en las manos) A ver era... punto normal, punto invertido y crucetas... Que guantes más monos me van a quedar para Kabuto n.n... (de repente mira a su alrededor) Eh, em, que quede claro que Kabuto no es mi aliado... P-pero le regalo algo porque... em... Son unos guantes envenenados ò.oU

Naruto// Prepárate, Pedrín ò0ó

Naruto hace un rasengan, mientras el hombre se lee el periódico ya que por magias no se puede mover. El rubio corre hacia el hombre y le estampa el Rasengan con tan mala suerte que el hombre sale volando, pega al perro y por casualidades de la vida, Agujero Negro, que pasaba por allí se traga al perro.

Itachi// Ahí va... eso si que fue raro ô.o

Orochimaru// AAAGH!! SE ME HA LIADO EL PUNTO POR CULPA DEL RUIDO, ASÍ NO HAY QUIEN TEJA Ò0Ó

Naruto// AAAAAHG!!! TÚ!!!! (señalando a Agujero Negro) Absorbes a mi familia, al de la prueba y ahora absorbes a lo que hemos estado persiguiendo durante todo el PIIIII capítulo!!! Qué te he echo para que me tengas que putear tantoooooo??? T0T Te odio! Te juro que te mataré!

AN// T0T Dios y yo no puedo creerme que haya vuelto a salir! Voy a contárselo a mi madre (se marcha corriendo)

Se hace el silencio, pasa una rosa del desierto, lo único que se escucha es la aguja de punto de Orochimaru.

Naruto// Oye... ¿y si me robó a mi madre para tener él una? Oo DIOS TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR DONDE VIVE

Itachi// No es por nada pero... Lo que teníamos que encontrar era el perro... y se lo ha llevado ese Agujero negro... mm... ¿Volvemos?

Después de afirmar y empezar a arrastrar a Orochimaru, que estaba concentradísimo en su mundo del punto de cruz, llegaron a Konoha, con Orochimaru con varios cristales y marcas de piedras de todo el camino por todo el cuerpo. Llegaron al despacho donde la mujer aquella estaba con una cogorcia impresionante y rodeada de muchas botellas.

Naruto// .¿Esto qué es?.¿Un bar? No nos habremos equivocado de puerta... (mirando la placa y viendo como pone despacho Ov-- quiero decir despacho de Hokage)

Mujer// HombrEeEeEeEeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Itachi// Había olvidado lo irritante de la voz de esta mujer... ù.úUUUU

Mujer// .¿Habéis encontrado el perro?.¿Dónde está?

Naruto// Se lo ha tragado un agujero Negro ù.ú

Mujer// .¿Pero qué bulo me estás contando? ô.ó

Naruto// .¡Qué es verdad! T0T

De repente, para sorpresa del rubio Itachi y Orochimaru han desaparecido y la mujer se está derritiendo en el escritorio. El rubio intenta que se sobreponga, pero la cabeza de la mujer se cae, grita y repentinamente se despierta en su cama.

Miru// Regla... em... ¿qué número era?

Yondaime// Diez ù.ú

Miru// ò.o Eso, gracias n0n (recupera la seriedad) Regla número diez del relleno de Naruto... El final... cuanto más penoso, irreal, estúpido, y sin sentido sea... Mejor. Así dejaremos al que lo está viendo con la sensación de que ha perdido el tiempo viendo una estupidez y que no podrá recuperar esos minutos de vida inútilmente despreciados nunca.

Naruto// (agarrándose a una almohada llorando) Esta es la última vez que me quedo despierto hasta tarde viendo el relleno T-T...

Lección moral del capítulo:::

Miru// La lección moral que quiero dar con este capítulo es muy importante y muy grave ù-ú porque los efectos no son moco de pavo... El relleno destruye mentes, destruye personajes, destruye guiones... El relleno son las armas de destrucción masiva que buscaba Bush!!!! Ò0Ó!

Sakura// El periodo neolítico se sitúa entre el 7000 a.C. y el 4.000 a.C. aproximadamente ù-ú

Suena el ending

**Holaaas!! Por fin acabé de escribir este capítulo!!! Es que hace mucho tiempo se me ocurrió la idea que yo debía parodiar el relleno y lo primero que se me ocurrió es que debía ser un grupo absurdo y enseguida supe que tenían que ser Naruto, Itachi y Orochimaru xD... El final no lo tenía claro pero sabía que tenía que ser absurdo también... y el trozo en el que todo parece desmadrarse... se me desmadró solo T0T es peligroso escribir fics de humor, toman vida propia xD**

**En el próximo capítulo daremos conclusión a la primera parte del examen y saldrá ya... bueno eso se verá en el próximo capítulo ù.u. **

**Paso a comentar vuestros reviews n.n**

_Juegui, _**Gaara y las rayolas, es todo un mundo xD el gigante verde en realidad tendría que ser Gai, porque es más alto xD ù.u ya veremos que problemas traerá que le diese el móvil... pero no digo nada, que es Spoiler (Naruto// Yo me PII EN LOS SPOILERS!!) Como que qué le he hecho a mi fic? T0T Pobrecillo de vez en cuandooo... ù///ú **

_Lovechii, _**ñenko dormido ¬¬ los comentarios no son lo tuyo eh? xD ains espero que este también te guste -o-**

_D-Naruto, _**yeah, conocimiento msn xD las puertas fue una paranoia grandiosa, para que negarlo xD Está bien que te hiciese reír mi fic humor XD eso es todo un punto a favor. Como un ovillo d lana xDDDDD q weno xD, yo intento pero los disclaimers son todos malos T0T todos en mi contra T.T**

_Lucimanga, _**jaja la ardilla xD pues tendrás que seguir con la intriga hasta el próximo capítulo xD Claro que volverán a salir xD lo llevan haciendo desde el principio, de un modo u otro xD No sé si podrían ser amigos, ten en cuenta que Hayate está en el mundo de la tinaja o.o **

_Tae-chan, _**jaja fan mía? Q waaai n0n!! Seh me cae fatal, odio a Peter ò0ó ¡ARDERÁ EN EL INFIERNO!!! (Pasa Itachi y calma los instintos asesinos d Miru milagrosamente) y síp, adoro a Narutín n.n (Naruto// A veces cualquiera lo diría ¬¬) -o- aish, siempre quejándose estos... Hay poco humor en FF la verdad n.nU y bueno hay menos... -o- una verdadera lástima. Yo solo escribo humor y fics d aventura (sin Pairing (parejas) pq lo odio xD) Ala, continuado n.n**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez, en la próxima continuaré la historia, no sufráis xD**

**Bai bai!!!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**

_¿Preview? -- .¿Quién será esa ardilla?.¿Para qué quería el poder de Lee¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que las preliminares han acabado? _

_Todas las respuestas en el próximo episodio..._

_O NO..._

Naruto// .¡No al relleno!.¡No al relleno ToT!

**Advertencia sanitaria:: No dejar review provoca obesidad e impotencia ù-ú**


	18. Enseñanzas de Maestro

**Disclaimer -- (8)Hace calor, hace calor, yo estaba esperando para decírtelo. La serie no pertenece a Miru. Ni ellos tampoco. Y a ella la meterán en prisión(8)**

**Miru// ... Puede que sí... PERO POR MATARTEEEEE Ò0Ó**

**(Sale corriendo detrás del disclaimer)**

**Naruto: El retorno del Shinobi**

**Capítulo 18 - Enseñanzas de maestro**

Empieza a sonar el nuevo opening. Se ve a Naruto tumbado en el suelo, de repente llegan sus guardaespaldas, le ayudan a levantarse y le quitan el polvo de la ropa. Delante están Sakura y Sasuke, que lo miran tranquilamente y mientras sale el título de la serie se ven como corren por un bosque y a los segundos una figura ovalada con brazos empieza a seguirlos.

Se ve a Naruto de pequeño rodeado de gente que le mira hostilmente y al final saca un bazooka y empieza a repartir leña. Se ve a Gaara pequeño, sentado en un columpio abrazado a un azulejo y los niños jugando en la lejanía cuando de repente los sepulta la tierra. Se ve un hombre y un arbusto del cual sale una mano que se agarra al kimono de su padre. Después se ve a un niño con vendas en la frente y que se pone a hablar por el móvil y su padre empieza a echarle la bronca porque no le hace caso. Se ve a Sakura e Ino pequeñas, Sakura hace un ramo con cactus y ortigas y se la ve persiguiendo a Sasuke, que va hinchado y llorando.

Naruto pequeño mira como la gente anda, empieza a correr y repentinamente se lo ve felizmente con un tanque por Konoha, ahora ya adulto. De repente, se ven alguna escenas de bosque, Sakura corriendo perseguida por unos tigres y Sasuke corriendo hacia un quiosco donde pone "Hoy especial Superpop" y otra vez a Naruto corriendo que de repente hace muchos bunshins que empiezan a hacer trastadas por la villa. Se ve a Kurenai mientras de fondo se ven a Shino hablando, Kiba con un perro gigantesco a sus espaldas y un arbusto.

Después se ve a Asuma, con muchos cigarrillos en la boca y de fondo a Shikamaru con Chôji comiéndole el hombro y después Ino con su escasez de ropa. Después se ve a Kakashi con un tenedor de pulsera marca la Re-Ostia y de fondo se ve a Sakura montada en un platillo volante, Sasuke levantando la vista del TP y Naruto con un cóctel molotov en las manos. Después se ve una gran mata de pelo, Gai, y de fondo se ve a Tenten escuchando una conversación de unas mujeres escondida, a Lee con la caja que le dio Momotaro y después Neji hablando por el móvil.

Aparece Bulto, bajo la lluvia, delante de una piedra con forma, se ven las piedras de los Hokages, se ven unos niños que dios sabe quienes son y de repente aparece la cara de un hombre de pelo blanco largo y dos marcas rojas, la cámara se aleja y se ve como va vestido de tía. Se ve a Naruto corriendo como un loco por el agua, mientras levanta oleaje. Se observa un amplio campo y repentinamente se ven al grupo siete corriendo con su maestro, con los bolsillos llenos de hortalizas mientras les van persiguiendo un grupo de campesinos

Aparece el título del episodio. La cámara pasa de repente a donde Momotaro (la ardilla) está mirando con una sonrisa superior a Naruto, el cual tiembla de rabia.

Kakashi// Bien, lo mejor será que subamos, aún queda una lucha para terminar y creo que aquí molestamos.

Naruto afirma con la cabeza, aún enfadado, y todos los que estaban en el área de combate suben arriba mientras Hayate, que es interpretado por Itachi, tose dos veces por eso de meterse en el papel.

Itate (Ita de Itachi y te de Hayate)// Bien, ahora tendremos el último combate de esta porquería de semifinales.

Miru// ¬¬U .¿Cómo que porquería?

Itate// Que bajen al ring, Chôuji Akimichi y Dosû.

Los aludidos bajan al área de "combate" y se miran fijamente mientras de fondo se escuchan los gritos histéricos de Ino dándole apoyo a su compañero de equipo que al rato quedan en silencio gracias a la intervención de alguien (léase Neji y las paredes)

Dosû// (off) Orochimaru-sama me ha engañado. Me dijo que si atacábamos a Sasuke él nos cantaría una preciosa canción con su voz de niño que canta la Lotería Nacional... Pero lo único que conseguimos fue que le partiesen los brazos a uno de los nuestros...

Chôji// (cayendo hacia atrás) ¡Uagh!

Asuma// (con ochocientos cigarros en la boca) Fofiof fefafa fefofa o-o

Ino// (que ya se ha despertado) Sí Asuma-sensei, es una mala persona ese cara vendada. No ha esperado ni un segundo para atacarle...

Dosû// Que yo no le he hecho nada ò0óU

Itate// Ganador, Dos.

Dosû// .¿Ya he ganado? O.o Además me llamo Dosû, no Dos. Bueno, ¿qué más da? Ya verás Orochimaru... Te mostraré que yo soy más que un simple "sparring"

Todos// .¿Un "sparrow"?

Dosû// .¡Sparring!

Naruto// Nee, Kakashi-sensei... ¿Porqué ese hombre dice que es un loro?.¿Qué somos todos loros? ô.o

Kakashi// (abraza a Naruto para que se calle y mira acusadoramente a Dosû) Usted, deje de decir estupideces. No ve que tengo un alumno inocente que se lo cree todo ò0ó Después se va a tirar días pensando que todo el mundo son loros.

Naruto// .¿Y si nosotros somos loros, entonces los loros que son? ô.o

Kakashi// Tranquilo Naruto, tú no le des mas vueltas al asunto, ¿vale? ó.ò

Naruto// (Naruto se suelta y se acerca a Sakura) Sakura-chyan, ¿quieres una pipa:O

Sakura// o.o Em... vale, gracias Naruto n.n (se come la pipa)

Naruto// (le acaricia debajo del cuello un momento) Buen lorito n.n

Sakura// ¬¬UUU (coge aire, se tranquiliza y se acerca hasta Kakashi) Nee Kakashi-sen--

Kakashi// Yo no sé nada, no sé porque siempre estás preguntando. ¬¬

Sakura// .¡Pero si aún no he preguntado nada! O.o

Kakashi// Siempre igual, siempre igual... Todo a preguntárselo al sensei. Yo no sé nada, aquí el listo del pueblo es Shikamaru, ¿no? Pues pregúntaselo a él. Seguro que tiene mejor respuestas que las que tendré yo. Ala, ahora me enfado y me voy ù3ú (desaparece)

Dejando a una Sakura muy descolocada, pasamos a un lugar llamado clase... Sí, porque incluso en Naruto existen las clases. Allí tenemos a un profesor conocido que hacía ya tiempo que no salía que se llama... em... esto... ¿Se llamaba Ibiki?

Iruka// .¡Iruka! Me llamo Iruka ¬¬ ... Bien niños... hoy...

Niño1// .¡Sensei!.¡Konohamaru se ha muerto! Ha caído de repente T0T

Iruka// Konohamaru, no me tragaré ese bulo. Siempre te estás "muriendo" para escaparte de clase. Que no te creas que no te tengo calado ya.

Konohamaru// (aún en el suelo) ...

Iruka// Bueno seguiremos con la lección...

Niño2// (a Niño1 en voz baja) Cualquiera le replica que se ha tragado un sacapuntas u.uU

Volviendo a otro lugar, estaban Orochimaru y Kabuto en un sitio que no se sabe donde es, pero bueno. Allí Kabuto, con brillitos incorporados, estaba hablando animadamente.

Kabuto// Y entonces, me dijeron "¿Seguro que no te quieres cambiar de bando?" ¿Y sabe qué? Lo hice... ù.u

Orochimaru// Bueno Kabuto, dejando de lado tus historias (Kabuto lo mira mal y Orochimaru sonríe tensamente) Que ya sabes que me gustan mucho n.nUUU Creo que me voy a cargar a Bulto.

Kabuto// ¿Y eso porqué? ô.o ¿Usted no venía a ver a Sasuke?

Orochimaru// Sí pero de repente, al ver ese manto bultoso he decido que tenía que matarlo. Pero estoy pensando como hacerlo. ù.ú

Kabuto// Eso es que está dudando. Pero ya sabemos todos que aquí el factor decisivo será Sasuke.

Orochimaru// .¿El chico que será mi nuevo cuerpo? o.ô ... No, ese no pinta nada. Solo lo quiero porque su cuerpo es más sexy, chachi y joven que el mío ·-· Tu capacidad de deducción es malísima, Kabuto.

Kabuto// Bueno, .¡pero que sepa que algún día yo tendré un poder deductivo como el de Conan Edogawa! Ò.ó ¡No le quepa duda!

Orochimaru// Me preocupa también el chico que tiene un demonio que hace doce años casi intenta destruir Konoha. ù.û

Kabuto// .¿Naruto-kun?

Orochimaru// El mismo. Mira, a mí me dijeron que Sasuke-kun era muy cobarde. Su hermano se encargó de meterle el miedo en el cuerpo. Así que yo no tendría que tener problemas, Sasuke-kun no se acercaría nunca a luchar contra alguien tan poderoso como yo... Pero... En el bosque me atacó mientras decía algo como "no dejaré que me cuentes ese chiste tan malo..." Creo que el chico Kyuubi ha hecho que se vuelva loco o.o Dios, si es así, me volveré el doble de loco... No creo que pueda soportarlo ù.ú

Kabuto// Usted aún, que no lo sufriría, pero yo... -o-

Orochimaru// Tenemos que alejarlos y hacer que Sasuke se una ya a mi religión...

Kabuto// .¿Religión? ô.óU

Orochimaru// Ay, quería decir secta...

Kabuto// .¿Secta? O.oU

Orochimaru// Agh, esto de estar trabajando en el pluriempleo me está dejando la cabeza tan liada... Quería decir a mi villa malvada, eso es ù.ú

Kabuto// .¿Villa malvada? O.Ouuu (Segundos de silencio mientras Orochimaru mira a Kabuto con sorpresa, tensamente) Era broma, Orochimaru-sama n.n Ya sé que usted tiene una villa malvada.

Orochimaru// (suspira aliviado) Que susto me has dado... Bueno Kabuto, como confío mucho en ti, hoy te irás a repartir tú las enciclopedias. Yo mientras vigilaré al chico que será mi nuevo cuerpo y que tiene el Byakugan que quiero.

Kabuto// Se dice Sharingan, además no puedo, Orochimaru-sama... Yo tengo un grave problema, es que no puedo tocar los libros porque soy alérgico a la lactosa. Ù.ú

Orochimaru// o.o Vaya, pobre Kabutín, pedazo de problema... Bueno que le haremos, si eres alérgico a la lactosa ya iré yo a las enciclopedias, tú vigila al chico que será mi nuevo cuerpo

Kabuto// Vale, Orochimaru-sama n.n (off).¡Hurra!

Orochimaru// Kabuto, espera... (Kabuto le mira tenso).¿Estás seguro que no quieres hacer lo de las enciclopedias? ó.o

Kabuto// n.n Seguro... Si lo hago se me pueden caer las manos ù.ú

Orochimaru// Ú-Ù Bueno... Pues nada... Ah sí, ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo al chico que va a ser mi nuevo cuerpo. Cualquiera se viste después con un cuerpo desfigurado... -o-

Kabuto pone una mueca rara y desparece, Orochimaru se viste con un traje chaqueta, una corbata y se va a vender enciclopedias. Pasando a donde se está desarrollando el examen de chuunin, que es lo que interesa...

Yonto (Yon de yondaime y to de Bulto)// Bien, ha empezado mi reinado de terror... jujujuju Muahahahahahaa ¡os haré sufrir a todos, vosotros que lleváis saliendo desde el primer capítulo y aún no habéis muerto!

Miru// Cíñete a tu papel, ¿quieres? ¬¬

Yonto// Bueno, el caso es que ahora dejaremos que pase un mes porque así lo quiero yo.

Naruto// .¿Un mes? Yo no puedo esperar tanto. ò.ó ¡ahora!

Yonto// Niño, aquí el que manda soy yo, y como te pongas tonto te encierro otro demonio dentro ¬¬ que sé donde encontrarlos...

Miru// .¡Yondaime! ¬¬

Yonto// u.uU Ehem, el caso es que hay que esperar un mes porque aquí nuestro consejero tiene algo que decir.

Consejero// Dentro de un mes por fin tendremos preparadas las nuevas instalaciones de ocio para todo el mundo. Joyland, vuestro parque de atracciones preferido y donde se celebraran las finales. Ah sí, dentro de un mes y medio son las elecciones, votadme si eso, ¿vale? n.n

Neji// Si es que siempre están igual, en mi casa no puedo entrar por las obras... -o-

Naruto// Eso es porque se acercan elecciones. ·-·

Neji// Pues por mí que no las hagan. Me tienen harto, el otro día me caí en un socavón que habían hecho con la misma forma que deja el Kaiten.

Shino// Ah, eso no fueron las obras, fue Hinata, que nos enseñó porque le dio la gana el Kaiten... Aunque después se rió... ô.ó

Neji// (mirando al cielo y con el puño alzado con odio) Hinata-sama... te odio... ò.ó

Yonto// Además yo tengo que llamar a mi madre para decirle que por fin salgo por la tele y a todos mi amigos. Y como tengo muchos... me tardaré mi tiempo (pone pose superior)

Naruto// ò-ó Maldito, se pavonea que tiene amigos... Yo también los tendré. ¡El primero que vea! (Se gira y con los ojos cerrados se pone a gritar) ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? (abre los ojos)

Momotaro// ·-· Vale...

Naruto// .¡PIII!.¡Me he hecho amigo del enemigo! Ò.óU Bueno... (en voz baja) así podré atacarle desde dentro... jojojo... (H)

Yonto// Ala, así que todos a vuestras casas, no quiero que nadie me moleste diciéndome que si quiere misiones. Si no, le encierro un demonio dentro ò.ó Y os aviso que esta amenaza no es tan guay como parece.

Naruto// Sino que me lo pregunten a mí -o-U

Itate// Bueno, a mí en mi guión me pone "Se acerca la muerte inminente", ¿qué hago? ô.o

Yonto// Ah tú ves a la villa de la arena y ya te tocará morir ù.ú (mientras se va yendo contento) Teléfono gratis... cuanto hacía yo que no llamaba a mi tía de Australia... -

Pasamos de esta escena al hospital, concretamente a la habitación del menor de los Uchiha, que estaba durmiendo plácidamente. A su lado, estaba Kabuto en una silla, con un libro abierto sobre las piernas.

Kabuto// Entonces la caperucita le dijo al lobo... (tirando el libro) ¡Cuidado con el libro!

Kakashi// (Cogiendo el libro sin despeinarse... bueno, nunca lo hace u.uU) Eso fue peligroso.

Kabuto// Pero es increíble ù.ú todo lo que se puede esperar de Kakashi-san

Kakashi// .¿Tienes algo que ver con Orochimaru?

Kabuto// (mirando tensamente hacia un lado) N-no sé porque dices estas cosas...

Kakashi// ô-o Hombre, teniendo en cuenta que en la cinta de tu cabeza pone "Orochimaru y yo para siempre", que en toda tu ropa sale la palabra "Orochimaru rulz" y que en tu camisa sale su foto imprimida (que sale muy feo, vamos como siempre...)

Kabuto// Minucias, esto es que me han vestido así.

Kakashi// No me engañas ò.ó (De repente se levantan del suelo unos anbu que habían muerto) Anda, yo vi algo parecido en el videoclip de Thriller... Solo que en vez de tú haría falta Orochimaru, pero bueno ·-·

Cuando de repente Kakashi se fija, todos son anbu y no se ve ni rastro de Kabuto. Empieza a sonar una música de concurso mientras unos focos salidos de no se sabe donde empiezan a apuntar a los ANBU.

Anbus// Bienvenidos al juego de "¿Cuál de los anbu es el traidor de Kabuto?" .¿Será el anbu 1?.¿Quizás será el anbu 2?

Kakashi// (mirando nerviosamente a los lados mientras los anbu se empiezan a mezclar) Oh dios, me parecen todos tan iguales... ò.óU Y yo empiezo a ponerme nervioso, necesito pegar al verdadero antes que haga algo a mi ojo.

Anbus// (se paran) ¿Y bien cual es de nosotros Kabuto? ô.ó

Sasuke// (levantándose de la cama) Es este, este (señalando a un anbu)

Kakashi// (le brillan los ojos) Ya lo entiendo, Kabuto mala hiena... ò.ó ¡Quieres engañarme haciendo un henge de mis moribundos ojos!.¡Te enterarás!

Sasuke?// .¿Eh? O.O

Kakashi// (empuñando el kunai y abalanzándose sobre Sasuke?) .¡Te mataré! Por tirarme el libro de la Cenicienta y leérselo a mi ojo.

Sasuke?// S-sensei... P-pero si soy Sasuke y además no estaba leyendo la Cenicienta. Era la caperucita roja...

Kakashi// .¡Muere Kabuto!

Sasuke?// (recibiendo golpes) ¡Agh!.¡Pare Kakashi-sensei! T0T

Kabuto// o.oU ¿Pero qué hace ese pegando a Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke// T0T Senseeeeeeeeeei

Kakashi// (cogiendo a Sasuke por el cuello y calmándose de repente, mientras mira a Kabuto) ¿Eh? Kabuto, ¿qué haces ahí?

Kabuto// ·-·U Pues que yo no soy ese...

Kakashi// em... (suelta a Sasuke que se pega un golpe contra el suelo, inconsciente) Y-ya lo sabía jejeje n.nU

Kabuto// No lo sabías ·-·U

Kakashi// Que sí ò.óU

Kabuto// ò.ó ¡Que no! Entonces dime, ¿por qué estabas pegando a tu alumno?

Kakashi// P-Porque... ¡En mi guión ponía que debía estar dormido! Y no lo estaba ò0ó Me pongo muy nervioso cuando las cosas no están en su sitio. Además tranquilo que no he dañado mis ojos (sonríe tranquilamente)

Kabuto// ·-· No me importa... Y por eso... ¡Yagh! (salta por la ventana)

Kakashi alucinando, se acerca al borde de la rota ventana y mira como Kabuto va cayendo, mientras mira arriba con cara solemne.

Kabuto// Siempre quise hacer eso (H)

Kakashi// ¡Cuidado con el árbol! (cierra los ojos con dolor) Uh, vaya eso me hizo daño hasta a mí...

Mientras en donde están los demás gennin, que no se habían ido porque parece que no tienen casa propia ni amor en sus hogares (que sabemos que algunos no, pero otros no tienen excusas...) Un hombre se acerca a Yonto antes de que se marche y este se gira de nuevo hacia los ninja, que estaban ahí tranquilamente.

Yonto// Ehem, chicos... Viene a ser que se me había olvidado algo ù.úU Tenemos que hacer un sorteo, sentados todos en las sillas que acaban de aparecer por arte de magia. (Los ninja obedecen) Bien, empecemos con el único sorteo, el de la Loto 6/49. Id sacando las bolas. (Después de un rato hay una gran fila de bolas encima de una mesa) Bueno, el resultado es 4, 25, 39, 29, 10, 1, 20, 5

Temari// .¡Bien!.¡Me ha tocado! (se pone a saltar contenta)

Yonto// ¬¬U De fuera vendrán y de casa te robarán... Bueno yo me voy, quiero ver el Arguiñano en la pantalla plana n.n

Shinobi 1// Señor, tiene que sortear también los siguientes combates.

Yonto// Bah, que los números que han sacado para el sorteo sean los que les decidan los combates.

Shinobi 1// Pero señor, no son correlativos... n.nU

Yonto// ·-· Los que sean más correlativos... ¿Es que os volvisteis todos tontos en mi ausencia? -o-

Shinobi1// Sí señor ù.uU

Yonto// .¿Si señor qué?.¿Que os volvisteis más tontos? Ô.o (el ninja se hace el sueco) Sí, sí... Tú ignórame, pero el día que yo me vaya de aquí, montaré un plan para masacrar al mundo y os dominaré a todos.

Miru// .¿Quieres hacer el favor de irte y de hacer el papel de bueno que te toca? ¬-¬

Yonto// Bueno, ahora que por fin los combates están decididos -.-, solo me queda deciros que miréis este esquema de las luchas y que la fuerza os acompañe. Me voy ya que llego tarde para ver el Arguiñano y después dan Bricomanía (se va corriendo, o eso le gustaría porque otro shinobi le dice algo al oído cuando ya estaba por la puerta y se le ve volver arrastrando los pies)

Temari// .¿Dónde está el esquema ese que tenemos que mirar?

Yonto// Ahí, en la pared, ¿no lo ves? ù.uU

Temari// (mirando a la pared vacía) .¡Pero si ahí no hay nada! ò.óU

Kankurô// Cállate ya Temari, si no hay cosas ya sabes porque es... ó.oU

Temari// Por la falta de presupuest-

Kankurô// .¡Shhh! Calla, esa es una palabra tabú, se dice que cada vez que alguien la pronuncia un perrito muere.

Temari// .¿Ah sí? ô.o... Presupuesto.

Sasuke// Eh chicos he logrado escaparme de mi habitación y he venido para ver con quien me toca luch--

De repente Sasuke cae fulminado al suelo y se ve como en su cuello tiene clavado un dardo envenenado que ha salido vete a saber tú de donde.

Temari// Es decir que el moreno ese es el perrito ô.o

Miru// Pido perdón a todos los perros por tal falta de respeto y confirmo que no se dañó ningún perro para el rodaje de esta escena ù.ú

Yonto// Ahora sí, antes de irme, ya lo último que os diré, que me estoy cansando ya de tanto hablar (Un shinobi le acerca un vaso con vino)

Sakura// (de fondo) ¡Saskay!.¿.¡Porqué?!.¡Yo te quería!.¡Era joven y necesitaba tu dinero!.¡Además estabas como un queso!

Yonto// Bien el caso es que este torneo es una PIII como una catedral así que aquí el que gana no tiene porque ascender, sino que haré lo que me de la real gana y aprobaremos al que nos plazca

Sakura// (de fondo gritando) ¿Y que será ahora de nuestros hijos eh?.¡Mini-Sakura1, Mini-Sasuke2, Mini-Sakura3, Mini-Hijo-no-legítimo1!.¿Quién les alimentará?.¿Quién traerá un sueldo a casa?

Neji// Pues eso es un poco tongo, perdona mi interrupción.

Yonto// Tienes razón, no te perdono ù.ú A mi nadie me interrumpe. Además esas son las reglas básicas de todos los torneos de ascenso a grado medio. Esto es lo que pasa cuando el mundo lo domina únicamente los que tienen pasta. :)

Sakura// (de fondo y gritando) ¿Y qué será de nuestra panadería? T-T Con tanto esfuerzo la construimos. Aún recuerdo aquel vendaval, aquel día que aún no teníamos construido el techo... (sonríe mientras una lágrima le corre por la mejilla) Aquel día sacamos tanta agua... Nuestros hijos lloraban desesperados...

Sasuke// (con la voz ronca y los ojos inyectados en sangre).¿Podrías dejar de inventarte un pasado falso conmigo y llevarme a que me salve un médico?

Sakura// (segundos de silencio mientras lo mira tranquilamente) ... No. (vuelve a ponerse dramática) ¡Oh, aquellas noches de pasión Sasuke!.¡No me recuperaré! Por eso mismo necesito otro hijo más para poder sobrellevar tu muerte, así que tómame aquí mismo, delante de todos, no te avergüences ù///ú

Neji// Tanto discurso y se te ha muerto, ya no te hablará, ni abrirá los ojos ô.o

Kakashi// (aparece de la nada) O.O ¿Los ojos?.¡NOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOOO! Ahora que por fin me había comprado un tenedor saca-ojos de pulsera marca "La Re-Ostia" en condiciones para poder sacar mi ojo... T-T ¡Si no están vivos no tiene sentido!.¡Mundo cruel! (se va corriendo)

Naruto// Bieen :) así ya no tendré rival en toda la serie.

Sakura// Tranquilo Sasuke-kun ò-ó (cogiendo el cuerpo muerto) Yo, usando la tecnología prohibida de mi familia que juré nunca más usar te resucitaré, (una escalerilla de mano desciende, se agarra y sale volando)¡No nos separará ni la muerte, amor mío!

Sakura desaparece y se hace el silencio mientras todos miran con una gota donde escasos momentos aún podían ver a la chica con pelo de chicle.

Naruto// ·-· Por un momento me dio la impresión que habíamos cambiado de serie.

Lee// (en una camilla en un rincón) T-T Sakura-san... cada vez me das más miedo... ¿Y yo no estaba grave?.¿Por qué no me lleváis al hospital?

Enfermero1// (con un GPS en las manos) Si lo estamos intentando pero es que no me pilla los satélites, ¿y que pasará si nos perdemos...? No lo quiero ni imaginar. (siente un escalofrío)

Lee// o.oU Vivir para ver...

Naruto// Vale... En mi guión tenía que preguntarle a Sakura donde está Kakashi-sensei pero... No está.

Neji// Espera, yo te ayudo (se gira, carraspea con la voz varias veces, abre una mochila y de repente se gira llevando una peluca rosa, con voz aguda) Hola Naruto, mi nombre es Sakura y soy más tonta que una piedra :)

Naruto// Oh dios, la imitas genial ò0ó

Neji// (muy metido en el papel) ¿Querías decirme algo, Naruto, ser inferior a mí, Sakura, la chica más creída y con el pelo más extraño en medio planeta:D

Naruto// Ehem.. o.oU S-sí, ¿Sakura-chyan has visto a Kakashi-sensei?

Neji// Kakashi-sensei se habrá hundido en la depresión después de la muerte de su alum-- quiero decir ojos ù.ú Así que estará en su casa llorando.

Naruto// Vale, iré al hospital (desaparece)

Shikamaru// Me parece que Naruto no te ha entendido, Neji õ.oU

Neji// (aún con la voz aguda) ¿Neji? Yo no soy Neji, soy súper-jarrón decorativo Sakura :)

Shikamaru// o.oU

Naruto, después de una carrera por los árboles (porque de repente, cuando llevan prisa, siempre hay un árbol donde menos te lo esperas, esa es la grandeza de Konoha) llega al hospital

Naruto// .¿En qué habitación está Sasuke Uchiha? ò.ó

Recepcionista// El señor Uchiha se escapó esta mañana, hemos reemplazado en su lugar a un señor que se dio contra un árbol cayendo al vacío.

Naruto// o.o ¿Contra un árbol? Si es que la gente de hoy en día no conoce los peligros que supone vivir en Konoha, un día los árboles darán un golpe de estado y nos matarán a todos.

Recepcionista// u.u Y tanto... Bueno si quiere puede ir a visitar a ese señor, el señor Kabuto.

Naruto// Ya que estamos... ¿Cuál es el número de la habitación de Kabuto? ô.o

Recepcionista// (Esquivamente) Lo siento eso no se lo podemos decir.

Naruto// ò0ó .¡Pero yo quiero ver a Kabuto!

Recepcionista// No va a ser posible.

Mientras, en la otra punta de la ciudad, Kakashi andaba por las calles llorando y cantando una canción melancólica.

Kakashi// (suspiro) Aún no me puedo creer que mis ojos hayan muerto... Lo mejor será que siga caminando hasta (se planta delante de un edificio en el que se lee un cartel que pone: "Hospital de Konoha, a la quinta lesión te llevas una operación de cirugía gratis!") Lo mejor será que me receten algo para la depresión porque yo no puedo seguir adelante... Cada ver que miro mi muñeca ó-ò (se arremanga la muñeca y allí lleva un tenedor saca-ojos de pulsera marca "La Re-Ostia", se le ponen los ojos llorosos) No puedo creer que mis ojos hayan... Buaah (se lleva las manos para taparse de estar llorando pero se pincha con el tenedor) ¡Au! T-T ¡Ya no puedo ni llorar!

Un Kakashi desesperado empieza a entrar en el hospital cuando de repente una explosión a su derecha lo despeina (NdA:: Jah! Sabíamos que algo lo haría!) Cuando Kakashi se levanta mira como a su izquierda hay una barricada y de repente ve a Naruto que corre hacia él, lo arrastra y saca de su bolsillo una granada a la cual le quita la anilla con la boca y la lanza hacia el otro lado.

Naruto// .¡Al suelo! (BOOM) ò.ó ¡Maldita sea!

Kakashi// o.o Naruto, ¿qué está pasando?

Naruto// Yo venía a buscarte a ti sensei pero... Pedí la habitación de Sasuke, pero no estaba así que me dijeron si quería ver a quien estaba allí ahora, dije que sí, pero no me querían dejar entrar. Que si tu madre es una... Que si tu no tienes, que si el Madrid ganará la liga, que si la Bonoloto fue un tongo... Total que hemos empezado una guerra ô-o

Kakashi// A ver, ¿quién vas a ir a ver?.¿Quién ocupa... ocupa... (voz llorosa) el lugar de Ojos?

Naruto// Kabuto ô.o

Kakashi// .¡Una PIII! A ese no lo vayas a ver. (se asoma con cuidado) ¡Nos rendimos!

Naruto// .¡Kakashi-sensei eso es un ultraje!.¡Yo quiero entrar a ver a Kabuto!

Kakashi// No, que tiene unos libros de cuentos muy malos, el otro día (léase hoy) intentaba leerle a Sasuke "Bambi"

Naruto// ·-·U No sé por qué tengo la sensación que no era ese libro... El caso es que eso no es problema, ¡está mal así que no me leerá nada!.¡No sea un mal loro, sensei!

Kakashi// Que no, ¿qué no has visto que cualquiera te lía? Ahora te tirarás vete a saber tú cuanto tiempo con la idea de que somos loros. Como entres ahí te quedarás irreversible, ese hombre es muy malo.

Naruto// (con cara inocente) Y si es malo, ¿me querrá vender droga?

Kakashi// ¡¡¡Quizás te quiera vender hasta pipas!!! Ò.ó

Naruto// o.o Qué monstruo... Pero las pipas...

Kakashi// (Con unos calzoncillos atados a un palo a modo de bandera y agitándolos para rendirse. Con la otra mano, acolleja a Naruto) Niño, no empieces con los malos vicios que mira donde ha acabado Sasuke, ¡MUERTO!.¡Y eso por darle a la cocaína y a la heroína!

Sasuke// (desde el cielo) Ò0Ó ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!.¡Yo no hacía nada malo!!

Naruto// Vale... Seré un buen protagonista. Nada de pipas... (Kakashi asiente contento) Pero si somos loro--

Kakashi// (interrumpiéndolo y acariciándole la cabeza) Shhh... ya pasó todo Naruto, ya pasó... Venga ahora vete a jugar con las hormigas.

Naruto// Vale :) ... (se empieza a ir pero se para y se gira) Eh sensei, que yo venía a pedirte que en este mes de empanamiento me entrenes.

Kakashi// Lo siento pero la muerte de ojo me ha afectado tanto que he pedido hora para el psicólogo, así que va a ser que no ô.o

Naruto// .¡Pero esto no es justo! Soy el protagonista y me tenéis más tirado que una zapatilla vieja. Esto es más feo que pegarle a un padre ò.ó

Kakashi// Piensa que Ojos ha muerto...

Naruto// .¡Vamos tampoco es tan grave! Según me han spoileado hay otro Uchiha por ahí vivo, así que tienes otros nuevos ojos con los que hacerte. Además me han comentado que esos son más poderosos que los de Sasuke ô.o, iguales que los del hermano de éste.

Kakashi// ... o.o Naruto... Me has alegrado el día n.n Has curado mi depresión y sin cobrarme un duro. ¿No has pensado nunca en hacerte psicólogo?

Naruto// Me lo ha dicho ya mucha gente, creo que me lo pensaré más detenidamente ô.o ... ¿Así qué, me entrenas?

Kakashi// No, ahora que sé lo del Uchiha que se salvó, tengo que recorrer mundo para buscarlo y amortizar lo que me costó el tenedor saca-ojos de pulsera marca "La Re-Ostia" ò.ó

Naruto// .¿Nadie te dijo nunca que como sensei eres muy irresponsable? ô.ó

Kakashi// Eso y que mi pelo está gris, pero eso son tonterías -o- (Naruto lo mira mal, Kakashi suspira) Está bien Naruto, como soy una alma caritativa, caritativa de las de verdad, ya había pensado que esto ocurriría, un día u otro, así que te he buscado un nuevo sensei.

Naruto// ò0ó Tendrá morro, en vez de hacer él el trabajo se lo deja a los demás.

Kakashi// Rápido y efectivo (pose cool) Tu profesor será...

De la oscuridad (o.OU) sale un hombre con gafas, un pañuelo en la cabeza y pinta de estar muy, pero que muy mal. Apoyado en un bastón se acerca con pasos temblorosos hasta que se para, y se sube las gafas con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

Ebisu// (con voz ronca) Ya estoy aquí, y no creas que me ha sido fácil, a mi velocidad media he tardado dos días para llegar aquí...

Naruto// o-o ¡Pero si este hombre está muy mal! Además yo ya lo derroté ò.ó

Kakashi// Si claro, en tus sueños n.n Además este hombre está lleno de vitalidad.

Naruto// .¡Pero si se acaba de desplomar al suelo! (señalando al suelo, donde Ebisu yace caído)

Kakashi// ô.oU Eso es que está muy cansado, piensa que el pobre ha recorrido un duro camino...

Naruto// .¡Que no! Que este hombre no puede ser mi maestro... ¡Es como cambiar un euro por un céntimo!.¡No tiene lógica!

Kakashi// Ya pero nuestro autor tampoco u.u Así que te fastidias y entrenas con él. Mira ya se levanta.

Ebisu// (con voz ida) Quiero a mi mamá...

Naruto// ...

Kakashi// Ale, yo os dejo para que os conozcáis, tengáis una cita y quien sabe si algo más :D

Naruto// ¬¬ Como siga hablando más, sensei, juró que querré matarlo...

Kakashi// u.u A veces eres tan agresivo... Yo que soy como un gran padre para ti.

Naruto// Querrá decir MAL padre ¬¬. ¡Anda, márchese! (Kakashi obedece, Naruto se queda mirando con una gota) No pensé que esta vez me fuese a hacer caso...

Ebisu// Bien niñito... n.n

Naruto// Me llamo Naruto y no soy un niño, soy un ninja y puedo matarte ò.ó

Ebisu// Y yo puedo tejer calcetines de lana y no lo voy aireando ù.ú... Bueno el caso es que, yo te entrenaré ù.ú Te enseñaré a pegar patadas (ve que Naruto niega) ¿Ya sabes? (Naruto afirma) Hm... Te enseñaré a... (se lleva el dedo al mentón) Ehm...

Naruto// .¿Controlar el chakra para andar por encima del agua, por ejemplo?

Ebisu// Bueno te iba a decir transformarte en un robot gigante y poder lanzar láser por los ojos pero ya que dices ese... Iremos al entrenamiento más fácil (Sale del hospital)

Naruto// (siguiéndolo) T-T PIII, ¿para qué habré abierto yo la boca?

Una vez fuera, el profesor Ebisu se sentó en una piedra del camino porque decía que le gustaba (en realidad se estaba ahogando de tanto andar)

Ebisu// Bien, primero antes de todo te explicaré porqu--

Naruto// zZzzzzZZzzzz -.-

Ebisu// .¡Niño despierta!.¡Qué aún no he empezado a contarte nada!

Naruto// o.O uy lo siento, es que esta noche no he dormido muy bien... Sinceramente, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí... o.oU

Ebisu// El caso es que... Te explicaré porqué te enseñaré a dominar el chakra... Por ejemplo Sakura...

Al cabo de unos minutos.

Ebisu// ... De este modo, a fuego lento, la patata coge más el sabor y así la comida sabe mucho más sabrosa. Y por todas esas cosas es por las que debes dominar tu chakra para andar por encima del agua.

Naruto// ò.ó Woh, son argumentos tan bien basados que no puedo revocarte nada y no puedo decirte más que... ¡Enséñame!

Miru// o.o .¿Qué le habrá contado...?

Ebisu// (A unos metros de un río humeante) Ahora te diré como entrenar, tienes que juntar los dedos (junta los dedos), entonces pensar con mucha fuerza y decisión "No me quiero hundir, no me quiero ahogar, dios no sé nadar tengo que flotar o moriré"

Naruto// ·-·U ¿Es necesario tanto pensamiento pesimista?

Ebisu// Sí ò0ó O empiezas a ser más negativo o la vida no te irá bien. A ver enséñame tú pesimismo.

Naruto// Ehm... (se pone pensativo) ò0ó ¡Ya sé! ... u-u Quizás mañana llueva, me preocupa más que el techo de mi casa no se me caiga encima esta noche.

Ebisu// ò0ó ¡Eso está bien! Ahora... Después de pensar eso empiezas a avanzar... (al cabo de tres minutos por fin avanza un metro y ya se dispone a entrar en el agua) y pisas en el agua con esos pensamientos en mente y... (se hunde) WAAAHRG!!!.¡Me quemoooo! (sale todo achicharrado) T-T que daño, que daño, que dañooooooo

Naruto// ...U Oye... ¿En serio que se puede andar por el agua? ·-·UU

Ebisu// Que sí, ha sido solo un fallo técnico, ahora pruébalo tú ù.úUUU

Naruto// Ehm... vale ô.óU...

Naruto junta los dedos y se concentra en los pensamientos negativos y cuando pisa el agua, repentinamente se pone como loco y empieza a correr a cuatro patas por encima del agua mientras va rugiendo. Ebisu le mira con una gota.

Ebisu// Muy bien, ahora intenta no rugir... Y porque hayas tenido suerte no pienses que tienes talento... Lo mío ha sido un pequeño...

Naruto// (pasa delante de él corriendo, levantando agua) RAAAAAWR!!!!

Ebisu// (le cae el agua) DIOS ME QUEMO!!!! T0Tuu

Por casualidades de la vida Naruto sale del agua y de repente se queda con cara normal mirando a los lados desconcertado.

Naruto// .¿Qué ha pasado? ô.o

Ebisu// A ver niñito...

Naruto// ¬¬ .¡que no soy un niño leches!

Ebisu// Lo has hecho bastante bien pero... Si no rugieras y corrieras a cuatro patas... ù.ú

Naruto// .¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso? O.o

Ebisu// A ver vete concentrando que volverás a intentarlo para comprobar que no fue potra mientras yo intentaré llegar a esa roca (señala una roca que hay a dos metros) antes de esta noche para sentarme ù.ú

Naruto a disgusto se pone al lado del riachuelo de agua hirviendo y empieza a pensar negativamente mientras Ebisu se gira para irse a sentar.

Voz// Bien y con esto ya estoy totalmente preparado para entrar y espiar a todas esas jóvenes damiselas... je je je

Ebisu se gira para mirar de donde proviene la voz y ve un hombre de pelo blanco, vestido con una falda corta, con unos calcetines anchos (a lo kogal), con las piernas llenas de pelos y pintorrojeado como una puerta.

Ebisu// Ver a los pervertidos me da súper fuerzas para moverme y derrotar al mal. Y si me irrita tanto es porque yo soy torpe y no puedo hacerlo tan bien ò0o ¡Al ataqueeur!!

Cuando Ebisu (a una velocidad extrañamente extraña) llega a donde está el hombre travestido, éste le pega con un dedo dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Naruto se ha girado ante el escándalo y mira asombrado la velocidad que había pillado Ebisu a pesar que tardó dos días en llegar al hospital.

Miru// A ver, un hombre que está así de mal, lo podría tumbar una brisa primaveral fácilmente ¬¬U

Hombre travestido// De las montañas del este, del mar del más allá, un viejo pellejo pero que se conserva de maravilla, amante de las mujeres, dispuesto a...

Al cabo de 10 minutos...

Hombre travestido// Esas son mis medidas y mi talla de pechos. El ermitaño gama-sennin de las montañas. El gran Jiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiya ò0ó

Naruto// ZzzzZzzzzzzz

Jiraiya// Oye niño hazme caso, ¿sabes lo que me costó decidirme por esa introducción? No la hago para que te duermas.

Naruto// (despertándose) Pues va bien como somnífero, porque aún no entiendo que pintaba en tu presentación la historia de Marco y su madre.

Jiraiya// Es vital para entender la mitosis de las estrellas de mar ù.ú

Naruto// Mira como no te he escuchado a partir de ahora te llamaré Ero-sennin ô.o

Jiraiya// Tú no podrías haber escogido otro nombre más bonito, no... Algo como Marylin Franklyn o Freddy Mercury... No ù.ú

Naruto// Es que te pega más porque eres un pervertido ô.o

Jiraiya// ¿Yo un pervertido? No sé como puedes pensar esas cosas tan feas ù0ú

Naruto// Diciéndolo aún vestido de tía no suenas muy creíble, ¿sabes? ¬¬

Jiraiya// Es que yo no soy un simple pervertido chaval, soy... El rey de los pervertidos ò0ó

Naruto// ¬¬ Tío eres lo peor...

Jiraiya// .¡Eh que va en serio! Tengo mi título y todo, toma (le pasa un papel)

Naruto// (Leyendo) Rey de los pervertidos, título otorgado por nuestro centro a Jiraiya... (levanta la vista) ¿Esto de donde lo has sacado? O.o

Jiraiya// No por nada estuve estudiando la carrera de Rey de los pervertidos durante 6 años ù.ú Pasé por muy duras pruebas, ah... aquellos días en la Universidad... T-T

Naruto// Primero, ya que te has cargado a mi profesor tú supervisarás mi entrenamiento, segundo, cuéntame cosas de esa universidad porque yo estoy alucinando ò.oU

Jiraiya// No te cuento nada, es muy largo y no me apetece ·-· Y... Bueno vale, me resistiría más a no entrenarte pero tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer ô.o y ya me has cortado el rollo de ir a espiar a las jovencitas

Ambos vuelven a girarse de cara al riachuelo de agua caliente y la miran, después de unos segundos el primero en romper el silencio fue el hombre del pelo blanco.

Jiraiya// Esa agua parece que está muy caliente... ·-·

Naruto// Creo que hasta quema.

Jiraiya// Bien niño, ahora quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo de... em esto...

Naruto// .¿Andar por encima del agua?

Jiraiya// ò.ó Eso mismo. Es que tengo un poco mal la memoria, ¿sabes?

Naruto// -o- Pues estamos apañados... Bien veamos (Naruto se va hacia el borde, empieza a concentrar el chakra) No quiero hundirme, no quiero morir...

Jiraiya// Pero... ¿qué demonios estás diciendo niño? Ò.ó

Naruto// .¡Que me llamo Naruto! Y el profe ese me dijo que para poder andar por encima del agua tenía que pensar negativamente.

Jiraiya// Ui el profe ese me dijo, el profe ese me dijo... ¿Y si ese profe te dice que te tires de un puente tú lo harás?.¿No ves en qué estado se encuentra? Lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en tetas. Entonces flotarás seguro ò.ó.

Naruto// .¿Pero qué dices, animal? Ò0ó

Jiraiya// Bueno si no estás contento con eso haz una mezcla de las dos cosas y ya está ·-·

Naruto// ... Sí, sí, lo que tú digas... (off) Mejor pienso en mis cosas y que les den.

Naruto empieza a concentrarse y otra vez cuando pone un pie en el agua empieza a correr como una bestia descontrolada, rugiendo y levantando grandes olas de agua caliente a su paso.

Jiraiya// Qué niño más gracioso ô.o. Ven aquí niño.

Naruto se acerca corriendo y se queda a cuatro patas en el suelo, mirándole con una extraña mirada.

Jiraiya// Muy bien... ¡La patita! òwó

Naruto le dio un zarpazo que tumbó atrás a Jiraiya, éste se levantó y se acercó de nuevo a Naruto, que había empezado a morderse una mano, como si le picase.

Jiraiya// (off) Hm… Este sello tan violento que hace que se comporte como un animal… Algo así solo lo podría haber hecho el viejo Bulto, o sino Orochimaru... Nah, seguro que fue Bulto, siempre ha sido un desalmado ù.ú nada que ver con Orochimaru...

Jiraiya cogió repentinamente a Naruto del brazo y le hizo una técnica de repente, el chico había vuelto a la realidad y miró confundido al hombre de pelo blanco.

Naruto// ¿Qué hago encima del agua? ô.o

Jiraiya// Pues eso, has dominado la técnica ·-·

Naruto// ¡Oh, tienes razón!! .¡n0n Viva!!!!

Jiraiya// Vamos niño...

Naruto// .¡Qué me llamo Naruto!.¡A mí me encerraron el demonio ese que casi acaba con Konoha ya hará doce años!

Sasuke (en el cielo)// ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ô.ó

Haku(también en el cielo)// Que lo encerraron en un manicomio porque casi se come una hoja.

Sasuke// ù.ú Ya decía yo que Naruto estaba loco... Pero no imaginé nunca que tanto.

Jiraiya// O0O ¿En serio?! Nunca me lo imaginé ò.ó .¿Y por las noches el demonio te canta nanas:)

Naruto// Em... No ·-· Más bien, no...

Jiraiya// Bueno vamos, me has caído bien, así que te enseñaré una técnica... mmm por ejemplo... mm...

Naruto// .¿Me enseñarás a invocar sapos gigantes que podrían aplastarme pero que en vez de eso lucharán por mí, por ejemplo?

Jiraiya// ·-· ... Oh, vale... Yo había pensado en enseñarte como llamar a la nube kinton. Pero pensándolo bien sería un problema, no me dejan subirme. Y tú aún eres muy pequeño como para tener carné de conducir nubes. Así que andando.

Naruto// ...UUU ¡PIIIIP!.¿Porqué estaré tan charlatán yo hoy? T-T

Jiraiya// (off) Ya es hora que empiece a saber utilizar el chakra del Kyuubi... Perdóname cuarto.

Mientras... En el despacho del Hokage...

Yonto// A... a... ACHÚ!!! (se queda unos segundos en silencio) Qué raro, estarán hablando de mi... Ah sí perdona tía Sexta, que ha sido repentino. ¿Y qué tiempo dices que hace en australi-- AAAAH!! Tú, ninja de relleno número uno!!! Se puede saber que cinta has puesto para grabar? Me estás borrando el programa del Arguiñano de ayer!! Y ese aún no lo he visto! Ò-ó

Empieza a sonar las notas del ending

Se ve pasar un perro, de repente aparece un chibi-Naruto montado encima de un tanque, seguido aparece Sasuke con corazoncitos que va persiguiendo a Naruto. Después sale Sakura verde que corre para alcanzar su saco de boxeo. Después sale Kakashi que va persiguiendo a Sasuke con un tenedor en la mano. Empiezan a salir todos los demás personajes de la serie caminando. Después de eso se ve a Naruto con un retolador permanente pintando a Konohamaru. Se ve a Sasuke encima de un poste telefónico pero se cae al pisar una piel de plátano que una misteriosa figura con media melena rubia tirando a castaña ha dejado. Después sale Sakura con una bicicileta, la coge y sube hasta desaparecer en el cielo. Se ve a Kakashi en una tienda de ojos de cristal y se ve como niega ya que ninguno le acaba de gustar. Después vuelven a salir todos los personajes de nuevo andando hasta que la canción termina.

**Wooo woooo woooooooo!!! ****Tenemos nuevo opening y ending!! Eso no hay quien se lo crea!! Es que el ending de viva rocks es un asco para parodiarlo u.u Aunque la canción me gusta xDDD Y el opening ha sido porque he calculado y debería haberlo cambiado xDDD que sino se me acumularán... pero yo no quería T-T era joven y necesitaba.. em... o.o el dinero?**

**Bueno... En realidad en este capítulo no ha avanzado demasiado la trama, espero que en el siguiente lo haga ù.úU Pero es que hay veces que con pequeños detalles pues alargas más el argumento... por ejemplo... Maté a Sasuke xDD Esta vez de verdad, está ahí en el cielo con Haku... Volverá, porque Sakura lo quiere revivir con la tecnología de su familia. ù.ú Qué lástima que no se la puede convencer.**

Kakashi// .¡NO!.¡Murió porque le daba a la cocaína y la heroína! Así que ya sabéis niños, nada de drogas.

**... ¬¬ ¿Quién le dejó pasar?... Bueno ahora toca los review n.n**

_Tae-chan, _**no has visto nunca relleno? Afortunada que eres ò.ó. ù.ú Seh, arderá en el infierno... Ahora está muerto xD algo es algo, oh leíste mi fic Falling down que es cmo un hijo para mi? ****T-T woh gracias!!! ****Me alegro que te gustase n.n yo me lo pasé muy bien parodiando el relleno xD**

_Lovechii, _**El chiste malo de shino es muy malo! Yo lo pienso y seguro q me hubiesen dado ganas de pegarle tb ù.ú xD**

_Lucimanga, _**Es para que tenga menos sentido, como el mismo relleno que no tiene sentido xD El relleno es nocivo -.-U Gracias por decirme que te gustó y gracias por leer mis otros fics n.n**

_Rinix, _**No conozco a la chica q se llevó a Naruto, nop ù.ú o.o xDDD Gracias por dejar review xDDD otra vez XDDD**

_D-Naruto, _**Hombreee!! Tu por aquí xD me gusta q me revieweves ù.ú Kishimoto no lo hizo pq primero que él no lo hace y segundo que está tonto xD Gracias por tu review, espero que este también te gusteee )**

_JB.376, _**jajajaja XD No sé porqué esa gota de sudor ganó tanto aprecio xDDD madre mía lo de Sudy me sorprende siempre xD Mejor que no se entere que es capaz de declararle la guerra a Japón T-T y eso si que no T-TUU Espero que este capítulo también te guste y que te vuelvas a dejar ver por el rincón del review, que nueva gente siempre hace ilusión.**

**Y esto es todo por esta vez, espero que os guste el capi y en el siguiente más y esperemos que mejor ù.ú**

**Byeee!!!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba.**

_¿Preview? -- ¿Le enseñará Jiraiya a Naruto a invocar Sapos?.¿En qué universidad se sacó el título de rey de los pervertidos?.¿Quién pagará las llamadas de Yondaime a Australia? _Miru// Pues él ¬¬ Porque no hay presupuesto...

_Todas las respuestas en el próximo episodio..._

_O NO..._

**Advertencia sanitaria:: No dejar review provoca calvicie y ansiedad ù-ú**


End file.
